


L'arithmétique des sentiments

by Funambulle



Series: Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (et Steve est un boulet), Autres personnages (caméos), Hélico bateau voiture, M/M, Mention de suicide, Natasha est Badass, Pas toujours très drôle, Plein de pays (froids), Sam & Steve se promènent, Sam aussi, Voyage Voyage, comme Clint Barton, et Brock Rumlow, et ne sont toujours pas prêts de trouver Bucky, ils le trouvent à la fin quand même (ouf)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle/pseuds/Funambulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après La Problématique des Miracles<br/>Hydra garde le Soldat d'Hiver prisonnier et Steve voit Bucky lui filer entre les doigts. Avec l'aide de Sam, il continue à le chercher du Canada jusqu'en Écosse, même si les sentiments s'en mêlent et que de nouveaux ennemis apparaissent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Funambulle is back !  
> Coucou… Y a toujours quelqu'un ?...  
> Un très très court prologue pour entamer la…  
> *roulements de tambour*  
> Troisième partie !!! Ta Tin Tiiin !  
> Intitulée : L'arithmétique des sentiments
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

"Hail HYDRA !"

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, Rollins, bouge-toi, on dégage."

"Quoi ?"

"On se tire d'ici ! Ils arrivent !"

" _Quoi_ ?!"                                                                                                                                       

"T'es sourd, ma parole. Ils arrivent, on se taille. Prends l'objet 45, je m'occupe du caisson."

"L'objet 45, heu…"

"Le sceptre, abruti. Range-le dans sa mallette et fourre ça dans le coffre. On n'a pas le temps."

"Mais on vient à peine d'arriver. On prend la voiture ?"

"Pour aller où ? Non, on embarque dans le bateau, va falloir que tu m'aides à porter ce truc, le caisson pèse une tonne."

"On ne pourrait pas le décongeler ?"

"Crois-moi, ça vaut bien mieux pour nous qu'il soit cryogénisé…"

"Ouais mais, s'ils arrivent, le Soldier pourrait nous aider non ?"

"Il est trop erratique. Et puis, Elle a un plan. Elle a tout prévu."

"C'est qui _ils_ d'abord ?"

"Le SHIELD, j'imagine. Faut croire que tous les rats n'ont pas coulé avec le navire. Je suis sûr que c'est la poule de Fury, la foutue rouquine. Putain, ils font chier, c'est moi qui te le dit !"

"Carrément ! Et c'est quoi, le plan ?"

"On a rendez-vous à la base de Thorsmörk. On verra ensuite avec Elle pour la suite des opérations."

"Et comment on y va, à Thorsmörk ? Elle est bien gentille mais…"

"On trouvera de l'aide à Nanortalik. Bouge-toi le cul, tu veux. On n'a pas toute la journée."

"Et on y va comment, jusqu'à –"

"Tu as pris le spectre ???"

"Ouais, crie pas. Il est dans le bateau. Ouch, la vache, c'est lourd."

"Cent trente kilos de muscles et de métal, mon pote. Plus le poids du congélo. Meilleur assassin du monde, ça va pas être un poids plume…"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne les attends pas ici. On n'pourrait pas le décongeler et le lâcher sur le SHIELD, comme un molosse ?"

"Nope. Il est trop irrégulier, j'te dis. Il ne nous obéira jamais aussi bien qu'à Elle ou Pierce. Elle a un plan, HYDRA n'en a pas fini avec le Soldier. Elle a donné des ordres, on suit les ordres, point barre. On est Hydra, l'ordre règne."

"Et l'ordre nait dans la douleur… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Je leur prépare une petite surprise… Deux minutes."

"Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas les attaquer."

"Non. Mais ça n'empêche de – De les accueillir comme il se doit… Voilà, fini. Viens, on embarque."

"J'démarre le moteur ? J'prends la barre ?"

"Ouais, si tu veux."

"Hey, Rumlow ?"

"Ouais, quoi ?"

"Et Captain America ?"

"Si j'le recroise, tu peux être sûr que j'vais lui régler son compte. Fais-moi confiance, Rollins. HYDRA n'en a pas fini avec lui non plus… Allez, en route !"

 

 


	2. Destructible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre de la troisième partie !
> 
> Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus joyeux (mention de pulsions suicidaires, blessures, tout ça, tout ça, désolé). Comme je le disais avant, il faut que ça aille mal… pour que ça aille mieux (et même très bien).  
> Je voudrais bien vous parler un peu de la manière dont je ressens mes personnages, parce que ce chapitre peut être perçu comme bizarre et parce que j'ai le sentiment que, plus j'écris, plus je m'écarte des personnages originaux. Je m'aperçois que je mets beaucoup de moi en eux, en tous.  
> Et bien sûr, c'est ouvert aux débats, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous désapprouvez ^^
> 
> Mon Steve de Construire un Bateau s'écarte du Steve original des films (:S) Il manque ses phrases sarcastiques, son ironie, sa réserve. Ça m'embête un peu mais ce n'est pas volontaire. J'ai l'impression que, dans Construire un Bateau, Steve est une sorte de pauvre chiot mouillé sans aucune volonté, larmoyant et attristé, qui passe son temps le museau collé à la fenêtre à japper "Bucky"… 
> 
> A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le sentiment que Steve Rogers ait été très heureux dans sa vie, que ce soit avant ou après le sérum, et s'il l'a été parfois, c'était uniquement grâce à Bucky. Donc je le vois triste, comme s'il avait un nuage sombre au dessus de la tête (ou dans la tête) et qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure des chocs qu'il encaisse. Il est têtu, borné et il s'engage dans ses combats de façon très personnelle (un peu contrairement à Thor), ce qui le conduit à faire des actes très imprudents et stupides. En fait, Steve est un boulet, voilà, c'est dit. Et je ne pense pas qu'il s'aime beaucoup. Il a une vision de lui-même assez négative, sauf lorsqu'il est Captain America et qu'il se bat. Là, il est utile. Voilà pourquoi il a tant besoin d'être un Avenger, un guerrier. Il a le sentiment de ne servir à rien, de ne pas exister sinon. Pauvre Steve…
> 
> Sam… J'aime beaucoup Sam, vous avez pu le remarquer. Je pense qu'il est bon, généreux, altruiste mais pas parfait. Il y a beaucoup de colère en lui et il s'agace vite, comme lorsque Steve le dépasse sans cesse à la course (Sur ta gauche) ou qu'il se bat contre Rumlow. Il est extrêmement talentueux : para-sauveteur, donc militaire dans l'armée de l'air + médecin, mais ce n'est pas un guerrier, pas comme Steve. Sans ses ailes, il ne se bat pas super bien.
> 
> Bucky, on ne l'a pas vu encore et j'ai toujours du mal à le cerner. (*chuchotement* Mais il a des problèmes)
> 
> Natasha, elle a de l'humour et elle est un peu comme Steve : une coquille d'acier, difficile à percer. Mais elle doute, elle est pleine d'amour et ne sait pas ou n'arrive pas à l'exprimer et à le donner. Je pense que Natasha se sent seule et vulnérable.
> 
> Qui d'autre ? Thor, c'est un brave gars, intelligent, courageux et capable d'un grand don de soi mais il manque de finesse. Il est brut de décoffrage, ces émotions sont violentes et entières. Aussi, il ne sait pas bien dire ce qu'il ressent, il galère avec les mots. Mais on s'en fiche de Thor ! 
> 
> PLACE A LA LECTURE !

 

 

"Il s'est endormi" nota Natasha en se contorsionnant vers les sièges passagers. Sam jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur. De ce fait, Steve s'était roulé en boule contre la portière, le visage lissé par le sommeil et débarrassé de ses soucis. Super-métabolisme : après une chute de deux cent mètres, Steve n'avait certes pas eu besoin de se rendre à l'hôpital mais son corps lui faisait payer ses blessures par un tribut de sommeil supplémentaire.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la tête ?" demanda Natasha.

"J'ai pris une décharge de près" dit Sam succinctement.

                Sam augmenta un peu la musique – le CD de Kitty Kallen que Steve affectionnait particulièrement et laissa la chanteuse les envelopper de sa voix tendre. Ils roulaient depuis deux jours. Ils avaient quitté Yellowknife puis le Grand Nord canadien avant de mettre le cap à l'Est, vers Montréal et Québec. Les paysages restaient assez monotones : des grandes plaines ou les bois, de part et d'autre de la route, que l'automne habillait de couleurs flamboyantes. Les feuilles, or, orange, fauve, acajou ou écarlates, jonchaient la route.

"Il neige" s'étonna Natasha, rompant le silence.

Quelques flocons mouillés tombaient sur le pare-brise. Sam d'actionna les essuie-glaces et ralentit l'allure.

"On n'est que le 1er octobre" dit-elle distraitement, accoudée à la vitre.

"D'après les Amérindiens, l'hiver arrive tôt cette année" répéta Sam.

Natasha tapota des doigts sur la vitre. Elle était habituée à l'hiver.

Sam se raclât la gorge et profita du sommeil de Steve pour poser la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Yellowknife.

"Pourquoi t'es venue ?"

Natasha lui jeta un regard aiguisé. On pouvait oublier que derrière ses courbes et sa beauté se cachait une intelligence à fleur de peau – sauf lorsqu'elle plantait ses yeux gris-lame de couteau dans les vôtres.

"Il a encore fait une chute" dit-elle à mi-voix.

Sam acquiesça. "C'est la troisième fois" grommela-t-il.

"Ou plutôt" rectifia Natasha "Il s'est _laissé tomber_ pour la troisième fois. "D'aussi loin que je le connaisse, il a toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les sauts fatidiques."

"Donc tu es venu parce qu'il a manqué de se crasher d'un hélicoptère ?" redemanda Sam d'un ton méfiant.

"Où tu veux en venir, Sam ?" rétorqua Natasha d'une voix incisive.

Il serra les mains sur le volant, mal à l'aise.

"Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que… Bah, tu es espionne, tu as juré allégeance au SHIELD et… En ce moment, Steve est un peu méfiant par rapport au SHIELD. Tu ne joues pas que sur un seul niveau."

Elle craqua un sourire en coin.

"T'es pas si bête que t'en as l'air, Sam Wilson."

Il s'étrangla : "Pas si bête ?"

Elle rit. "Tu donnes le change face à Fury, tu fais mine de suivre sagement Steve mais… Tu es un électron libre, hein ? C'est pour ça que l'armée t'a confié les ailes ? T'arrivais pas à bosser en groupe ?"

Sam grogna : "J'étais mieux en duo ou seul, ouais. Comment tu sais ça ?"

Elle haussa une épaule : "Je suis attentive, j'étudie, je tire mes propres déductions."

Sam garda le silence, jonglant entre la route et la jeune femme en vêtements neutres assise près de lui. Natasha soupira, s'étira et finit par répondre :

"Fury m'a demandé de vous assister. Dans son rapport, l'Agent 13 – Sharon – a fait mention du sceptre. Le SHIELD veut absolument le récupérer. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous glisse entre les doigts et avec cet artefact, quelqu'un de malintentionné pourrait anéantir une ville ou…"

Elle haussa les épaules. Sam lui jeta un regard sceptique. Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

"J'étais déjà dans le jet quand Fury m'a appelé."

"Mmmh"

"Steve est mon ami."

Natasha portait sa solitude avec élégance, comme un boa de plumes ou une écharpe de soie. Mais ça n'empêchait pas son isolement d'être incrusté dans sa peau, cicatrice ou tatouage, pas vraiment voulu ni désiré ; plus qu'une habitude, un art de vivre. Elle comptait ses amis sur les doigts d'une main : Clint, Bruce, Hill, Pepper peut-être. Ceux à qui elle faisait confiance et qui lui faisaient confiance étaient rares, des élus entre tous.

"C'est mon ami. Je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est normal. C'est ce que font les amis."

"Je peux surveiller ses arrières et le protéger d'HYDRA" chuchota Sam "Mais je ne peux pas le protéger de lui-même."

Elle joua du tambour sur la portière, inhabituellement nerveuse.

"Est-ce que…" Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa question.

"Ce n'est pas qu'il veut se suicider" lâcha Sam et c'était presque violent, "C'est juste que – Il s'en fiche totalement. Il n'a aucun instinct de survie. Zéro, nada. Comme si sa vie n'avait pas de valeur."

Natasha se pelotonna contre la portière comme un chat.

"Quand tu ne possèdes rien, que tu n'as rien à t'accrocher, c'est plus facile de ne pas avoir peur de mourir…"

Sam ne demanda pas si elle parlait en connaissance de cause. Steve avait mentionné pudiquement le passé difficile de Natasha. Il devinait que c'était un sujet tabou.

"On est là, nous" dit-il en les englobant de la main.

Elle grimaça : "Est-ce qu'on est suffisant ? Et il vient de perdre Peggy en plus…"

Sam lui donna un coup sec dans l'épaule avec un sourire fugace : "Tu as bien fait de venir, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus pour faire comprendre à cet entêté qu'il y actuellement des gens en chair et en os qui tiennent à lui - pas seulement des fantômes."

"Pas seulement des fantômes" répéta Natasha d'un ton doux.

 

La route continuait de défiler.

 

***

 

                Steve dormait la plupart du temps. Il s'était endormi à l'arrière de la Ford Fairlane bleue dès qu'ils avaient quitté Yellowknife. Il se réveillait par intermittences, lors des arrêts obligatoires et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient, vers vingt-trois heures, dans des hôtels lugubres de bords de route. Mais il se rendormait presque immédiatement après, le nez dans le matelas, ses habits à peine retirés. Toutefois, les cernes sous ses yeux, tracées au marqueur violet, peinaient à s'effacer et il n'avait pas l'air reposé.

                Enfin, trois jours après, à onze heures trente-trois exactement, alors qu'ils roulaient dans l'Ontario sous une petite pluie fine, sans rien d'autre à voir que la pairie inlassable, avec des bois épars et quelques fermes ici et là, il s'éveilla avec un bâillement d'ours repu. Lorsqu'il s'étira, il ne ressentit pas de douleurs : ses côtes cassées s'étaient ressoudées sans problème. Sam remarqua son regard plus alerte et lui offrit un sourire. Il repassa à l'avant dans l'après-midi, après la pause sandwichs. Natasha lisait _Les Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide dans la langue originale – en latin. Steve l'interrompit pour lui demander :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nat' ?"

"Sharon a été rapatriée, je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de mon aide" dit-elle d'une voix fluide, sans rompre sa lecture.

"Mmmh…" Steve n'était guère convaincu. "Tu n'avais pas de mission plus urgente ? Tu ne devais pas former les nouveaux membres de l'équipe ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Clint était content d'être avec Pietro et Wanda ; Rhodes est reparti dans l'armée en tant que War Machine ; Vision est en mission spéciale. J'avais un peu de temps libre et j'aime bien le Canada."

"Je suis peut-être nul comme menteur mais avec tes amis, t'es pas terrible non plus" remarqua Steve.

Elle referma son livre d'un geste brusque et darda ses yeux dans ceux de Steve.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Votre mission n'était pas vraiment une réussite, Madame Carter est morte et Sharon était terriblement inquiète pour toi ! Même Sam est malade d'inquiétude."

Steve recula comme si Natasha l'avait giflé. Son regard oscilla entre elle et Sam.

"Heu… Je n'étais pas _vraiment_ malade, juste un peu… anxieux" dit Sam d'une petite voix pour détendre l'ambiance.

Steve faisait jouer les doigts de sa main droite pour vérifier que tout s'était réparé correctement. Il garda les yeux fixés dessus quand il dit d'une voix bourrue : "Désolé. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même."

"Pas de souci" dit Sam rapidement – avant que Natasha n'ouvre la bouche – "Ça fait beaucoup de coups durs à surmonter d'un seul coup."

Steve hocha la tête, le regard perdu vers le passé.

Sam poursuivit d'une voix douce et prudente : "Seulement, Steve, tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça. On est une équipe. Tu ne peux plus te mettre en danger. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? Ne doute jamais de ma parole. Mais j'ai besoin que toi, tu fasses ta part de boulot aussi."

"C'est-à-dire ?" dit Steve d'un ton acerbe.

"Rester en vie" asséna Natasha.

"T'insinue quoi là ?" s'énerva Steve, le ton agressif.

Sam essaya de tempérer : " Tu ne peux pas nier que tu as un comportement dangereux et aucun instinct de survie. J'veux bien surveiller tes arrières, être ton partenaire, y a pas de souci, Steve. Mais j'peux pas te protéger contre toi-même. J'peux pas ramasser les morceaux après chaque mission en espérant pouvoir tout recoller. J'peux pas aller sur le terrain la boule en ventre en me disant toutes les cinq minutes, _Est-ce qu'il est en sécurité, est-ce qu'il ne va pas se mettre en danger ?_ J'peux pas ! Je ne veux pas prendre cette responsabilité et toi, tu ne peux pas tenter le destin à chaque mission."

"Je ne suis pas comme ça" dit Steve en regardant obstinément par la fenêtre, la voix fragile.

Sam et Natasha échangèrent un regard – ce qui n'échappa pas à Steve. Il leur jeta un regard têtu. "Je ferais ce qui doit être fait. Je ne ferais pas de concessions pour retrouver Bucky."

Sam soupira :

"Que tu sois un super-soldat ne veut pas dire que tu sois immortel ! Je n'peux pas aller au combat avec toi en sachant qu'il n'y a que deux issues possibles : que tu retrouves effectivement Bucky ou que tu meurs en essayant d'y arriver."

"Mais j'vais pas me laisser mourir !" protesta Steve.

"Ok, donc dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses la promesse que tu ne mettras pas dans des situations dangereuses inconsidérément" exigea Sam. "Je ne suis déjà pas très chaud pour aller courir après un type qui a une liste de meurtres à son actif longue comme le bras, qui est aux ordres d'une des plus grandes organisations terroristes du monde."

"Tu veux arrêter ?" s'exclama Steve, blême, les yeux écarquillés.

"T'écoute c'que j'te dis ? Non. Je fais juste une constatation. C'est un homme qui n'a pas hésité à te tirer dessus quatre ou cinq fois ; sur Natasha aussi ; et il a détruit mes ailes deux jours après que je les ai récupéré" objecta Sam.

Ça faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas volé. Après Riley, Sam avait tout laissé tomber. L'armée avait tenté de le convaincre, on lui avait proposé des sommes d'argent mirobolantes. Il avait été incapable de s'envoler. Les ailes étaient restées au placard à prendre la poussière. Lui aussi. Cloué au sol, les ailes coupées. Steve lui avait redonné l'ultime étincelle qui lui manquait.

"Sam a raison" dit Natasha d'une voix posée, "Tu prends trop de risques. On sait que tes limites repoussent celles de l'humainement possible. Pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es indestructible ou que tu ne peux pas être prudent."

"On m'a donné ce corps pour que je puisse être utile ! Pour aider !"

Steve avait la mâchoire serrée, arc-bouté sur ses idées. Sam soupira, furieux :

"Mais tu es utile ! Et crois-moi, tu es bien plus utile vivant et en bonne santé. Steve, est-ce que c'est si compliqué à croire, qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ? Pourquoi tu crois que Natasha est là aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis là ? Tu es important pour nous."

Steve retourna à la fenêtre, les épaules aussi rigides qu'une armure.

"Je ne veux être un boulet pour personne."

Natasha dit d'un ton léger : "Tu es impossible, Steve. Nous sommes aussi inquiets pour toi que tu l'es pour Bucky. Nous sommes tes amis."

Sam laissa passer un silence, son regard brûlant fixé sur le profil du Captain Plus-têtu-tu-meurs.

Steve pensait à Peggy. À sa lettre. Il en connaissait les mots par cœur.

Quelques injonctions de dernière minute : sois prudent ; arrête de t'en vouloir ; fais la paix avec toi-même.

Sam enfonça le clou : "J'aimerais juste que pour le reste de notre road-trip, tu réfléchisses un peu plus à ce que tu fais. Si ça peut t'aider, pense à… Ma réaction, par exemple. Ou celle de Natasha. Tu te dis « _Est-ce que Sam désapprouverais ça ?_ » et si c'est oui, c'est simple, tu ne le fais pas."

Natasha eut un petit rire étouffé. "Sam, tu connais mal les Avengers."

"Je ne suis pas un Avenger" protesta Sam. "Je ne suis qu'un petit gars de Washington DC à qui on a donné une paire d'ailes." Il s'adressa à Steve. "Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça ?"

Steve hésita visiblement. Sam guettait dans le rétroviseur les changements d'humeur sous sa peau, ses yeux indécis. Mais la présence de Sam à ses côtés devait plus compter pour Steve que l'inverse puisqu'il déclara d'une voix sèche : "J'essayerai. Je ne promets rien."

"Sam est un saint" dit Natasha, le doigt en l'air. Elle reprit son livre, satisfaite de la conclusion de cette conversation. Mais Sam n'en avait pas fini avec Steve. Il venait à peine de commencer.

 

***

 

"Steve, je peux te poser une question."

"Vas-y".

Sam grimaça : il avançait sur un terrain miné. Il tapota des doigts sur le volant, en rythme avec la musique. Natasha avait de nouveau sorti le nez d'Ovide et regardait Sam comme si elle l'encourageait. Il se lança à l'eau.

"J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon d'introduire ça… J'ai une théorie, tu sais. Et comme c'est quelque chose qui me tracasse, il vaudrait mieux que je t'en parle."

Steve avait le regard honnête et confiant, intrigué.

"Je pense que la plupart des gens oublient que tu es diablement intelligent. Pas comme Tony Stark ou Natasha mais, dans ton domaine, tu es le meilleur. Tu es un brillant stratège, un grand calculateur. Les gens ne voient que tes talents physiques sur le terrain et cela éclipse ton intellect. C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux-trois trucs que je ne comprends pas…"

Steve avait un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres. Natasha se mordait la lèvre, pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

"Par exemple, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché une issue de secours quand tu as crashé le Valkyrie en Arctique, en 1945 – un parachute ou quoi."

Le sourire de Steve disparut.

"C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter l'appareil" dit Steve d'une voix faible.

Sam continua implacablement : "Ou pourquoi tu as ordonné à Hill de déclencher les tirs des héliporteurs alors que tu étais toujours dedans."

"Il fallait arrêter HYDRA au plus vite."

"Ou bien pourquoi il a fallu que tu montes sur cet hélicoptère en plein vol il y a quatre jours à peine, faisant une chute de plus de cinq cents mètres de haut !"

"C'était le meilleur moyen d'empêcher l'appareil de –"

"Sharon avait son fusil braqué dessus et Kate son arc. Elles auraient pu l'avoir proprement si tu ne t'étais pas agrippé à l'hélico" rétorqua Sam et il ne masquait pas la colère et l'accusation de sa voix. Il ne lâchait pas le morceau. Il attendait une réponse, une explication, n'importe quoi.

Steve n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Il fixait le dehors sans le voir. Ses yeux aveugles dévisageaient des spectres terrifiants. Ses mains, serrées sur des poings impuissants, tremblaient.

"Arrête la voiture" murmura-t-il.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Sam, surpris, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

"Arrête la voiture, bordel !" lui hurla Steve, le visage décomposé.

Et, sans attendre que Sam appuie sur le frein, il dégrafa sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et bondit dehors.

" _Bozhe moy_ " s'exclama Natasha en regardant par la lunette arrière.

Steve avait roulé sur le goudron et s'enfuyait dans le bois au milieu duquel ils roulaient. Heureusement, la voie était vide. Sam put freiner sans restriction et gara la Ford sur le bas-côté.

Il regarda Natasha, la respiration haletante. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu restes dans la voiture ?" proposa-t-il. "Je vais voir si je peux le trouver."

Elle acquiesça, muette.

Sam bondit à la poursuite de Steve.

S'il avait décidé de courir dans les bois pour éviter d'affronter les questions de Sam, ils allaient devoir l'attendre un bon bout de temps. D'un autre côté, Sam aurait dû prévoir sa réaction violente. Il se mordit la joue. D'un point de vue de conseiller thérapeutique, il avait merdé. Il aurait dû prendre des gants ou aborder le sujet d'une autre manière, à un autre moment… Shit, il avait merdé.

Sam suivit ses traces dans la terre boueuse. À son grand soulagement, Steve n'était pas allé loin. Sam entendit son cri de rage avant de le voir. Il avait choisi un grand chêne pour y décharger ses émotions.

 

Il hurla contre l'arbre, un poing appuyé dessus au dessus de sa tête, le dos courbé. Il avait les jointures en sang. Le tronc du chêne vénérable témoignait de sa crise de nerfs, l'écorce fissurée, craquelée, explosée à l'endroit de l'impact. Le cri de Steve dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'air eut totalement déserté ses poumons et qu'il n'en puisse plus. Puis ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba à genoux.

Le visage de Steve Rogers hésitait constamment entre une maîtrise de soi contrôlée et un livre ouvert selon s'il était Captain America ou pas et les personnes qui l'entouraient. Sam fut presque choqué de voir ses traits mis à nu, les sentiments si impudiquement affichés. Il avait dû acculer Steve à l'angle du mur sans échappatoire pour avoir cette réaction.

Sam s'approcha à pas prudents. Steve devait entendre ses chaussures sur les feuilles mortes mais il ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il avait pris sa tête entre les eux mains, le front appuyé contre l'écorce et la respiration secouée. Il tremblait violemment.

                Sam s'accroupit à côté de lui, les mains à plat sur les cuisses.

"Steve…" dit-il avec toute la douceur du monde.

Steve déglutit et essaya de se recomposer – en vain. Sam ne voyait pas ses yeux, juste sa mâchoire serrée, crispée à en faire grincer ses dents.

"Steve." répéta-t-il, plus doucement encore si c'était possible.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue" dit Steve, la voix hachée, presque incompréhensible. Ses épaules tressautaient comme un bateau dans la tempête.

Il déglutit avec plus de succès, se calma assez pour avouer : "J'ai tellement peur…"

"Je ne peux pas… Parfois, c'est tellement dur de… Je ne veux pas… pas mourir, c'est pas – oh mon Dieu… De continuer, parfois, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas."

Sam posa une main sur sa nuque et massa doucement, des gestes calmes et posés.

"J'ai juste tellement peur…" souffla Steve. Il inspira et expira pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

"J'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais trouver… Bucky…"

Les tremblements s'espacèrent. Steve n'attendait pas de Sam des paroles rassurantes et vides ou des mensonges. Sam se taisait. Il se contentait d'être là. Avec lui. C'était loin d'être suffisant mais c'était déjà plus que ce que Steve avait eu pendant plus d'un an.

Sam continuait de masser sa nuque.

"Tu piges pas, Sam" reprit Steve, la voix tremblante, "Arrête de penser que j'ai essayé de me suicider parce que mon meilleur ami est mort. C'est pas – C'est pas ça." Sa voix se brisa

"Explique-moi alors" dit Sam doucement.

"Oh mon Dieu…" Steve se prit la tête entre ses mains, le corps replié. "C'est un tout. Je ne sais pas trop expliquer, mettre des mots, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête en 1945, c'est comme si… Si je ne pouvais même pas sauver mon meilleur ami, celui qui était tout pour moi, alors à quoi je servais ? Je n'avais plus vraiment de but, à part peut-être le venger, je ne me voyais pas de futur… Je n'ai pas cherché de sortie de secours, c'est tout. J'ai jamais dit que j'agissais toujours de façon logique" murmura-t-il.

Sam continua de frotter son pouce sur la peau de Steve.

"Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, Sam."

"Tss, je suis là de mon plein gré, Steve."

Steve fut secoué d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Sam eut peur qu'il vomisse.

"Je t'en voudrais pas, tu sais, si tu décidais d'abandonner"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je reste avec toi, man. Jusqu'au bout. Ok ?"

Il ne sut pas très bien si Steve hochait la tête ou si c'était un autre tremblement. Finalement, il réussit à se reconstruire un visage plus composé.

"Je ne t'en voudrais pas" l'assura Steve, la voix grelottante.

"Arrête de me faire ce coup-là. J'en ai autant besoin que toi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi complet que depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Aussi vivant."

"Vivant…" haleta Steve, "Je sais que je suis vivant aussi, ça ne ferait pas aussi mal sinon." Il tourna son regard vers Sam. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal, putain."

"Je sais" dit Sam, le regard doux.

Il le lâcha et se releva. Steve suivit le mouvement mécaniquement. Il avait les genoux boueux et sa main droite, à peine guérie, était de nouveau blessée.

Sam lui tapota le biceps avec conviction : "Viens, on repart à la voiture."

 

 

 


	3. Machine à laver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre chapitre pas-très-joyeux qui s'améliore sur la fin, rassurez-vous !  
> Avec une grande tirade, très très inhabituelle pour Steve vu que c'est le genre à ne pas parler de lui.  
> Et une référence à Scarlet Johansson, saurez-vous la trouver ;) ?

 

 

 

Sam décida de s'arrêter dans un motel sur le bord de la voie rapide. Steve s'était encore blessé à la main, lui-même commençait à fatiguer de conduire autant et il voulait arriver frais et dispos à Montréal – qui sait ce que HYDRA leur réserverait là-bas ? Ils n'avaient pas réservé mais Natasha présenta sa carte bancaire avec l'autorité d'une duchesse et le réceptionniste leur trouva une suite spacieuse pour trois personnes. Steve resta en retrait dans le hall, le regard hanté. Il avait regagné son armure d'apathie et de silence.

                Sam l'envoya dans la salle de bains le premier. Le temps qu'il vide les sacs et que Natasha ramène le repas du soir, Steve était toujours dans la douche. Au bout d'une demi-heure à écouter le jet d'eau couler en continu et à échanger des grimaces déconfites avec Natasha, Sam n'y tint plus et toqua à la porte.

Sans s'embarrasser plus longtemps des convenances, Sam ouvrit la porte.

                Steve était assis sur la faïence, les bras autour des genoux. Il laissait l'eau le bercer et leva vers Sam un regard opaque. Sam coupa l'eau.

"Au début, j'ai cru que tu te masturbais mais au bout de trente minutes, je me suis dit que ça faisait long" plaisanta-t-il. "Tu vas finir par vider le ballon d'eau chaude."

"Désolé" maugréa Steve mais ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'il entendit la blague ridicule. Il leva la tête pour regarder Sam. Décidément, avec ses cheveux trempés et son regard triste, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un chiot désemparé.

"Je ne veux pas mourir" confessa Steve et Sam sentit un nœud d'angoisse se desserrer dans sa poitrine. "Je ne veux pas mourir, c'est juste que parfois, je ne sais plus comment vivre…"

Il avait les doigts contractés sur ses genoux, son corps ciselé tout tassé dans la petite douche.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Steve. Ça va aller" promit Sam. "Ça va aller."

"Ça va ?" lança Natasha en passant la tête par la porte.

"Ça va" répondit Steve en regardant le mur carrelé.

"T'es nul comme menteur" soupira Natasha en se postant à côté de Sam.

Steve haussa les épaules. "On fait avec…"

"Personne n'est parfait" le prévint Natasha. "Personne n'attend de toi que tu le sois. Compris ?"

"Compris" dit Steve docilement.

Il redressa la tête soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il à Nat', les oreilles en feu.

Sam se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa réaction pudique. Natasha lui lança un regard détaché.

"Tu peux me passer une serviette ?" grommela Steve et Sam lui en tendit une par charité.

Il la saisit avec gratitude et se releva pour la draper autour de ses hanches, gêné d'être la cible de leurs regards éhontés.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir nu" dit Natasha d'un ton égal en jaugeant Steve.

Et elle enleva son pull. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle commença à retirer son tee-shirt également.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'exclama Steve.

Natasha arqua le sourcil, le regard austère. "Je prends ma douche. Ça fait quarante minutes que j'attends. Comme tu as l'air de prendre racine, je monopolise la salle de bain. Mais tu peux rester si tu veux. Je n'ai rien contre un moment de détente à deux. Ou même un plan à trois."

Sam éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière. Steve s'enfuit hors de la salle de bain en marmonnant "Ça ira, non merci" et Sam le suivit et se tenant au chambranle pour ne pas tituber de rire.

Steve avait mis de l'eau partout sur le sol. Sam referma la porte derrière Natasha et retira ses chaussettes trempées. Steve se sécha maladroitement, plus à l'aise avec Sam qu'avec Natasha grâce à l'armée, et remit la serviette autour de sa taille. Il avait l'air perdu, assis sur son lit, les mains et les yeux vides – un vrai chiot mouillé. L'eau gouttait de ses mèches blondes sur la moquette usée. Sam poussa un soupir blasé, prit une serviette sur la pile propre et la jeta sur son crâne. Steve tressaillit et voulut la retirer mais Sam était déjà en train de lui sécher les cheveux avec vigueur.

"Tu vas attraper la crève, man…"

"Peux pas m'enrhumer" dit Steve, la voix étouffée sous la serviette.

"C'est ça… Bah reste tranquille, super soldat."

Il frotta le crâne de Steve énergiquement, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Enfin, il retira la serviette et s'assit à côté de lui, en tailleur sur le lit, et prit le poignet de Steve entre ses doigts.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Steve, vraiment, _je sais_ " et Sam lui parlait avec le cœur. "Je sais que tu es confus en ce moment. Perdu. Que tu te sens seul. Que tu ne sais plus très bien qui tu es. Laisse-moi te dire deux vérités pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Tu n'es pas seul, Steve Rogers. Tu n'es pas seul. Captain America avait besoin de mon aide en juin et je l'ai suivi. Maintenant, c'est Steve Rogers qui a besoin de mon aide. Et je suis là. Nat' aussi. _Tu n'es pas seul_. Et Bucky, le Soldat d'Hiver, tout cette merde… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Crois-moi, je suis passé par là aussi. Tu n'étais pas responsable. Ton ami s'est engagé, il connaissait les risques du métier. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa situation ou des souffrances qu'il a endurées. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Steve. Répète."

"Quoi ?"

"Répète-le. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Steve soupira et regarda ailleurs.

"Répète-le. Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas être aussi têtu que toi quand je veux ? Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire."

Steve secoua la tête. Il avait un léger sourire dubitatif aux lèvres.

"C'est pas d'ma faute. Ok, j'ai compris. Pas d'ma faute. Noté."

"Mouais. Va falloir bosser ta motivation. Mais c'est déjà pas mal."

"Pourquoi tu tiens mon poignet ?"

Sam baissa les yeux vers sa main droite.

"Ça ? Oh, c'est un truc de conseiller. Proximité avec le patient, sympathie, établir un contact physique, tout ça."

Sam lâcha son poignet immédiatement après. Steve lui sourit.

"Tu es un bon conseiller hein ?"

Sam haussa les épaules. " Je suis correct. J'aime mon job. J'ai trop d'empathie avec les vét' parfois et ça, c'est moyen. "

Steve soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux presque secs en baissant la tête. Sam lui donna un coup sec dans l'épaule. "Ça va aller, Steve. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas trop à ce stade mais tu y arriveras."

"Arriver à quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Sam écarta les mains : "À trouver Bucky. À trouver ce qui te rend heureux."

Steve lui rendit son coup dans le pectoral. "Merci de croire en moi, Sam."

Sam lâcha un rire incrédule. "Pas de souci, man."

Il laissa passer un silence plus confortable.

"Alors, dis-moi, Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Steve expira, le regard fixé sur le sol, entre ses jambes. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux, solide comme un roc et pourtant courbé comme un Atlas épuisé. "Bonne question…"

Sam patienta.

 

                "Je voudrais être dans une machine à laver" dit Steve. "Une machine à laver, noire et rassurante comme un cocon. Je serais bercé par le ronronnement et les tours de machine. Et j'en ressortirais lavé et reposé. Une machine à laver, voilà où je voudrais être. Mais à la place, je suis dans l'océan. Au beau milieu d'un océan déchaîné. J'ai oublié depuis combien de temps je nage mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Et je me noie. Tout est sombre et froid. Je sombre. J'essaye bien de nager mais je suis fatigué. Je me noie. Et quand j'arrive à remonter à la surface et à respirer, une vague retombe et je me noie de nouveau. Je n'arrive plus à respirer."

Sam ne respirait plus, choqué. L'abandon de Steve et sa tirade poignante le bouleversaient.

"Il y a des bateaux sur l'océan, Steve. Il faut que tu trouves le tien" dit-il doucement.

"Je n'arrive plus à respirer" Steve fit un geste au niveau de sa poitrine puis laissa retomber sa main.

"J'ai passé toute ma vie à essayer de respirer normalement. Je… Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais de l'asthme. Maintenant, ça va, il y a des produits à portée de main mais à mon époque, c'était différent, une vraie saloperie… Y avait des tas de trucs que je ne pouvais pas faire à cause de ça. J'avais plein de problèmes de santé mais… Faire une crise d'asthme, c'est avoir l'impression de se noyer alors que tu n'es pas dans l'eau. Quand je faisais des crises, Bucky était souvent là et – il m'aidait, il me parlait. _Respire, Steve, ça va aller_. Il disait comme toi. _Ça va aller_. C'est vrai, ça allait mieux quand il m'aidait. À mon époque, enfin dans les années quarante, avec mon asthme, et toutes les autres maladies que j'avais, j'étais un handicapé, tu vois. Dans le sens où j'étais défavorisé physiquement, j'avais des infirmités qui faisaient que je ne pouvais pas travailler comme tout le monde. Je n'avais pas accès à tous ces soins, toute cette _médecine_."

"Enfin, quand j'ai réussi à intégrer l'armée et qu'ils m'ont intégré au projet _Renaissance_ , j'ai signé sans hésiter. Faites toutes les expériences que vous voulez, j'ai pensé. Et vraiment, je n'avais rien à perdre. C'était quoi ma vie ? Vivre comme un assisté, suffoquer tous les jours, me faire casser la gueule parce que je ne vivais pas dans un comics et que dans la réalité, c'est celui qui défend ses idéaux qui se fait tabasser par celui qui n'en a pas ? J'allais mourir jeune, je le savais, on l'avait assez dit à ma mère, à chaque visite chez le médecin… Pas d'espoir, pas de futur, bon à rien. Faites toutes les expériences que vous voulez ! Je n'avais rien à perdre."

"Et tu sais quoi ? C'était vraiment une renaissance. Quand je suis sorti de leur cercueil de métal après avoir subi la mort, pour la première fois de ma vie, je respirais. J'étais entouré de personnes qui me regardaient avec admiration. Certes, il y a eu des complications, je ne suis pas allé au front tout de suite mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un corps qui correspondait à ce que j'avais là, à l'intérieur. J'avais un corps qui reflétait mon esprit, tu comprends ? Un corps qui ne me lâchait pas. Je pouvais courir aussi longtemps que j'avais envie. Je pouvais aller sauver Bucky. Je pouvais me battre pour mes idéaux et les défendre."

"Et puis… Bucky est mort, enfin c'est ce que je croyais et j'ai tout remis en cause. À quoi bon ? Pourquoi continuer ? Je ne respirais plus. J'étouffais. J'imagine que oui, j'aurais pu trouver un moyen d'échapper au Valkyrie. Je n'y ai pas pensé, sur le coup… Lorsqu'on m'a réveillé, j'étouffais toujours. Ça s'est juste amplifié avec le décalage, le temps qui a passé. Maintenant, c'est comme si j'avais ce corps parfait que m'a offert la science, l'armée, l'Amérique, mais qu'il ne reflète plus ce qui est là. Que ce qui est à l'intérieur, mon esprit ou quoi, est tout cassé, tout déréglé, tout – malade. Mais on ne voit que… L'apparence. L'enveloppe parfaite. Même moi, je me laisse tromper, parfois. Mais je n'arrive plus à respirer. Comme avant."

"C'est juste tellement dur, d'essayer de correspondre aux attentes des gens. _Captain America_. Si j'avais pu choisir, c'est pas ce nom-là que – peu importe. Le SHIELD, qui voulait récupérer son super-soldat… Le gouvernement, qui voulait son idole patriotique… Je ne suis qu'un p'tit gars de Brooklyn. J'aime Captain America, je veux dire, le symbole est important et tout mais… C'est tellement dur, parfois."

Sam était K.O.

"Merci, Steve" murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

"De quoi ?" Il tourna les yeux vers lui.

Sam fit un geste vague de la main. "Pour ta confiance. Pour m'avoir parlé."

Steve eut un pauvre sourire triste et se frotta le visage.

"C'est sensé faire du bien ? Je me sens vidé."

Sam reprit son poignet entre ses doigts en geste de soutien. Steve tressaillit et souffla :

"Je te fais confiance", son regard franc rivé à celui de Sam.

"La même, mon pote" répondit-t-il.

 

                "Oh oh, ça c'est gênant !"

Ils sursautèrent. Sam lâcha le poignet de Steve et ils tournèrent le regard vers Natasha qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un boxer noir et d'un tee-shirt informe qui portait une affiche délavée du film _L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux_. L'envie de taquiner Steve dansait dans ses prunelles vertes.

"Je suis désolé, Steve. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu tellement de mal à te trouver un rancard… Je ne te proposais que des filles…"

Elle poussa un soupir feint en poussant ses affaires sur le lit en hauteur.

"Alors, tout les deux, mmmh ? Depuis quand ?" Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, joueur.

Steve avait mordu à l'hameçon et s'apprêtait à défendre leur honneur.

"On s'apprêtait à conclure" rétorqua Sam d'une voix pince-sans-rire. "Tu as brisé le moment romantique, la grande demande en mariage, le bouquet final. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Natasha."

Elle afficha spontanément un sourire en coin, ravi que Sam soit rentré dans son jeu. Steve ferma les yeux pour rester patient.

"Ne l'encourage pas, Sam."

Sam gloussa et glissa en aparté à sa complice : "Il est en parfaite tenue pour ça."

Ils virent clairement les joues de Steve rosir – un fait rare.

"Vous êtes impossible !" râla-t-il en allant troquer sa serviette pour son bas de pyjama. Il se changea maladroitement, dos à eux. Il s'offusqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses deux partenaires le dévisageaient sans gêne et en commentant sans bruit dans son dos.

"Et arrêtez de regarder, bon sang. Allez voir ailleurs !"

Son air de vierge effarouché était irrésistible. Sam et Natasha s'effondrèrent sur leur matelas en hurlant de rire.

"Mon invitation pour un plan à trois tient toujours" réussit à articuler Natasha.

Steve dut supporter leur fou rire pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'ils ne se calment.

Sam finit par se traîner dans la salle de bain en séchant ses larmes.

"Toi aussi, tu fais ton show ?" apprécia Natasha lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce embuée un quart d'heure après, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Sam écarta les bras en affichant un sourire éclatant. "Admirez, admirez. Et tout ça sans sérum !"

Il prit la pose, de trois-quarts, un bras plié, l'autre sur la hanche et réussit à extirper un rire de Steve.

"Tu caches bien ton jeu" approuva Natasha. "Mais je persiste, je préfère quand même les fesses de Steve."

"Quoi ?!" s'indigna ce dernier

Sam poussa un faux gémissement contrarié : "C'est un concours ?"

"Des constatations. Clint et moi sommes le jury des _Avengers Top Modèles_ et –"

"Mon Dieu" souffla Sam.

"- Si tu veux tout savoir, Thor a les plus beaux biceps et _j'ai_ la plus belle poitrine, dixit Clint. Et Pietro a la plus belle couleur de cheveux – il m'a battu, cet enfoiré."

Sam fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire trop fort.

"Je ne veux pas en savoir plus" grogna Steve.

"Je pense que c'est moi qui devrais _aussi_ avoir la médaille des plus belles fesses et des plus beaux cheveux" marmonna Natasha pour elle-même.

"Parce que tu accordes de l'importance à ce truc ?" paniqua Steve.

"Ton salaire est calculé là-dessus" ironisa Natasha. "Bien sûr que non. Soyons sérieux. Je suis une déesse. Tout le reste est sans importance."

Aucun des deux ne la contredit. Elle avait parfaitement raison.

"Bonne nuit, Sam, Natasha" sourit Steve et il éteignit la lumière.

 

 

 


	4. Chuchotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre vous plongera droit dans les pensées et le passé de Sam Wilson, *tin tin tin tiiiin*  
> Grandes révélations à venir !!!  
> C'est un chapitre joyeux encore. Jo-yeux ! Appréciez, appréciez, ça ne va pas durer ! (Je plaisante)(non)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Par contre, votre attention s'il vous plait !  
> Ce chapitre mentionne un quartier de Montréal, Canada, que je n'ai pas visité et que je ne connais pas (ou via internet). Si j'ai mis quelque chose de faux, s'il vous plait, DITES-LE MOI.  
> Je tenais à parler de ce quartier un peu particulier pour rappeler que le mouvement LGBT est quelque chose de réel et que la culture gay a un impact dans le monde et sur la vie de personnes réelles. Voilà :D
> 
>  
> 
> J'ai regardé Captain America: The Winter Soldier avec une pile de crêpes, du Nutella et un plaid tout doux, ce qui est ma définition du bonheur (sauf pour mes hanches).  
> Funny fact about me : quand j'ai vu le film au cinéma pour la première fois, je l'ai détesté ! Dé-tes-té ! J'ai quelque peu changé d'avis depuis...
> 
> Maintenant, j'adore plein de choses à propos de ce film : l'attention prêtée aux détails subtils, la logique, les cascades parfois impressionnantes ; Chris Evans qui parle en français, les idées stupides de Steve comme cacher une clé USB dans un distributeur de bonbons ou sa clé de maison sous une brique (WTF ?), le "Spécimen" du vendeur chez Apple ; le plan bien échafaudé d'Alexander Pierce, l'agent-double Rumlow <3, l'agent 13 Sharon Carter ; j'adore les relations entre les personnages secondaires, entre Natasha et Nick Fury, la complicité qu'elle a avec Steve, les larmes dans les yeux de Bucky. 
> 
> Ce que je préfère, c'est que les Captain America finissent toujours de manière douce-amère, pas vraiment tragique mais pas heureuse non plus – avec des problèmes en suspens. J'aime bien aussi le jeu discret, subtil de Chris Evans (j'en discutais avec sticklips) et c'est vrai qu'il faut être attentif et guetter les nuances du personnage parce qu'il est réservé, tout en modération. 
> 
> Mais le mieux, dans Captain America: TWS, c'est les commentaires de ma belle-mère à côté de moi, qui confond le Soldat de l'Hiver avec Black Widow (oui, oui !), qui trouvent que "les méchants font quand même beaucoup de dégâts, je ne leur prêterai pas ma voiture", que Captain America, "On dirait un playmobil" et qu'il met son bouclier "comme les Tortues Ninja".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sam ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ça n'allait pas, avant d'arriver à Yellowknife ?"

Sam se raidit sur le volant. Dans le rétroviseur, il s'aperçut que Natasha, bien que les yeux toujours rivés sur son bouquin, écoutait attentivement les premières paroles de Steve depuis plusieurs jours. Sam maudit la situation instantanément. Ils avaient repris la route depuis deux heures et, de toutes les questions que Steve se posait – et Dieu sait si elles devaient s'agiter dans sa petite tête indestructible – c'était celle-là qu'il avait choisi de poser.

"Laisse tomber, Steve, c'était juste un malentendu…" soupira-t-il en espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas.

C'était mal le connaître – il aurait dû s'en douter.

"Si tu regrettes d'être venu, je –"

"C'est pas ça. C'est juste un bête malentendu, ok ? C'est tout."

"Un malentendu ?" Steve avait l'air éberlué. "Si j'ai fait quelque chose pour te déplaire, je –"

"Mais non !" dit-il d'un ton exaspéré. "Laisse tomber, oublie tout ça, c'est de ma faute, ok ?"

Steve obéit et lâcha l'affaire.

Pendant cinq minutes.

"Quel genre de malentendu ?"

Sam poussa un gémissement en regardant le plafond de la Ford. Qu'on lui vienne en aide ! Il se résolut à s'expliquer. S'il se murait dans le silence, Steve allait tenter de forcer ses secrets avec un pied-de-biche. Si Sam n'avait rien à cacher, il préférait autant maîtriser la discussion.

"Un malentendu de ma part. J'ai mal jugé. C'est bête, ok. C'est tellement bête que j'aurais préféré que tu oublies tout ça. J'ai mal réagi et j'en suis désolé et j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de me monter la tête et d'imaginer des trucs et –"

"D'imaginer quoi ?"

Il avait réussi, bien malgré lui, à susciter l'attention de Steve, et de Natasha aussi, bien qu'elle soit discrètement cachée à l'arrière de la Ford. Sam se passa une main sur la nuque et regarda résolument la route.

"C'est quand tu as pété un câble à cause de cette histoire avec Bucky…"

"Quoi ?"

Sam sentait le regard de Steve sur lui. Au moins, il l'avait tiré de l'apathie…

"J'ai cru, bêtement, que tu étais homophobe…"

"Mais c'est pas vrai" s'insurgea Steve, "Toute cette histoire n'est qu'une vaste blague ! J'étais pas en colère parce que, parce que… C'est juste que… Ce qui m'importe, Sam, c'est la vérité, tu comprends, _la vérité_ !"

"Oui, oui, j'ai compris maintenant, Steve, j'ai compris."

Steve grogna : "Je ne vois pas pourquoi, parce que j'ai grandi dans les années trente, tout le monde me colle l'étiquette de « patriotique conservateur et arriéré ». J'ai rien contre les gays, j'ai rien contre les noirs, les handicapés ou les immigrés, j'ai rien contre les –"

"Ok, ok, Steve" dit Sam en souriant pour couper court à son emportement, "J'ai compris l'idée !"

Steve avait la bouche tordue de frustration : "Que même toi, surtout toi, tu penses ça de moi, ça veut dire que –"

"Je suis désolé, Steve, ok ? Je me suis trompé. J'ai eu tort. Je t'avais dit que c'était bête."

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?"

Sam haussa les épaules.

Natasha rétrécit les yeux sur la banquette arrière. Il sentait son regard scrutateur sur sa tempe. Steve aussi le regardait d'un air louche.

"Je prends le sujet un peu à cœur, c'est tout" grogna Sam en se renfonçant dans le siège conducteur.

Steve le regarda sans comprendre.

"Je suis gay, voilà."

Man, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, les coming-out, les sorties du placard. Ça n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, avec qui que ce soit. Il était discret – méfiant, auraient dit certains – on ne lui collait pas l'étiquette « homosexuel » sur la poitrine immédiatement et il ne brandissait pas cette part de son identité haut et fort.

Bon, ça dépendait avec qui. Il s'était affiché clairement à l'université, avec ses amis, son frère et sa sœur. Mais en devenant militaire, il avait dû mettre un voile sur son identité sexuelle, la cacher discrètement, avec pudeur, sur la demande tacite de l'armée. Comme on n'en parlait pas dans les rangs, il n'avait jamais pu dire qu'il souffrait de devoir rempaqueter cette facette de lui-même, de devoir taire et supprimer le cœur de son identité.

Riley avait aidé Sam à s'accepter au sein des militaires. Ensuite, de retour dans le monde réel, comme Sam était seul et qu'il continuait à bosser avec d'anciens soldats, il avait continué à se taire. Steve était un soldat ; Sam avait gardé la même attitude. Il n'avait même pas songé un seul instant à lui avouer ça de brut en blanc.

Steve inspira longuement à côté.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ?" répéta-t-il. Il avait presque l'air vexé.

Sam haussa les épaules encore une fois.

"C'est personnel, ça ne regarde que moi."

" _Don't ask, don't tell_ , hein ?" dit doucement Natasha à l'arrière.

"Quoi ?" demanda Steve.

"C'est une ancienne loi dans l'armée. On ne te demande pas ton orientation sexuelle quand tu intègre l'armée, et en échange tu n'en parles pas. Tu te caches quoi."

"On n'est pas dans l'armée, là" dit Steve d'un ton acerbe.

"Je sais, man" répliqua Sam. Le ton exaspéré revenait. "Mais c'est une attitude que certains gays adoptent dans la vie de tous les jours. Dans la société actuelle, si tu es un homo affiché, ça peut te coûter ton travail. Regarde, à Hollywood, peu d'acteurs ou d'actrices franchissent le mur de verre. Là, y a quelques PDG de grandes entreprises qui sortent du placard mais c'est rare. On ne m'en parle pas, je ne dis rien, voilà."

Il se frotta le bras nerveusement.

"Ok" répondit Steve d'une voix calme en s'appuyant au dossier de son fauteuil "Mais je répète encore une fois : j'ai rien contre les gays."

Il avait l'air ennuyé. Sam lui fit remarquer. Steve fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, clairement agacé.

"Ce n'est pas _contre toi_. C'est juste que… Je suis Captain America. Les gens ne sont pas supposés se méfier de moi ni avoir peur de moi… Et en plus, je suis ton ami. Enfin, j'espère."

Sam eut un sourire en coin. "Tu parles, un peu que tu es mon pote."

"Je me sens juste désolé que tu doives te cacher parce que tu penses que…"

"Que tu es un vieux rabougri aux idéaux d'un autre siècle."

"C'est ça" soupira Steve.

"Désolé, Steve. La prochaine fois qu'un truc me turlupineras, je t'en parlerais."

"T'as intérêt !"

Sam entendit un froissement de vêtements. À l'arrière, Natasha s'était redressée. Elle pointa la tête entre eux deux.

"Et Riley ?"

Sam faillit s'étrangler. Elle était diaboliquement perspicace. C'en était presque effrayant.

"Quoi, Riley ?" demanda Steve. Natasha attendit la réponse de Sam.

"C'était mon partenaire" grogna Sam. Il n'aimait pas parler de Riley. C'était à lui. Ses souvenirs. Parfois, il avait l'impression que s'il parlait de lui, les souvenirs allaient s'effriter, tomber en poussière et il allait l'oublier. Il avait l'impression que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Mais c'était stupide n'est-ce pas, car si quelqu'un connaissait la douleur de perdre quelqu'un au combat, c'était bien Steve Rogers.

"C'était mon partenaire" continua-t-il "C'est lui qui a reçu les ailes en premier, à vrai dire. Il a servi de cobaye pour les premières fois, pour toutes les améliorations et tout ça. Une fois qu'il les a bien apprivoisées, il a fallu les mettre en application militaire mais Riley avait besoin d'un partenaire pour les opérations sur le terrain. Il y a eu des tas de tests pour lesquels j'ai postulé et, à la fin, c'est moi qui ai été retenu. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Comment utiliser les courants ascendants, se méfier des trous d'air, adapter son regard, éviter les bombes et les tirs. On a passé trois ans ensemble. Moi j'étais _The Falcon_ , l'apprenti, le second ; lui c'était _The Eagle_ , le vétéran, le leader. Quand il est mort – Je ne pouvais pas continuer seul. Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas reprendre sa place."

Il se frotta le bras.

"Et ouais, on était ensemble. Partenaires en vol et partenaires au lit si l'on peut dire. Enfin, c'était quand même plus que ça" ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dans leur silence respectueux, il comprit qu'ils mesuraient la confiance qu'il leur avait accordée. "Je sais ce que c'est" murmura Steve. "De perdre un être cher. De le voir tomber."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Natasha reprit sa place au fond de la Ford, silencieuse. Ça lui faisait ça, lorsqu'on lui montrait de la confiance sans réserve. Ça la rendait muette.

 

***

 

                Steve fut muet pour le reste du voyage. Il se sentait un peu étourdi, comme lorsqu'il se prenait des coups au fond des ruelles et derrière les cinémas. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Il avait beau se répéter mentalement que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que ça ne changeait rien, il ne se leurrait pas. Mais Steve se voilait la face. Au fond, ce n'était pas la sexualité de Sam qui était un problème ; c'était la façon dont Steve se positionnait par rapport à lui qui avait changé.

                Steve s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Non pas que c'était important. Mais il s'était tellement replié sur lui-même, concentré dans sa recherche de Bucky qu'il ne regardait plus autour de lui. Steve se réprimanda mentalement : il devait se secouer. Natasha et Sam avaient raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme ça. il allait passer à côté de… d'une multitude de choses.

Il était temps de suivre les conseils de Peggy et de vivre dans le présent.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais soupçonné que sa relation avec Sam ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une belle amitié. C'était comme si Sam avait tenu la porte ouverte. Steve s'était engouffré dans l'ouverture sans même s'en apercevoir. Bon, il était le premier fautif : c'était lui qui avait relancé Sam. À trois reprises : au parc, puis sur son lieu de travail, puis dans sa propre maison.

Mais Steve n'était pas un homosexuel lui, et il n'y avait pas à tergiverser : inutile de s'emmêler les idées, il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre avec Sam qu'une belle amitié et c'était très bien comme ça.

 

***

 

Ils arrivèrent à Montréal en fin de soirée. Sam avait remis en boucle les CD de Marvin Gaye pour la huitième fois – autant dire que Natasha et Steve furent soulagés lorsqu'ils quittèrent la voiture.

Natasha refusa des dormir dans une auberge de jeunesse ou dans un hôtel miteux, prétextant que le SHIELD lui avançait un budget plus large que celui des Howling Commandos réunies grâce à son ancienneté, ses compétences et son statut d'Avenger. Elle choisit un hôtel deux étoiles, confortable mais impersonnel, et paya les chambres sans qu'ils aient leur mot à dire.

                Elle avait proposé de prendre trois chambres individuelles mais après hésitation, Sam et Steve avaient préféré rester ensemble. Après un regard incertain vers Sam, Steve avait discrètement demandé s'il était possible d'avoir une chambre avec deux lits. Ils avaient pris l'habitude. Ils avaient tous les deux vécus en solitaire pendant longtemps et la présence de l'autre, à quelques mètres de là, était apaisante – comme un doudou qu'on donne à un enfant, comme la bouillote glissée sous les draps. Ils s'étaient habitués à la respiration lente et profonde de l'autre. Ils se concentraient dessus pour s'endormir.

Et lorsqu'un était tiré du sommeil par un cauchemar, ce qui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises depuis leur départ, il appréciait une présence rassurante à proximité qui défaisait les volutes des mauvais rêves. Et quand ils se réveillaient tous les deux – ils avaient le sommeil sensible – ils échangeaient des anecdotes dans le noir, sur leur service militaire, sur leurs préférences alimentaires, musicales ou littéraires – un vaste sujet qui donnait parfois lieu à des débats enflammés à deux heures du matin.

 

                Mais ils ne se couchèrent pas tout de suite. Sam avait les yeux brillants et insista pour aller visiter la ville. Il entoura l'épaule de Steve de son bras, celle de Natasha de l'autre et déclara : "Je vais vous faire découvrir la culture gay."

"Pardon ?" bafouilla Steve.

"J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller au quartier gay de la ville. Montréal est célèbre pour ça dans la communauté. J'ai demandé au réceptionniste, c'est pas loin. Allez, venez."

Steve accepta, séduit par les étoiles dans les pupilles de Sam.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues, il demanda : "Il y a une culture gay ?"

"Je veux ! Bien plus présente qu'on ne le croit."

"Et ce quartier ?" questionna Natasha.

"Ça s'appelle le _Village_. Il y a une forte communauté LGBT+ qui a commencé à se réunir là – tenez, on arrive. Ça a commencé dans les années 70, ça date – sauf pour toi, Steve – et le quartier est toujours fortement influencé, apparemment. C'est flashy en tout cas" expliqua Sam en remarquant les devantures colorées.

"Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un village" nota Steve.

C'était en plein cœur de la ville. Sam haussa les épaules : "C'est une métaphore, peut-être."

"Et les drapeaux, c'est pour quel pays ?"

Natasha pouffa. "C'est le drapeau des LGBT+ – Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuels Transsexuels et autres" ajouta Sam. "Regarde, ils ont même peint les colonnes du bâtiment. C'est un quartier qui bouge bien, c'est agréable. C'est fou, toutes les boites de nuit, on pourrait peut-être -"

"Dans tes rêves, Sam" maugréa Steve en jetant un regard rancunier à Natasha.

La foule parlait anglais mais c'était surtout le québécois qui se distinguait, et même si Steve avait reçu quelques rudiments de français avec Jacques Denier, cette langue chaleureuse et amicale n'avait rien à voir avec le français policé et hautain du spécialiste en explosifs. La plupart des personnes étaient habillées normalement mais il y avait aussi quelques lesbiennes punks qui s'embrassaient contre les murs et des drag-queens effrontés qui distribuaient des tracts pour les prochaines élections.

"Ils sont tous à me regarder" s'inquiéta Steve, les mains dans les poches. Il avait peur qu'il ait été repéré mais Sam le rassura avec un sourire moqueur.

"Tu n'es pas trop mal. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu attires le regard."

"Quoi ?!"

Natasha cacha son rire du dos de sa main. "C'est le quartier gay ici, Steve. Bien sûr qu'ils vont lorgner les beaux gosses."

"Ah…" Mal à l'aise, Steve mit les mains dans ses poches.

Sam lui tapota le coude affectueusement. "Il n'y a rien de mal à admirer. Tu peux te sentir flatté."

"Tant que tes fesses ne se retrouvent pas sur internet" lança Natasha, le nez en l'air et Sam éclata de rire. Même Steve se fendit d'un sourire.

Comme l'avait dit Peggy, en 1940, c'était impensable de voir des couples s'afficher dans la rue ostensiblement.

Un élan d'espoir impromptu le saisit tout à coup. Certes, il peinait toujours à s'adapter, après plus d'un an. Le vingt-et-unième siècle n'était plus tout noir ni tout blanc. Mais cette nouvelle ère avait par bien des égards plus de qualités que le monde de sa jeunesse. Un président noir. Des sexualités plus acceptées. Ok, il pouvait rajouter une liste longue comme le bras de défauts, de problèmes et de polémiques. Tout de même… Tous ces progrès sociaux… Briques après briques, malgré les difficultés, les choses évoluaient lentement.

Le petit Steve rachitique qu'il avait été aurait été beaucoup plus heureux en 2013 qu'en 1942, c'était une évidence. Il aurait été beaucoup plus accepté. Il aurait eu des médicaments adaptés, il aurait pu trouver un métier plus facilement. Il aurait eu plus d'amis. Steve haussa les épaules : il n'allait pas s'appesantir sur le passé. Et il avait été plus que chanceux d'avoir Bucky.

S'il s'était énervé contre la rumeur d'une relation sexuelle avec Bucky, ça n'était pas par dégoût – quoiqu'ait pu en penser Sam – mais parce que leur amitié était si pure, si intense, qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'on avait souillé leur relation et trainé leurs sentiments respectifs dans la boue en modifiant la réalité. C'était une amitié libre et fusionnelle, totale, où l'un complétait l'autre et le rendait meilleur sans réduire leur indépendance ou leur intégrité.

Ce qu'il avait avec Sam…

C'était différent.

Il n'arrivait pas à définir précisément mais c'était sûr, il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui.

Même si c'était tout aussi puissant.

Sam était un saint, c'était vrai. Il était souriant et généreux, déterminé et courageux. Et libre.

Steve ne se voyait plus finir cette quête sans lui.

D'une certaine manière, Sam lui était devenu indispensable.

Steve n'essaya pas de définir le sentiment chaud qui lui emplissait la poitrine dès qu'il commençait à essayer d'analyser ses propres émotions.

Sam voulut à tout prix prendre un verre dans un bar du Village et se plaignit de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

"J'aime bien les gays" nota Natasha pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue pour prendre leur verre.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

"Ils ont quelque chose de spécial ?" demanda Steve.

"Ils sont en tout point pareils au reste du monde" dit Natasha, "Sauf qu'ils n'essayent pas de me draguer."

Sam sourit. "Pas facile d'être une femme dans ce monde, hein ?"

"Peggy disait la même chose" se rappela Steve.

Natasha agita un billet au barman pour attirer son attention et leur dit : "Je fais avec mais parfois, c'est bon d'avoir la paix."

"Steve ne peut pas en dire autant" ricana Sam alors que Steve refusait d'un signe de tête la énième avance d'un homme en veste de cuir.

Steve dut ramener à l'hôtel un Sam et une Natasha un peu éméchés. Il les tenait par le coude pour leur éviter de tituber. Sam et Natasha se baladaient bras dessus, bras dessous, meilleurs amis du monde, et ne cessaient de délirer sur les fesses de Steve de manière peu subtile, sur les avantages et les inconvénients des robes de soirée en soie moulante et si le motif léopard était vulgaire ou pas.

Natasha voulut obliquer vers une boîte de nuit, la démarche chancelante et un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Sam donnait des bourrades à Steve en répétant : "C'est la meilleure idée du monde" et puisque Steve n'arrivait pas à les raisonner, il finit par les prendre à bras-le-corps, comme deux sacs à patates de chaque côté et les ramena de force en ignorant leurs gloussements ravis.

"J'savais pas qu't'étais si fort, Steve" articula Sam d'une voix floue. Lui avait la tête vers l'avant. Ce n'était pas le cas de Natasha.

"J'ai une vue idéale, Sam, i-dé-a-le !" s'exclamait-elle dans le dos de Steve.

"Prends des – des photos, Nat' !"

Steve se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les laissait boire – et de demander à Thor une flasque de son alcool d'Asgard.

 

 

 

 


	5. Vent d'été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi j'avais écrit ce chapitre et je voulais le supprimer, parce que je le trouvais nul.  
> Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle. Dans les comics, Falcon/Sam Wilson a le pouvoir de parler avec les oiseaux. Oui oui. Dans les films, cette particularité a disparu parce que c'est franchement trop bizarre, même dans la réalité des films Marvel.   
> Ce chapitre est un rappel des comics – l'origine du Falcon !
> 
> Vous vous rappeliez que Steve avait laissé son bouclier à T'Challa dans cette histoire ? Juste pour info ^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Leur humeur joyeuse changea du tout au tout lorsque, le lendemain, Steve aperçut le gros titre des journaux dans le hall de l'hôtel en rentrant de sa promenade du matin.

 

"Natasha ? Natasha !"

Steve entra dans la chambre d'hôtel comme un ouragan. La porte claqua contre le mur. Sam, à peine réveillé, sursauta et se redressa par réflexe. "Kessquisspass, man ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Natasha sortit de la salle de bain, un pinceau de mascara à la main, un œil maquillé et l'autre non. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Steve ?"

"Regarde ça !"

Il balança les journaux sur le lit. Il y avait le _Times_ étasunien et un journal canadien en anglais. Sur les deux pages de la une s'affichait le visage de Tony Stark, lunettes de soleil, costume excentrique habituel et deux doigts levés. Natasha lut les gros titres du _Times_.

**Procès de Iron Man : Tony Stark soutient la Loi de recrutement des Super-Héros.**

Celui du Canada titrait :

**Iron Man sera le premier Super-Héros à se recenser. Qui le suivra ?**

"Merde" s'exclama Natasha, "Il va le faire."

Steve respirait puissamment, comme un taureau sur le point de charger.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soutient vraiment ce truc. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

Natasha se mordit la lèvre. "Je dois suivre les ordres du SHIELD sur ce coup-là. Si l'agence décide de rallier cette loi…"

"Tu devras te recenser" gronda Steve. "C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

"Le SHIELD ne veut que protéger la Terre…"

"Ouais ouais, c'est aussi ce que dit HYDRA" ragea-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais pour" protesta Natasha. "Clint aussi n'est pas chaud pour avoir un dossier à vie dans les coffres du gouvernement. Même si, techniquement, on en a déjà un avec le SHIELD, sauf qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui y ont accès. Pas n'importe quel sénateur ou bureaucrate, ou même un journaliste…"

Elle leva les yeux vers Sam.

"Ça te concernera aussi."

"Quoi ? Je suis juste un type ordinaire ! J'ai même plus mes ailes."

"Stark aussi est quelqu'un " _d'ordinaire_ ". Sans son armure, il n'a pas de qualités surhumaines. Il sera recensé quand même."

"Dans ce cas, je suis contre !" protesta Sam.

"Quand est-ce que la loi sera voté ?" demanda Steve.

"Cet hiver, en décembre. Je te préviens, le gouvernement est favorable en majorité."

Steve se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher ça ?"

"Je contacte Fury immédiatement."

 

 

***

 

Steve avait prit le volant de la Ford et ils étaient partis vers la ville de Québec en fin de matinée. Sam était resté aux commandes de l'autoradio et Natasha était sur la banquette arrière. Elle réessayait de joindre Fury depuis le matin et relisait le dossier de Sharon ou celui de Steve, avec leurs indices supplémentaires sur HYDRA. _L'information, c'était le pouvoir_ , avait-elle coutume de penser.

"D'après Fury, le SHIELD se placerait plutôt du côté de la législation" avertit Natasha. Sa voix claire résonna dans la voiture. Steve se tendit.

"Fury ne donne pas son avis personnel néanmoins" remarqua-t-elle.

"Et alors ? Fury et le SHIELD, c'est la même chose !" pesta Steve, les mains et la mâchoire crispées.

"Pas vraiment. Le SHIELD doit répondre de ses actes au Conseil Mondial et reçoit ses financements du gouvernement. Je ne pense pas que Fury soit pour cette loi, à vrai dire."

"Ah ouais ?" dit Steve d'un air méprisant.

Natasha lui jeta un regard glacé. "Il vous respecte énormément. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous protéger. Pour te sortir de la glace, par exemple. Pour t'aider à te réadapter. Ne le traine pas dans la boue comme ça, sans juger."

"Quand tu dis " _vous"_ , tu parles de qui ?" demanda Sam.

"Des super-héros" dit Natasha, "Des Avengers, de ceux qui ne sont pas agents du SHIELD."

"Quand bien même, Fury ne pourra pas empêcher cette loi d'être votée" gronda Steve.

Natasha haussa les épaules. "On verra comment évolue la situation…"

 

***

 

"Comment s'était avec les Howling Commandos ?" demanda Sam. "Tu étais déjà aussi… Casse-cou ?"

Steve lâcha un ricanement méprisant mais il parut considérer la question attentivement.

"Peut-être moins… On est resté ensemble un an, on était devenus une bande de potes super soudés. La guerre, ça tisse des liens incassables. Il y avait Bucky aussi. Toujours là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin."

Il resta silencieux longtemps. Il cherchait ses mots. Il admit finalement :

"T'as peut-être raison. C'est que quand – Après sa chute, que j'ai vraiment…"

_Je ne m'arrêterais que quand HYDRA aura été démantelé et tous ses agents morts ou emprisonnés._

Sa souffrance avait aiguisé le goût du sang.

"C'est quoi l'expression aujourd'hui ? Péter un câble ? Je voulais juste… En finir avec eux une bonne fois pour toute. Venger Bucky. J'ai bien raté mon coup…"

"C'est pas d'ta faute, Steve" affirma Natasha d'un ton péremptoire.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais" grommela Steve sans conviction. "Tu veux que je répète, Sam ?"

Sam éclata de rire. Sa colère s'était évaporée.

"Je te défends de te moquer ! Sérieusement, au VA, on a malheureusement des suicides régulièrement. Crois-en mon expérience de conseiller, je pense qu'une fois que tu as reconnu que tu ne pouvais pas tout contrôler, que tu peux être impuissant parfois, tu as fait la moitié du boulot. Y a pas mal de vétérans qui ont des soucis de culpabilité. De regret aussi. Mais tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, à te dire chaque jour " _Et si_ …" et à faire les mêmes cauchemars en boucle chaque nuit. Faut accepter tout ça. Que t'es humain, que tu as fait des erreurs mais aussi que certaines choses échappent à ton contrôle. C'est pas simple, c'est sûr."

"Tu es psychologue ?" l'interrogea Natasha d'un œil inquisiteur.

"Heu non, non. Juste conseiller."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à travailler chez les vét' ? Y a bien un truc ?"

Cette fille est inhumaine, songea Sam. Ou alors, c'est une mutante, une télépathe.

Il se frotta le bras machinalement, un geste impulsif qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était embarrassé ou stressé.

"J'ai fait des études de psychologie, ouais. À l'université, quand j'étais jeune."

"Et ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé à l'armée ?"

"Vous n'avez pas étudié aux États-Unis, vous deux, hein ? Nan ? Bah j'ai passé ma maîtrise en psycho après cinq ans d'études et j'étais en train de chercher un stage pour continuer un doctorat. Sauf qu'entre-temps, mon père est mort et… Vous êtes au courant, qu'un an d'études à l'université te coûte plus de dix mille dollars - sans compter les frais d'hébergement, les bouquins, la bouffe, tout ça. En plus j'ai fait une année d'études à l'étranger, au Mexique. Bref, pour payer tout ça, j'ai dû faire un prêt. Mais avec la mort de mon père – Oh, peu importe, on a eu des soucis financiers dans la famille, entre mon prêt à rembourser et ma mère qui devait assumer trois enfants avec un seul salaire. Donc j'ai dû chercher un travail. Et mon père était dans la Marine, j'étais plutôt sportif, ça s'est fait naturellement. J'ai pas cherché beaucoup plus loin. Moi, je voulais l'Armée de l'Air par contre."

"Mais tu voulais être psychologue au départ…" songea Natasha, pensive.

"Ouaip. Mais comme j'ai pas pu faire mon stage de fin d'études, j'ai jamais eu mon diplôme. Il ne me manquerait que ça pour devenir psy. Du coup, quand l'armée m'a aidé à me réinsérer, ils m'ont proposé ce poste. C'est pas psy, certes, mais c'est pas si mal et le salaire est correct. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe, je n'ai pas cherché midi à quatorze heures, j'ai dit oui. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais ça, je me suis fait à la routine."

"C'est ça que t'aimes ?" demanda Steve. "Être _psychologue_ ?"

À la façon dont il prononça le mot, Sam se douta que Steve considérait le métier avec les aprioris de ceux qui ne voient pas en quoi parler de ses problèmes avec un professionnel peut améliorer leur état émotionnel et physique.

"Ouaip. C'est un job plutôt cool, nan ? Tu es utile, tu peux faire la différence. Et puis, je suis patient, j'aime discuter, j'ai un esprit d'analyse. C'est mon truc."

Steve réfléchit à la réponse.

"Et c'est quoi, ta passion ?" questionna Natasha.

Sam se demanda si elle demandait ça par pure curiosité ou si elle ajoutait ça au dossier mental qu'elle avait sur lui pour mieux le cerner. Il décida que ça n'avait pas grande-importance. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Il était bien dans ses pompes et il n'avait pas honte de qui il était.

"Man, vous allez vous moquer de moi quand je vais vous dire" dit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Steve, soudain alléché.

"Pas de moqueries" prévint Sam, le doigt levé.

"On ne rigolera pas" promit Natasha avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ok. Ma passion, c'est… Les rapaces."

"Les rapaces ?" lâcha Steve, médusé.

Natasha pencha la tête vers l'avant pour étouffer son rire dans sa poitrine.

"Les rapaces !" Elle secoua la tête. "Falcon aime les rapaces ! Tellement prévisible, j'aurais dû m'en douter !"

"Enlève ce sourire narquois de ton visage, Steve Rogers" grogna Sam avec un sourire affectueux.

"Hahaha, ne prends pas la mouche, Sam. Explique-nous plutôt pourquoi tu es passionné des rapaces."

"Parce que ce sont des oiseaux magnifiques ! Mais c'est à cause de mon oncle" expliqua Sam.

Il s'emballait toujours dès qu'il parlait de ses oiseaux favoris.

"Il habitait dans le New Jersey, un peu à la campagne. Il y avait pas mal de rapaces qui planaient au dessus des champs. Je ne sais plus exactement comment ça a commencé mais à chaque fois qu'on allait chez eux, il m'emmenait en exploration avec des jumelles et on allait observer les oiseaux. C'était vraiment cool. Si, je sais comment c'est venu. C'est quand j'ai vu – je devais avoir six ans – un faucon fondre sur sa proie dans un champ de blé."

Il mimait avec sa main le faucon descendre en piquée pour capturer un rongeur. C'était en fin de journée. Le ciel du ciel à l'infini lui perçait les yeux, jeune citadin habitué à être entouré d'immeubles. Dans la lumière rasante, les blés dansants semblaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule d'or. Il avait regardé le faucon dessiner ses tours dans le ciel comme un crayon sur une page azur. Au bout d'un temps infini, une heure peut-être, l'oiseau avait saisi sa chance. Sam l'avait perdu de vue un fois posé dans le champ de blé. Mais sa chute libre était restée inscrite sur sa rétine telle un trait fulgurant.

                "Après, j'ai reçu des livres, j'allais au zoo voir les oiseaux, je suis allé au parc de – c'est quoi son nom déjà ? – pour voir les spectacles avec les aigles, vous en avez entendu parler ? Quand ma famille ne savait pas quoi m'offrir, ils me faisaient des cadeaux sur les rapaces, des livres, des photos. Et pour mes dix-huit ans, mon père m'a offert le cadeau du siècle ! Un stage en fauconnerie ! Man, c'était le paradis !"

Steve éclata de rire.

"Sérieux, je pouvais les toucher, les manipuler, les nourrir. Je les ai fait voler. Incroyable ! J'en ai refait un pour mes vingt-et-un ans, j'avais économisé pour ça. Vous voulez que je vous dise mon rêve ?"

"Vas-y !"

"J'aimerais bien refaire un stage, mais d'une semaine cette fois. Mais mon rêve, ça serait de passer mon diplôme de fauconnier Niveau 1. Et aussi, mon rêve, ça serait de posséder un rapace. Peut-être pas un aigle, mais un faucon, ou une buse. Ou une chouette. Une petite chouette toute mignonne, tout douce…"

Steve et Natasha s'étranglaient de rire.

"Vous êtes nazes" grogna Sam en poussant Steve sur l'épaule – le plus près.

"C'est un beau rêve" dit Steve en souriant.

"Tss, te moque pas."

"Je suis sincère. C'est un rêve accessible. Tu devrais y penser sérieusement."

"Au cas où t'avais pas remarqué, je suis coincé en voiture avec un super-soldat qui porte le drapeau des USA comme collants et une mutante télépathe aux cheveux rouges ! Mon ambition de fauconnier se trouve un peu compromise."

Natasha s'offusqua : "Je ne suis pas une mutante !"

"Ben voyons. Tu lis dans mes pensées, j'en suis persuadé !"

"C'est toi le psy ! Et mes cheveux sont d'une teinte très raffinée."

"C'est quoi cette histoire de collants" demanda Steve d'un ton mitigé.

Sam et Natasha échangèrent un regard avant de pousser un hennissement de rire.

"Steve, tu réalises que les premières photos de toi qui sont apparues à ton réveil, c'est celles de New York, contre les Chitauris, quand tu portais ton premier costume d'Avengers ?"

"Ouais, et alors ?"

"Le costume était formidable" pouffa Natasha.

"C'est Coulson qui avait fait le prototype. À ce propos, tu savais qu'il était vivant ?"

Natasha hocha la tête en essayant de retrouver son sérieux. Ce n'était pas facile avec Sam hilare, écroulé contre la portière.

"C'est quoi le souci avec ce costume ? Ok, il était flashy et pas facile à enfiler mais il était fichtrement efficace."

" _Pas facile à enfiler_ " s'esclaffa Sam.

"Il était très moulant" glissa Natasha, l'air de rien.

"Ouais, c'est plus pratique sur le terrain que… Quoi, Sam, arrête de rire ! Tu ris parce que j'avais un costume moulant ?"

"Sur Twitter, il y a un fan-club qui s'est créé après ça –"

"Ne lui dis pas !" coupa Natasha.

" – avec le hashtag #plusbeauculdumonde ou #captainfesses. Des milliers de personnes ont commenté, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Ne le prends pas mal, Steve."

"Des milliers de personnes ont commenté _mes_ _fesses_ ?!?"

Natasha nuança : "Le costume était vraiment très moulant. Je suis sûr que Coulson l'avait fait exprès. Mais Fury et le SHIELD se sont débrouillés pour attaquer des gens en justice avec cette histoire. C'est parce que tu as de très belles fesses. C'est plutôt flatteur."

"Moi-même, je n'y suis pas resté indifférent" chuchota Sam en aparté avec un sourire carnassier.

Natasha lui donna un coup de poing amical, prise de fou rire.

Steve se rencogna dans le fond de la voiture, l'air dégoûté.

"Je hais Internet" marmonna-t-il.

"Ne te vexe pas, Steve. C'est pareil pour Thor et c'est _pire_ pour Tony" le rassura Natasha.

"Bien pire" approuva Sam.  

Steve renifla d'un air dédaigneux. "Allez au diable, enfants du vingt-et-unième siècle."

"C'est la rançon du progrès, papy" déplora Natasha avec un sourire ironique.

 

                Sam mit Marvin Gaye en fond sonore et demanda à Steve par-dessus la voix sirupeuse du chanteur :

"Et toi, c'est quoi tes passions alors ?"

"J'en sais rien" répondit Steve avec un sourire manqué.

"Tu ne dessines plus ?" l'interrogea Natasha.

"Comment tu – comment tu sais ça ?"

Natasha eut la bonté de paraître gênée. "C'était dans ton dossier. Une précision de Peggy Carter elle-même."

"Je dessinais en 1944" précisa Steve d'un ton pointilleux. "J'ai à peine repris le crayon depuis mon Réveil."

"Ah ouais ? Tu dessines ? Dingue !" Sam se retourna pour le fixer avec des yeux émerveillés.

"Je dessinais" rectifia Steve. "J'ai essayé de dessiner New York, le monde moderne, la vie du vingt-et-unième siècle. Je me disais que dessiner les choses aiderait à mieux les comprendre, à mieux les digérer. Mais depuis les Chitauris, j'ai laissé tomber."

"Pourquoi ?" dit Sam.

Il avait presque l'air déçu.

Steve se mordit la joue. "J'avais plus envie…"

"Mmmh…" huma Sam et Steve comprit qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

_Je n'avais plus goût à rien._

"Tu devrais réessayer" l'enjoignit Sam.

"Je n'ai rien là, ni carnet ni stylo" s'excusa Steve mais cela sonnait comme une mauvaise excuse.

Sam n'insista pas.

 


	6. Le port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel je mentionne encore les fesses de Captain America... Cela vire à l'obsession, je l'admets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuugh, je viens juste de voir les scènes post-credits d'Ant-man – vive Youtube ! Hell, Falcon est trop classe, avec de super-lunettes et un super-costume – et il a de la ressource ! La scène entre Bucky, Sam et Steve est glauque, par contre, non ?  
> Humpf, tout ça pour dire qu'on ne retrouvera rien de tout cela dans cette histoire ! Déjà que je ne suis pas la trame d'Avengers AoU… ^^

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de sujets futiles et de choses intimes, des discussions brouillonnes qui forgent une amitié.

Steve avoua avec un sourire dépréciateur :

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis à l'école. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y avait un truc, une différence, un défaut qui faisait que ça ne collait jamais avec les autres gosses. C'est pas seulement que j'étais solitaire. J'étais aussi la tête de turc. Comme un aimant, tu vois. J'attirais les emmerdes et les petits connards à cent pieds à la ronde. Bon, j'y étais peut-être pour quelque chose. J'ai jamais pu fermer ma gueule. Fallait que ça sorte. Du coup, j'étais le vilain petit canard, tout déplume, tout maigre, avec un œil au beurre noir, assis tout seul au dernier rang."

"Et Bucky ? C'était ton ami. Tu l'as rencontré comment ? À l'armée ?"

"Oh non ! On s'est rencontré, j'avais… Dix, onze ans, quelque chose comme ça. Mon ami, ouais. Mon seul ami. Mon meilleur ami… On s'est rencontré, hum. Des gamins m'avaient jeté dans une poubelle. Il m'a aidé à en sortir. Et il m'a prêté sa veste pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison sans sentir les égouts. On ne s'est plus quitté, après ça."

"Dans une poubelle ?"

"Un conteneur, ouais."

"Les enfants sont cruels entre eux, c'est fou."

"Pas que les enfants, malheureusement" regretta Steve. "En tout cas, je me sens tellement chanceux de vous avoir ici, maintenant."

"Pareil, Steve" sourit Sam.

Tous les trois méditèrent leur chance en silence.

"Et toi, Sam, t'as un meilleur ami ?" l'interrogea Natasha.

"Moi ? J'en ai jamais eu, je crois."

"Quoi ?"

Steve lui jeta un regard de commisération.

"Ça va, c'est pas la mort" se défendit Sam. "J'ai toujours eu plein de potes, je suis plutôt du genre sociable. C'est marrant parce que je pensais que toi aussi, tu allais facilement vers les gens, vu comment tu m'avais abordé lors du jogging !"

Steve lâcha un éclat de rire sans joie.

"Je devais avoir l'air plutôt désespéré, hein ?! Quand tu passes ton peu de temps libre sans parler à personne d'autre que la caissière du supermarché, tu deviens avide de n'importe quelle interaction sociale…"

Sam eut un sourire compatissant et lui serra l'épaule.

"Je croyais que j'allais devenir fou" gémit Steve, embarrassé. "Cinq jours de repos après une mission et je ne savais déjà plus quoi faire de moi-même. Si on ne s'était pas parlé, j'aurais sûrement couru jusqu'au Mont Rushmore."

"C'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu m'aies adressé la parole, alors. Comment tu aurais vaincu HYDRA sans moi ?"

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Steve de lui serrer l'épaule. Il réapprenait doucement les gestes d'affection qu'il avait eu avec Bucky, longtemps auparavant, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser après sa chute, faute d'une autre amitié.

"Parle-moi de tes amis" ordonna-t-il à Sam.

"Mes amis ? J'ai jamais vraiment eu de _bro_ ou de super ami avec qui j'étais super proche. J'ai un grand cercle de potes, des amis du lycée, de l'université même si on s'est un peu perdu de vue quand je me suis engagé. Je suis toujours en contact avec quelques mexicains que j'ai rencontré lors de mon année là-bas. J'ai passé trois ans en colocation avec un type super, John, un gars en or. Ouais, John et Sarah, une amie de fac, sont peut-être mes potes les plus proches. Je leur ai envoyé un message pour les prévenir que j'allais être très occupé avec le boulot mais ils font leur vie sans moi."

"T'as jamais eu personne de vraiment proche ?"

"Pas de meilleur ami, non. Pas la peine de me jeter ce regard de pitié, Rogers. Ton amitié avec Bucky, c'est rare, tu sais. Tu as eu de la chance."

"Ouais, je sais…" soupira Steve. "C'est pour ça que je -"

"Que tu ne laisses pas tomber l'affaire, j'ai compris."

Sam réfléchit en se grattant la barbe.

"J'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un " _meilleur ami_ ". J'avais déjà ma bande de potes. Au pire, j'avais mon p'tit copain, si je voulais parler d'un truc important…"

"Ton p'tit copain ?"

"Ouais, je suis gay, rappelle-toi."

"Oui, oui, je sais, mais –"

Steve se redressa et écarquilla les yeux.

"Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un avant de m'accompagner ! T'as pas abandonné ton amoureux, j'espère ?"

"Mon _amoureux_ !" s'esclaffa Sam. "Nope, Steve. J'ai laissé personne derrière pour toi. Je n'ai eu personne depuis Riley" confessa-t-il plus doucement.

"Ça fait trois ans" pointa Steve.

"Je sais ! Commence pas, on dirait ma mère."

Sam l'imita d'une voix fausse : " _Je sais bien que tu aimes les garçons mais pourquoi tu ne nous présente personne ? Je préférerais encore que tu rencontres un homme que tu finisses ta vie tout seul ! Je serais même prête à faire un effort pour toi._ "

Steve grimaça. "Ce n'est pas très gentil."

Sam grogna et s'adressa au plafond : "Man, comment se fait-il qu'un type né dans les années vingt soit plus ouvert d'esprit que ma _propre_ mère ?"

La bouche de Steve se tordit encore plus : "Tes parents… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Sam regretta de s'aventurer sur ce terrain miné. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de sa sexualité. "Mon père… Il n'a pas très bien accepté. Disons que j'ai pas vraiment fait mon coming-out de la bonne manière."

Sam n'avait pas vraiment choisi de le dévoiler à sa famille. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait caché le plus longtemps possible. Mais son paternel l'avait surpris lorsqu'il avait embrassé son petit –ami à la sortie du lycée. Son père l'avait giflé devant toute l'école. La rancœur était toujours là, des années après.

"Et puis, c'était un militaire. Il avait dans la tête tous ces clichés de la virilité. _Mon fils est une tapette_ , voilà ce qu'il s'est dit. Enfin bon, quand il est mort, l'ambiance à la maison est devenue plus vivable. Moins étouffante. Après, je suis parti à l'université, j'étais tranquille. Mais ma mère me glisse quelques piques de temps en temps. _Elle a l'air jolie, la fille de l'accueil, au VA. Tu ne veux pas fonder une famille, un jour ?_ Ce genre de truc."

Il soupira. "Elle m'aime, c'est pas le souci. Elle ne veut que mon bien, c'est juste que… Elle s'inquiète. Et puis, comme j'ai dit, après Riley, j'ai vraiment touché le fond. Je pense que ça la rassurerais, de savoir que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Que j'ai tourné la page."

"Je vois" dit Steve. Il était pensif.

 

***

 

                Un portable sonna. Steve crut un instant que c'était T'Challa mais Natasha décrocha.

"Colonel…Oui… Non, je sais, c'est ce que… C'est ce que j'ai dit à Rogers… Falcon aussi est contre… Affirmatif… Je suis agente du SHIELD avant tout… Ah ? Aux Avengers alors… Je ne sais pas, Stark n'a pas l'air dans son état normal… Je sais qu'il a toujours été imprévisible mais… Je suis inquiète pour lui… Rogers va mieux, lui… Je garde un œil sur lui… Je lui transmettrais. Au revoir colonel."

Natasha revint vers eux, le visage opaque.

"Fury te passe le bonjour" dit-elle à Steve. "Et Pietro s'est réveillé. Il va bien mais il ne pourra pas courir avant un bout de temps, rééducation et tout. Clint le couve comme une maman-poule."

Steve se sentit soulagé. C'est lui qui avait fait entrer les jumeaux dans la bande en usant de son autorité de Captain America et il se sentait vaguement responsable d'eux.

"Fury va faire ce qu'il peut même si, pour le moment, il est toujours déclaré mort. Lui n'est pas en faveur de la loi mais le SHIELD, par contre, l'est. C'est très complexe. C'est de la politique. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire mais j'ai une petite idée."

"Laquelle ?" espéra Steve.

"On verra à Québec. Pas sûr que ça fonctionne."

 

***

 

Arrivés à Québec, ils durent chercher un hôtel car leur moyen de transport pour Nuuk ne pouvait arriver que le lendemain – d'après Natasha. Ensuite, Sam et Steve réclamèrent à grands cris d'aller manger. Ils s'installèrent en face du fleuve Saint-Laurent, dans un café aux murs jaunes.

"Et Peggy ?" demanda Sam de brut en blanc en piquant une frite dans sa poutine.

Steve but une gorgée de café pour prendre le temps de modeler sa réponse. Il aimait bien répondre aux questions de Sam et il savait que Natasha ne le jugerait pas.

"Peggy, ça date… On s'est rencontré en 1942. Elle supervisait le projet _Renaissance_ avec Erskine. C'est cliché mais, avec le recul, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle immédiatement. Enfin, quand j'étais toujours un avorton, c'était plus de l'admiration sans borne, une vénération – jamais je n'aurais osé… Ensuite, après quelques quiproquos sur la fondue – je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Howard Stark – on a finalement… entamé une relation."

"Ah bon ?" Natasha haussa les sourcils. "Vous êtes sorti ensemble ?"

Steve haussa une épaule. "Pas vraiment, enfin c'est compliqué."

"C'est _toujours_ compliqué avec toi, Rogers !" soupira Natasha.

Il eut un sourire ironique : "En 1944, pendant la guerre, ce n'était pas évident de trouver du temps pour nous deux. On s'aimait dans l'urgence, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. D'ailleurs, on pouvait mourir à tout moment. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a embrassé… J'ai crashé le Valkyrie dans l'Arctique juste après. Le destin est ironique parce que –"

Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise sous le regard de ses amis.

"Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à Londres pour aller danser. Je comptais lui demander de se fiancer à la fin du bal… J'ai manqué le rendez-vous."

Il soupira et carra les épaules pour reprendre une contenance. "On était jeunes. On a perdu du temps..."

"Une demande en mariage ?" dit Natasha, son éternel demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ouais" dit Steve avec un sourire triste, "C'était ce qui se faisait à l'époque."

Elle le poussa du poing sur l'épaule : "Tu t'es vraiment trompé de métier, Rogers. T'es un incorrigible romantique. C'est vraiment triste, en fait. Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas rester seul pour honorer sa mémoire ou je n'sais quoi ?"

Steve lui jeta un regard narquois :

"J'ai boutonné la ceinture de chasteté que j'ai ramené du dix-huitième siècle !"

"Arrête" plaisanta Sam, "Tu as bien fréquenté des filles depuis, n'est-ce pas ?!"

Steve secoua la tête en fixant ses pieds. Il lâcha un rire dépréciatif :

"Non. Avant, elles refusaient de danser avec un avorton qu'elles dépassaient d'une tête. Maintenant, elles veulent toutes coucher avec Captain America… Une image, de la poudre pour les yeux."

Sam eut un reniflement de dédain. Steve acquiesça :

"J'endosse le costume quand je me bats, mais je ne veux pas le porter au quotidien, en permanence. Et, Nat', avant que tu fasses une réflexion, je n'ai pas envie de mentir à la personne que j'aime. Je refuse de _bricoler la vérité_ , comme tu dis."

"Incorrigible romantique !"

"Peut-être. Ou alors c'est Steve Rogers qui n'est pas assez bien pour elles…"

Sam poussa un grognement offensé : "Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? Si tu laisse quelqu'un connaître le Steve Rogers qu'on connait, je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible de te résister."

Steve eut un sourire dubitatif.

"Sérieusement, man. Tu es généreux, patient, attentif…"

"Entêté" ajouta Natasha.

"Courageux…"

"Agréable à regarder…"

"Tellement de volonté…"

"Et de ces fesses !"

"Bon, ça va !" les interrompit Steve, "J'ai compris !"

Ils ricanèrent.

" _Mon précieux_ " grinça Natasha en roulant des yeux maléfiques.

Steve soupira et laissa passer même s'il avait compris la référence.

 

"Et Sharon ?" s'écria Natasha. Elle frappa du poing sur la table.

Steve roula des yeux agacés. "Bon ok, Natasha, si ça peut te faire plaisir, on s'est _fréquenté_ rapidement…"

"Et alors ?" Elle lui jeta un regard sans équivoque. "C'était bien ? Elle est chouette, hein ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?"

"On a – Ça veut dire quoi, _elle est chouette_ ?"

Natasha remua son café, l'air innocent et appliqué. Puis elle lui jeta une œillade lascive.

Steve la regarda bouche bée. "Vous – Tu… Toi et elle ?" bafouilla-t-il.

Natasha éclata d'un rire rauque. Sam demanda avec un sourire incrédule :

" Ne faites pas cette tête, les gars. Je vais là où le vent me pousse et où le désir me porte."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et les défia d'ajouter quelque chose.

"Donc toi et Sharon, hein ?" dit Steve avec un signe du menton. "Quand ça ?"

"Oh, deux-trois fois, quand on a fait une mission ensemble. C'est vraiment une personne adorable."

Steve acquiesça de la tête, peu convaincu et toujours sous le choc.

"Elle est fougueuse, hein ?" dit-elle et il faillit avaler son café de travers.

"Hum, c'était pas… C'était pas… Pas très concluant."

Il avait la bouche sèche et les joues brûlantes. Heureusement, Natasha remarqua son malaise et n'approfondit pas.

"Et Bruce ?" osa demander Steve à Natasha, incertain. Il avait toujours un peu d'appréhension à lui poser des questions. Natasha avait l'humeur changeante comme les vagues et sa curiosité pouvait se retourner contre lui.

Natasha fit la moue, les yeux tristes.

"Le Quinjet aurait atterri dans les îles Fidji. Pas de nouvelles depuis. Je me disais que, peut-être, il ne voulait pas être trouvé, qu'il voulait rester tranquille… Qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir…"

Steve regarda ses mains, un peu écœuré.

"Il aurait pu t'écrire. S'il le voulait vraiment."

Natasha regarda au loin. "C'est ce que je me suis dis."

Steve secoua la tête. "Il est inexcusable" marmonna-t-il.

"J'ai aussi mes torts" souffla Natasha.

"Tu parles. Tu parles de moi mais toi aussi, tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi, Natasha."

Cela émut Natasha plus qu'elle ne voulut le laisser paraître.

Steve orienta ailleurs la conversation pour lui changer les idées.

"Comment va-t-on faire pour se rendre au Groenland ?"

"C'est déjà organisé mon Capitaine" répondit Natasha avec un sourire doucereux.

Steve et Sam lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

"Depuis quand ?"

Natasha entama un autre pancake. "Je ne suis pas l'agent 13. Je suis Black Widow, membre des Avengers. Depuis juin 2013 et HYDRA, j'ai un canal sécurisé avec Fury en personne. À n'utiliser en cas d'urgence, bien sûr. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai un peu plus de latitude que les Howling Commandos que tu as recruté."

"Je ne les ai pas recruté" protesta Steve.

"Je n'ai pas appelé Fury – il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais Coulson a été en mesure de m'aider. Il m'a envoyé une pilote. Elle arrive demain matin. Grâce à elle, on pourra éviter les caméras de l'aéroport, le contrôle des douanes, tout ce qu'HYDRA pourrait filtrer."

Steve sourit pour désamorcer la situation. "Ok, Nat', on te fait confiance sur ce coup-là. Est-ce qu'ils demandent une rémunération en échange ?"

Natasha balaya son argument de la main, désinvolte au possible.

Sam la regardait, les yeux ébahis. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un plier le monde à ses désirs avec autant de facilité.

Elle jeta un regard perçant à Steve. "Et ton bouclier, au fait ?"

Les épaules de Steve étaient devenues deux lames rigides. Il avait le visage fermé.

"Il est en réparation. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre encore…"

Il regardait le portable de T'Challa trois fois par jour. À chaque fois, une pincée d'espoir le faisait tressaillir avant de s'évanouir à la vue de l'écran vide.

À chaque fois que Sam le surprenait à vérifier sur le téléphone, il avait un petit pincement au cœur. Steve _était_ son bouclier : une protection pour le pays, un symbole de liberté et un homme qu'il était difficile de percer à jour, retranché derrière ses carapaces. Mais Steve laissait peu à peu tomber son armure mentale. Et Sam devenait de plus en plus attaché au Steve Rogers qu'il apprenait à connaître.

 

Ils déambulèrent sur le port et longèrent le bord de mer. Sam aimait la mer. Tout le monde aime la mer. L'océan possède une beauté ineffable et éternelle qui ne peut que fasciner. Washington DC n'était pas loin de la côte mais il n'y allait presque jamais. Il avait pas mal voyagé, avec l'armée, c'est sûr – mais il n'avait jamais visité les pays où il s'était rendu. Afghanistan, Irak, Pakistan un peu. Il n'avait vu ces pays que du ciel. Des paysages splendides, qui lui auraient couper le souffle s'il n'avait pas été un soldat en guerre mais dans les nuages, il manquait la vie, la solidité du sol et des gens du coin. Cette mission était une bouffée d'air frais.

Il nota que des gouttes de pluie restaient capturées dans les cils de Steve.

Il ne nota pas qu'il regardait un peu trop Steve.

Tout comme il ne nota pas non plus les fréquents coups d'œil que Steve lui lançait.

Natasha, elle, remarqua tout cela. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle laissait le soin au temps de faire murir les sentiments.

 

***

 

                Natasha rentra à l'hôtel avant eux – un nouveau coup de fil important à passer. Elle parlait toujours au téléphone quand ils rentrèrent et, bien qu'elle n'élevait pas la voix, elle était plus virulente que d'habitude – presque énervée. Steve l'observa, le sourcil inquiet, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

"Que Stark aille se faire foutre" ragea-t-elle après avoir raccroché et les gars furent choqués de l'entendre jurer, elle qui conservait toujours une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même.

"Je sais bien qu'il était un peu coincé par le gouvernement mais à cause de son support, la loi de Recensement des Super-Héros vient d'être approuvée par la commission du Congrès !"

"Je croyais que tu avais prêté allégeance au SHIELD" nota Steve d'une voix terne.

Elle répondit d'une voix blanche, avec juste un tremblement sous-jacent, un soupçon de rage :

"Ouais, et Fury vient de me prévenir que si la loi passait, le gouvernement allait traquer Bruce, que s'il ne se faisait pas recenser, il perdrait sa nationalité étasunienne. Il n'a pas besoin de ça ! Et même pour moi ! J'ai toujours donné ma vie à – au KGB, au SHIELD… Je n'ai jamais rien demandé en échange, mais je ne vais pas leur donner le moyen de me traquer et leur laisser la mainmise sur ma vie privée. Est-ce que c'est si dur que ça, d'avoir _la paix_ ?"

"Exactement ce que j'ai dit à Stark" dit Steve en aparté d'un ton amer.

"Je sais bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix" fulmina Natasha, "Je ne veux pas lui jeter la pierre, mais il a allumé un incendie impossible à éteindre. Tu imagines le nombre d'individus qui devront se recenser ? Sur quels critères exactement ? Sur quels critères ???"

Elle s'emportait. "Super-héros, ça ne veut rien dire ! C'est quoi, les critères ? C'est quoi, un super-héros ? C'est ridicule, _ridicule_ !"

Steve hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Cette loi avait des vieux relents nauséabonds de l'Allemagne nazie des années quarante.

"Tu ne sais pas le pire ? J'en ai discuté avec Clint. Lui se fera recenser ! Il a une famille, il a…"

Elle regarda Steve, une fêlure dans les pupilles : "Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant ?"

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez. Dieu qu'il préférait mener des soldats sur le champ de bataille. Et Bucky était sa priorité : il éclipsait tout le reste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Tu es Captain America. Si tu utilises ton image, ton influence, tu pourrais changer les choses. Inverser la tendance. Mobiliser l'opinion publique."

"Natasha, on est à la poursuite de Bucky. Je fais profil bas depuis Ultron. Je ne peux pas me ramener sur un plateau télévisé avec un costume étoilé. Je ne peux pas abandonner cette mission maintenant."

"Utilise internet" proposa Sam.

Steve lui jeta un regard perplexe.

"Avec le compte Twitter des Avengers" ajouta Sam.

"Le compte quoi ?"

"Tony Stark a créé un Twitter pour les Avengers où il postait régulièrement des informations concernant l'équipe. Il tient beaucoup à l'initiative Avengers" dit Natasha pensivement. "Mais c'est le compte de Stark, je ne sais pas si on peut y accéder."

"Quels genres d'infos ?" demanda Steve, suspicieux.

"Des photos, des anecdotes" expliqua Sam. "Plus de quatre cent millions de personnes suivent le compte dans le monde entier. Ça a fait le buzz sur internet."

Steve se gratta la nuque.

"Internet…" soupira-t-il, contrarié de ne pas tout contrôler. "Et HYDRA ? Ils ne risquent pas de –"

"Tant que ça ne les concerne pas directement et qu'on ne les menace pas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça les affolerais."

"Ça les arrangerais bien, un recensement des super-héros, d'avoir un stock d'infos sur nous qu'il serait possible de pirater."

Steve grogna, les yeux clos. Cette loi, c'était de pire en pire.

"Vous avez un ordinateur ? Et c'est quoi, ce truc Twitter ?"

Au pire, ça l'occuperait pendant l'après-midi. Au mieux, il réussirait à infléchir la loi de Recensement. Steve n'en demandait pas trop ; tout son espoir était dirigé vers Bucky.

 

                Il pesta contre le fonctionnement de Twitter. Il réussit à user la patience de Sam en répétant en boucle : "Pourquoi ne peut-on pas utiliser plus de 140 caractères ?" Natasha, toujours remontée contre Stark, pirata son compte @Avengers. Ce n'était pas facile avec le vieil ordinateur poussif de l'hôtel mais elle finit par découvrir le mot de passe (SharwarmaParty2012). Steve s'arracha les cheveux à comprendre le principe des hashtags et des arobases.

Natasha était concentrée sur les problèmes potentiels :

"À partir du moment où on va infiltrer le compte, la nouvelle Intelligence Artificielle de Tony, FRIDAY, va l'avertir. On n'aura pas beaucoup de temps. Tu sais taper vite sur un clavier, Steve ?"

Il jeta un regard blasé à Natasha. "J'ai quatre-vingt quinze ans mais je bouge encore."

Elle tapa ShawarmaParty2012 et Steve posta les messages sur Twitter aussi vite que possible.

"Stark pourra très bien les supprimer non ?"

"C'est internet. Une fois l'info mise en ligne, les gens vont s'empresser de faire circuler. Tu sais que les dossiers d'HYDRA que j'ai piraté l'été dernier sont toujours sur le net ? Impossible de les supprimer tous, ça revient sans cesse."

Sam se pencha par-dessus Steve pour lire les tweets. "Tu les avais préparé à l'avance ou ça t'es venu comme ça ?" le taquina-t-il, secrètement impressionné.

 

_> Ici Steve Rogers #CaptainAmerica. Je m'adresse à tous les citoyens des États-Unis. _

_> Je veux vous parler aujourd'hui de la loi de Recensement des Super-Héros #CongrèsUSA_

_> Certains vont l'approuver. Je sais que les @Avengers ont été critiqués pour notre guerre contre Ultron #UltronAI_

_> Je comprends que le monde soit effrayé. Mais la peur engendre la haine et la haine, l'oppression. @Avengers ne sommes pas des monstres. _

_> Nous sommes différents. Nous avons des pouvoirs. Oui, je ne nierais pas que ce monde est chaotique, violent et effrayant. _

_> @Avengers, nous nous battons pour vous. Nous croyons au bien, à la paix et à la liberté. Nous croyons en vous. Vous valez la peine qu'on vous protège. #peace #freedom #egality_

_> Nous faisons de notre mieux. Nous faisons des erreurs. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Nous sommes des êtres humains, comme vous._

_> Aujourd'hui, notre liberté est menacée. La Loi de Recensement des Super-Héros proposée par @CongrèsUSA veut nous retirer notre anonymat. _

_> Certains @Avengers soutiennent cette loi. #IronMan #TonyStark_

_> Je me suis battu pour la liberté de l'Europe et des États-Unis pendant la WW2._

_> Je me suis battu pour la liberté du monde contre #ChitaurisNYC #UltronAI #HydraDC_

_> Moi, Steve Rogers #CaptainAmerica ainsi que ma collègues #BlackWidow sommes fermement opposés à la publication de la loi #RecensementSuperHéros _

_> Nous ne sommes pas des super-héros. Nous ne sommes pas différents de vous. #egality_

_> Cette loi a pour but de nous marginaliser et de nous exclure pour mieux nous contrôler._

_> Supportez @Avengers. Protestez contre cette loi. Nous sommes là pour vous. Nous demandons aujourd'hui votre soutien._

_> Ne créons pas des États-Unis plus divisés qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui. Dites #NONRecensementSuperHéros #Soutien@Avengers_

_> Merci. Captain Rogers #CaptainAmerica_ _._

 

Natasha était un peu calmée lorsqu'ils désactivèrent le compte @Avengers – ou du moins, elle avait remis en place son masque d'impassibilité.

"Clint te passe le bonjour" dit-elle à Steve.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"En pleine forme. Pour changer. Il passe pas mal de temps avec Wanda, au chevet de Pietro. Tu l'as rencontré, Sam ?"

"Hawkeye ? Non. Je donne un coup de main à Steve mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à rencontrer officiellement les Avengers."

"Tu ne voudrais pas faire partie de l'équipe ?" questionna Natasha, sérieuse. "Fury serait ravi de t'accepter."

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras. "Je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchis. Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses. On verra comment ça évolue, à la fin de cette mission. Mais je ne suis pas franchement chaud, surtout si je dois me recenser…"

Natasha se renfonça dans le canapé du salon de l'hôtel et le dévisagea : "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ça ?"

Sam réfléchissait, le regard dans le vague. "J'en sais rien. Retenter ma chance au VA, j'imagine."

Il se refocalisa sur Steve et lui lança un coup de coude. "Vous allez me manquez une fois que je vais regagner ma petite vie tranquille."

Steve eut l'air surpris.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai pas l'intention d'être enterré de ci-tôt. Et je ne vais pas disparaître."

"J'm'en doute mais avec ton pote Bucky, tu vas avoir autre chose à faire qu'aller faire du billard avec moi."

Steve resta silencieux quelques secondes.

"T'es mon ami. Je ne vais pas couper les ponts avec toi du jour au lendemain" finit-il par déclarer. "Je suis assez têtu, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça."

Il ajouta après réflexion, le visage imperturbable : "En plus, tu m'as assuré que ta maison était aussi la mienne. Je pensais que moi et Bucky, on aurait pu venir habiter chez toi quelque temps, vu que je n'ai pas trop d'autre endroit où crécher."

Sam le regarda, la mâchoire décrochée. La pensée du Winter Soldier dans son salon, son masque noir, son bras métallique, ses armes en bandoulière, _chez lui_ , lui donnait la chair de poule. Il jeta un regard affolé à Natasha sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle abordait son demi-sourire ironique, les yeux neutres.

Steve éclata de rire et le poussa sur l'épaule.

"C'est une blague, Sam, fais pas cette tête !"

"Ses yeux" se moqua gentiment Natasha, "Un véritable appel au secours !"

Ils se frappèrent la paume des mains, comme des gosses fiers de leur mauvais coup.

"Oooh, une blague… Hilarant, Rogers, hilarant."

"Note-la dans ton carnet, Natasha !" pouffa Steve et elle lâcha un rire rauque et vrai comme un accord de guitare électrique.

"N'empêche, Sam a raison. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu rentreras, Steve ?" demanda Natasha plus tard.

"Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer" dit Steve d'un ton faussement nonchalant. "Rien ne m'attend, là-bas."

Natasha le perça du regard, attentive, présente. Steve se frotta la nuque et ressentit le besoin de se justifier :

"C'est vrai. Je n'ai rien là-bas – aux États-Unis, à DC ou New-York. Je n'ai pas de maison. Je n'ai pas de famille. Tous mes amis… sont là, dans cette voiture. Rien ne m'attend."

Le silence se prolongea, inconfortable.

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve et pressa.

Steve eut un pâle sourire. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient tous ensemble.

 

 


	7. Nuuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Méga-gros chapitre, beaucoup de lecture en perspective :D  
> Là, encore un peu de discussions mais ensuite… back to business !!!  
> (En gros……………………… ATTAQUE !!!!)(ou Boulet-Steve est de retour !)  
> Ils traversent l'océan pour aller du Canada au Groenland (de Québec à Nuuk, la "capitale" du Groenland)
> 
> Mmmh, est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont vu le film La Vie Rêvée de Walter Mitty ? L'inspiration devient nettement plus perceptible à partir de maintenant.  
> Je parle, je parle mais petit jeu de devinettes : qui saura trouver d'où vient le nom du bateau ? (indice à la fin du chapitre)

 

 

 

 

 

"Steve ? Je peux te parler ?"

Natasha venait de passer sa tête à la porte de sa chambre. Intrigué, Steve la suivit dans sa chambre à elle, plus petite, avec un lit double rien que pour elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Natasha ? Tu as un problème ?"

Elle s'assit en tailleur contre les oreillers et tapota le matelas pour lui faire signe de venir à côté d'elle. Elle portait un bas de pyjama en flanelle et un débardeur avec une image culte du film _Lost in Translation_ dessus. Steve s'assit, un pli soucieux sur le front.

"Je voulais juste bavarder…" dit-elle d'un ton trop décontracté pour être vrai.

"Bavarder ?"

"Mmmh hum"

Steve ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il attendit donc qu'elle veuille bien lui expliquer. Natasha se mordit la lèvre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sharon ?"

Steve entrouvrit la bouche de surprise puis sentit la colère – et l'humiliation – l'embraser.

"Ça ne te regarde pas" dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Natasha hocha la tête et regarda ailleurs.

"Quoi ?"

"Ne te fâche pas d'accord ? Sharon aussi m'a dit ça – sans entrer dans les détails"

Steve inspira violemment. Natasha riva ses yeux dans les siens pour l'enjoindre au calme.

"Mais elle aussi se fait du souci pour toi. Donc, si tu veux en parler…"

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis là…"

Steve resta silencieux. Il avait toujours une ride au front mais il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir en colère, agacé ou reconnaissant. Il était désarçonné. Natasha revint à l'attaque.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?"

"Rien, oublie, Natasha."

Elle garda planté ses yeux couleur poignard contre ceux de Steve et dit : "Est-ce que ça veut dire que si, un jour, j'ai un problème ou besoin de te parler, tu me répondras ça aussi ? Je croyais qu'on était amis, Rogers."

Steve rompit le contact visuel et passa une main sur sa nuque, sur les cheveux ras plantés là.

"Ça n'a pas marché, c'est tout."

"Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit."

Steve la connaissait bien et sous la couche d'agacement, il devina qu'il la blessait un peu de refuser de répondre à ses questions. Parce qu'elle se souciait réellement de lui. Il mit son appréhension de côté et décida de lui faire entièrement, complètement confiance.

"Non, c'est…" Il se désigna de la main, vaguement. "C'est moi qui n'ai pas marché." Il pointa son bas-ventre. "Physiquement, tu vois. Ça ne fonctionnait pas."

Il refusait de regarder Natasha mais il vit sa réaction du coup de l'œil : surprise, inquiétude, sympathie. Il se détendit un peu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était contracté. Néanmoins, ça faisait du bien d'en parler.

"C'est déjà arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle sans juger.

Steve haussa une épaule, les dents serrées.

Natasha n'insista pas sur ce point-là.

"À quoi tu penses que c'était dû ?"

"Je ne sais pas" répéta-t-il en feignant la nonchalance. L'alcool aurait été sa réponse si Natasha avait insisté. Mais Steve savait que ce n'était pas la vérité.

"T'en avais envie ?"

Steve soupira. Il haussa les épaules.

"Ouais."

Son ton manquait cruellement de conviction.

"Je ne sais pas" rectifia-t-il. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais de ce rendez-vous, d'elle et moi, de… Mais pas ça. C'était – C'est allé trop vite."

Natasha hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?" l'interrogea Steve.

Natasha regarda ses mains, croisées sur ses mollets, puis de nouveau Steve.

"Parfois, je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi, Steve."

"Tu n'as pas à – Je suis assez grand pour –"

"Tu es tellement _seul_ , Steve" souffla-t-elle avec tellement de compassion que Steve tressaillit, physiquement atteint.

"Je vais bien" grommela-t-il.

"Ça va, avec Sam ?"

Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi cette question lui noua le ventre soudainement. La sensation lui coupa le souffle et perturba sa réponse. _Sam_.

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?" lança-t-il sur la défensive.

Natasha sourit. "Il te rend moins seul. Non ?"

Steve se relaxa et sourit, complice. "Oui. J'ai de la chance qu'il soit là." Il ajouta, plus bas. "J'ai aussi de la chance que tu sois là, Natasha. Si un jour, tu as besoin de parler ou que tu as un problème… Bien sûr que je serais là pour toi."

Natasha mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure, le regard ailleurs, insondable et triste.

Steve attendit. Il ne chercha pas à la presser. Il savait que pour elle, parler était encore plus difficile que pour lui car l'honnêteté ne lui venait pas instinctivement.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Steve savait qu'elle était une véritable amie. Elle faisait constamment l'effort d'être vraie avec lui.

Elle lissa les plis du drap, cherchant dans sa tête les mots justes pour exprimer sa douleur.

"Tu sais" souffla Natasha, "J'ai tout perdu aussi, en exposant HYDRA sur le net. Plus de couvertures, plus d'identité secrète, mon visage à découvert… Sans compter que j'ai presque perdu mon job à cause de toi et mon potentiel petit-copain à cause des Avengers."

Steve grimaça.

"Avec Bruce, ça ne –"

"Fury m'a dit que – qu'il avait écrit au SHIELD. Qu'il demandait qu'on ne le traque plus. Qu'il ne reviendra pas. Avec les Avengers ou…"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, seul indice pour témoigner de ses fêlures internes.

"Il ne reviendra pas."

Steve repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bruce, lors de la soirée. _Il ne te méritait pas_ , voulu-t-il dire, mais ce n'était pas ce que Natasha voulait entendre. Il s'assit à ses côtés, plus près mais sans la toucher, les coudes sur les genoux.

Elle continuait à se mordiller la lèvre, les yeux fuyants, les mains tremblantes. Steve attendait. Il savait être patient, parfois.

"Je peux te dire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle et Steve sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant sa voix, si menue, si fragile, si inhabituelle.

"Bien sûr, Nat'" dit-il avec douceur. "Toujours."

"Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler. Je –"

Sa voix se brisa. Elle reprit, un ton plus rauque.

"Je lui en ai parlé et – Il a fui. Je ne sais pas si… J'ai fait des choses horribles, Steve, des choses horribles."

Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas l'interrompre, de ne pas dire de fausses paroles hypocrites telles que _c'est du passé_.

"Dans la Red Room, il y a une cérémonie à passer à la puberté. D'abord, tuer pour la première fois. Certaines ne passent pas le test. Moi si – haut la main… La deuxième étape, c'est – une opération –"

Elle déglutit, difficilement.

"Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants. Jamais. J'imagine que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance maintenant, mais…" Elle lâcha un rire forcé, tremblant.

Elle ne regarda pas Steve, elle ne voulait pas voir l'expression sur son visage. Sa gorge se rétrécissait de seconde en seconde pendant que son cœur enflait dans sa poitrine.

"J'aurais voulu avoir le choix, j'aurais voulu… Être entière."

Steve était immobile. Elle ne voyait pas son expression. Elle s'agrippa à son courage de toutes ses forces pour continuer. Elle mit la main sur sa bouche pour garder le sanglot enfoui dans sa gorge.

"Bruce, je – Je lui ai dit. Chez Clint. Et ensuite – J'avais besoin du Hulk, Steve. Il fallait finir ce combat – Mais il a cru –"

Elle renifla discrètement et battit des cils pour chasser les premières larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

"Il est parti et… Tu crois que c'est pour ça ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas, je sais que – Tu crois qu'il est parti parce que je suis… stérile ? C'est de ma – de ma faute ?"

Elle griffa ses joues pour chasser les larmes et tenter de contrôler les hoquets dans sa voix.

"Oh, Natasha" soupira Steve et il la saisit par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

C'était si inaccoutumé, si peu Steve, qu'elle se tendit et tenta de reculer. Mais les mains de Steve étaient fermement posées sur elle, elle se retrouva enveloppée dans sa chaleur – et ça faisait trop de bien pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Elle posa son front sur sa clavicule et reprit sa respiration. Elle était Black Widow, infaillible et toujours en contrôle. Cependant, Steve était là, autour d'elle, à lui frotter le dos doucement, à répéter en un murmure lancinant "C'est pas d'ta faute, quel abruti, pas de ta faute du tout, shhh".

Elle souffla doucement.

"Tu trouveras quelqu'un" murmura-t-il, "Qui t'aimera comme tu es. Qui t'aimera toi, Natasha, avec toutes tes identités et ta formidable personnalité. Et c'est la vérité. Pas un bricolage, pas un mensonge, pas de l'optimiste naïf. Et je suis là. Je t'aime déjà, d'accord ?"

Il la serra plus fort, ému lui aussi de s'être livré.

Natasha ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux.

Elle inspira, puis elle expira.

Elle se prit à espérer.

Tel était le pouvoir de Captain America, ou plutôt de Steve Rogers.

 

***

 

Sam se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit. Il détestait les cauchemars qui le tiraient du sommeil aussi brusquement que le pêcheur remonte le poisson accroché à l'hameçon. Il détestait ouvrir les yeux, le corps en sueur, et ne plus se rappeler qui il était ni où il se trouvait mais se souvenir uniquement que Riley tombait, tombait, tombait – impossible à rattraper. Il se redressa immédiatement, prêt à attaquer. La chambre était calme. Il se débattit contre les couvertures, empêtré qu'il était, le sentiment de panique le serrant à la gorge plus fort de seconde en seconde. Il jura à voix basse.

"Sam ?" La voix de Steve était toute emmêlée de sommeil. "Tout va bien ?"

"Putain de matelas !" s'exclama-t-il, la voix urgente.

Steve alluma sa lampe de chevet. Dans la lumière jaune, Sam bondit hors du lit. Une fois debout, il se sentit mieux. Une fois dans la salle de bain, un verre en plastique rempli d'eau, les doigts de l'angoisse qui l'étreignaient relâchèrent la pression.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Sam pesta encore mais il s'était résigné. L'alcoolisme. Il n'avait pas été dépendant longtemps et s'était fait soigner rapidement mais, de temps en temps, le manque se faisait parfois ressentir, encore. La dépendance ne disparaissait jamais vraiment. Il but son gobelet d'une traite. Il avait pris des médicaments, un temps. Puis il avait arrêté. Les médecins le lui avaient déconseillé. Il prenait le risque. Il espérait avoir assez de volonté en lui pour ne pas replonger.

"Désolé" dit-il à son compagnon de chambre en revenant, penaud.

Steve se redressa, les cheveux en pagaille. "Tu veux en parler ?"

"Pas cette nuit" soupira Sam.

"Foutu matelas, hein ?" Steve avait son sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres. Lui aussi se rappelait.

"Mou comme de la guimauve" grogna Sam, en souriant finalement. "Comment veux-tu dormir correctement là-dedans ?"

C'était la seule accroche qu'il avait trouvé pour continuer à discuter avec Captain America après un jogging diabolique. Une phrase innocente mais Steve ne s'était pas senti traité idolâtré ou déphasé. Juste normal. Sam Wilson et son tact discret.

 

Incapable de se rendormir, Steve réfléchissait au rôle politique de Captain America. S'il décidait de prendre position sur un sujet de société, il avait assez d'influence sur sa nation pour changer l'opinion publique.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la puissance qu'il avait au bout des doigts grâce à la figure de Captain America, pas seulement en tant que soldat mais aussi en tant que symbole de ralliement – une statue de la Liberté vivante, en chair et en os. Mais lui tenait un bouclier au lieu d'un livre et portait un casque militaire plutôt qu'une couronne.

Le pays le suivrait, qu'il ait tort ou non, songea-t-il avec malaise. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec les Avengers, ils n'avaient jamais remis en question leur surpuissance – ils se battaient pour la bonne cause, pour la liberté et la paix, pourquoi aurait-on voulu les en empêcher ?

 

***

 

Natasha ne savait pas dire qui était le plus désespéré des deux. Sam et Steve étaient désemparés à l'idée d'abandonner la Ford Fairlane dans un parking surveillé. Bien évidemment, la voiture ne pouvait pas les accompagner au Groenland. Steve avait laissé la Ford dans un parking privé avec un gros pincement au cœur. Comme lorsque les Howling Commandos étaient reparties, il avait l'impression de laisser une amie derrière lui. Bien que ce ne soit pas la sienne, Sam s'était attaché à la voiture autant que Steve. Natasha les arracha du capot avant qu'ils ne commencent à murmurer des mots doux à ce tas de ferraille et les entraina vers leur moyen de transport.

 

Les pales de l'hélicoptère faisaient voler les cheveux de Natasha comme un feu de forêt autour de son visage. Ils avaient rendu la voiture de location et attendaient sur le tarmac avec leurs gros sacs à dos comme seuls bagages. Ils ne portaient que des vêtements pratiques : grosses parkas prêtes à résister à moins cinquante degrés, pantalons en toile résistante et chaussures de randonnées. Ils étaient prêts à affronter le Groenland et les équipes d'HYDRA.

"Je t'en prie, Steve, reste à l'intérieur de cet appareil pendant toute la durée du voyage" le pria Natasha.

Steve eut un reniflement sarcastique.

Ils embarquèrent.

 

"Enchanté" dit Steve à l'agent aux commandes de l'appareil. Elle ne répondit que par un hochement de tête impassible.

"Mélinda" la salua Natasha. "Je te présente Steve Rogers et Sam Wilson. Les gars, voici Mélinda May, la seconde de l'équipe de Coulson. Elle est célèbre au SHIELD" souffla-t-elle en aparté.

"Bouclez vos ceintures" les avertit-elle d'un ton austère. "Je décolle, on n'a pas toute la journée."

Ils coincèrent leurs sacs à l'arrière avec des courroies de sécurité et s'attachèrent. Natasha se plaça à côté de Mélinda May et eux deux à l'arrière. Sam aimait les hélicoptères. Ils étaient moins maniables que ses ailes, évidemment, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'un avion. Et on avait une meilleure vue. Mais on y était moins bien installé. Tous les deux étaient assez massifs et ne savaient pas où caler leurs jambes. Leurs genoux se touchaient sans cesse. Ils renoncèrent à éviter de se toucher, c'était peine perdue, et ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre le plus agréablement possible. Steve était perturbé par la chaleur de Sam qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Leur proximité le rendait étrangement nerveux.

 

L'hélicoptère mit le cap au nord. L'océan semblait infini une fois qu'ils mirent Québec dans leur dos. Les vagues avaient des couleurs argentées sous la lumière grise des nuages. Mais le vent était clément, le temps correct, pas de turbulences annoncées.

               "Merci d'avoir accepté de nous transporter, Mélinda" dit Natasha à la pilote.

"Je ne referais pas ça une seconde fois" la prévint-elle. "Ça pète de tous les côtés en ce moment. T'as de la chance que Coulson t'en doive une."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'inquiéta Steve en renonçant à essayer de ne pas gêner Sam.

"Trois attentats en Europe la semaine dernière. Revendiqué par Ultron mais c'est un leurre d'HYDRA, une vengeance pour les bases qu'on a détruit aux États-Unis. Et y a du grabuge en Asie – un truc avec le Mandarin, on le pensait en prison, c'est le bazar. Et des usines d'armements HYDRA en Afrique, trois pays différents. L'Agent 13 et son équipe sont sur le coup et heureusement parce que nous, on n'aurait pas pu s'en occuper. Sans compter cette foutue loi de Recensement qui déchire le SHIELD – comme si on avait besoin de ça. Hill est surbookée, Coulson ne sait plus où donner de la tête !"

"Le SHIELD est divisé par ce projet de loi ?" Natasha était interloquée.

"Certains prennent le parti d'Iron man, d'autres de Captain America."

Mélinda May jeta un regard froid à Steve dans le rétroviseur.

"Vos tweets sur le projet de loi n'ont pas laissé le SHIELD indifférent. Ou les États-Unis d'ailleurs. C'est la guerre sur le net. Entre Romanoff et toi, vous semblez décidés à foutre le feu à internet. Pas sûr que ça change quelque chose, cela dit."

"Tu sais ce qu'en pense Fury ?"

Mélinda May ne répondit pas.

 

Sam regretta l'absence d'autoradio dans l'hélico mais, de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr que l'austère Mélinda May aurait accepté d'écouter Marvin Gaye ou Kitty Kallen pendant cinq heures. Elle était d'un tempérament glacial. D'ailleurs, plus ils montaient, plus la température chutait et ils virent à plusieurs reprises des icebergs flotter sur l'eau. Fonte des glaciers. Les super-héros ne pouvaient rien contre le changement de climat dû à la pollution, songea Sam.

                Il faisait deux degrés et le crépuscule approchait quand ils arrivèrent à Nuuk, la capitale du Groenland, à quinze heures vingt-deux. Sam et Steve sautèrent sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement, contents de pouvoir détendre leurs jambes. Mélinda May ne resta que le temps de remplir les réservoirs de l'hélicoptère.

"Vous êtes seuls à présent" les prévint-elle en surveillant son appareil. "Pas de plan d'extraction, rien. Si vous avez un souci, je ne suis même pas sûre que Fury sera joignable. Est-ce qu'il y a du réseau dans ce trou perdu ? Faites gaffe en tout cas."

Steve et Natasha échangèrent un regard. "Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème" dit-il. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

Sur un signe de tête, Mélinda May repartit dès que possible vers une destination inconnue.

 

***

 

Steve avait volé un bateau. Natasha n'avait pas eu l'air étonné. Sam en avait laissé rouler sa mâchoire par terre de surprise. Captain America, quand il n'essayait pas de faire des sauts de l'ange du haut d'aéronefs, était un voleur de véhicules. "C'est à peine plus compliqué que voler une voiture" marmonna Steve lorsqu'ils embarquèrent, à quatre heures du matin. Ils partirent juste à temps pour éviter le départ des bateaux de pêche.

                On n'y voyait rien. Tout était noyé dans les ténèbres, impossible de distinguer l'océan du ciel, encore moins de voir le rivage ou les écueils. Steve rassura Sam en disant que sa vision avait été améliorée grâce au sérum et qu'il voyait assez pour conduire le bateau. Mais Sam restait à la proue, scrutant l'eau pour essayer de prévenir une collision qu'il sentait imminente. Natasha vint s'accouder à la rambarde de fer à côté de lui, emmitouflée dans sa parka.

"Je croyais que les oiseaux de proie avaient une vision ultradéveloppée."

"Je ne suis pas un hibou" répliqua Sam. "Les faucons ont une excellente vision, une des meilleures du monde – mais seulement de jour."

Le bateau s'appelait _Curtis_. C'était un petit bateau de plaisance, avec une cabine sur le pont et deux couchettes à l'intérieur, un moteur puissant et la coque effilée, sûrement destiné à la balade – pas un bateau de pêche. Steve n'aurait pas volé le gagne-pain de quelqu'un. Et avec l'hiver pressé qui arrivait, le propriétaire n'en aurait pas besoin avant longtemps. Il fallait être fou pour aller faire du bateau par ce temps, sur un esquif aussi frêle, à l'heure la plus noire de la nuit.

"Et toi" demanda Sam pour relancer la conversation "Pourquoi on t'appelle Black Widow ? Tu as perdu ton mari ? "

Natasha éclata de rire – un son de grelot rare.

"Rien à voir. La Veuve Noire est une araignée mortelle d'Amérique du Sud. Tu peux mourir avant même de réaliser qu'elle vient de te mordre. Petite, discrète mais terriblement létale."

"Je vois…"

Il y avait toute une histoire derrière ce nom mais Sam n'osa pas demander.

 

                La base Nuuk d'HYDRA n'était pas située à Nuuk même mais plus au Nord, dans un paysage désertique et glacé, dépourvu de toute trace de vie. Elle se faisait passer pour une prétendue base scientifique sensée faire des relevés sur le réchauffement climatique et la fonte des glaciers. Ils avaient trouvé toutes ces informations dans la mairie de la petite capitale.

Au fur et à mesure que le jour se levait, ils purent admirer la côte déchiquetée, les rochers gris qui plongeaient à pic dans l'eau, les collines dentelées déjà couvertes de neige. Steve tenait la barre fermement et guidait le bateau avec assurance entre les îlots et les rochers qui affleuraient sous l'eau.

"Là !" s'exclama Natasha en pointant le doigt en direction du bâtiment blanc qu'on apercevait au loin, au bord des vagues.

Ils laissèrent _Curtis_ à l'abri dans une crique rocailleuse et se rapprochèrent de la base discrètement, en sautant par-dessus les crevasses et en faisant crisser les premières plaques de neige. Tous les trois retirèrent la sécurité de leur arme et bien que les canons soient pointés vers le sol, ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, prêt à tirer.

Personne en vue, ni gardes ni aucun signe de vie. Mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Steve jaugea immédiatement les failles du bâtiment. C'était un cylindre blanc, qui pouvait facilement se camoufler dans la neige l'hiver, avec plusieurs grosses antennes satellites sur le toit. Il y avait un ponton avec un gros bateau noir amarré.

Une petite base qui devait servir principalement aux communications, évalua-t-il, car les ouvertures n'étaient blindées ni aussi protégées qu'à Alkali Lake.

"Par la porte ou par les fenêtres ?" demanda-t-il à Natasha.

"Plutôt par une fenêtre, non ?"

Steve réfléchit une seconde.

"Par la porte" décida-t-il.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

Il tira dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et pénétra à l'intérieur comme un lion à l'attaque, Sam et Natasha le suivaient, l'arme levée, les genoux fléchis.

L'intérieur était noir. Seul le faisceau laser du pistolet de Natasha éclairait les murs. Les interrupteurs ne fonctionnaient pas. Elle sortit son portable pour vérifier.

"Aucune signature thermique. Il n'y a plus d'électricité dans cette base."

Steve et Sam utilisèrent leur lampe frontale pour se faufiler jusqu'au générateur. L'atmosphère était oppressante. S'il n'y avait pas d'électricité, il ne devait y avoir personne mais HYDRA était retorse. Ce pouvait être un piège. Steve remit les compteurs en route. Le bourdonnement de l'électricité rompit le silence. Les lumières vertes et blafardes s'allumèrent.

"Y a rien ici" nota Natasha d'une voix impassible.

"Non" répondit Steve sur le même ton.

Ils marchaient sur une épaisse couche de poussière. On voyait dessus des traces de grosses bottes militaires, de taille d'homme : les cinq agents d'Alkali Lake étaient bien venus ici. Ils étaient partis précipitamment. Des boites de nouilles chinoises ouvertes et entamées gisaient dans la cuisine, couvertes de moisie. Un ordinateur était toujours en veille. Natasha le scanna au portable avant de l'allumer.

Sam accompagna Steve pour fouiller les autres pièces. Steve avait les mâchoires serrées. Dans le laboratoire, on distinguait clairement une marque plus propre dans la poussière, là où était resté le caisson de cryogénisation.

"Ils l'ont encore emporté avec eux" dit Sam en étudiant les stries dans la poussière.

"Ils veulent encore l'utiliser " ragea Steve, la voix sourde.

Les autres pièces étaient vides. Pas seulement désertées par la présence humaine mais entièrement vide : rien sur les murs, rien sur le sol, ni meubles ni affiches. La base était rarement habitée. HYDRA était venue là en dernier recours.

"Steve ?" cria Natasha.

Il revint dans la cuisine comme une tornade.

"On sait où ils vont !"

"Où ça ?" gronda Steve en attrapant l'écran.

Natasha afficha la carte de la côte groenlandaise d'HYDRA.

"C'est la session de Jack Rollins."

"Un membre de l'équipe du STRIKE" dit Steve et Sam vit la haine s'inscrire brièvement sur ses traits.

"Il a noté toutes les étapes de leur itinéraires. Ils ont rendez-vous à Nanortalik, la ville la plus au Sud du Groenland." Et elle ajouta avec un sourire de panthère féroce : "Les fichiers ont été ouverts pour la dernière fois à 16:03 avant-hier. On s'est pratiquement croisés à Nuuk."

"En se dépêchant, on peut les rattraper" s'exclama Steve, le visage transcendé par cette révélation.

"J'imprime tout ça !"

"On t'attend dehors !"

Steve s'élança hors de la pseudo-base scientifique, Sam sur ses talons. Ils clignèrent des yeux en sortant pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Le bateau noir d'HYDRA attira l'attention de Steve.

"C'est un brise-glace" dit-il en voyant la proue recouverte d'acier. "On pourrait peut-être l'utiliser ? Il doit être plus rapide que le nôtre et mieux adapté. T'en penses quoi ?"

Et, sans attendre la réponse de Sam, il se dirigea vers le ponton.

"Y a peut-être plus d'essence dedans ? C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont laissé" lui cria Sam en le suivant pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises. Steve sauta sur le pont avec la souplesse d'un guépard. Sam le suivit, tout en légèreté.

Sans réfléchir, Steve tira dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte, en regrettant son bouclier. Au même moment, Sam se jeta sur lui avec furie et le fit passer par-dessus la rambarde.

Ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans l'eau glacée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indice pour le nom du bateau : ça a un lien avec la filmographie de Chris Evans ^^ (ok, ce n'est pas une question facile !)


	8. Océan Atlantique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saviez-vous que le titre de cette histoire, "Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes", pouvait se traduire en anglais à peu de choses près par : "How Steve Rogers fucks up everything while looking for Bucky" ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste avant ce chapitre, je voulais parler de comment je perçois la vie privée des Avengers dans les médias parce que ça a de l'importance dans l'histoire même si je n'en parlerais pas forcément dedans.
> 
> Parce que je ne pense pas – et c'est mon avis personnel, hein – que Steve Rogers soit une figure publique très connue (genre, comme Beyonce ou Georges Clooney). Son visage apparait bien plusieurs fois dans les médias, mais les images viennent souvent des vidéos de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et dans la plupart des apparitions médiatiques qu'il fait, il garde son casque la plupart du temps. Donc les gens de notre époque peuvent connaitre son visage via les livres d'Histoire, etc. mais on le reconnait très rarement dans la rue (seuls les grands fans, les historiens, etc.)   
> Je pense que quand le SHIELD l'a décongelé, Fury s'est dit : "Ok, le pauvre gars va vivre des jours difficiles s'il se réveille. On ne va pas l'enfoncer encore plus ; il a droit à son anonymat." La tête de Steve Rogers n'est pas un mystère mais il fait attention à son anonymat parce que sinon, ça serait l'enfer. C'est un soldat, il fait un métier dangereux, ça serait impossible si on le reconnaissait dans la rue, il deviendrait une cible trop facile pour ses ennemis.  
> (Et aussi, j'ai la flemme de gérer un Steve Rogers que tout le monde reconnait durant son road-trip ! ça serait l'enfer !)
> 
> Tony Stark est une figure publique parce qu'il aime ça et qu'il le veut bien – il encourage même les fans. Mais bon, il passe ses journées à bosser, il vit avec Pepper, il s'est un peu calmé maintenant même si, avec le cirque de Civil War, il utilise sa notoriété pour promouvoir la loi de recensement.
> 
> Clint Barton et Natasha n'apparaissent pratiquement jamais dans les médias – sauf des photos floues lors de l'attaque des Chitauris. D'ailleurs, lorsque Natasha a divulgué les dossiers du SHIELD, ils ont eu plein de problèmes au niveau de leur boulot – comment espionner quand tout le monde peut voir votre dossier ?  
> Banner, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui donc imaginez vous-même ^^.
> 
> Et Thor, c'est celui qui est le plus publique, finalement. Il se balade en armure et marteau régulièrement dans les rues et il adore les bains de foule - ça lui rappelle Asgard. Thor adore ça, tous ces petits mortels rassemblés autour de lui en train de piailler, l'air impressionné. Et les médias adorent Thor parce qu'il fait son show à chaque fois, avec sa cape rouge et ses beaux cheveux dorés, photogénique au possible. Thor est celui qui a le plus de films, photos, documentaires, théories élaborées sur Terre – celui qui est le plus fascinant car extraterrestre. Il y a même des gens qui ont carrément lancé une religion avec Thor, la folie aux US.  
> Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha imprima les cartes ouvertes sur l'ordinateur de Rollins et, pour faire bonne mesure, les dossiers secrets d'HYDRA cachés dans le disque dur. L'atmosphère glauque et abandonnée de la base ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait vu pire que ça.

Elle sortit de la base avec une pile de feuilles dans les bras, juste à temps pour voir le navire d'HYDRA se transformer en torche géante.

Le bateau explosa et le souffle de l'explosion la fit vaciller. Elle se protégea les yeux pour éviter les éclats qui volaient en tous sens. La boule de feu monta en l'air avant de se dissoudre. Elle en sentit la chaleur de là où elle se trouvait. Le ponton était noyé dans la fumée noire. Les planches avaient été presque toutes brûlées ou pulvérisées par la bombe.

Natasha jura en russe et se rua vers la mer. Elle allait tuer Steve s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

 

                Lorsque Steve tomba dans l'eau glacée, une peur panique irréfléchie l'envahit. Il se débattit entre les bras de Sam qui l'entrainaient inexorablement vers le fond – et l'eau se souleva, tout bascula sans dessus-dessous dans un monde glacial, aquatique et ténébreux. Il entendit un bruit d'explosion, se crut pendant une seconde à bord du Valkyrie, puis reprit ses esprits et se mit à nager vers la surface.

Ils émergèrent à quelques mètres du sinistre. La mer avait absorbée la plus grande partie de l'explosion – ils étaient sains et saufs. Sam nagea jusqu'au rivage et se hissa sur la terre ferme, le corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Natasha se précipita vers eux, les traits empreints d'inquiétude.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Sam claquait des dents trop violemment pour articuler. Cependant, quand Steve le rejoignit, le teint livide, il le poussa avec un regard furieux. Natasha remit son masque d'impavidité en place et soupira.

"Dépêchez-vous de rentrer au bateau avant de mourir de froid."

 

                Il n'y avait pas de douche dans leur bateau volé. Sam et Steve dévalèrent l'escalier jusqu'à la cabine aux deux couchettes et se déshabillèrent sans pudeur pendant que Natasha démarrait les moteurs. Ils se servirent des couvertures pour se frictionner et se débarrasser du froid qui leur pénétrait les os.

"Man" pesta Sam, "Tu as un problème avec TOUS les véhicules ! Tu le fais exprès, c'est une malédiction !"

"Je suis désolé, Sam. Comment tu as su ?"

"J'ai vu le déclencheur par la vitre."

Il était toujours énervé. "Tu n'peux pas faire gaffe ? Si j'avais pas été là, tu t'serais pris la bombe de plein fouet et –"

"Je suis désolé, Sam" répéta Steve. "Je ferai attention à éviter ce genre de pièges la prochaine fois."

Steve lui offrit un sourire honnête et chaud et passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam.

"Je te dois la vie. J'ai une dette."

Sam se sentit brusquement brûlant de gêne à la pensée qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus sous leurs vieux plaids à l'odeur de renfermé et il oublia de fulminer.

"Laisse tomber, Steve" souffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs. "Fais attention, la prochaine fois, c'est tout."

Steve le relâcha, les yeux un peu penauds.

"Je ne suis pas très bon pour garder mes promesses, hein ?!"

Sam eut un sourire en coin, sa colère évanouie.

"C'est une question de pratique, Steve. Ne plus jamais te mettre en danger _sans réfléchir_ , ça va te demander beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'efforts."

Steve le regarda silencieusement, le regard pénétrant.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne réfléchis jamais d'habitude ?"

Le sourire de Sam se raffermit, devint moqueur. "C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, hein ?"

"Ouais, bah en tout cas, t'es bien content que le mec-qui-ne-réfléchit-jamais ait pensé à prendre les valises avec nous, sinon, on n'aurait pas de vêtements de rechange !"

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pris les bagages avec nous déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'on a _volé un bateau_ …"

"On ne l'a pas volé, on l'a em-prun-té !" insista Steve.

Sam ricana, pas dupe pour un sou.

"Si tu traites ce bateau comme les trois-quarts des véhicules que tu trouves sur ta route, il ne va pas faire long feu."

Il sentit le regard de Steve fixé sur lui pendant qu'il s'habillait, comme un chatouillis sur la nuque – pas franchement désagréable mais assez inhabituel. Sam avait d'autres choses à penser et se réchauffer arrivait en tête de liste.

 

***

 

                Natasha aimait la vitesse. Elle avait mit le cap sur la pleine mer pour éviter de longer la côte, trop dangereuse, trop imprévisible. On ne distinguait plus du Groenland que la silhouette violette des montagnes sur leur gauche. Ils descendaient vers le Sud.

Le bateau bondissait par-dessus les vagues, heureux d'être libre. Il montait en apesanteur puis redescendait en faisant claquer son ventre à la surface de l'océan, comme un cheval emballé. Natasha souriait, toutes dents dehors. Le vent froid griffait ses joues et jouait avec le brasier de sa chevelure. Les températures lui rappelaient celles de son enfance.

Elle avait rarement l'occasion de naviguer mais lorsqu'elle avait intégré le SHIELD, lors d'une de ses permissions, Clint l'avait embarqué avec lui sur un voilier loué en Floride. Il faisait ça souvent, avant : il l'emmenait en vacances et lui faisait sentir l'odeur de la normalité, de la détente et du plaisir doux de vivre sans dangers ni contraintes. Ensuite, il l'avait invité chez lui, dans la ferme de sa femme Laura, qu'elle avait héritée de ses parents et qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter.

Natasha avait tellement aimé le Wyoming qu'elle avait acheté, en toute discrétion, sa propre ferme dans le même État au nord des États-Unis. Un endroit tranquille où elle se sentait – relativement – en sécurité. Une grande maison presque chaleureuse malgré son absence, coincée entre une forêt et les montagnes abruptes, près d'un éleveur de chevaux et d'un torrent tintinnabulant. En prenant la voiture, elle était à une demi-heure de chez Clint et pouvait s'inviter pour le diner.

Steve s'invita à côté d'elle. Il dévorait l'océan avec des yeux d'enfants ébahis que son visage rigide ne pouvait masquer. Natasha pouvait voir clairement le jeune garçon de Brooklyn, celui qui rêvait d'une vie meilleure et courait dans les ruelles avec son ami Bucky, les pupilles encore pétillantes d'espoir et de passion.

"Où est Sam ?"

"Il préfère rester à l'abri. Il n'arrive pas à se réchauffer."

"Tu t'es excusé, j'espère…"

"Ouaip. J'ai vraiment été… si imprudent" avoua-t-il. Il se frotta la nuque en fixant les vagues. Il n'était pas dérangé par le mouvement de balancier du _Curtis_. "Je lui dois la vie..."

Natasha lui donna une bourrade de l'épaule, sans lâcher le volant.

"C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières. Et te tirer des ennuis quand tu te fourres dedans."

"Ouais… C'est drôle, c'était Bucky qui – Pendant la guerre. C'est lui qui s'occupait de ça."

"T'en as bien besoin, Rogers. On dirait une loi de l'univers. Les probabilités que le plan initial se complique augmentent de cinq cent pour cent avec toi."

"Ouch, tu es dure ! C'est pas moi qui ai balancé les disques durs du SHIELD sur internet !"

Natasha éclata de rire.

"Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !" l'accusa Steve, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Natasha secoua la tête avec détermination mais ses yeux souriaient. "C'est toi qui voulait faire disparaître le SHIELD…"

Steve grogna.

"Quand même, en juin, pendant l'affaire HYDRA" dit Natasha d'un ton pensif, "Heureusement qu'il y avait Maria et Sam pour contrebalancer nos bêtises…"

Steve lâcha un rire discret.

"Je redescends voir comment il va."

 

Sam était recroquevillé sur un matelas en position fœtale, couvert de deux pulls et de sa parka. Il tremblait toujours et quand Steve entra dans la cabine, il lui jeta un regard éteint.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta Steve. "T'as une sale tête."

"Je suis glacé et j'ai envie de vomir. On arrive quand ? Je vais gerber…"

"Y a pas mal de vent, ça fait danser le bateau. On s'arrêtera en fin d'après-midi."

Steve fouilla dans les placards pour trouver un seau qu'il plaça au pied du lit au cas où Sam serait vraiment malade. Il posa une fesse sur le lit près de lui et commença maladroitement à lui frictionner le dos. Sam était tendu.

"Tu veux que j'arrête ?" demanda Steve, gêné.

"Nan, man, continue, c'est parfait" ronronna Sam.

Steve continua à lui frotter le dos avec force. Les vagues cognaient contre la coque. La lumière était ténue, couleur poussière.

"Ma mère avait l'habitude de me frictionner dans je sortais du bain, quand j'étais petit. Pour éviter que je tombe malade. J'adorais ça. Pas prendre un bain, par contre : on se douchait dans une bassine en ferraille, l'eau était à peine tiède" se remémora Steve.

Les souvenirs de sa mère avaient un goût de nostalgie agréable, contrairement à ceux de Bucky. Elle l'avait _tellement_ aimé. Avec tellement de force. Ça n'avait pas de prix. Ça n'avait pas tant d'importance, qu'on se moque de lui parce qu'il ne voyait pas les couleurs ou qu'on le bouscule dans la cour de récré, puisqu'il rentrait tous les soirs dans le cocon protecteur de l'appartement, entre les mains douces et aimantes de sa mère.

Les frissons de Sam s'estompèrent peu à peu.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Sam hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. "J'ai toujours envie de vomir, par contre."

 

***

 

                Dans chaque ville où ils passaient, ils s'arrêtaient pour refaire le plein et en profitaient pour glaner des informations sur ceux qu'ils poursuivaient. Ils attiraient trop l'attention à leur goût : trois étrangers, des étatsuniens inconnus dans un bateau de plaisance bleu marine, qui débarquaient là sans prévenir. Les groenlandais sur le port les regardaient souvent d'un œil louche.

La première fois, Natasha leur ordonna de rester en retrait et de la laisser faire. Steve fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et acquiesça. Sam supposa qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'évoluer ensemble en mission.

Elle était stupéfiante. Ils l'écoutaient parler à quelques pas de là et étaient bluffés. Les habitants étaient plus enclins à partager leurs informations avec une femme avenante que deux inconnus grands et musclés. Elle savait exactement de quelle manière se comporter : séduisante, timide, effarouchée, souriante, amicale ou maladroite, elle adaptait son jeu d'actrice à chaque personne pour obtenir d'elle le maximum.

Et elle avait une capacité formidable à mentir. À ce stade, ce n'était plus un sport mais un art. Tantôt, ils étaient une famille à la recherche de leur père, ou un groupe d'amis voyageurs de l'extrême ou même des détectives privés à la recherche d'un grand-père fortuné. Natasha les entrainait comme un cyclone à travers les villes, sur le port, dans les hôtels, pour parler à des marins, aux gens du coin.

Ceux qui les avaient vu se rappelaient bien les hommes en noir, de leur étrange bateau et des effluves de sauvagerie et de danger qui émanaient d'eux.

Elle remerciait les groenlandais et s'en allait sans remous.

Ils passaient dans chaque ville comme des fantômes.

 

***

 

"Steve, c'est _quand_ qu'on arrive ?"

"Natasha a dit, dans une heure, Sam !"

"C'est une estimation…"

"On ne peut pas faire une pause ?"

"On est proches" grogna Steve, concentré à la fois sur le volant et les documents trouvés par Natasha.

"Je suis malade à en vomir depuis ce matin… Depuis que t'as mis en route ce putain de bateau à QUATRE HEURES DU MAT' ! Je vais mourir… Natasha, dis-lui d'arrêter."

"Bois un peu d'eau, Sam, ça va passer."

"Je vous hais tous… Vous n'auriez pas pu voler un foutu hélicoptère ?"

"Tu deviens vulgaire quand tu es énervé" remarqua Natasha avec nonchalance.

" Je vais tuer ces enfoirés d'HYDRA si on les rattrape !"

"Langage, Sam."

"Arrêtez de vous moquer, vous pourriez compatir."

"Vraiment désolé, vieux" lui dit Steve en écartant les bras.

"Pourquoi on ralentit ?"

"Parce que tu râles plus que les mouettes, impossible de se concentrer sur le dossier. Non, je blague. On doit s'arrêter à Nanortalik pour faire le plein de toute façon."

"On n'est pas rendus" soupira Natasha en regardant les deux idiots.

Elle eut un sourire affectueux : "En fait, on est des pirates !"

Steve fut prit d'un tel fou rire que Natasha dut tenir le volant du _Curtis_ pour lui le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle.

 

Ils rattrapaient pourtant leur retard. Grâce aux témoignages Natasha avait recueillis, ils savaient que l'avance qu'HYDRA avait sur eux se réduisait peu à peu. Ils durent faire escale à Nanortalik, le village le plus au Sud du Groenland, pour refaire le plein.

Nanortalik était entourée de montagnes, de roche et de glace. Les maisons avaient des murs en bois peint, rouges ou bleues, prêtes à accueillir les bateaux chaleureusement. Le soleil au zénith, malgré les nuages, la vue était superbe. Steve fit slalomer Curtis entre les premiers blocs de glace qui flottaient à la dérive jusqu'à un ponton d'amarrage libre.

"Ok, voyons un peu le dossier" dit-il d'un ton professionnel, une fois le bateau amarré.

"J'ai enfin mis de l'ordre dans tout ça" répliqua Natasha, un sourire en coin lorsque Steve endossa inconsciemment la stature de Captain America. "Je ne sais pas où ils vont avec leur bateau mais il n'y a aucune autre base au Groenland, à part Nuuk. Par contre, cet idiot de Rollins avait toutes les bases HYDRA dans son disque dur."

"Toutes ?"

"Ouaip. J'ai comparé avec les données du SHIELD – on en connait une bonne partie. La plupart ont été détruites ou vont l'être sous peu. Celles qui restent, et bien… Si on postule qu'un algorithme de Zola est toujours dans l'internet, prêt à nous espionner, si j'envoie un mail au SHIELD, HYDRA va réagir."

"Et nous allons perdre sa trace" dit Steve d'une voix sinistre. "Donc, la priorité, c'est de rattraper leur bateau, trouver le caisson de Bucky et ensuite, tu pourras appeler Fury."

"Plutôt Coulson" rectifia Natasha.

"Où sont les autres bases ?" demanda Steve.

"Dans les pays nordiques. Là où il y a très peu de villes, peu de technologies, l'endroit parfait pour se planquer sous la neige en attendant que le printemps revienne. Il y a la liste sur cette feuille."

Steve la parcourut rapidement : "Islande, encore Islande, Écosse, Norvège, Finlande, Russie, encore la Russie… Mais il n'y a pas l'emplacement exact, juste des noms de bleds."

"Non. Mais ça permettra déjà d'affiner les recherches. S'ils continuent en bateau après cette ville, ils vont en Islande, c'est obligé. C'est la seule base dans le coin qui n'a pas été découverte."

"En Islande" répéta Sam rêveusement. "Ça fait loin."

"C'est très loin" approuva Natasha. "C'est étrange qu'ils y aillent en bateau. Ils doivent avoir un problème de finances, eux aussi – bien fait ! Bon, les gars, assez parlé ! Je vais mijoter Nanortalik pour savoir si HYDRA est passé par là."

 

 

Pendant que Natasha enquêtait, Steve acheta une dizaine de jerricanes d'essence, qu'il entreposait dans la cale du bateau.

"J'espère que ça sera assez pour aller jusqu'en Islande" se demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne comptes pas aller jusque là-bas avec ce petit bateau ?" s'inquiéta Sam.

"J'aimerais bien qu'on les rattrape."

Sam se passa la main sur le visage : "On va mourir. Je désapprouve ce plan. Je désapprouve totalement."

Steve éclata de rire : "Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si on y allait en hélicoptère !"

Sam allait lancer une pique à son tour quand il vit Natasha revenir vers eux en courant, sa chevelure rousse flottant derrière elle. Elle sauta du ponton dans le bateau d'une détente de félin.

"STEVE ! Ils viennent de partir, ils étaient là une demi-heure plus tôt, à cet emplacement-là, ici même, on peut encore les rattraper, démarre, DÉMARRE !"

Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il alluma les moteurs, le _Curtis_ bondit en avant avec fougue et il fit un virage en épingle à cheveux pour sortir du port. Sam oublia son estomac barbouillé, aussi concentré que Steve sur la traque, qui prenait enfin des allures plus concrètes.

 

***

Aucun d'eux ne savait naviguer correctement – ils voguaient à vue d'œil depuis Nuuk –et ils ne savaient pas exactement où était parti HYDRA – l'océan était vaste, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Mais comme disait Tony Stark, lorsqu'on veut trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, le mieux c'est d'utiliser un aimant.

Ce qui n'était pas très utile dans cette situation-ci mais Sam scrutait l'horizon avec l'intensité d'un oiseau de proie.

Steve garda la côté sur leur gauche, de façon à toujours voir au loin les montagnes du Groenland. L'océan sous le ciel nuageux avait une couleur argenté, lame de sabre. Le vent soufflait plus fort et la mer se levait. Le _Curtis_ se faisait brutalement heurter par les vagues : il n'était pas fait pour affronter un océan agacé et remuant.

"Si je pouvais utiliser mon portable ou n'importe quel logiciel de traçage, ça serait beaucoup plus simple" soupira Natasha.

Steve secoua la tête : "Trop risqué. Je ne veux pas que Zola puisse nous repérer."

"On n'est même sûr que leur algorithme soit opérationnel" pesta-t-elle.

Sam fit la grimace : "Je suis d'accord avec Steve. C'est assez compliqué comme ça, si en plus, on est espionné via internet, ils vont nous filer entre les doigts."

"Il y a des dizaines de routes maritimes vers l'Islande. On ne sait même pas vers quelle ville ils vont. Comment tu comptes faire, Steve, pour les trouver ? Compter sur la chance ? Je ne me fierais pas à la tienne."

"Ils sont là" souffla Steve, la mâchoire prête à mordre.

"Quoi ?"

"Où ?"

"À deux kilomètres. Coque noire. C'est sûrement eux."

"Je ne vois rien !" dirent Natasha et Sam en même temps.

"J'ai une meilleure vision que vous !"

"Derrière ?" demanda Sam. "Le gros paquebot bleu et blanc ?"

Steve ne jeta qu'un bref regard dans son dos, sur le navire qui voguait placidement au large. Il avait aperçu HYDRA droit devant lui.

"Non ! Entre deux vagues, il longe la côte aussi, regardez par là !"

Il pointa le doigt vers l'est. Au moment où le _Curtis_ arriva au sommet d'une vague, Sam entraperçut un point luisant, à un mile nautique d'eux. Puis leur bateau piqua du nez et la vision disparut.

"Si on met les gaz, on peut les rattraper !" cria Steve et il accéléra.

Sam sentit son estomac chavirer. Il se cramponna aux murs de la cabine en regrettant amèrement la perte de ses ailes.

Natasha descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cabine. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans ses bagages, en extirpa un étui et sortit les pièces de son fusil M16. Elle monta l'arme avec les mouvements précis forgés par l'habitude. Elle plaça une cartouche de munitions dans le réservoir et d'autres dans les poches de sa doudoune en cas de besoin. Sam la suivit pour sortir ses deux Steyr SPP, ses pistolets qui l'accompagnaient partout sur le terrain lorsqu'il était Falcon. Lui aussi glissa des cartouches de munitions dans sa ceinture.

"Quelles armes Steve utilise ?" demanda-t-elle à Sam.

"Il a son sac" montra Sam du doigt "Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il affectionne ce genre de choses."

Dedans, Natasha trouva un Glock, un Sig Sauer, leurs cartouches et trois couteaux dentelés. Elle remonta sur le pont et s'accrocha au bastingage sans être gênée par les embruns qui jaillissaient autour d'elle, le fusil automatique dans son dos. Elle distinguait mieux la coque noire d'HYDRA à présent.

"Steve" cria-t-elle par-dessus le fracas des vagues, "Je prends la barre, va te préparer."

Il lui laissa la place à contrecœur. Le cœur et les dents serrés, il ne voulait pas lâcher HYDRA du regard.

"Allez" murmura Natasha au _Curtis_ , "On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre !"

Le bateau bondit en avant dans un vrombissement de moteur.

 

Ils se rapprochaient inexorablement.

"Je suis étonnée qu'ils ne nous ai pas déjà repéré" les informa Natasha. "Ils ont baissé leur garde. Prends la barre Steve, et reste à la même vitesse."

Il obéit sans discuter.

Elle se plaça près de la proue, à la rambarde et mit un genou à terre. Elle arma le M16 et se concentra, le bateau dans le viseur. Les bateaux dansaient dans les vagues, insaisissables.

Natasha attendit une éternité.

Un soldat d'HYDRA finit par les remarquer. Elle le vit s'agiter à la poupe de leur navire noir dans le viseur de son fusil.

"Nat', c'est quand tu veux" l'avertit Steve.

"J'voudrais t'y voir" grogna-t-elle et elle appuya sur la détente.

Il ne suffisait pas de viser la cible et de prévoir les mouvements des bateaux ; il fallait aussi compter sur les éléments naturels, sur le vent qui pouvait dévier la balle ou la secousse imprévue d'une vague.

Clint avait la science pour ça ; le talent pour un tir précis, juste, efficace. Mortel.

Pas Natasha.

Mais la balle décrivit une courbe parfaite, perça le verre de la cabine de pilotage et heurta le pilote à la nuque, explosant les chairs et les vertèbres cervicales en un centième de seconde. Mort, Jack Rollins s'effondra sur le tableau de bord et glissa à terre.

Natasha s'accorda un demi-sourire de satisfaction et visa le second soldat à la poupe, qui avait ramené une mitrailleuse et la tenait dans son viseur.

Cette fois, elle le manqua.

Mais leur navire sans conducteur heurta une vague de plein fouet et ralentit.

Le _Curtis_ se rapprocha, le moteur rugissant.

Natasha dut reculer pour éviter un tir. Les balles déchirèrent la coque bleue marine du _Curtis_ et éraflèrent la rambarde.

Sam arma ses Steyr SPP et tira en rafale. Le soldat en noir s'écroula sur le pont opposé.

Steve fonça droit sur leur bateau.

Brock Rumlow sortit de leur cabine et s'avança vers eux. Steve serra les mâchoires de rage. Puis il remarqua que l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains était un peu plus grosse qu'une mitrailleuse.

_Oh, oh, Sam va désapprouver,_ se dit Steve.

Natasha tira une troisième fois.

La balle frôla l'épaule de Rumlow. Il arma son lance-roquette.

"Oh shit" cria Sam entre deux rafales de tirs inutiles.

Les deux bateaux n'étaient plus qu'à cinquante mètres.

Sam lui tira dessus.

Rumlow appuya sur la détente.

Steve lâcha le volant et sortit de la cabine.

La roquette décrivit une courbe parfaite

Il empoigna Natasha d'une main et Sam de l'autre.

La roquette heurta le bateau.

Le _Curtis_ explosa.

 

***

 

L'hélicoptère des Howling Commandos était prêt à décoller. Les pales tournaient furieusement. Sharon le conduisait. Mercédès et Colleen, à bord d'une voiture blindée, constituaient leur équipe à terre.

" _On arrive au premier barrage_ " la prévint Mercédès dans le comm'.

" _Bien reçu_ " répondit Sharon. "Les filles, on y va !"

L'hélicoptère décolla.

Elles survolèrent des paysages secs et jaunes ocre sous le ciel d'un bleu aveuglant. L'été commençait en Érythrée et déjà, la savane s'asséchait et se racornissait.

"Tu crois qu'on verra des animaux ?" demanda Kamala.

Elle pianotait si vite sur le clavier que ses doigts étaient flous.

"Voilà, on devrait rester hors de leur radar pendant quinze minutes, le temps pour eux de mettre le système à jour. Va falloir faire vite" ajouta-t-elle.

L'usine de fabrication d'armes HYDRA, située en Afrique de l'Est dans cette glorieuse dictature qu'était l'Érythrée, était en réalité un vaste complexe industriel, plus grand que ce que les documents laissaient croire.

La voix de Mercédès résonna dans les écouteurs : " _On a passé le premier barrage_ "

Elle et Colleen portaient des masques électro-réfléchissants qui leur donnaient l'aspect de colonels érythréens à la botte d'HYDRA. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à espionner l'usine et à étudier le terrain, elles avaient pris l'apparence des deux militaires qui devaient visiter le complexe. Les deux colonels corrompus jusqu'à la moelle gisaient inanimés sur le bord de la route sous le soleil implacable, saucissonnés par les bons soins de Colleen.

Toutefois, leurs déguisements ne résisteraient pas à un examen attentif.

" _Second barrage_ "

L'hélicoptère rasait le sol. Un troupeau de buffles détala au grand galop à leur passage.

"Kamala ?"

"Voilà. Je viens de désactiver la plupart de leurs caméras. Elles vont fonctionner en boucle."

"Kate ?"

"En position."

Les usines apparurent, en pleine savane, dix bâtiments de béton gris alignés au garde-à-vous dans l'herbe sèche. Kate distingua la voiture de Mercédès et Colleen.

" _Second barrage passé. Nous sommes dans la place_."

C'était une mission délicate – quelle mission du SHIELD ne l'était pas ?

Elles ne pouvaient pas simplement s'introduire dans la base, tuer les rebelles, faire exploser deux-trois bâtiments et trainer le reste dans des geôles puantes. Si la plupart des pays collaboraient avec le SHIELD et étaient ravis de recevoir l'aide de professionnels pour nettoyer le moisi d'HYDRA qui s'était infesté sur leur territoire, l'Érythrée était une dictature. Comme la Corée du nord, elle était actuellement en train de sponsoriser HYDRA. S'en prendre aux usines d'armements en brandissant le logo du SHIELD reviendrait à déclencher un accident diplomatique international – voire d'entrer en guerre.

Le plan restait le même : s'introduire dans la base, voler des documents compromettants pour HYDRA et faire disparaître les armes. Le tout avec discrétion, élégance et invisibilité.

"America ?"

"Ouais ?"

Sharon se retourna et lui jeta un regard de faucon.

"T'es prête ou pas ?"

"Aussi prête que possible !"

"Alors go !"

America sauta hors de l'hélicoptère. Son parapente était recouvert de panneaux thermo-réfléchissants afin d'être invisible, comme l'héliporteur de Fury. Elle avait l'impression de flotter en l'air sans support. Elle se servit des courants aériens pour glisser par-dessus les clôtures électriques – elle serra les fesses en priant pour que les soldats dans les miradors ne regardent pas vers le haut. Mais son parapente commençait à piquer du nez. Elle atterrit en catastrophe, se débarrassa du harnais et courut infiltrer la base HYDRA.

"Kamala !"

"La signature thermique du huitième bâtiment est quasiment nulle. Personne à l'intérieur."

"Kate, à toi de jouer !"

Kate lâcha la corde. La flèche fila, invisible à l'œil nu.

La moitié du bâtiment 8 explosa.

"Colleen ?"

" _Sharon, on est dans le QG, bâtiment 3, je répète, bâtiment 3. Soldats HYDRA à terre, Mercédès vient de brancher la clé de Kamala_."

"C'est bon" dit Kamala à Sharon, "Je suis en train de recevoir tous les fichiers stockés sur le serveur de l'usine. Haha !"

"America ?"

" _J'ai atterri près du bâtiment 6. Je rentre à l'intérieur_."

"Ok, tiens-moi au jus. Kate !"

L'archère lâcha une seconde flèche-bombe pour réduire en cendre le n°8 définitivement.

" _Des armes, des armes, encore des armes. C'est un entrepôt_ " crachota America dans le communicateur.

"Les usines qui permettent de fabriquer les armes sont les bâtiments 1 et 2" expliqua Kamala en lisant rapidement les dossiers qu'elle recevait. "Le 3, c'est l'administration. Les 4 et 5, c'est pour le personnel. Du 6 au 10, c'est les entrepôts de stockage, pour envoyer les armes ailleurs, j'imagine."

Sharon faisait décrire de grands cercles à l'hélicoptère autour du complexe. HYDRA ripostait sans merci avec leurs mitrailleuses et des lance-roquettes.

"Kate ?"

"J'ai entendu. Ça va barder !"

Et le bâtiment 10 explosa.

"Merde !" jura Sharon et l'hélicoptère fit une pirouette pour éviter un jet d'énergie bleue. "Ça va les filles ?"

"Ok" répondit Kate, qui s'était accrochée. L'ordinateur de Kamala avait volé à l'autre bout du cockpit.

"Préviens, la prochaine fois" grommela-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut récupéré son bébé.

"PROCHAINE FOIS !" hurla Sharon et l'hélicoptère commença une série de cabrioles. Elles étaient la cible des quatre miradors qui avaient mis en marche leurs armes inspirées des Chitauris. Entre deux loopings, Kate parvint à en faire sauter un mais les trois autres redoublèrent leurs efforts. La base grouilla de soldats, des termites répugnantes et armées jusqu'aux mandibules.

" _Attention au bâtiment 6_ " prévint America à l'oreillette.

L'énergie bleue contenue dans les armes était hautement inflammable. Dommage pour eux. Il suffisait d'une toute petite bombe, une explosion minuscule. America s'éloigna en courant et se boucha les oreilles une fois à l'abri dans le n°7.

BAOUM !

Des soldats furent fauchés par l'explosion. Les autres se ruèrent vers elle.

" _On a infiltré le bâtiment 2_ " dit Colleen à Sharon, la voix tendue.

"Détruisez-le !" ordonna Sharon.

" _On en peut pas_ " hurla Mercédès, " _Y a des gosses_ _!_ "

"Des enfants ?"

" _Ils les font travailler dedans... Oh la merde_ …"

"Évacuez-les alors !"

" _Je voudrais t'y voir_ " pesta Colleen. " _On est prises entre deux feux. Y a des foutus soldats partout !_ "

"America ?"

" _Le 7 était imprenable. J'ai dû battre en retraite. Je suis entre le 9 et le 10_."

"Quelle est ta situation ?"

" _On me tire dessus. Situation désagréable_."

"Merde" répéta Sharon.

L'hélicoptère évite un énième jet d'énergie de justesse, la coque fumante.

 

***

 

L'explosion monta dans le ciel comme un champignon de flammes.

Des débris du _Curtis_ volèrent dans tous les sens dans l'océan.

Ce qui restait du bateau commença à sombrer dans l'océan.

Ils avaient basculé par-dessus le bastingage – encore une fois.

Steve regarda le navire d'HYDRA s'éloigner avec, dans les yeux, un regard de haine sans précédent.

"Merde" hurla Natasha d'une voix presque hystérique, pleine de fureur.

Elle frappa l'eau du poing.

Natasha n'était pas hystérique, elle était folle de rage. Le masque avait craqué et glissé sous la furie. Une mission échouée la mettait dans cet état-là. "Y avait tous les documents trouvés à Nuuk dedans !"

"Et toutes nos affaires" ajouta Steve d'un air sinistre.

Il regardait l'horizon, entre les vagues, obnubilé. Bucky s'éloignait. HYDRA avait totalement disparu. Des débris du _Curtis_ flottaient autour d'eux. Ils battaient tous des jambes pour rester à la surface de l'eau, trois têtes comme trois petites bouées, comme trois bouchons de liège ballotés par les flots.

Le bateau d'HYDRA était déjà loin. Rumlow n'avait pas pris le risque de s'approcher trop près du Captain ou de Black Widow : il savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Quand Sam réalisa cela, il regarda autour de lui et lentement, doucement, comme l'eau glaciale qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements et lui gelait la peau, la peur se faufila jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

Dans un bruit d'adieu gargouillant, le _Curtis_ disparut totalement de la surface.

Ils étaient seuls.

Au beau milieu de l'océan.

Dans l'eau glacée.

Sans bateau.

Sans rien du tout.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer" dit Sam "Mais on est au beau milieu de l'océan et l'eau est probablement à zéro degré. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Il avait réussi à gommer toute trace d'angoisse de sa voix et parlait d'un ton léger.

"La terre est par là" dit Steve en levant une main vers le nord. "On distingue les montagnes. On n'a plus qu'à nager."

"Steve…"

Quelque chose dans son ton força Steve à se tourner vers Sam et à le considérer sérieusement. "L'eau est à _zéro degrés_. Voire moins. Je suis déjà gelé. La terre est à au moins cinq kilomètres. Toi, tu peux peut-être nager jusque là-bas mais…"

Il s'interrompit avant de laisser sa voix totalement dérailler. Steve nagea vers lui et lui attrapa le bras.

"Ça va aller, Sam."

"On peut le faire" affirma Natasha. Elle avait déjà les lèvres bleues. "Il suffit de ne pas s'arrêter de nager."

Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Sam. Il but la tasse une fois et peina à remonter à la surface. Il était bon nageur pourtant… Était-ce le froid ? Le poids des vêtements ? Ou bien les vagues de plus en plus grosses, de plus en plus rapides, prêtes à le submerger, à l'engloutir, à l'étouffer, à le faire disparaître pour toujours, toujours, toujours –

"Sam !" Steve coupa net ses réflexions. "Regarde-moi. N'aies pas peur, ok. On va nager jusqu'au rivage. Tout va bien se passer. Toi et Nat', vous êtes des sportifs. On va s'économiser. On peut le faire."

"Et ensuite ?" Sam n'arrivait plus à masquer la terreur suintante dans sa voix. "Y a personne dans ce foutu pays. Au lieu de se noyer, on va juste crever de froid sur un foutu rocher !"

"Steve…"

"Attends, Nat'." Steve avait pris le bras de Sam pour le forcer à le regarder. Ils pédalaient dans l'eau avec l'énergie des condamnés à mort et Steve le fixait dans les yeux avec ses pupilles couleur diamant plus pures que l'océan. "Un pas avant l'autre, ok ? On nage d'abord, on verra ensuite. Fais-moi confiance."

"Steve !"

"Quoi, Nat' ?!"

"Sinon, on peut peut-être monter à bord de ce bateau, là."

Elle désigna du doigt le bateau à la coque rouillée bleue et blanche qui s'avançait vers eux aussi placidement qu'une baleine, à peine dérangé par les vagues. C'était le bateau de pêche entraperçu une heure plus tôt. Un marin gesticulait sur la proue, silhouette jaune esquissée à cinq cent mètres d'eux.

"On prend ce bateau-là" décida Steve d'une voix soulagée.

 

***

 

"Colonel ? Ici Agent 13. Je répète, ici Agent 13. Situation délicate, je répète, situation –"

" _Agent 13 ?_ "

"Colonel Fury ! Ici, l'agent Carter. Nous avons réussi à obtenir les documents de la base Érythrée mais on a dû se replier. On n'était pas de taille… Désolée…"

" _Rapport, Agent_."

"Deux bâtiments détruits sur dix. Deux entrepôts. Au moment où je vous parle, HYDRA doit sûrement déplacer les stocks à un autre endroit plus sûr. Nombre de soldats estimé : cinquante."

"Cinquante ?" protesta America. "Ils étaient au moins quatre-vingt !"

"Soixante-cinq exactement" dit Kamala d'un ton supérieur. "D'après les données. Sans compter le reste du personnel et les enfants."

" _Quels enfants ?_ "

"HYDRA faisait travailler des enfants dans leurs ateliers, Colonel."

" _Où sont les données ?_ "

"Kamala est en train de les transférer sur les serveurs du SHIELD, Colonel."

" _HYDRA a commencé la production de ces armes en même temps que les héliporteurs, on sait quel stock ils ont ? Quels types d'armes ?_ "

"Des fusils, vendus à… Différents groupuscules, des terroristes, y a tout une liste."

" _Des bombes ?_ "

"… Oui."

" _HYDRA semble déterminée à accomplir l'opération Détonations, il semblerait. Laissez tomber l'Érythrée. J'ai besoin de vous à Hong-Kong. D'après nos renseignements, HYDRA aurait déjà transporté une de leurs bombes_ made in Chitauris _là-bas. L'agent Hill vous transmettra plus d'informations en temps voulu_."

"Et pour la base Érythrée, Colonel ? Elle est toujours active. Et il y a des enfants là-bas…"

" _Je me charge de contacter l'équipe Delta… Bonne chance Agent 13_."

"Merci, Colonel."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, le chapitre suivant ne sera pas terrible (just so you know !)


	9. Erkigsnek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum, j'ai oublié de vous dire que les Howling Commandos attaquaient la base HYDRA en Érythrée, qui est un véritable pays d'Afrique peu recommandable – dictature horrible, contrôle d'internet, pas joli-joli.  
> Petit aperçu des filles, ni le premier ni le dernier. Je suis contente si vous les aimez un peu (les OCs, ce n'est pas toujours évident à apprécier, ça casse un peu l'ambiance). Elles sont inspirées des vrais comics, elles ne sortent pas de ma tête, hein !
> 
> Ici, sachez que le bateau est inspiré du film La vie rêvée de Walter Mitty (The Secret Life of Walter Mitty) que je vous conseille à MOOORT ! Et du coup, comme je me suis fait plaisir, il y a peut-être une ou deux références bizarres (en rapport avec le film).

 

 

 

 

 

Pendant que Sam et Natasha prenaient leur douche, Steve en profita pour remercier le capitaine du navire. La plupart des marins ne parlaient pas l'anglais ; seul le capitaine, son second et un ou deux autres groenlandais baragouinaient la langue internationale. Les autres marins venaient du Chili et parlaient tous par conséquent l'espagnol.

"Whoé !" le rassura le capitaine, "Vous z'êtes vraiment des drôles de gars, vous les américains !"

Il avait une belle barbe blanche bien fournie et des yeux noirs vifs et malicieux.

"On n'en a pris deux z'autres, y quelques mois de ça. Un photographe timbré et un drôle de gars un peu perché. Lui z'aussi a failli se noyer. Et il a failli s'faire bouffer par un requin aussi. Z'êtes plutôt chanceux, dame !"

"Où est-ce que vous allez ?" demanda Steve poliment.

"On met le cap vers Reykjavik."

"Quoi ?"

"Reykjavik. La capitale de l'Islande."

"Ah, Reïkchavike" articula Steve. "Vous allez en Islande du coup ?"

"Voué, Reykjavik."

"On y sera dans combien de temps ?"

"Deux jours, si l'temps est bon. Si on a assez de poisson."

Steve hocha la tête, calculant en même temps, tissant des plans et des hypothèses.

"Je suis désolé, on n'a pas d'argent, rien à vous offrir pour le moment…" s'excusa-t-il auprès du capitaine.

"Bouah, t'embête pas pour ça. L'hospitalité, dans l'Nord, ch'est sacré !"

Il ne demanda pas à Steve pourquoi leur bateau avait explosé ni comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à nager dans l'océan Arctique. Il avait juste expliqué à Steve qu'ils avaient été intrigués par la boule de feu visible à l'horizon. Steve était reconnaissant pour leur discrétion et leur générosité. En évitant les marins affairés à hisser les immenses filets grouillants de poissons, il repartit à l'intérieur, à l'étage réservé à l'équipage.

                Le navire de pêche, baptisé _Erkigsnek_ , était vieux, grinçant, rouillé. Sam le trouva formidable. Les tuyaux crachotaient leur eau chaude péniblement avec des grondements de dragon fatigué. Il ne restait qu'un petit bout de savon usé jusqu'à la mousse. Et le bac de douche était moisi et gluant. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il se frotta les cheveux vigoureusement en remerciant le Ciel d'être encore en vie. En sortant, il eut même la satisfaction de pouvoir piquer un rasoir sur l'évier et il entreprit de refaire le contour de son bouc avec précision.  

                Le second du navire, un quinquagénaire originaire du Danemark, fouilla les placards pour leur trouver des tenues adéquates. Des trois pulls, le plus grand n'arrivait pas à contenir les épaules de Steve et le plus petit pendouillait sur les cuisses de Natasha.

 

                Steve vint le trouver dans leur cabine. Deux couchettes gracieusement offertes par le capitaine. Natasha avait sa propre cabine, comme il convient pour une princesse.

"Ça va ?"

Cette éternelle question à laquelle on répondait toujours oui. Sam ne fit pas exception même s'il sentait toujours le froid incrusté dans sa peau, comme si sa chair s'était transformée en cristaux de glace.

Steve s'assit à côté de lui, le fouillant de ses yeux inquiets, cherchant à percer ses angoisses. Sam se redressa sur son matelas, les jambes en tailleur, le dos courbé pour éviter que son crâne ne touche le sommier au-dessus.

"Je suis mieux en l'air que dans la mer" avoua Sam avec un sourire honteux. "Désolé pour…."

Steve secoua la tête, visé à son regard, ses yeux bleus croisaient le fer avec les obsidiennes de Sam.

"Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Moi aussi, j'étais… inquiet. Heureusement que l' _Erkigsnek_ n'était pas loin."

Sam approuva silencieusement, le regard sombre, tourmenté. "Pas de ta faute" dit-il d'un ton fatigué en cognant Steve sur le biceps

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Steve directement. Tourner autour du pot, ça n'était pas son fort.

Sam soupira et se frotta l'avant-bras plus fort que nécessaire.

"J'ai paniqué. C'est bête mais… La peur de ma vie" confia-t-il.

"Tant que ça ?"

"Ok, bon, c'est dans le top dix de mes plus grandes frayeurs alors."

Ils souriaient mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le nom de Riley chuta entre eux. Celui de Bucky aussi.

Steve lui prit doucement le poignet pour l'empêcher de se planter les ongles dans la peau du bras. Il avait un demi-sourire craquant.

"On est ici, vivants, mmmh ? Ça ne peut que s'arranger."

Sam hésita avant de se lancer – pas à l'eau cette fois.

"Ça n'te fait pas peur ? De – De ne rien avoir. Plus rien."

Steve lâcha un rire dépréciatif.

"Avoir tout perdu, j'ai déjà vécu ça. Et crois-moi, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'est rien comparé à ça."

Il serra le poignet de Sam. "T'as perdu quoi, tes papiers, des fringues ? Je te rembourserais, va ! Ça se rachète. Ta famille est toujours aux États-Unis. Ta maison t'attend à DC. Tu es avec nous, on ne te laissera jamais, _jamais_ , en plan."

Sam avait le visage défait : "J'ai perdu tous mes CDs de Marvin Gaye. Des éditions limitées. Des _collector_."

Steve se retint de pouffer.

Sam lui donna une bourrade amicale.

Steve admit, le sourcil contrarié : "Je serais à ta place, je m'inquiéterais plus pour tes papiers. On arrive dans un pays étranger sans passeport ni –"

Le regard de Sam s'éclaira. De sa main libre, il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il adressa un clin d'œil ravi à Steve.

"Astuce numéro un lorsqu'on voyage avec Steve Rogers : toujours garder son portefeuille sur soi."

Il étala sur le matelas son portefeuille bordeaux devant eux, son portable tactile et son trousseau de clés.

"Man, t'as raison, je suis chanceux aujourd'hui !"

"Pas sûr que ton portable ait survécu" dit Steve.

"Tu rigoles ? J'ai investi dans un StarkPhone pour le voyage. Ces petits bijoux de technologie résistent à la machine à laver et captent du réseau jusque dans la Cordillère des Andes."

Il embrassa le portable avec joie et demanda à Steve :

"Pourquoi tu tiens mon poignet ?"

Steve répondit en essayant de ne pas rire : "Un truc de conseiller. Sympathie, concession, et protection je crois…"

Sam éclata de rire : "Empathie, compassion et proximité, bouffon !"

"Bouffon toi-même !" se moqua Steve en lui prenant l'épaule et en l'attirant vers lui. "Je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais content que tu sois là, avec moi ? Sans toi, je ne serais pas allé bien loin."

"J'te l'fais pas dire" ironisa Sam. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon vieux."

Il poussa un autre soupir mais c'était un soupir repu et satisfait. Il posa sa tempe contre l'épaule de Steve et ils savourèrent l'instant dans une cabine exigüe qui sentait la sardine. Ils étaient bien. Sam se réchauffait contre Steve.

Natasha toqua à la porte et passa son nez à l'intérieur.

"Steve, la douche est libre, tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que tous les gars y – Ne me dites pas que j'ai encore interrompu quelque chose ?"

Steve rougit des oreilles et repoussa précipitamment un Sam hilare.

"J'allais conclure, Nat' !" se plaignit ce dernier, le visage barré d'un sourire ironique.

"Ouais, je vois, grande déclaration d'amour, le mariage, cette petite baignade t'a mise de bonne humeur, dis donc !"

"Sam vient juste de retrouver son portefeuille et son portable" coupa Steve en se levant.

"Et les clés de _Ta_ voiture, mon cher !"

Il lança les clés à Steve. "Garde-les en lieu sûr cette fois !"

"Ton portable fonctionne ?" s'exclama Natasha en se ruant à l'intérieur. Elle poussa Steve sans ménagement pour étudier le StarkPhone. "Je peux te l'emprunter ? J'ai besoin d'appeler quelqu'un."

"Appeler qui ?" l'interrogea Steve, sourcils froncés.

Natasha regarda autour d'elle et dans le couloir avant de dire à voix basse : "Fury. Tu as ton portefeuille, toi ?"

Steve secoua la tête.

"On a besoin de papiers, au minimum un passeport et une carte bancaire. Tu veux rester discret, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un contact en Islande mais pas sûr qu'il puisse nous obtenir ça rapidement et vaut mieux pas ajouter des variables extérieures, particulièrement des types prêts à tout pour de l'argent. Fury est le plus fiable, le plus rapide et de toute façon, je _dois_ le contacter régulièrement. Contrairement à toi, je suis toujours une agent."

"On avait dit qu'on évitait les appels téléphoniques aussi" contra Sam.

"Je sais bien" admit Natasha, "Mais vous avez une autre idée ? Déjà qu'on ne sait pas où ils se sont barrés, si en plus on doit perdre du temps en démarches administratives…"

"Ok, ok. Tu as raison, merci" admit Steve. Il fila à la douche sans demander son reste.

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison" sourit Natasha. "Faut que je note toutes les bases HYDRA qu'on avait repéré avant que je les oublie. Il y avait des noms particulièrement imprononçables…"

 

 

***

 

Natasha se percha sur la couchette en hauteur attribuée à Steve et composa le numéro d'urgence sécurisé de Fury.

"Alpha ? Ici Black Widow."

" _Agent Romanoff !_ _Ça fait trois heures que j'essaye de vous joindre, c'est une mutinerie ou une prise d'otage ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez au pôle Nord ? Le traceur de votre portable indique que vous êtes en plein milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Je commencerais presque à m'inquiéter_ …"

"J'ai perdu mon portable. Tout comme les documents confidentiels d'HYDRA trouvés à Nuuk. J'en ai feuilleté quelques uns mais le reste des infos est perdu au fond de l'océan. On est à bord du bateau de pêche _Erkigsnek_ , lieu sécurisé. Tous en bonne santé. Mais on a un problème."

" _Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. J'ai besoin de l'équipe Delta_."

Natasha resta silencieuse quelques secondes, indécises.

"Steve n'a pas terminé sa mission" finit-elle par dire, la voix moins professionnelle, plus à vif, plus honnête.

" _C'est SA mission, agent Romanoff, pas la vôtre_ " trancha Fury d'un ton péremptoire.

Natasha soupira. Fury se radoucit.

" _HYDRA a lancé l'opération Détonations dans une semaine. Hong-Kong, Wakanda-City, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico, San Francisco, et Londres vont être touchées. Par des bombes. Ça va pas être beau à voir_."

"Barton sera là ?"

" _Hawkeye a déjà été briefé, il est prêt à venir vous chercher_."

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?"

Natasha avait repris un ton déterminé. Le travail n'attendait pas.

" _De démembrer un complexe d'armements HYDRA en Afrique. Puis d'aller à Wakanda-City pour empêcher un attentat. Et à Rio aussi, si possible. En même temps_."

"Hun hun. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème."

" _Parfait_."

"En échange… Rogers aurait besoin d'un nouveau portefeuille : passeport, carte d'identité, permis, carte bancaire, la totale."

" _C'est comme si c'était fait, Natasha. Envoyez une liste à Barton. Par hasard, vous savez si Captain America ne voudrait pas nous donnez un coup de main ?_ "

Natasha se mordit la lèvre et prit le temps de répondre.

"Si vous lui demandez en personne, il acceptera sûrement."

Elle écouta la respiration profonde et calme de Fury au téléphone.

" _Je vois_ " conclut-il.

Natasha resta silencieuse, les iris indécis, les doigts figés.

" _Où est-ce que Barton peut venir vous récupérer ?_ "

"Sur l' _Erkigsnek_ , si vous avez un moyen de le tracer. Sinon, on arrive à Reykjavík dans deux jours."

" _Trop tard. Tenez-vous prête, Natasha. Votre coéquipier ne devrait pas tarder_."

"Colonel."

Ils raccrochèrent.

 

                Elle entendit le bruit des draps froissés quand Sam bougea sur son matelas.

"Tu t'en vas ?" demanda-t-il.

Natasha haussa les épaules, silencieuse. Sam percha sa tête à l'extérieur pour la voir. Les jambes ballantes dans le vide et la bouche déçue, Natasha semblait… morose.

"Tu as entendu parler de l'opération Détonations ?"

Sam acquiesça. "Les attentats terroristes d'HYDRA ? Je croyais que les Howling Commandos s'en occupaient."

"Elles ne sont pas de taille, visiblement… Moi et Barton – Hawkeye – on a été recruté."

Elle soupira encore et se ressaisit presque immédiatement.

"J'ai du boulot" conclut-elle.

Sam avait le sourire triste. "Tu nous laisses, alors ?"

"Ouaip, sauf si tu veux venir" et elle lui jeta un clin d'œil négligé pour masquer sa tristesse.

Sam n'était pas dupe. Il aimait bien Natasha. Il avait pour elle du respect, mélange d'admiration et d'amitié car il savait qu'il avait en face de lui une vraie belle personne.

"Tu vas nous manquer" admit-il gentiment.

Natasha lui lança un sourire navré. "Tout seul à gérer Steve, tu m'étonnes

Sam ria : "Je vais lui peler la peau des fesses s'il fait trop de conneries."

Natasha éclata de rire.

Elle mit ses vêtements à sécher sur le radiateur et tira sur ses fripes trop grandes qui lui donnaient l'allure d'une adolescente négligée. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de Sam, hésitante et timide. Elle décida : "Je m'occupe de l'opération Détonations mais ensuite, promis, je reviendrais vous aider."

Sam grimaça. Elle lui jeta un regard indécis.

"Je préfèrerais qu'on retrouve le Winter Soldier le plus tôt possible…" soupira-t-il.

"C'est marrant que tu l'appelles comme ça. _Le Winter Soldier_ …"

Elle goûta le titre sur sa langue. Il avait une nouvelle saveur maintenant qu'il se mariait à la célèbre figure de James Buchanan Barnes.

"Comment tu l'appelles, toi ?"

"Pareil."

Sam hausse les épaules en essayant d'afficher une façade nonchalante.

"Y a que Steve qui l'appelle _Bucky_. C'était _son_ pote après tout."

Natasha attendait. Sam n'ajoutait rien.

"Tu es sceptique" dit-elle pour rompre le silence qui prend ses aises.

Sam se frotta le bras. Il l'était mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Il avait déjà fait part de ses doutes à Steve ; il avait choisi de l'accompagner ; ce n'était pas pour qu'il vienne se plaindre ou chouiner dès que quelque chose clochait.

"Je le suis aussi" continua Natasha. "Mais c'est Steve. Entêté, obstiné. Je me dis que d'un, on n'arrivera pas à lui enlever cette idée de la tête et que, de deux, il pourrait bien réussir."

"À le sauver ?"

"Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?" Elle esquiva le regard de Sam mais restait proche de lui. "Je… Il y a des gens qui reviennent de loin. Pourquoi pas lui ?"

Sam se frottait encore l'avant-bras.

"Je bossais comme conseiller au VA. J'ai vu… J'ai vu des vét' détruits par le combat, bousillés, au bord de la folie. Ils ne quittent plus jamais la guerre, ils restent en permanence dans l'horreur, pour toujours… Oui, oui, il y en a qui reviennent de loin. Mais tu sais le plus triste ? De tous ceux dont je m'occupais, y en a pas la moitié qui va reprendre une vie normale. La guerre, ça te casse un homme. Ce qu'il a vécu – j'ai lu le dossier, tu sais ?– je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peut revenir de ça. Pas indemne, faut pas rêver mais… Je ne sais pas si ce, ce – _Bucky_ redeviendra sain un jour."

Natasha l'écouta, silencieuse, pensive. Elle pensait à elle-même et son passé.

"C'est l'ami de Steve Rogers" conclut-elle, "S'il a la tête à moitié aussi dur que lui, il y arrivera. Bonne nuit, Sam."

"Bonne nuit, Nat' !"

 

***

 

                L'équipage de l' _Erkigsnek_ s'agitait comme un banc de poissons sur le pont du navire, curieux et intrigués, lorsque le jet de Clint Barton creva les nuages. Natasha donna l'accolade à Sam et serra Steve dans ses bras – non sans lui coller un baiser coquin sur la fossette encore une fois. Elle lui chuchota : "Prends soin de Sam" avec un sourire entendu. Steve recula et la fixa sans comprendre. Il avait les oreilles rouge vif. Natasha ne commenta pas sa dernière remarque.

"Vous allez me manquer" et pour masquer sa gêne, elle empoigna le câble qui venait de glisser jusqu'à elle.

Le jet resta en position stationnaire le temps que le câble la tracte jusqu'en haut. Par la vitre du cockpit, Barton fit signe à Steve de la main.

"Nat' ? C'est bon ?"

"Salut Clint. Deux minutes."

"Les affaires sont dans les rangements à l'arrière."

Natasha sortit un coffre métallique et accrocha deux câbles à chaque extrémité pour pouvoir le descendre.

"J'ai le temps d'écrire un mot ?" cria-t-elle à Clint.

"Tu rigoles ?! Natasha, c'est un jet, pas un taxi."

Elle griffonna un mot rapide au Bic noir au recto d'une facture du SHIELD trouvée dans la portière. Puis elle poussa du pied le coffre dans le vide et laissa la sécurité dérouler les filins jusqu'à ce Steve réceptionna son colis. Il leur fit un signe militaire ironique pour leur dire adieu. Par la fenêtre du jet, Natasha regarda l' _Erkigsnek_ se transformer en coquille de noix sur l'eau avec une pointe de tristesse inhabituelle.

 

Sam observa le jet disparaître dans les nuages, l'estomac noué.

"Y a plus de nous deux, maintenant" dit-il doucement.

"Tu te sens capable de me supporter ?" souffla Steve.

Ils collèrent leurs épaules en guise de soutien. Le départ de Natasha était un coup dur, son absence les laissait légèrement mal à l'aise – comme s'ils se sentaient plus en sécurité avec elle à proximité. Son bon sens, son aide pragmatique et efficace allaient leur manquer.

"Y a quoi dans le coffre ?" demanda Sam.

Steve aurait haussé les épaules s'il n'était pas en train de le porter jusqu'à leur cabine.

À l'intérieur, Natasha avait glissé un mot sur une page de cahier à lignes bleues. Elle avait une écriture toutes en courbes déliées, très élégante.

**_Prochaine destination d'HYDRA : Thorsmörk, Islande (selon ma mémoire et les docs de Nuuk)_ **

**_Vous allez me manquez, les gars !_ **

**_Prenez soin l'un de l'autre._ **

**_Steve, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit pendant mon absence, je te jure que tu vas le regretter._ **

**_Sam, CADEAU !!!_ **

Dans le coffre, Steve trouva un gros sac à dos militaire de soixante litres, deux parkas de rechange à l'intérieur – une à la taille de Sam, une autre pour Steve – une tenue neutre et des sous-vêtements pour chacun et le kit d'armes minimum du SHIELD pour ses agents – deux Glock, deux Steyr SPP et leurs munitions.

Il y avait aussi le double de ses papiers. Ce n'était pas des faux papiers d'identités. Il n'était pas un espion ou un menteur. Et un portefeuille en cuir bleu, avec des rayures rouges et une étoile blanche. Une blague de Fury qui ne fit rire que Sam.

"On achètera le reste sur place" décida Steve, qui avait eu l'habitude de faire avec des moyens limités pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Il fouilla dans les poches latérales du sac à dos et éclata de rire. Sur la liste des choses de première nécessité que Natasha avait envoyée à Clint, elle avait pensé à ajouter l'album _Hits_ de Marvin Gaye. Il le tendit à Sam avec un sourire affectueux :

"Pour t'aider à survivre en attendant de retrouver toute ta collection."

Sam caressa la pochette du CD, un peu ému par l'attention muette de Natasha.

"Et toi, Steve ? Tu n'as rien perdu de trop important ?"

Steve secoua la tête.

"J'avais le pendentif de Peggy autour du cou. Ce qui était à l'intérieur a relativement bien résisté à l'eau donc c'est cool. Et j'ai toujours le portable de T'Challa, Dieu merci. Ça aurait pu être pire."

"Le collier de Peggy ? Celui que Sharon t'a donné ? Je peux voir ?" demanda Sam, la mine curieuse.

Steve le défit et le tendit à Sam.

"Tu n'as pas trop changé de tête" remarqua-t-il en détaillant la photo. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que le papier ?"

"Un dessin que j'avais fait. Tu peux regarder mais sois délicat."

Sam déplia la feuille pliée en huit avec lenteur pour ne pas le déchirer. Le papier avait jauni mais les traits au crayon de bois n'avaient pas bougé. Sam regarda les visages des anciens Howling Commandos en regrettant que les filles n'aient pas continué avec eux – leur bonne humeur avait été communicative. Steve avait de la nostalgie plein les yeux qui débordait sur son sourire. Il présenta les membres de papier à Sam :

"Là, c'est Jacques – le français – Dum Dum, le clown de la bande, Jim, Gab et Mont. Là, c'est Bucky et bien sûr, là c'est moi."

"Mmmh, j'avais reconnu l'uniforme. Le sergent James Barnes ? Ça fait drôle… Toi, t'as l'air heureux."

Steve haussa les épaules : "C'était la bonne époque."

Il soupira et regarda Sam avec des yeux de chiot battu : "Tu ne veux pas échanger de portefeuille avec moi ?"

 

Steve se mêla à l'équipage pour donner un coup de main. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point être marin était technique et physique. Sam resta dans la cabine toute la matinée, vaincu par le mal de mer et un rhume tenace dû à sa baignade impromptue. L'océan s'était levé, déchaîné et colérique. Le ciel, tumultueux et ardoise, lâchait sa pluie sans scrupules. Les vagues faisaient osciller l' _Erkigsnek_ comme le pendule de Foucault. Des gerbes d'embruns venaient sans cesse les asperger. Steve était bien content d'avoir le k-way rouge et les bottes en caoutchouc que lui avaient prêté les marins.

                Vers quinze heures, le capitaine lui fit signe de prendre une pause. Il alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sel et passa ensuite dans la cuisine commune, étriquée mais fonctionnelle, afin de préparer deux tasses de cafés pour lui et Sam. Son partenaire avait passé la journée dans la cabine à regarder les vagues par le hublot. Il naviguait entre un ennui mortel et un agacement permanent causé par son ventre barbouillé. Marin Gaye résonnait entre les murs métalliques grâce à un vieux lecteur CD – vieux selon les critères de Sam, moderne selon ceux de Steve. Steve leva un sourcil curieux en direction de Sam.

"Deux cent kilos de saumon aujourd'hui, t'en dis quoi ?"

"Pas mal ! Dis-moi qu'on arrive bientôt…"

"On arrive à Reykjavik demain vers sept heures."

Sam gémit. "Dieu merci. J'espère qu'on va rester sur la terre ferme un petit bout de temps."

Steve s'assit à côté de lui sur l'étroite banquette et laissa leurs épaules se frôler. Il lui tendit la tasse de café :

"Tu te sens capable d'avaler ça ?"

Sam haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée.

"T'as déjà eu le mal de mer ?"

"Pas depuis le sérum."

"Mmmh ?"

"J'étais fréquemment malade, tu sais, j'avais le mal des transports. Les voitures n'étaient pas comme aujourd'hui, aucune suspension, des routes pleines d'ornières. Une fois, Bucky m'a traîné au grand parc d'attractions de Coney Island mais j'ai vomi dans le grand-huit. Je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien mais ce n'était pas… agréable."

Ils finirent leur café en silence, flanc contre flanc, bercé dans la chaleur diffuse de l'autre. Sam se fit la brève et étrange réflexion que Steve était devenu de plus en plus tactile au cours du voyage. C'était une marque de confiance, la preuve qu'ils étaient plus confortables ensemble.

Sam se sentait parfois comme un papillon face au soleil avec Steve. Ébloui mais fasciné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se rapprocher, plus près, encore plus près, pour le toucher. C'était impossible, bien sûr. Impossible. Comme le papillon, Sam voulait trop et comme le papillon, il risquait de s'y brûler les ailes.

 

***

 

                Allongé dans le noir, les yeux fermés, Steve réfléchissait. Plus il réfléchissait, moins il avait envie de dormir. Il n'avait pas menti à Sam lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était inquiet à se retrouver tous les trois dans l'eau glacée – plus pour eux que pour lui. Lui, il résistait au froid. Natasha aurait réussi à rejoindre la côte s'il avait fallu, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais Sam… Il était irremplaçable. L'Erkigsnek était un improbable miracle.

Quelle relation était-il en train de construire avec Sam ? Ce n'était pas comme avec Bucky, c'était une certitude. Steve se tortillait dans son lit, d'un côté puis de l'autre. Une boule au ventre chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. La recherche du contact, comme s'il était un astéroïde irrésistiblement attiré par la gravité.

Steve dut faire face à un tiraillement brûlant dans son bas-ventre. Il jura mentalement et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Sa libido était pratiquement tombée au point-mort depuis son Réveil. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, il avait tellement d'autres choses à surmonter. Mais avec Sam à côté, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Il s'efforça de penser à des choses désagréables – Bucky comme Winter Soldier, Rumlow et son lance-roquette, Schmidt et Zola… Au bout d'un moment, son érection diminua et Steve se détendit. Il s'endormit juste à temps pour éviter de trop réfléchir.

               

***


	10. Reykjavik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussi, je ne sais pas si vous lisez cette diarrhée verbale que je mets toujours en début de chapitre mais j'ai cité plusieurs fois comme source d'inspiration La Vie Rêvée de Walter Mitty (The Secret Life of Walter Mitty).
> 
> En fait, vous n'allez rien comprendre si vous n'avez pas vu le film. C'est un gars, Walter Mitty, qui a une petite vie bien rangée bien banale. Il bosse au célèbre magazine Life, dans les chambres noires pour développer les photos. Et au moment où il risque de perdre son job, bim, il perd la photo sensée faire la Une du prochain numéro. Donc ni une ni deux, Walter part à la recherche du photographe, au Groenland puis, par bateau, en Islande (après il se rend dans l'Himalaya) avec l'aide de Cheryl qui lui explique comment retrouver quelqu'un à l'aide d'indices.
> 
> Ici, Walter et Cheryl font une apparition – un caméo avec un dialogue tiré du film. Pour leur rendre hommage, rendre hommage au film, parce que Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes est BEAUCOUP influencé par eux ! Voilà ^^

 

 

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir une heure plus tôt et le soleil avait réussi à percer un rayon entre deux nuages pour venir éclairer Reykjavik.

"Spécialement pour nous" apprécia Steve avec un léger sourire. Et même Sam, bien qu'il soit barbouillé, trouva que leur arrivée avait du panache.

Reykjavik était comme une perle dans une huître, nichée entre les montagnes dentelées et argentées. La ville était plus grande que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, après les minuscules bourgades du Groenland. Ils durent attendre patiemment que l' _Erkigsnek_ soit amarré à quai avant de pouvoir descendre avec tous les marins. Ils remercièrent encore chaleureusement le capitaine qui leur serra la main avec placidité, à peine étonné de ces étrangers trouvés au milieu de nulle part qui s'en allaient à bord d'hélicoptère ou se fondaient dans la masse sans faire de vagues.

Ils laissèrent le port dans leur dos et s'enfoncèrent dans la ville.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, chef ?" demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

Steve rectifia : "Je ne suis pas ton chef. On est partenaires. Et on va aller acheter tout ce qu'on a perdu dans l'océan."

Steve demanda à des passants – à leur grand soulagement, les gens parlaient anglais couramment ici, quoiqu'avec un fort accent – et ils réussirent à trouver l'Office de Tourisme à dix heures du matin. Avec un sourire charmeur, il demanda où on pouvait trouver des voitures de location ou un hôtel à bon prix. Dans un magasin de sport, Steve acheta des cartes de l'île les plus précises possibles. Il se disputa avec Sam entre les étalages de chaussures de randonnée et les sacs à dos pour savoir qui payerai la facture.

Ses bras croisés et son menton dardé en avant eurent raison de la résistance de Sam et Steve donna sa carte bancaire à Sam en chuchotant avec force : "C'est à cause de moi si tu as perdu tes affaires, c'est la moindre des choses."

Les lèvres pincés, Sam ne rétorqua pas. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché mais il était mal à l'aise à l'idée que Steve lui paye ses fringues de rechange. Il essaya de penser à ses CD perdus pour se rasséréner.

Il avait recommencé à pleuvoir, des grosses gouttes furieuses qui s'écrasaient sur leurs vêtements d'appoint sans pitié.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Sam de nouveau, les bras chargés de sacs plastiques. Il avait décidé de laisser le commandement à Steve : il savait mieux que lui ce qu'il faisait.

"On va louer une voiture et chercher un hôtel où on pourra déposer tout le bazar. Ensuite, on va chercher des inform–"

Puis il s'arrêta. Figé net dans sa marche. Sam, qui le dépassait de plusieurs pas, se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il regarda dans la même direction de Steve et eut un sourire en coin.

"On peut rentrer si tu veux" proposa-t-il.

Steve secoua la tête, embarrassé. Il hésitait sur ses talons, le menton tendu, tiraillé entre ses envies et sa peur. Il regarda Sam, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

"Viens" dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le biceps pour l'entrainer vers la vitrine que Steve observait.

 

***

 

C'était une petite papeterie, aux murs couleur jaune et à l'intérieur couleur dragées – rose pâle, bleu clair, beige et sucre. Ils donnèrent un signe de tête polie à la vendeuse. Le magasin était séparé en deux parties, une réservée pour la peinture et le dessin et l'autre pour les fournitures de bureau. Sam inspira l'odeur de papier et d'encre qui flottait dans l'air. Steve caressa distraitement la couverture des carnets de croquis. Il frotta son pouce contre le duvet des pinceaux, effleura les grandes feuilles de papier et les toiles rêches.

"Si vous avez besoin d'aide…" prévint la vendeuse.

"Merci mais on est là juste pour regarder" répondit Steve poliment.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. _Ben voyons !_

Steve feuilletait les carnets. Il y en avait tellement, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, des couvertures rigides ou souples, en cuir, en carton ou en plastique, des tons bruns, noirs, rouges ou des couleurs plus acidulées.

Steve flâna encore pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il adressait une grimace à Sam et promettait : "Je me dépêche" avant de tomber sur un nouvel objet digne d'intérêt : des feutres à alcool, des crayons de couleurs ou encore des fusains et des petites boites d'aquarelle de poche.

Il finit par acheter deux carnets, un grand à la couverture en cuir rouge et un second tout en longueur qui avait un grain de papier épais et rassurant. Il prit quatre crayons de bois – deux mines grasses et deux mines sèches – un taille-crayon, deux gommes, un fusain. Sam le convainquit de prendre aussi deux pinceaux en poil de blaireau et une boite d'aquarelle six couleurs.

Ils ressortirent du magasin chargés comme des mules. Mais Steve avait dans les yeux une étincelle de contentement que Sam n'avait entrevu que lorsqu'il était avec Peggy et qui l'émut étrangement. Son sourire était contagieux et ils se sentirent remotivés à l'idée de partir sur la piste d'HYDRA.

 

***

 

                À l'Office de Tourisme, Steve demanda avec un grand sourire où il était possible de visiter Thorsmörk. Au début, la jeune femme fut incapable de le renseigner. "Cet endroit n'existe pas" répéta-t-elle et s'excusa devant l'air défait de Steve. Sam eut une illumination et sortit le papier sur lequel Natasha avait marqué le nom de l'endroit. Le regard de l'employée s'éclaira.

"Ah, _Thorsmörk_ !" dit-elle avec l'accent islandais.

Soulagé, Steve et Sam hochèrent la tête.

Elle déplia une carte et pointa la vallée du doigt. C'était un site immense situé au sud de l'île, non loin du glacier Eyafallajökull. La jeune femme au chignon blond tiré à quatre épingles leur donna les recommandations habituelles. Steve pointa du doigt :

"C'est un poste de secours ici ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil puis secoua la tête, incertaine.

"Je ne pense pas, le coin n'est pas assez peuplé. Il n'est pas recensé de toute manière." Elle demanda à sa collègue qui tapait sur son ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur le clavier.

"Le refuge à Thorsmörk, tu sais s'il sert encore ?"

"Nan" répliqua-t-elle sans lever le regard, "Jamais servi, des impôts fichus en l'air !"

L'employée blonde revint à eux : "Vous n'avez pas l'intention de partir vous promener, j'espère ? En cette saison, sans entraînement, c'est de l'inconscience pure et simple."

"Ce n'est pas notre genre d'être imprudent" la rassura Steve et Sam étouffa son rire dans une fausse quinte de toux. C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

 

À la sortie de l'Office de Tourisme, Steve aperçut les gros titres des journaux – ceux en anglais.

**Tony Stark continue de supporter la loi Recensement des USA**

**Vision se désolidarise des déclarations de son créateur**

**Captain America exprime son opinion sur Twitter : Vision se rallie au symbole américain.**

**Le Sénat partagé sur la loi du Recensement depuis la prise de parole de Captain America**

Il serra les dents et hâta le pas.

 

***

 

Steve roulait aussi mal que Peggy, les yeux déterminés rivés sur l'asphalte, et prenait les virages avec brusquerie. Sam mâchonnait son donut, satisfait de ne plus avoir le mal de mer. Ils s'étaient changés, pantalon adapté, pull à leur taille, chaussures de randonnée. Et des armes glissées à la ceinture ou sous l'aisselle. Le GPS indiquait une heure trente de route restante. Sam n'avait pas glissé de CD dans le lecteur. Il avait envie de discuter.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti quand t'as été choisi pour devenir Captain America ?"

Steve lui jeta un regard surpris, le genre de regard qui serrait le cœur de Sam, comme si Steve n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui pose des questions sur lui-même.

"J'étais, heu… Terrifié. Heureux. Soulagé. Inquiet. Et fier. Ça se mélangeait. Le recrutement était horrible. Enfin, j'étais horrible. Je faisais un piètre soldat, vraiment. Mais le colonel Philips a balancé une grenade sur le groupe –"

"Une grenade ?"

"Ouais, et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont choisi."

"Parce que t'es le seul qui n'a pas explosé ?"

Steve sourit malgré la tension. "T'es bête. Je me suis jeté dessus. Mais c'était une fausse, tu vois. Pour tester nos réactions."

Sam le regardait avec des prunelles inquiètes.

"J'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette réaction" se défendit Steve. "Peggy aussi était prête à nous protéger."

"Et ensuite ?" Sam secoua la tête, blasé.

"Le docteur Erskine est venu m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle."

"Le juif venu d'Allemagne, c'est ça ?"

Steve hocha la tête.

"Tu le connaissais bien ?" demanda Sam.

Les histoires de Steve sur la seconde Guerre mondiale le passionnait.

"Bien, je ne sais pas. C'était un homme droit, honnête, intègre. Il est mort devant moi. Je l'aimais bien, en fait. Je lui faisais confiance et…" Steve se frotta la nuque. "Dans une certaine mesure, il me faisait penser à ma mère. Il me faisait confiance aussi, tu vois. Il m'a donné une chance. Une seule. C'était vraiment un type bien."

Sam le laissait parler. C'était comme vider un abcès purulent. Il suffisait d'un bon coup de scalpel et hop, l'infection commençait déjà à partir.

Le paysage d'Islande était absorbant. D'un côté, la mer, tumultueuse et criblée par la pluie. De l'autre, les montagnes noires et brunes sur lesquelles l'herbe rase et verte peinait à s'accrocher. Des rochers à l'infini sous un ciel de béton.

"Tu sais, la nuit avant l'injection, Erskine, il m'a dit…"

Steve hésitait à poursuivre. Il trébuchait sur les mots. Sam fit un "mmmh" discret pour signifier qu'il écoutait.

"Il parlait du sérum, il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'avait choisi. Parce que le sérum amplifie autant ton corps que ton âme, tu vois. Donc si tu es un homme bien, le sérum accentue ça. Et je me disais, tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot mais… Je n'ai jamais été vraiment _heureux_. J'ai eu des instants de grâce, avec Peggy ou Bucky. Surtout avec Bucky, bien sûr. Mais seul, je n'étais jamais vraiment satisfait. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander – ça me tracasse – si le sérum n'a pas aussi amplifié cette boule de tristesse qui a toujours été là."

Sam fut pris de l'envie irrésistible de lui prendre la main – et de la serrer, fort. Il résista.

"Ça s'appelle la dépression, Steve" souffla-t-il doucement. "C'est fréquent chez les vétérans – pas seulement chez eux d'ailleurs, beaucoup de gens en sont victimes. C'est une maladie. Comme les troubles de stress post-traumatiques."

"Les quoi ?"

"Angoisses, cauchemars répétitifs, troubles du sommeil, crises de panique, amnésie…"

"Oh" dit Steve et c'était le "oh" de celui qui sait, de celui qui réalise qu'il y a un mot sur ses peurs et ses problèmes.

"Mais ça va mieux maintenant, non ?" questionna Sam.

"Oui" admit Steve. "Et pourtant, on n'a toujours pas trouvé Bucky. Comme quoi…"

"Tu sais" ajouta Sam, toujours gentiment, "Je sais que tu ne pense pas du bien des psychologues et des séances de paroles –"

"Je ne –"

"– Mais je pense que tu devrais consulter, Steve. Pas parce que tu es _fou_. Mais parce que ça te ferais un _bien fou_. Tu te sentirais libéré."

Steve tenta d'ironiser : "Je vais _déjà mieux_. Pas besoin. Je t'ai, toi."

"Je suis trop parti pris" dit Sam d'une voix basse.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un peu plus longuement que nécessaire. Les iris couleur de vague de Steve contre ceux bois d'ébène de Sam. Ce fut un long regard posé, sans tumultes ni tempêtes.

"Regarde la route" murmura Sam et ils détournèrent les yeux, silencieusement.

Pour Steve, Sam était comme un abysse. Hypnotisé, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré par lui, par le vide, l'inconnu et l'obscurité. Mais ce n'était pas une impression de chute. C'était le sentiment de s'envoler.

 

***

 

Pour gagner du temps, ils couraient sur le chemin caillouteux qui dégringolait entre les montagnes. Pour une fois, Steve s'était adapté au rythme de Sam. Ils laissaient deux trainées de fumée en passant, leur souffle nuageux expiré dans le froid. Le paysage était désertique : aucune forêt autour d'eux et s'il y en avait eu une, elle avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était que de la roche et de l'herbe rase. Ils couraient à flanc de montagne et le sentier offrait une belle vue sur la vallée et le cocon de montagnes qui les entourait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de présence humaine, mis à part le chemin, invisible à distance, et leur respiration. Toute cette immensité était presque oppressante.

La première étoile, celle du Berger, apparut dans le ciel indigo. Dans une heure, Sam aurait besoin d'allumer sa lampe frontale pour se guider. Mais une fois arrivés au but, Steve n'eut pas besoin de lumière pour distinguer, à flanc de montagne, le cratère brûlé au centre duquel se tenait des fondations branlantes, en cendres, et bien trop grandes et bien trop profondes pour un simple poste de secourisme.

                La respiration coupée, il marcha sur le lieu de l'explosion et tripota du doigt les débris laissés par HYDRA. C'était bien une base HYDRA, des papiers estampillés de leur logo – ce stupide poulpe – trainaient dans la cendre. Sam retourna du pied une plaque de métal sur lequel était inscrit le nom de l'organisation à la peinture rouge. Steve tenta de reconstituer les évènements, l'esprit embrouillé, hagard. HYDRA n'était pas resté ici. HYDRA était partie. Et pour éviter d'être suivie, cette fois, elle avait préféré faire exploser le site. C'était malin. Aucune trace. Aucun indice. Rien. Et Bucky, Bucky avait maintenant disparu…

"Steve, ça va ?"

Steve poussa un cri de rage. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, les poumons gonflés de fureur, des jurons pleins son esprit.

Sam se tint à ses côtés et lui massait la nuque du pouce pour l'apaiser. Lorsque Steve réussit à inspirer et expirer à intervalles réguliers, il nota la chaleur de sa main, son souffle sur sa tempe. S'il tournait un peu la tête, il était irrésistiblement près de Sam.

Leur buée se mêlait intimement, comme un baiser.

"Tout va bien, on va trouver une solution" murmura Sam. "Je suis là pour toi."

Steve se remit en mouvement : il n'était pas le genre à rester à terre pour si peu.

 

                Le retour fut silencieux. Ils acceptaient la frustration d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, manqué leur but. Lorsque Steve ouvrit la bouche : "Je vais voir si je peux contacter –", Sam le rembarra avec délicatesse. "Demain, Steve. Tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de dormir. On avisera demain. On ne peut rien faire de plus aujourd'hui, d'accord ?"

Et, à leur grande surprise commune, Steve accepta et suivit le conseil de Sam.

 

                Sam et Steve décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une maison d'hôtes entre Eyjafjallajökull et la capitale. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil, la mine épuisée et les yeux las. Ensuite, Sam vida leurs affaires du coffre de la voiture tandis que Steve tendait sa carte bancaire.

"Chambre 5" lui dit Steve en agitant les clefs.

Ils se figèrent sur le seuil de la chambre, profondément mal à l'aise. La pièce était spacieuse et chaleureuse, toute en bois vernie, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul lit double au milieu. Sam se racla la gorge pour faire passer la tension. Steve se passa la main dans les cheveux, perplexe et gêné.

"J'ai dû mal m'exprimer. Je vais retourner voir à l'accueil pour changer. Attends-moi ici."

Ça, c'était gênant, songea Sam en regardant le dos de Steve dans le couloir.

                "Excusez-moi" demanda Steve à Yrsa, la fille des patrons, qui tenait l'accueil exceptionnellement, "Je pense qu'il y a eu une erreur pour la chambre. Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir deux lits ? Séparés ? Ou deux chambres ?"

Yrsa ouvrit des yeux ronds et plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Elle se répandit en excuses maladroites immédiatement : "Je suis désolée, j'ai cru, en vous voyant arriver, que vous étiez ensemble. Je suis désolée, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. La chambre 8 est disponible si vous voulez, deux lits simples et une salle de bain attenante, ou alors les chambres 11 et 12, mais le prix est un peu plus élevé."

"La 8, ça sera parfait" répondit Steve, que l'affirmation avait dérangé.

Yrsa reprit la clef et régla les détails à l'ordinateur.

"C'est stupide de ma part" pouffa-t-elle, insouciante, "Je suis désolée du dérangement, voici la clef de la chambre 8."

Steve hésita. Il se retourna, reprit sa route, se retourna encore une fois et revint s'accouder au comptoir. "Heu, excusez-moi mais… Pourquoi vous avez pensé qu'on était… en couple ?"

La jeune fille se répandit en excuses. Steve dut l'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et reposa sa question. Elle eut un pauvre sourire désolé : "Je ne sais pas, une complicité entre vous, la façon dont vous vous regardiez. Je suis vraiment désolée !"

Steve sourit – le sourire faux qui trompait tout le monde.

Quand Steve retourna vers Sam dans les couloirs de l'auberge, il se promit instantanément de ne pas raconter cette anecdote à Sam.

Mais une fois allongé sur son lit, pendant que son ami prenait sa douche, comme l'incident le titillait toujours, il s'interrogea sur ce qui l'avait réellement dérangé. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les rainures des poutres au plafond puis sur la sensation de l'eau crépitant sur ses épaules et sur le carrelage de la douche.

Sam le força à avaler quelque chose dans la cuisine de l'auberge avant de se coucher. Il ne fut pas troublé par le quasi-mutisme de Steve. C'était compréhensible, après tout : une fois de plus, Bucky venait de lui filer entre les doigts.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait les pensées de Steve. Il se demandait quelle image Sam et lui renvoyaient. Sam était… homosexuel. Mais il était son ami avant tout.

Steve se frotta les yeux. Et lui, qui était-il ?

 

***

 

"HYDRA a peur, ils ont paniqué, c'est pour ça que – tiens, une pizzeria, Sam, tu veux t'arrêter manger là ? – C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas attaqué et qu'ils ont préféré faire exploser leur base ici et brûler toutes les traces derrière eux. Il me semble qu'il y a le même restaurant à Washington aussi…"

"Un restau _Papa John's_ ! Il y en a même un à deux rues de chez moi. Notre nourriture est universelle, man ! Vive l'Amérique et vive la mondialisation !"

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la pizzeria.

Ils passèrent commande et s'installèrent à une table, près de la fenêtre. Le paysage, aussi vaste et désertique, était sublimé par un rare rayon de soleil. Sam rayonnait aussi, alléché par la promesse d'une pizza de Papa John's. Steve étala sur la table ses cartes et des bouts de papier sur lesquels il avait griffonné tous les renseignements qu'ils avaient trouvé ce matin.

"HYDRA doit forcément avoir une autre base ici, en Islande" dit Sam en détournant son regard des pizzaïolos affairés.

Steve ne paraissait pas convaincu. "Si j'étais à leur place, j'aurais quitté l'Islande au plus vite."

"Sur les docs de Nuuk, il y avait deux bases en Islande. Ça serait un moyen d'obtenir des renseignements."

Le regard bleu de Steve prit une couleur acier.

" Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Ils savent que nous les talonnons désormais. Ils ont fui ailleurs."

On déposa leurs pizzas devant eux. Steve entama sa quatre fromages et Sam sa pepperoni.

"Ça ne vaut pas celle des États-Unis" déplora-t-il presque immédiatement, la bouche triste.

Steve eut un sourire tendre face à sa déception et poursuivit leur raisonnement.

"Pour le moment, on n'a aucune idée d'où ils sont cachés. On ne sait pas où chercher, dans quelle direction ou dans quel pays. Il va falloir faire comme Natasha, demander, poser des questions. Il faut réfléchir aux indices qu'on a déjà pour orienter nos recherches."

"Des indices ! C'est mystérieux. Vous cherchez quelque chose ? C'est une espèce de quête ?"

Sam et Steve levèrent la tête de leurs papiers et regardèrent, abasourdis, la femme qui les avait interrompus. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine mais un sourire lumineux qui la rajeunissait.

"Bonjour ! Vous êtes étasuniens, c'est ça ? Touristes ? Je m'appelle Cheryl Melhoff. C'est la première fois que je viens en Islande, je suis en vacances et ça fait du bien de tomber sur des concitoyens."

Elle gloussa, charmante.

"Vous voulez un coup de main ? Je me suis inscrite à des cours pour apprendre à écrire des romans policiers. Il faut remonter le temps, relier les indices les uns aux autres et ensuite les semer pour donner l'impression qu'ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Je vous jure, c'est tout une science."

"Merci" dit Steve du bout des lèvres, sur la défensive.

Il aurait été si simple, pour HYDRA, d'envoyer une femme en apparence inoffensive. Mais Steve avait combattu aux côtés de Natasha et de Peggy, il n'était pas un bleu.

La dénommée Cheryl s'assit à la table à côté d'eux. Elle désigna leur paperasse du doigt.

"Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?"

Steve recouvrit les indices du bras d'un geste méfiant et il allait rétorquer une phrase désagréable quand un homme s'approcha de Cheryl et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Bonjour ?"

Steve et Sam saluèrent par habitude. Steve reconnut l'accent New Yorkais.

"Chéri" lança gaiement Cheryl, "Je viens de rencontrer des touristes, comme nous."

"Walter Mitty" déclara son compagnon, du genre baroudeur, les tempes dégarnis mais des yeux bleus capable de faire de la concurrence à ceux de Steve. "Vous venez d'où ?"

"De New York" marmonna Steve, peu amène.

"Nous aussi !" rayonnèrent leurs interlocuteurs.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'Islande" les interrogea Cheryl avec une expression joyeuse et amicale. "C'est la première fois que je viens et c'est impressionnant. Vous avez vu le Lagon Bleu ? Thinvg – Thingvellir ? Ou le **Vatnaj – Oh, ces noms, c'est imprononçable ! Enfin, on a fait toute la côté est cette semaine, du nord au sud. On part pour l'ouest demain. Vous avez visité quoi ? Vous avez des bons plans ?"**

**Désarçonné par son enthousiasme débordant, Steve expliqua : "On vient juste d'arriver."**

"Je suis déjà venu en Islande l'année dernière" expliqua Walter Mitty à Steve et Sam qui n'avaient rien demandé. "Mais tout seul, pour le travail. Toute une histoire."

"Walter aussi était à la recherche de quelqu'un" dit Cheryl d'un air de conspiratrice.

Walter hocha la tête et posa un regard tendre sur Cheryl.

"C'est grâce à ce voyage que Cheryl et moi sommes désormais ensemble. Pour nos vacances, on a décidé de refaire cette aventure, mais ensemble cette fois."

"Pas tout" rectifia Cheryl en riant. "Dieu merci, on n'a pas refait ton plongeon dans l'océan Atlantique."

Steve et Sam se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Steve se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une blague d'HYDRA de mauvais goût. Il inspecta les autres clients pour vérifier si quelqu'un était prêt à les agresser, comme lors de l'attaque dans l'ascenseur au Triskelion. Mais la famille d'islandais attablés cinq mètres plus loin, avec leurs trois enfants remuants, n'avait pas l'air de soldats HYDRA dissimulés.

Avec un sourire embarrassé, Walter leur raconta : "J'ai sauté du haut d'un hélicoptère. Mais du mauvais côté… J'ai failli me faire manger par un requin."

Cheryl éclata de rire. "C'est vrai" assura-t-elle à Sam devant son air médusé.

Sam s'apprêta à leur demander de brut en blanc s'ils faisaient parti d'HYDRA mais l'anecdote éveilla quelque chose dans la mémoire de Steve. Il posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Sam car il le sentait prêt à attaquer.

"Vous ne connaissez pas l' _Erkigsnek_ par hasard ?"

Walter eut les yeux brillants : "C'est ça, le bateau ! Comment vous en avez entendu parler ?"

"On est monté à bord à la suite de circonstances… hasardeuses. Le capitaine vous a mentionné."

Walter éclata de rire : "J'ai dû leur laisser un souvenir mémorable."

Sam et Steve échangèrent un autre regard qui signifiait : _c'est bon, RAS_. Sam se détendit contre son dossier de chaise et entama une autre part de pizza.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors ?" demanda Walter Mitty et Steve se détendit également.

Juste des touristes en vacances. Aucune menace, du moins pas d'eux directement.

Il ne répondit pas à leur question mais en posa une autre. "Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas croisés des étasuniens ? Habillés en noir, l'air dangereux ?"

Sam les scruta du regard, tel un faucon prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Mais Walter et Cheryl avaient juste l'air décontenancés par la question.

"C'est eux que vous cherchez ?" comprit Cheryl.

"À vrai dire, oui, on en a rencontré mais – pourquoi ?" s'étonna Walter.

"Où ça ?" demanda abruptement Sam.

"Pourquoi vous voulez les trouver ?" demanda Walter, surpris.

Steve déclara d'un sourire affable : "Comme vous, monsieur Mitty. Pour le travail. Et c'est pour une urgence, malheureusement."

"Oh, bien sûr. Je comprends. C'était où, Cheryl ? À l'intérieur des terres. Il y a quoi, trois jours ?"

"Quand on était à Grim – Grimsstadir."

Cheryl prit la carte de Steve d'autorité et pointa le doigt au nord-est de l'île.

"Enfin, ils n'étaient pas tous étasuniens. Mais ils parlaient anglais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?" questionna Sam.

Walter haussa les épaules : "Aucune idée. On s'est demandé, aussi. On aurait dit une sorte de réunion."

"Grimsstadir…" dit Steve lentement, en réfléchissant.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit. Steve regarda Walter et Cheryl. Ils le regardèrent en retour. La sonnerie continuait.

"C'est le vôtre ?"

"Non…"

"C'est ton portable, Steve" l'avertit Sam.

"Je n'ai pas de portable…" lui rappela-t-il avant de bondir pour fouiller avec précipitation dans la poche de sa veste.

Un sourire lui barra le visage en attrapant le portable de T'Challa.

"Excusez-moi !" dit-il à la table puis "Bonjour T'Challa" en guise d'introduction. Il se sentait tendu comme un câble d'acier.

" _Rogers. Votre bouclier est prêt_."

Steve prit une bouffe d'air pur. "Il est réparé ?"

" _Puisque je vous le dit. Quand pensez-vous pouvoir venir le chercher ?_ "

Steve serra les dents. "Au Wakanda ? Je regrette, je ne peux pas prendre l'avion… Est-ce qu'il y aurait une autre possibilité pour que…"

Il laissa sa voix traîner sans finir sa phrase, conscient qu'il avait probablement vexé le monarque. T'Challa ne répliqua pas immédiatement. Après de longues secondes d'attentes, il lui dit, la voix grondante comme un félin :

" _Dois-je comprendre que vous ne viendrez pas ?_ "

"Je suis désolé de vous offenser. Mais je suis dans l'impossibilité de prendre l'avion. Vraiment. Je suis en Islande actuellement et –"

Il sentit la main de Sam sur son coude. T'Challa n'avait pas l'air heureux.

" _J'ai une réunion à Paris demain à dix-neuf heures. On peut se retrouver après si ça vous arrange_."

La bouche de Steve se tordit en un rictus soucieux.

"C'est-à-dire que –"

"Steve" le coupa Sam à voix basse, "Je peux y aller, moi."

"Deux minutes" dit Steve à T'Challa puis à son voisin : "Quoi ?"

"Je peux y aller. Je peux prendre l'avion, moi. Je vais aller le récupérer, ton bouclier. Dis-lui que c'est bon."

Steve considéra l'offre. Sam n'était pas sur les registres d'HYDRA faute d'un nom et d'un visage. Sam pouvait passer inaperçu à la douane et sur les caméras. Sam, à qui il tenait tout particulièrement et dont il n'avait pas envie de se séparer.

Sam vit Steve osciller et il le sentit prêt à refuser car il connaissait par cœur maintenant toutes ces micro-expressions qui passaient par flashs sur son visage.

"J'y vais, Steve. Dis-lui que c'est bon" déclara Sam d'un ton péremptoire. Son regard noir brûlant le défiait de le contredire.

Il reprit le téléphone : "T'Challa ? Excusez-moi. Paris serait parfait, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

T'Challa fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

" _Rendez-vous demain au restaurant de l'hôtel Georges V Quatre Saisons. Vingt heures, ne soyez pas en retard. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter à l'accueil. Au plaisir et à demain, M. Rogers_."

Et il raccrocha sans plus de manières.

"Je l'ai vexé" songea Steve. Il donna un signe de tête à Sam pour confirmer et souffla pour laisser retomber la tension.

"Il va falloir retourner à l'aéroport…"

Walter et Cheryl étaient retournés à leurs pizzas.

"Le travail vous attend" sourit Walter d'un air entendu.

Steve soupira : "Vous n'avez pas idée. Merci infiniment pour votre aide, en tout cas."

 

Ils étaient retournés à la maison d'hôtes, où ils étaient plus tranquilles. Steve faisait les cent pas. Sam était parti discuter avec Yrsa à l'accueil. Lorsqu'il revint, Steve se força à s'arrêter et à le regarder dans les yeux. Sam paraissait plutôt excité.

"Il y a deux vols pour Paris. Un à vingt-trois heures ce soir, et un demain à quatorze heures. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Steve se mordit la langue.

"Tu veux vraiment y aller, ça ne te dérange pas ? Si ça te pose un problème, Sam, tu n'es pas obligé."

Le sourire de Sam s'effrita. Il scruta son partenaire, qui évitait son regard avec obstination.

"Je ne veux pas te forcer" répéta Steve, buté.

Il alla se planta face à la fenêtre et laissa son regard errer sur la mer, à l'horizon. Il entendit Sam se rapprocher de lui et s'adosser au mur. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais il sentait sa chaleur contre son flanc.

"Steve…" dit Sam d'un ton de réprimande.

"Mmmh ?"

Sam soupira et passa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve, sur les muscles parfaitement ciselés par le sérum. Steve frémit.

"Je reviendrais."

Steve hocha la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa propre voix.

"Je reviendrais, Steve. J'te le promets, ok ?"

"Ouais."

"Viens là."

Sam le serra dans ses bras avec toute l'affection possible. Steve sentit son cœur sombrer. C'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais désiré : un ami.

Et pourtant, ça n'était pas assez. Ça n'était pas suffisant.

Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait. Pas avec Sam, en tout cas.

Il recula, embarrassé, la nuque bouillante.

"Je prends l'avion de vingt-trois heures, ok ? Comme ça, tu pourras partir pour Grimsstadir dès que tu voudras. Il faut compter à peu près huit heures de route."

Steve se ressaisit. Il regarda l'horloge.

"Tu as juste le temps de prendre une douche et de grignoter un morceau."

Sam lui adressa un sourire confiant.

"Comme si c'était fait, _Captain_."

 

***

 

                Steve conduisit Sam à l'aéroport.

"T'Challa est impulsif, orageux et puissant. Et méfiant. Sois poli et – sois toi-même, ça sera très bien."

"Relax, Steve, ça va bien se passer."

Steve avait les mains tendues sur le volant. Il grogna. Sam pencha la tête en arrière sur le dossier.

"Ça va faire bizarre, hein ? En plus, je ne parle pas un mot de français…"

" _Bonjour_ , _merci_ , _au revoir_ "

"Rien compris. Laisse tomber."

"Pour se retrouver…"

"Tu m'appelleras sur le portable de T'Challa."

"Rendez-vous à Grimsstadir dans deux jours, à dix-huit heures."

"Bien noté."

"Ça veut dire qu'il faudra peut-être que tu loues une voiture aussi…" réfléchit Steve. "Je te rembourserais" décida-t-il.

"Ben voyons" marmotta Sam, les yeux au ciel.

La seule source de lumière provenait des phares du 4x4 et, parfois, des lumières de Reykjavik qu'ils apercevaient dans certains virages, entre deux montagnes.

"Steve ?" demanda Sam doucement, un murmure dans la nuit.

"Mmmh ?"

"Quand tu seras tout seul, en Islande… Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques."

Steve eut un sourire en coin.

"Je t'ai déjà fait cette promesse, non ? Tu n'me fais pas confiance ?"

Sam secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, agacé. Ils parlaient doucement pour ne pas troubler la nuit tranquille. La pluie cinglait le pare-brise, les essuie-glaces allaient et venaient à pleine vitesse, lancinants.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu vas foncer seul, tête baissée, droit dans la bataille. Si je n'avais pas été là, à Nuuk, ou –"

"Je sais, Sam, tu m'as sauvé la peau et –"

"Je ne veux pas attendre au bout du sixième jour dans le Papa John's que tu n'arrives jamais parce que tu es Dieu sait où dans les montagnes islandaises, mort ou explosé ou –"

Sam parlait d'un ton tranchant, presque bagarreur. Dans la semi-obscurité, il fixait Steve sans se démonter.

Steve leva la main droite : "Je jure, je ne prendrais pas de risques, je ne me jetterais pas tête baissée dans le danger et je n'attaquerais que si je suis sûr que j'ai de bonnes chances de survie."

Il jeta un bref regard à Sam, ses yeux bleus presque opaques : "Heureux ?"

"Parfait, man" dit Sam, rasséréné.

Il pouvait compter sur Steve Rogers pour tenir sa parole.

Peggy l'aurait contredit si elle avait été là.

Steve n'était jamais venu à la soirée du Star Club, à huit heures tapantes.

Mais ça, Sam n'avait pas moyen de le savoir.

                                                                                                                                                  

                La salle d'embarquement était presque désespérément vide. Quelques fantômes anonymes erraient entre les fauteuils métalliques et à la cafétéria. Sam n'avait qu'un sac à dos avec lui et il avait prévu d'acheter des vêtements plus urbains à Paris, plus adaptés à un hôtel de luxe qu'à une randonnée en Antarctique. Il sentait le regard de Steve rivé sur lui. Au début, il pensait que c'était l'inquiétude d'être seul, livré à lui-même. Mais Steve l'avait de nouveau assuré que ce n'était pas un souci. Il y avait _autre chose_. Sam déglutit. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Et c'était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours.

" _Mesdames et messieurs, les portes d'embarquements sont maintenant ouvertes pour le vol 845 162 de la compagnie Icelandair à destination de Paris_."

Il trépigna et regarda les passagers s'avancer, leur passeport à la main. Il soupira.

Steve le dévisageait toujours du coin de l'œil.

"Bon, ne fais pas de bêtises sans moi !"

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Steve. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

"Je ne promets rien !"

Sam grogna et feignit de lever les yeux au ciel.

Steve passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Toi aussi, sois prudent."

"Je vais rencontrer un Asgardien ! Et je vais voir Paris ! Ça devrait aller."

Ils se figèrent, maladroits, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sam fut surpris lorsque Steve l'attira dans une dernière étreinte. Sam posa son menton sur son épaule. Steve passa ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était naturel.

Puis Steve posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Sam, juste au coin des lèvres, là où la peau se plissait lorsqu'il souriait. Ce fut un baiser imperceptible, presque inexistant. Il fit trembler les certitudes de Sam avec la force d'un séisme. Steve se détourna presque aussitôt et marmonna, de profil :

"À bientôt…"

"Reste en vie…" murmura Sam, troublé.

Ils s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard en se séparant mais ils se saluèrent de la main, une fois que Sam eut passé les portes d'embarquement, son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

Puis Steve mit les mains dans les poches et retourna, seul, à la voiture.

Il roula jusqu'à Grimsstadir d'une traite pendant la nuit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochains chapitres en mode "C'est quoi ce bordel" ou "à quoi joue l'auteur ?"  
> Bye bye !


	11. Grimsstadir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier des deux chapitres rebaptisés "L'histoire se barre en live, lala li lalou".  
> Alors alors… Que j'vous explique un peu (je vous vois lever les yeux en soupirant : "ça y est, elle est repartie avec ses intro à la noix")
> 
> J'ai commencé à écrire Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes sur un coup de tête pour bien rigoler et finalement, je me suis prise à mon propre jeu et j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire. J'ai embarqué ma meilleure amie– malgré elle – dans cette histoire parce qu'on… délirait dessus, je suppose… Je ne me rappelle même plus… Bref, j'avais dit en plaisantant "Je te mettrais dedans." Bim, ça n'a pas manqué, fallait que je la case quelque part comme personnage ! Donc voilà, ma meilleure amie Lettie, un Personnage qui débarque de nulle part pour Faire de Grandes Révélations à Captain America, ça frôle le ridicule ^^ Mais je l'aime, que voulez-vous ?!  
> Donc la deuxième moitié du chapitre est une private joke, désolé pour vous amis lecteurs qui n'avez rien demandé et vous retrouvez à lire ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussi, je mentionne un multimilliardaire chinois à un moment, vous allez voir. C'est tiré d'un vrai fait divers : un mec qu'a voulu racheter genre 15% des terres d'Islande au Nord pour construire un truc pas-très-net en échange de beaucoup de fric. Heureusement, l'achat n'a pas été conclu mais j'ai réutilisé l'idée pour inclure HYDRA :)
> 
> Et aussi : l'assistant de T'Challa est nommé d'après l'acteur qui jouera dans le Black Panther de Marvel prévu dans un siècle ! J'ai nommé Chadwick Boseman !!!  
> Et l'hôtel parisien existe réellement ;)

 

 

 

Dans l'avion, Sam aurait bien rattrapé les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient depuis le début de la chasse. Au lieu de ça, il passa les trois heures de vol à essayer de déchiffrer le casse-tête qu'était devenu Steve. Il aurait voulu appeler ses amis, John et Sarah, pour leur demander ce que cela signifiait, lorsque votre partenaire de mission commence à avoir un comportement ambigu. Mais il ne pouvait pas allumer son portable dans l'avion. S'il avait été honnête avec ses amis, il n'aurait pas désigné Steve comme un vulgaire collègue. Et s'il avait été parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il savait déjà ce que cela voulait dire. Après tout, il était déjà sorti avec un collègue à lui, Riley. Mais parfois, Sam n'était pas un saint et il continua à se voiler la face ou à chercher des excuses jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

En arrivant à l'aéroport de Paris-Charles de Gaule, il prit immédiatement une chambre d'hôtel dans une grande chaîne internationale. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements et s'allongea nu sur le lit. Il était deux heures du matin mais, évidemment, il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir.

                Il essayait de pointer ce qui avait changé, entre Steve et lui. Ça avait changé progressivement mais impossible de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Si problème il y avait.

Les frontières de leur relation devenaient floues et brumeuses. Des anneaux de fumée impalpables. Les choses changeaient. Sam avançait désormais à tâtons avec Steve et ne reconnaissait plus le terrain familier. Il ne savait pas dans quelle direction avancer. Ou plutôt si, Sam savait trop bien où il voulait aller avec Steve. Mais il ignorait ce que Steve voulait, lui. Avant, les limites étaient claires. Maintenant…

 

                Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Sam fit la grasse matinée. Une fois prêt, il prit la navette vers la capitale – qui aurait cru que les taxis étaient si chers ici ? Sa première vision de Paris ne fut pas des plus marquantes, entre le métro vieux et tonitruant qui ressemblait à un dragon de ferraille, la langue incompréhensible, le plan indéchiffrable et les gens froids, sombres et entassés dans les wagons.

                Mais une fois à l'extérieur, il révisa sa vision de la capitale française. Les souterrains étaient peut-être hideux mais au dehors, les immeubles haussmanniens tous alignés, propres et étincelants donnaient à la ville une élégance racée et un visage digne. Il n'avait aucune idée du déroulement du rendez-vous mais T'Challa était un monarque et un Asgardien. Être un Avenger permettait apparemment des prérogatives exceptionnelles mais Sam n'avait pas l'aura de Steve.

                Ensuite, comme il n'avait rien de prévu avant le rendez-vous, il déambula le long de la Seine, prit un café et un sandwich avec une vraie baguette française, et remonta le Canal St Martin. La situation avait quelque chose d'irréel aux yeux de Sam. Un jour, il courait en Islande sur la piste de criminels organisés, et là il flânait en France dans la ville-Lumières pendant que Steve luttait pour sauver la vie de son meilleur ami, instrumentalisé par l'organisation terroriste.

 

Sam trouva une auberge de jeunesse au bout du canal où déposer son sac. Il attendit vingt heures dans un bistrot, devant une tasse de café hors de prix, puis il se dirigea vers l'hôtel Georges V d'un air décontracté. L'extérieur ne payait pas de mine avec les statues de lion blanches et les portiers en livrée sur le tapis rouge déroulé dans l'escalier. C'était à mille lieues du quotidien de Sam, même si sa routine avait été sérieusement bouleversée par un certain Captain.

Il aurait voulu que Steve soit là avec lui pour visiter la ville mythique.

Il aurait voulu que Steve repose cent fois ses lèvres contre sa joue.

 

Lorsqu'il passa les portes du palace pour arriver dans un hall pompeux et rutilant, le personnel lui jeta une œillade hautaine ou désintéressée. Ils savaient instinctivement que Sam ne faisait pas partie de ce monde-là. Man, il y avait même un lustre en diamants accroché au plafond !

" _Bonchouw_ " dit Sam au réceptionniste dans un français approximatif – le seul mot qu'il connaissait. "J'ai rendez-vous avec M. T'Challa…"

"Deux minutes s'il vous plait, monsieur" dit le réceptionniste en décrochant un téléphone pour passer un coup de fil.

Un homme très élégant, dans un costume tiré à quatre épingles qui respirait le luxe et se déplaçait dans ce lieu avec l'aisance des habitués vint le trouver au comptoir. Il tendit la main à Sam.

"Bonjour. Je suis l'assistant personnel de monsieur T'Challa. Il vous attend dans le salon, si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur…?"

"Sam Wilson" se présenta Sam.

"Je dois dire que nous attendions M. Rogers en personne" dit l'assistant, les lèvres pincées de désapprobation. "Votre arrivée est pour le moins… surprenante."

Sam garda un visage impassible.

"Monsieur Rogers a eu des difficultés pour venir. Il m'envoie à sa place."

"Parfait."

L'assistant lui renvoya un sourire factice et l'emmena dans les profondeurs du Georges V. C'était très opulent, très ostentatoire. Il y avait des meubles en bois rouge et des canapés en cuir moelleux, des tapis à chaque pas et des lustres partout, ça étincelait et ça brillait de tous les côtés. C'était très français en définitive.

 

T'Challa attendait dans un salon privé, une pièce circulaire avec des tableaux aux cadres dorés sur les murs et des tapis bordeaux si épais qu'ils absorbaient le son des pas. L'assistant tint la porte pour faire entrer Sam et la referma derrière lui dans un bruit mat. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Sam eut l'impression de faire face à un fauve. C'était déjà le sentiment qu'il avait eu en voyant Thor de loin : un lion, auréolé de son halo doré. T'Challa était plus discret, moins imposant, tout aussi dangereux. Une panthère.

                Lorsqu'il vit Sam, il darda sur lui des yeux jaunes de prédateur. Il rejeta les papiers qu'il lisait d'un geste impatient et dit d'une voix brusque, agacée :

"Qui êtes-vous ? J'attendais Steve Rogers."

Sam se figea, indécis sur la marche à suivre. L'assistant s'était éclipsé.

"Asseyez-vous" commanda T'Challa d'un ton plein de colère, "Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps."

Sam s'assit avec précaution de l'autre côté de la table basse et se présenta :

"Je m'appelle Sam Wilson, je suis un ami de Steve Rogers. Comme il était dans l'incapacité de venir, j'ai proposé de vous rencontrer à sa place. Il me fait totalement confiance."

T'Challa se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux sans le quitter des yeux – un prédateur. Sam affronta son regard sans ciller, le vissage lisse et sans crainte.

La panthère contre le faucon.

D'un feulement, T'Challa déclara : "J'ai passé trois jours entiers, soit près de soixante-douze heures debout, sans dormir, pour reforger ce bouclier, après avoir ordonné à mes hommes de faire chauffer les forges en continu pendant deux semaines. J'ai dû déplacer deux réunions que j'avais demain matin, dont une avec un président, pour vous rencontrer ici ce soir. Alors je vous conseille d'être plus convainquant que ça si votre ami veut revoir ce bouclier."

"Steve, enfin M. Rogers, n'avait pas l'intention de vous offenser. Il vous a écrit cette lettre" Sam tira l'enveloppe de la poche de sa veste "Pour vous exprimer son entière gratitude et tout son remerciement. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien il était soulagé – et heureux – en recevant votre appel. Il était fou de joie à l'idée de revoir son bien le plus précieux."

"C'est bien pour cela que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même" dit T'Challa d'une voix acerbe. Il feuilleta la lettre négligemment.

"C'est compliqué" soupira Sam.

"Je vois."

T'Challa prit une gorgée de vin blanc avec lenteur, reposa le verre délicatement et attendit.

Sam comprit que la situation était bloquée. Après de longues minutes d'un silence inconfortable sous le regard félin du monarque, il exhala et dit d'un ton las :

"C'est confidentiel. Et secret. Je ne sais pas si Steve vous ferait confiance sur ce coup-là…"

"Comme il n'est pas ici, nous ne le saurons jamais" répliqua T'Challa d'un air faussement navré.

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras.

"Vous avez entendu parler d'HYDRA ?"

T'Challa se redressa, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

"Oui… Ils gangrènent certains États d'Afrique… Vous voulez un verre ?"

D'autorité, il sortit une coupe et servit un verre de vin blanc à Sam, qu'il allait laisser de côté toute la soirée.

"Vous avez toute mon attention. Poursuivez, je vous prie."

"Ça risque d'être long" promit Sam avec un sourire.

Il commença à raconter.

 

***

 

Steve était sidéré par la gentillesse des islandais. Dans les autres pays qu'ils avaient traversés, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'arrêter et discuter avec les locaux. En arrivant à Grimsstadir à l'aube, comme il ne se sentait pas fatigué, Steve commença à mener l'enquête immédiatement dans le quelques quinze maisons qui servaient de patelin.

Il était surpris de l'hospitalité spontanée et généreuse des habitants.

                Dans la première maison qui l'avait fait entrer, Steve s'était raidi et avait cru à un piège. Mais au bout du troisième accueil chaleureux, il avait compris que les islandais, isolés de tout dans cette Nature omniprésente et écrasante, avaient besoin de contact et de chaleur humaine.

                Bien sûr, ils avaient entendu parler d'HYDRA. Pas sous ce nom, évidemment, mais vu le peu de personnes qui passaient par ici et la rareté des étrangers, HYDRA faisait tâche et était remarqué malgré tout.

                Une jeune trentenaire, Sigùr, lui avait expliqué la situation devant une tasse de café, pendant qu'elle donnait le biberon à sa petite fille de neuf mois. Deux ans auparavant, un multimilliardaire chinois avait tenté d'acheter la totalité de la région, soit 300 kilomètres carrés de l'Islande. C'était soi-disant dans l'intention de construire un centre de tourisme et un parcours de golf géant.

"Cependant" avait-elle ajouté avec une grimace de dégoût, "Le gouvernement islandais avait flairé une embrouille et des motifs sombres derrière cette proposition alléchante." L'Islande avait refusé la vente mais le promoteur possédait toujours une maison dans le coin. Il n'était pas rare de voir toutes sortes d'étrangers arriver là par avion privé : des chinois et d'autres nationalités indéfinies aussi.

Sigùr nota tout de même que les allers-venues s'étaient calmés depuis l'été dernier.

"Pas de remue-ménage ces derniers temps ?" interrogea Steve.

Elle fit une moue d'ignorance.

 

                Un des couples que Steve interrogea, ou plutôt qui l'entraina devant un verre d'eau-de-vie, ne parlait pratiquement pas anglais mais était désireux de l'aider malgré tout. C'étaient deux vieilles personnes, ridées comme des pommes, vêtues de vêtements défraichis. Steve était étonné – presque ému – qu'ils le fassent entrer dans leur maison alors qu'il était un parfait inconnu qui ne parlait pas leur langue.

Ils avaient baragouiné sans succès en islandais et en anglais dans la plus totale incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que Steve lève le doigt en l'air. Il fouilla prestement dans son sac à dos, saisi par une idée. Il sortit son carnet, un crayon, et commença à griffonner des dessins génériques d'HYDRA : des soldats, leurs grosse voitures, des silhouettes menaçantes.

                Les retraités, s'agitèrent et lâchèrent une volée de phrases d'une voix forte. La dame désigna sur sa carte un point précis. Le mari fit le geste de recharger un fusil. Steve fit la grimace et secoua la tête en désapprobation – Non, il n'était pas de ces gens-là.

Pour les remercier, il croqua leur portrait en quelques traits et leur donna la feuille. Il eut un coup au cœur devant leur sourire. Il n'avait pas perdu la main.

 

                Il s'acheta un sandwich une fois son tour des maisons terminé et le grignota après avoir fait le tour des environs. Il ne poussa pas jusqu'à la résidence du milliardaire chinois. Il valait mieux attendre la nuit tombée…

Lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire, il ne pensait qu'à Sam.

En début d'après-midi, pour s'occuper les doigts et surtout l'esprit, il ressortit son carnet et dessina Sam de tête. Il le fit avec son sourire en coin, comme s'il venait juste de lâcher une plaisanterie aux dépens de Steve. Il fut globalement satisfait du résultat, de ses yeux expressifs et du bouc minutieusement détaillé. Steve scruta le portrait avec intensité, comme pour essayer de déchiffrer une énigme. Mais ce n'était pas Sam qui était opaque ; c'était lui-même qui était indéchiffrable.

 _Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je veux_ , pensa Steve avec chagrin.

À force d'avoir été invité dans les maisons des islandais, Steve avait été envahi par la mélancolie. Il avait été confronté à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas : une maison, un foyer, un lieu qui l'attendait, un lieu où l'on se sentait bien. Il avait repensé à maintes reprises à son appartement de Brooklyn, avec sa mère ou Bucky. Et plus Steve entrait dans les maisons, plus il comprenait que, dans sa situation actuelle, il pouvait faire une croix sur ce foyer rêvé.

Sam était son _ami_ , mais Steve ne pouvait pas l'encombrer de son fardeau alors que Sam avait déjà bien assez de ses problèmes personnels. Steve ne pouvait pas l'embêter en plus avec ce sentiment d'être sans attaches. Et Sam, malgré leur _amitié_ , ne pouvait pas régler ce problème pour lui.

Mais le plus gros problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être ami avec Sam.

Il voulait _autre chose_.

Il s'en voulait à peine de cette esquisse de baiser.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter les conséquences lorsque Sam reviendrait – s'il reviendrait comme il l'avait promis...

 _Sam désapprouvera_ , regretta Steve, _mais peut-être qu'en parler sera la meilleure solution pour tout… arranger_.

Il ne voulait pas tout arranger. Il voulait plus.

 

Steve ignorait pertinemment la boule au ventre, logée là depuis une semaine, pesante, envahissante, cette boule qui prenait toute la place et le rendait aussi léger qu'une plume et aussi inconsistant qu'un fantôme.

                Il n'avait ressenti ça qu'une seule fois, avant… Le visage de Peggy flotta dans son esprit mais Steve repoussa la comparaison entre ses sentiments pour elle et ceux pour Sam, effrayé. Son cœur battait à grands coups entre ses côtes, douloureusement. Il n'était pas homosexuel. C'était une certitude. Il n'était pas comme Sam. Il ne pouvait pas… _l'aimer_. Si ? Impossible. C'était peut-être une phase normale. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable ami, personne d'aussi proche. Il était inévitable que Steve cherche ses limites. C'était certainement une phase et ce sentiment incongru allait disparaître aussi vite qu'il état apparu, pendant que Sam était absent. Une phase. Rien d'inquiétant.

 

Pour se rassurer, il entreprit de dessiner Peggy plusieurs fois, en jeune guerrière invincible et en vieille roublarde usée.

Il avait garé sa voiture sur le bas-côté, surplombée par une montagne et lui s'était installé face à la mer, assis sur un rocher inconfortable, le carnet calé sur la cuisse. Il entendait le bruit d'une cascade chanter, dans son dos. Il voyait les vagues se briser sur la plage. C'était un temps gris et venteux – sans pluie ni neige. Les conditions idéales pour qu'il exprime son âme d'artiste maudit.

Il consacra cinq pages pour des portraits de Peggy – en robe rouge, avec un fusil d'assaut à la main, en uniforme, souriante, meurtrière.

Sur une page vierge, il commença à esquisser les membres des Howling Commandos – les anciens de 1942 pour commencer – lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de cavalcade. Un chien énorme, blanc, taillé comme un loup, arriva sur lui, la langue pendante. Steve n'était pas familier des chiens mais pas inquiet non plus. L'animal passa à ras de son genou, vira de bord à flanc de montagne, les pattes en apesanteur, et courut autour de lui en aboyant.

" _Owen ! Owen, au pied !_ "

Sa maîtresse accourait derrière, sur le sentier montagneux, moins rapide et plus essoufflée. Steve reconnut la langue grâce aux rudiments enseignés par Jacques Dernier. Une française. Il pensa à Sam parti à Paris, il pensa à HYDRA et aux étrangers en voyage ici et il se méfia instinctivement.

Et le chien lui arracha le carnet des mains alors qu'il avait le regard tourné.

Il se leva d'un bond et lui courut après.

" _Owen, au pied_ " s'égosilla la propriétaire de la bête.

Le chien finit par lui obéir et elle lui arracha le carnet de la gueule.

" _Oh non, non, non_ " gémit-elle, en français, en essuyant la bave du chien sur les pages.

" _Pas de souci_ " dit Steve dans le français bancal qu'il connaissait.

"Je suis terriblement désolée" s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux navrés derrière ses lunettes violettes.

Elle lui rendit le carnet nettoyé. Steve lui offrit un sourire poli, factice, la nuque brûlante de savoir que quelqu'un venait de voir ses premiers dessins sans qu'il le veuille.

" _Owen, assis_ " rugit-elle. "Dis pardon !"

Le chien gémit. Elle lui tapa sur le museau pour le punir.

"Je suis vraiment désolée" répéta-t-elle en anglais.

Steve secoua la tête. Le carnet n'était pas abîmé. Même les dessins avaient été épargnés.

"Mes carnets de croquis font partis des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai au monde" dit-elle.

"J'ai acheté celui-là il y a deux jours" la rassura Steve. "Je viens juste de le commencer."

Elle désigna le cadre du bras, ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par le vent.

"La vue est magnifique pour dessiner !"

"Très inspirante" acquiesça Steve poliment.

"Je suis dessinatrice aussi" glissa-t-elle avec une esquisse de sourire complice.

Elle lui tendit la main. Steve la serra, étonné de sa poigne décidée pour une si petite taille.

"Je ne suis pas dessinateur, vous savez…"

"Vous faites partie de la famille."

Elle inspira un grand coup et fit mine de s'en aller. Le chien courait au loin sur la plage, le corps en équilibre au bord des vagues.

"Qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda Steve.

"Du tourisme. Enfin, presque. Je loue un chalet pas loin…"

"Par hasard" la questionna-t-il, "Vous n'auriez pas vu dernièrement ce genre d'individus ?"

Il lui montra les croquis d'HYDRA sur la première page de son carnet. La jeune femme recula, le visage soudain méfiant. Elle siffla son chien. Steve leva les mains dans un geste de paix universel.

"Je ne suis pas avec eux" affirma-t-il doucement.

Elle lâcha, plus pour avoir la paix : "Ils chargeaient des caisses louches. Je ne sais rien de plus. _Au revoir !_ "

"Des caisses de quel genre ?" s'exclama Steve en pensant au caisson de Bucky.

Elle évita son regard.

"Du genre dangereux. Des armes, quoi."

Elle avait toujours une expression circonspecte. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle était seule, dans un lieu sauvage, avec un inconnu visiblement plus fort qu'elle.

"Merci" souffla Steve en se rasseyant. " _Au revoir_."

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard suspicieux et descendit la pente. Il resta les bras ballants à la regarder partir. Les pages de son carnet voletaient dans les bourrasques.

Elle se retourna et lui cria de loin :

"Vous êtes avec eux ?"

"Non" répondit Steve d'une voix forte.

Elle s'époumona : "Pourquoi vous les cherchez ?"

Il haussa les épaules : "Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !"

Elle oscilla sur ses pieds, hésitante.

"Vous dormez où ce soir ?"

Steve désigna sa voiture en contrebas du doigt. Elle trépigna, indécise, et finit par remonter la pente.

"Ils rôdent autour de ma cabine. Je les ai surpris… Pas grand-chose mais… Vous ne voulez pas venir ?"

Steve sourit : "Je ne veux pas déranger."

Elle gigota et admit : "Je me sentirais peut-être plus en sécurité."

"D'accord" accepta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant mais conclut : "Je m'appelle Lettie."

"Steve. _Enchanté_ " dit Steve.

 

                Elle fit monter son chien dans le coffre de la voiture de Steve et le guida jusqu'à son chalet. C'est une location toute simple, en bois, deux pièces (un salon, une chambre, un bureau-mezzanine) mais décorée chaleureusement.

"C'est gentil de m'héberger cette nuit."

"Il faut croire que l'hospitalité islandaise est communicative."

"Je ne suis pas dangereux" dit Steve pour essayer de la tranquilliser.

"Vous avez quel âge ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Vingt-sept ans" répondit Steve. _Depuis soixante-treize ans_ , pensa-t-il mais il ne l'ajouta pas à voix haute.

"Vingt-cinq."

Dans son foyer familier, elle se détendait progressivement. Ses gestes avaient la force de l'habitude : remplir le poêle de charbon et le mettre en route, mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Le chien s'installa au coin du feu, la langue pendant, l'air heureux qu'avaient tous les chiens de retour à la maison.

Steve avait ramené son sac à dos à l'intérieur mais il avait laissé ses armes cachées dans la voiture, par égard pour son hôte. Assis sur le vieux canapé aux ressorts grinçants, il inspecta le salon-cuisine du regard. La pièce principale était remplie de dessins. Il y en avait accrochés aux murs, des esquisses à sécher autour du poêle, des carnets répandus aux quatre coins du salon. Le bureau croulait sur les blocs-notes, les pinceaux, les aquarelles et les feuilles à dessins crayonnées, épaisses et rugueuses.

Un atelier d'artiste.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda Steve.

Elle s'anima malgré elle sous la passion.

"Ça fait deux mois que je suis ici. Je suis venue en road-trip avec une amie pour visiter l'île – notre rêve ! J'ai reçu une bourse pour réaliser un travail sur un an. Je voudrais réaliser un court-métrage. En film d'animation. Bref, j'ai choisi de rester ici. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, j'avais besoin d'un coup de fouet. Ici, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre que travailler."

Elle engloba le salon de la main, les dessins éparpillés un peu partout.

Steve sourit. "J'avais rêvé de devenir dessinateur, avant. D'en faire mon métier."

"Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi…?"

Steve eut une moue désabusée.

"La vie a choisi pour moi, j'imagine. Et j'ai fait d'autres choix."

Elle le regarda, sourcils froncés, yeux scrutateurs derrière ses lunettes.

"Par hasard, vous ne seriez pas…?"

Steve se raidit.

"Captain America ? Enfin, Steve Rogers, je veux dire."

Il acquiesça, la bouche pincée, les lèvres fines. Elle sourit, fière de sa déduction.

"Je n'étais pas sûre, à la plage. Ce n'est évident de… Je vous ai pas mal dessiné dans ma jeunesse. C'est pour ça. À force, j'ai fini par connaître vos traits par cœur – C'est bizarre, excusez-moi."

"Y a pas de mal."

"Désolée. Je ne voulais pas… vous mettre mal à l'aise."

"Si vous saviez ce que j'entends, en tournée. C'est bien pire. Bien plus glauque."

"Mmmh, je ne veux pas savoir. Mais vous gardez votre casque, quand vous faites face au public. On a très peu de photos de votre visage."

"Ouaip. Maintenant, avec tous les appareils photos partout, internet, tout ça, on m'a déconseillé de l'enlever face aux caméras. Histoire que je puisse avoir une vie privée et puis pour ma sécurité aussi."

"Ouais, j'imagine. Je garderais ma bouche cousue. Mais vous faites la une des journaux, en ce moment ! À propos de cette loi pourrie, aux États-Unis. Moi, je suis contre cette loi – ou en votre faveur, si vous voulez tout savoir."

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère. Steve le lui rendit.

 

Steve osa lui demander plus tard dans la soirée : "Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret – dites-moi si ça vous dérange – est-ce que je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à vos dessins ? Ou à votre projet ?"

Indécise, elle finit par accepter.

"Ok, votre identité secrète contre mon projet secret. Tenez, commencez par ça."

Elle fouilla sous un amas de feuilles et lui tendit un carnet Moleskine. "Tout commence ici."

Elle étala ensuite les planches sur la table basse et lui expliqua, avec des couleurs dans la voix, comment elle allait animer sa création et comment allait se dérouler le film.

"Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas tout faire toute seule, je vais devoir employer de l'aide. Mais j'ai envie d'être seule en pré-production, de faire à mon rythme et selon mes envies."

"Avec une héroïne homosexuelle… Décidément… Vous n'avez pas peur que – ça n'est pas courant."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ça devient plus courant. Et c'est pas une lesbienne ; elle est bisexuelle."

"Pardon ?"

"Elle est _bisexuelle_. Elle tombe amoureuse du –"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" l'interrogea Steve.

Lettie resta interdite.

"Bah… Elle aime les hommes, les femmes, tout le monde quoi."

Steve cligna des yeux : "Ah."

Elle ajouta plus doucement : "Il y en a plus qu'on ne le croit. C'est la première fois que vous entendez ce mot ?"

Steve opina. Elle le regarda en silence, hésitante.

"En 1940, les homos étaient des parias" grommela Steve. "On ne parlait pas beaucoup de… tout ça."

"J'imagine…"

"J'aime bien votre coup de crayon. Un peu brouillon par contre."

"C'est ma marque de fabrique. Je peux vous demandez quelque chose."

"Essayez toujours."

Lettie regarda ses pieds et demanda : "Je peux avoir un autographe ?"

Steve lui dédicaça son carnet Moleskine. "Moi aussi, je peux vous demandez un truc ?"

"Tout ce que vous voudrez" répondit-elle, ravie.

Steve tâtonna : "Vous voulez bien m'expliquer cette histoire de bisexualité ?"

Lettie se frotta les paupières.

"Vous débarquez, vous… Alors, la sexualité au vingt-et-unième siècle. D'abord, on a les hétéros, d'accord ? Ensuite…"

Et Steve Rogers eut droit a un cours sur les multiples et différentes sexualités possibles dans un petit chalet isolé dans le nord de l'Islande, à vingt-trois heures, avec une jeune artiste française, une tasse de thé fumante à la main et un chien endormi près du feu.

Lorsque Lettie eut fini de répondre à ses questions et partit se coucher, Steve jeta un coup d'œil au chien blanc. Il eut l'impression qu'Owen lui adressait un œil amical et compatissant.

Des certitudes s'effritaient.

D'autres envies prenaient plus de consistance.

 

***

 

Sur le vieux canapé élimé qui grinçait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, Steve ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait à Sam. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Allait-il bien ? Avait-il retrouvé T'Challa, avait-il récupéré son bouclier ? Peut-être avait-il décidé de rester en France ou de repartir aux États-Unis ? Steve s'agita sur les coussins. Ses pensées s'égarèrent. Les poings le long du corps, les paupières serrées, il respirait fortement. Ses émotions, honte, gêne, inquiétude, se mêlaient à une sensation de bien-être dans le bas-ventre.

                Steve se faufila sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine pour attraper le paquet de mouchoirs et revint sous la couette. Il se prit en main et profita de son plaisir le plus vite possible, le visage de Sam imprimé sur la rétine, en se mordant la langue pour ne pas faire un bruit. Lorsqu'il jeta les mouchoirs collants au fond de la poubelle, il avait le gout du sang dans la bouche.

                De s'être masturbé n'aida pas du tout Steve à s'endormir. Qui plus est, ses pensées tourbillonnaient comme un magma noir et inexpugnable. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels – les gays – comme il l'avait dit et affirmé. Mais il avait aimé Peggy. Et Sam était son _ami_. Steve avait l'impression de trahir sa confiance. Sam qui n'hésitait pas à donner tout son temps et son énergie – sa vie – à aider Steve dans son entreprise. Et Steve n'était plus seulement le petit Rogers de Brooklyn – il était le symbole militaire de la nation et le meneur des Avengers. Il ne pouvait pas se, se… complaire dans des fantasmes pervers et dans les attraits de la chair. Il devait se ressaisir !

 

                Steve fut tiré du sommeil à l'aube par un grognement du gros chien blanc. C'était un grondement qui sortait des profondeurs de son poitrail et ne lui était pas destiné. L'animal regardait la porte, les yeux immobiles et méfiants. Steve repensa aux paroles de son hôte. "Ils rôdent autour" avait dit Lettie. C'était le moment de vérifier qu'HYDRA était bien ici.

Steve enfila son second pull, ses gants et sa parka. Il arracha une page vierge d'un carnet pour laisser un mot de remerciement, caressa la tête du chien et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. La nuit était opaque, un morceau d'obscurité totale, presque liquide. Les ténèbres se glissèrent dans le col de son manteau, glacèrent sa peau. Le vent hurlait à ses oreilles, désireux de le chasser et de le rendre fou. Steve rabattit sa capuche. Il distinguait les phares des voitures, au loin, dans les hauteurs. Steve démarra le moteur et fonça dans la nuit.

                Il conduisait vraiment mal. Il avait mis les phares les plus faibles, en conséquence de quoi, il ne voyait pas à dix mètres. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de garder le pied au plancher. Il éteignit les phares et ralentit lorsqu'il passa de l'autre côté de la montagne, pour éviter d'être repéré. Il laissa le véhicule derrière un rocher et descendit la pente à pied, une arme à feu dans la main, contre sa poitrine, le regard en alerte.

                La résidence était une maison d'hôtes, comme celle où ils avaient logés avec Sam, deux nuits plus tôt, bien que celle-ci soit clairement plus luxueuse. Le porche était illuminé, l'intérieur aussi, ce qui éclairait les soldats affairés devant l'entrée. Steve les espionnait une dizaine de minutes, cinquante mètres plus haut. Ils faisaient des allers-retours, amenant à l'extérieur de grandes boîtes grises dans un Quinjet semblable à ceux du SHIELD. Les visages étaient tous inconnus. Steve se concentra sur leur cargaison. En voyant des câbles et quelques écrans, il comprit d'HYDRA déménageait Zola ailleurs.

 _Ils vont faire exploser cette base-là aussi_ , se dit-il, _exactement comme celle de Thorsmörk_.

Il faillit bondir hors de sa cachette où il croupissait, les jambes raidies et le corps tendu. Il déclencha la sécurité de son Glock, se leva… La promesse qu'il avait fait à Sam l'arrêta.

Ne pas se mettre en danger consciemment.

Ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

Steve serra ses mâchoires. C'étaient de toute évidence des risques inconsidérés. Lorsqu'il se battait avec le STRIKE, son équipe était plutôt du genre à l'encourager à prendre des risques fous. Mais, se rappela Steve, le STRIKE était l'ennemi. Le STRIKE était HYDRA.

Et Sam…

 _Sam désapprouvera._ Et immédiatement, il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette phrase allait-elle lui rester collée en tête à chaque mission ? Comment était-il sensé accomplir le boulot s'il devait toujours agir prudemment ?

Il inspira profondément et s'accroupit de nouveau. Il remit la sécurité du pistolet. Il desserra les mâchoires et se contraignit au calme. Il regarda – impuissant – le Quinjet décoller. La plupart des soldats HYDRA – une vingtaine – rentrèrent à l'intérieur et éteignirent les lumières.

Mais lui devait s'assurer que Bucky n'était pas ici. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il soit là…

Steve commença à établir un plan d'attaque.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il vérifia son portable. Sam lui avait écrit :

**_J'ai récupéré ton bouclier :D_ **

**_Je suis dans l'avion et TChalla nous a offert de l'aide, donc j'arrive avec du renfort._ **

Steve ressentit un soulagement sans nom, et pas seulement grâce au bouclier.

La dernière phrase le laissa perplexe – quel genre de renfort ? T'Challa en personne ?

Mais ce qui comptait, c'était que Sam revenait.

 

En parlant de lui…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie 2 de "L'histoire se barre en live, lala li lalou" très très bientôôôt !!!


	12. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième partie de "L'histoire se barre en live, lala li lalou".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre :  
> \- T'Challa est le petit frère d'Heimdall (dans ma tête)  
> \- Chadwick Boseman, son assistant, a le nom de l'acteur qui jouera normalement Black Panther   
> \- Il y a une référence au film Only Lovers Left Alive de Jim Jarmusch  
> \- Et une référence à Stephen King (et Kubrick).

 

 

 

T'Challa expira une bouffée de fumée, sa cigarette lâchement tenue entre deux doigts. Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda Sam, les yeux mi-clos.

"Effectivement, c'était une longue histoire."

Il n'avait pratiquement pas interrompu Sam. Il était plus de minuit.

Sam sentait fatigué d'avoir autant parlé. Il avait la gorge sèche et il n'aurait pas dit non à un verre d'eau. Son vin blanc le narguait, intouché.

T'Challa se leva souplement.

"Venez"

Il entraina Sam hors du salon d'un pas conquérant jusque dans un ascenseur aux bordures dorées et aux parois de marbre. Ils sortirent au dernier étage et T'Challa ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce n'était pas une chambre mais une véritable suite avec un salon, un bureau et une chambre au fond. Il y avait des tentures aux murs, un lit à baldaquin, des fauteuils chichiteux, des dorures partout à l'excès. Sam ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en décoration d'intérieur mais ça n'était pas du tout son style.

T'Challa prit deux verres qui trainaient sur la commode et fouilla dans le minibar pour attraper une bouteille de vin rouge. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et ils sortirent sur le balcon. Il faisait frisquet mais la vue sur les rues de Paris était incomparable. Sur sa droite, s'il se penchait un peu à la rambarde, Sam pouvait voir le haut de la Tour Eiffel. L'intensité du trafic avait diminué et avec la seule lumière jaune des lampadaires, la ville resplendissait.

T'Challa posa les deux verres en équilibre sur la balustrade et les remplit avec dextérité.

"Donc pour le moment" récapitula-t-il après une gorgée de grand cru, "Vous avez perdu la trace d'HYDRA – ou de l'ami de M. Rogers."

"Je pense qu'il m'aurait écrit s'il avait trouvé une piste. Il est parti enquêter sur une autre base au nord de l'Islande mais… De toute façon, on ne pense pas que le Winter Soldier sera là-bas."

T'Challa regarda la nuit d'un air pensif. Il réfléchissait.

"Le bouclier est dans ma penderie" dit-il d'un ton négligent.

Il sortit son portable et pianota sur les touches. Une minute après, son assistant entra dans le salon d'un ton bondissant, alerte comme s'il attendait derrière la porte dès qu'il avait besoin de lui.

"S'il te plait," demanda T'Challa, "Va voir à l'accueil si l'hôtel a une chambre de disponible pour M. Wilson. Il va passer la nuit ici."

Il se tourna vers Sam, autoritaire au possible.

"Je m'occupe de tout. Restez ici cette nuit. Mon assistant, M Boseman, vous indiquera votre chambre. Chadwick, si vous pouvez aussi vous occuper de réserver un billet d'avion pour demain matin à destination de Reykjavik. Ou plutôt, non, assurez-vous qu'un jet privé soit disponible à Orly pour cette destination."

Sam le coupa, mal à l'aise : "Mais, heu, sans vouloir être impoli… J'ai déjà une chambre et…"

T'Challa balaya l'argument de la main.

"Où ça ? Nous enverrons quelqu'un chercher vos affaires."

"Quel hôtel ?" demanda l'assistant.

"Dans le dix-neuvième arrondissement, l'auberge –"

"Parfait" dit Boseman d'un ton policé et il tourna les talons.

Sam regarda T'Challa, les yeux écarquillés.

Le monarque buvait son vin sans paraître dérangé, les yeux toujours fixés sur les lumières artificielles.

"Donc, les ailes ? C'était pour vous ?"

"Les ailes ?" Sam ne comprenait pas.

"Le Falcon" susurra T'Challa.

"C'est moi, enfin…"

Le roi tapa sur la rambarde d'un air impatient : "Sam, je jetterais un coup d'œil à vos ailes. Je vous ferais savoir quand elles seront prêtes mais ne soyez pas pressés."

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras. "Je n'ai pas les moyens."

T'Challa eut un sourire narquois : "Je ne vous demande rien. Je vous préviens juste."

Sam comprit que Steve lui avait parlé des ailes et, en regardant ses mains jointes sur la rambarde, il ressentit une chaleur dans la poitrine pour cette délicate attention de Steve.

T'Challa posa son verre vide par terre et s'accouda à la rambarde. Sam le trouvait pensif, l'esprit ailleurs. T'Challa alluma une cigarette et Sam regarda distraitement la fumée s'évaporer sur les toits de Paris. La ville était en veilleuse, pas vraiment endormie, juste calmée, son chaos rugissant masqué par les ombres. Il pensait à la promesse de revoir ses ailes, un peu. Il pensait à Steve, surtout.

 

T'Challa arrivait à la moitié de sa cigarette lorsqu'il dit à mi-voix :

"Vous savez, Sam… Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être vous aider, vous et Rogers."

Sam tourna un regard scrutateur vers le monarque : "C'est-à-dire ?"

T'Challa rejeta une volute paresseuse de fumée.

"C'est une idée assez simple – mais pas infaillible. La personne que vous recherchez, ce Winter Soldier… Si j'ai bien compris, il voyage avec des membres d'HYDRA."

"Oui, enfin il est plutôt trimballé comme un objet…"

"Ils transportent en même temps un sceptre magique, c'est cela ?"

Sam acquiesça.

"Dans ce cas, si l'on peut localiser le sceptre, alors on pourrait aussi trouver ce Soldier. Or, il se trouve que je connais une personne qui serait capable de retrouver cet artefact. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Sam prit une grande inspiration pour dire que oui, c'était une bonne idée – avant de se raviser et de considérer la situation.

"Attendez, je dois réfléchir… Les Avengers ont déjà eu des problèmes avec ce sceptre et Steve l'a vraiment en aversion. Ce n'est pas une simple arme. C'est un objet plus puissant que – Pourquoi cette personne cherche à le récupérer ? Dans quel but ?"

T'Challa eut un sourire bienveillant.

"Ce n'est pas dans une intention malveillante, je peux vous le garantir. Vous avez raison : c'est une arme trop puissante qui ne doit pas rester à la portée de n'importe qui – même des Avengers."

Sam lui jeta un œil suspicieux.

"Vous le voulez ? Le sceptre, vous le voulez ?"

T'Challa s'esclaffa : "Je n'ai que faire de cet artefact, je doute même de pouvoir l'utiliser. Vous m'avez mal compris. Même avec les Avengers, le sceptre n'est pas en sûreté. Le Vision fait la polémique en ce moment. Certaines nations réclament sa destruction."

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment le regard d'un rapace lorsqu'il était concentré sur un objectif.

"De un, le Vision a été créé par Ultron, pas par les Avengers. Ensuite, c'est un être vivant, avec une conscience. On ne peut pas le détruire sans commettre un assassinat. Troisièmement, vous pensez que cette _personne_ saurait mieux utiliser le sceptre que –"

"Cette _personne,_ comme vous dites, n'a pas l'intention de l'utiliser. Elle comme moi pensons qu'il vaut mieux le mettre à l'abri – de préférence dans un coffre scellé à double tour."

Sam était sceptique et ne le cacha pas sur son visage.

"C'est votre choix, Sam" déclara T'Challa en agitant sa cigarette. "Mais vous feriez d'une pierre deux coups si ce plan fonctionne. Vous retrouveriez le Winter Soldier et assureriez la protection du plus puissant artefact présent sur Terre."

"Sa protection ? Désolé si je semble dubitatif mais –"

"Non, vous avez raison. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce sceptre a fait énormément de dégâts sur Terre. Et il a la capacité d'en créer plus encore, surtout entre de mauvaises mains. Il faut qu'il disparaisse. Définitivement. Cette personne peut s'en occuper."

"En échange de quoi ? Quel prix contre son aide ?"

T'Challa écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier près de lui et expira sa dernière bouffée.

"Juste le sceptre."

"C'est louche" déclara Sam catégoriquement.

T'Challa eut un rire discret. Il réfléchit un peu puis acquiesça. "J'ai peut-être mal présenté la chose."

Il tapota la rambarde mais ce n'était pas un geste agacé.

"C'est compliqué à expliquer."

"Tiens donc" s'exclama Sam d'un air victorieux.

T'Challa sourit.

"Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment compliqué. Vous savez, même si je vis sur Terre depuis plus d'un siècle, je viens d'Asgard. C'était ma patrie avant, et je la respecte toujours même si je ne peux plus y vivre. Vous autres humains, vous n'avez pas la même perception de l'univers que moi – ou la même vision du temps. C'est à votre échelle j'imagine : tout est plus réduit, tout petit. Je lis les journaux, j'ai lu ce que l'humanité pensait de Thor. Un type costaud, en armure, avec un marteau, pas bien futé… Vous avez une vision étriquée d'Asgard."

Sam ne comprenait pas où T'Challa voulait en venir mais il écoutait attentivement.

"Asgard règne sur toute une portion de l'univers, une dimension dont vous n'avez même pas conscience alors même que vous vivez dedans."

" De quoi vous parlez ? De la Voie Lactée ? "

"Midgard – la Terre, pardon – est située à la fois dans la Voie Lactée, et dans cette dimension sous l'autorité d'Asgard que nous appelons Yggdrasil. Peu importe si vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne suis pas là pour disserter sur l'univers. Je veux juste vous expliquez qu'Asgard a une responsabilité vis-à-vis d'Yggdrasil et des planètes à l'intérieur de cette dimension."

Sam se frotta les yeux, dépassé et incrédule.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire T'Challa ou s'il se moquait de lui.

"Le sceptre est une menace, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus. Une menace non seulement pour Midgard mais aussi pour l'ensemble d'Yggdrasil. Asgard a les moyens de gérer une telle menace, elle l'a déjà prouvé par le passé. Le sceptre sera placé sous scellé, dans un coffre d'Asgard réservé à ce genre de puissance magique qui dépasse l'entendement. Cette personne – un ami – recherche le sceptre pour le mettre à l'abri. C'est tout."

"Votre _ami_ … Donc vous le connaissez bien ?"

"Non."

Sam était interloqué.

"C'est mon ami mais non, je ne pense pas le connaître" expliqua T'Challa. Il sourit devant l'air frustré et perdu de Sam. Il agita la main pour dissiper son incompréhension : "Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Peu importe ! Je lui fait confiance pour retrouver le sceptre et le remettre en sécurité."

"Mais, je ne comprends pas…" s'interrogea Sam. "S'il pense que le sceptre est si dangereux et que nous ne pouvons pas s'en charger… Pourquoi il n'est pas venu plus tôt ? Et vous, vous ne faites rien non plus…"

T'Challa soupira.

"Je ne suis que le monarque d'un petit pays d'Afrique. Je ne suis pas au courant des secrets du SHIELD ou de ceux des Avengers. Ce que je sais, je l'apprends par les journaux ou par mes propres voies. Je ne suis pas un espion. Je suis un souverain. J'ai un pays à diriger, vous n'avez pas idée du temps que cela demande."

"Non, pas vraiment…" dit Sam avec un sourire ironique, parce que cette fois, T'Challa se moquait franchement de lui. Le roi lui tapota sur l'épaule.

"À vrai dire, je n'ai découvert que très récemment le potentiel magique de ce sceptre. C'est mon ami qui m'a… mis au secret, si l'on peut dire. Pour faire simple : il m'a dit qu'il cherchait cet artefact. Mais aucun de nous ne pensait qu'il était resté sur Terre. Il pensait que les Avengers l'avaient renvoyé sur Asgard avec le Tesseract."

Sam grimaça : "Je ne suis pratiquement pas au courant pour ça. Comme vous, j'ai lu les journaux et Steve m'a expliqué quelques trucs mais c'est tout."

"C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Les humains, vous êtes si… avides." T'Challa était de nouveau pensif. Il se parlait à lui-même. "Avides de pouvoir, avides de connaissance. Pas étonnant, en y réfléchissant, que vous ayez gardé un objet d'un tel potentiel."

Il frappa la rambarde du plat de la main. Les affaires reprenaient.

"Bien, Sam, pour être franc avec vous. Je vais contacter mon ami de toute façon. Même si je vis ici, je sais lorsque les intérêts d'Asgard sont pour le plus grand nombre. Yggdrasil doit être protégé. Maintenant, si vous acceptez son aide, je peux m'assurer que mon ami vous aidera."

"Vous lui faites confiance ?" demanda Sam de brut en blanc.

"Oui" répondit T'Challa avec honnêteté, "Absolument."

C'était une certitude. Ou du moins T'Challa, _lui_ , en était persuadé.

"Il n'y a pas de piège, Sam, pas de coup fourré."

"Et pourquoi vous voudriez nous aider ?"

T'Challa éclata de rire.

"Vous êtes réellement délectable, Sam. Sérieusement" ajouta-t-il lorsque Sam haussa les sourcils, "La plupart des gens me flattent et me couvrent de paroles hypocrites. Vous n'avez pas peur d'être franc et de me prendre à rebrousse-poil. C'est très inhabituel, je dois dire, et très agréable aussi."

Sam lui jeta un regard de faucon.

"Vous êtes intègre. C'est une qualité rare et que j'apprécie. Pourquoi je voudrais vous aider ? Parce que je le peux, tout simplement. J'ai de l'argent, j'ai du pouvoir, mais vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Fort heureusement, je peux également vous offrir cette aide."

Sam se laissait doucement infléchir. L'idée l'avait enthousiasmé dès le début et ses réticences s'effritaient une à une.

"Donc vous me jurez que cette personne est fiable ?"

"Pour retrouver le sceptre, oui, entièrement ! Je peux vous faire un jurement asgardien si ça peut vous rassurer."

Sam haussa les épaules. T'Challa leva la main gauche et la plaqua sur son cœur et il posa la droite par-dessus.

"Je jure, par les neuf branches d'Yggdrasil et sur mon âme, que mon aide est exempte de mauvaises intentions et sans contrepartie forcée. Puis-je mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances si jamais –"

"Ok, ok" l'interrompit Sam, un peu mal à l'aise.

T'Challa avait un sourire de félin ravi.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?" demanda-t-il, tentateur.

"Pourquoi ça vous tient tellement à cœur, de retrouver ce sceptre ?"

Le sourire de T'Challa s'élargit. "Vous êtes dur à convaincre, Sam. Je vous aime bien."

Il lui tapota le bras, presque paternel.

"Pour tous un tas de raisons. Pour le bien de Midgard. Parce qu'Asgard est sincère dans son aide. Parce que je vois le Vision d'un _très mauvais œil_. Parce que vous avez le potentiel, en tant qu'humains, pour construire de grandes choses – ou pour les détruire. J'aime cette planète, Sam. J'essaye de changer les choses à mon échelle, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?"

Sam réfléchit.

"Non. Appelez votre ami."

T'Challa eut un sourire soulagé.

"Excellent. Venez !"

 

T'Challa ouvrit son armoire et en tira une large pochette en toile noire, de forme circulaire. Sam s'en empara et vérifia le contenu. Dans l'ombre, les rayures rouges du bouclier lui renvoyèrent un clin d'œil complice.

"Merci infiniment" souffla Sam.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai lu sa lettre."

Il fouilla dans une valise et en sortit un flacon, fermé par un bouchon de liège et rempli de sable. Sam l'observa dévisser la fiole et verser le contenu sur la table basse de la chambre. Il jeta un regard perplexe à T'Challa.

"C'est un moyen de communiquer avec Asgard."

"Du sable en bocal ?"

T'Challa éclata de rire, un rire jovial et spontané. "C'est assez rudimentaire. J'ai dû tout reconstruire sur Midgard mais je voulais rester en contact avec mon frère. Bien sûr, lui a toujours gardé un œil sur moi hé hé, mais de mon côté… C'est important, la famille. Les amis aussi."

"Sûr. Mais comment vous pouvez joindre une autre planète avec du sable ?"

"Ce n'est pas du sable. C'est comme des particules élémentaires." Devant l'air confus de Sam, il traça des runes dans le sable – le langage d'Asgard peut-être – et expliqua : "Quand on sépare une particule intriquée, et qu’on éloigne ses deux parties l’une de l’autre, même aux antipodes de l’univers, si l’on modifie ou affecte l’une d’elle, l’autre sera identiquement modifiée ou affectée."

"Hu hu" acquiesça Sam. "Ce qui veut dire que…?"

"Les particules de chacun vont adopter la même position."

"Ah ! Donc vous recevez ses signaux et l'autre reçoit les vôtres. "

"Exactement. Tenez, il a réagi !"

T'Challa montra les particules dorées, plus fines que du sable, se réorienter toutes seule sur la table en verre sans que T'Challa ne les touche. D'autres signes inconnus apparurent, des traits tranchants et des arabesques élégantes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit ?" demanda Sam. Il épiait le sable qui gonflait et ondulait, comme si une bête nageait sous la surface.

"Que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il me demande de quoi il s'agit."

T'Challa effaça les runes du plat de la main pour mieux écrire son message. "Je ne lui en dit pas trop. Je peux l'aider… Il doit faire un marché, bien sûr…"

Le sable resta immobile plus longtemps. "Il réfléchit" nota le roi. Le sable avait ondulé une dernière fois.

"Ah, il vient d'accepter ! Il va arriver dans quelques heures. Je vous ferais appeler lorsqu'il sera là."

Sam hocha lentement de la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

Il se demandait s'il n'était pas la victime d'une vaste plaisanterie.

Mais il remercia T'Challa, prit le bouclier emballé sous son bras et s'en alla vers sa nouvelle chambre.

 

***

 

                Sam était bien content de ne pas payer la facture ; il était encore plus heureux de profiter d'une chambre pareille. Plus petite que celle de T'Challa, il avait tout de même une vaste pièce avec un immense lit et une salle de bain attenante aussi grande que sa cuisine, mais bien plus brillante et plus luxueuse. Une baignoire en marbre, man !

                Enfin, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Steve lui manquait. Il aurait préféré dormir avec lui dans un hôtel de bas standing plutôt que seul ici.

                Il sortit le bouclier de sa house et l'inspecta en détail. Il passa la paume de sa main sur le vibranium. Le métal était soyeux et froid. Il suivit du doigt les rainures circulaires et celles du contour de l'étoile, presque invisibles à l'œil nu. T'Challa l'avait repeint aux couleurs exactes et la brisure avait totalement disparue. Il avait dû faire fondre totalement les deux parties avant de reforger le bouclier. La forme était identique mais les traces de balles laissées par Peggy Carter en 1943 avaient disparues. Steve et Peggy lui avaient raconté l'anecdote dans la voiture, sur la route vers le Canada. Il se rappelait de leur regard tendre échangé, du regret glissé dedans.

                Sam s'admira dans le miroir, le bouclier au poing. Il avait fière allure, certes. "Captain America, Sam Wilson" dit-il d'un ton flamboyant mais il manquait quelque chose – l'optimisme de Steve, sa luminosité solaire, sa chaleur.

                Il se rassit au bout du lit, le bouclier posé à plat sur ses jambes, le menton sur le poing. Il tapota le vibranium et lui chuchota : "À moi aussi, il me manque."

Ce n'était plus qu'une poignée d'heures avant qu'ils se revoient.

Sam se laissa tomber en arrière et soupira.

 

***

 

                Lorsque Boseman frappa à la porte de sa chambre, Sam était roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Il sursauta, tiré du sommeil immédiatement et posa la main sous son oreiller pour saisir son arme – qui n'était pas là.

"Il est cinq heures du mat' bon sang" pesta-t-il entre ses dents, en luttant pour enfiler un caleçon.

Il ouvrit la porte, la mine ensommeillée et le sourcil énervé. L'assistant de T'Challa était souriant et frais comme un gardon. Sam se demanda s'il était un asgardien également, pour être aussi alerte au beau milieu de la nuit.

"C'est pour quoi ?" grogna-t-il.

"M. T'Challa m'envoie vous chercher. Vous êtes requis à sa chambre dès que possible."

"Un instant" bailla Sam.

Il s'habilla le mieux possible et prit le temps de raser son bouc. Les couloirs de l'hôtel, rouges et dorés, étaient désertés. Sam pensa au film _Shining_ , qu'il avait regardé à treize ans avec son ami John et qui leur avait donné des frissons. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre le "Entrez" jovial du monarque.

 

                T'Challa n'était pas seul dans sa suite. Il était toujours vêtu de son costume noir et de sa cravate et Sam devina qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Quand Sam avait pensé un asgardien, il avait imaginé un genre de Thor, musclé, recouvert de métal et d'une cape, éblouissant et exubérant. Au lieu de quoi, il se retrouvait face à une grande asperge filiforme l'air sombre et fatigué, engoncé dans un costume trois-pièces avec cravate on ne pouvait plus banal. Sam ravala son dépit.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui est-ce qu'on a là ?" dit l'inconnu d'un ton velouté.

Sam s'avança et lui tendit sa main d'un air décidé.

"Sam Wilson" dit-il d'un ton franc, sans rompre le contact visuel et sans se laisser perturber par les yeux pâles de l'asgardien.

Il prit sa main délicatement mais la serra avec force.

"Appelez-moi M. Silver" répondit-il.

Sam sentit les yeux jaunes de T'Challa rivés sur eux.

"Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, hein ?" rétorqua Sam, agacé.

"Les noms sont des choses puissantes, M. _Wilson_ " susurra Silver. "Celui-ci est bien suffisant."

Sa voix était envoutante, un ronronnement félin. Lorsqu'il scruta Sam, il eut l'impression qu'il était un livre ouvert pour Silver et qu'il se plaisait à en tourner les pages à sa guise. Puis l'impression d'être scanné disparu et Sam lui renvoya un regard inquisiteur.

T'Challa se leva et reprit le contrôle de la situation.

"Asseyez-vous, Sam. Nous avons déjà fixé les termes du marché, non sans mal d'ailleurs."

Assis, les doigts de Silver se crispèrent sur ses cuisses. Il portait un élégant costume noir et une cravate verte, sûrement prêté par T'Challa lui-même.

"Quel marché ?" coupa Sam.

T'Challa le scruta.

"Celui-ci : Silver vous aidera à retrouver le Winter Soldier. En échange, vous l'aiderez à retrouver le sceptre."

"Et si les deux – le Soldier et le sceptre - ont été séparés ?"

"Les termes sont clairs. Le sceptre appartiendra à M. Silver une fois et une fois seulement qu'il vous aura aidé à retrouver le Winter Soldier. S'il rompt le marché, le sceptre est vôtre. Et si vous rompez votre engagement –"

"Je vous le déconseille fortement" chuchota Silver.

Sam lui renvoya un œil irrité.

"Vous aider à retrouver cette personne signifie aider activement à la recherche" expliqua T'Challa en lançant un regard agacé à Silver devant sa mauvaise volonté. "Il ne suffira pas d'indiquer un lieu ou une direction."

"Vous m'avez promis que le sceptre serait en sécurité avec lui" pointa Sam. "Si c'est vrai, on ne devrait pas avoir besoin de –"

"Le Sceptre sera enseveli dans les coffres du palais d'Asgard sitôt récupéré. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, M. Wilson" déclara Silver, la voix moins soyeuse et plus sérieuse.

Il était maniéré, une cheville croisée sur le genou opposé, dans son costume sobre, et il arborait un sourire si tranchant et si faux qu'il mettait mal à l'aise. Si Sam n'avait pas été au courant en entrant dans la pièce, il n'aurait pas deviné que Silver venait d'une autre planète.

Quoique que… Il révisa sa première affirmation. Silver possédait la même grâce que T'Challa lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient et, comme Thor, il possédait une aura surnaturelle à fleur de peau.

"Parfait." Sam clapa ses mains sur ses cuisses. "Dans ce cas, on peut –"

T'Challa leva la main : "Un instant. Vous devez conclure le marché et signer les termes avec un pacte de sang."

Sam se trémoussa sur son siège et ne fit pas semblant de cacher sa désapprobation.

"Si M. Wilson n'en voit pas l'utilité, peut-être pourrions-nous passer cette corvée et gagner du temps ?" suggéra Silver à mi-voix. Lui aussi semblait agacer de cette obligation.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Sam, qui approuva : "Oui, je ne sais pas si c'est bien nécessaire. Une signature, peut-être mais –"

Il se frotta l'avant-bras nerveusement.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi T'Challa insistait pour accomplir ce rituel barbare que personne ne faisait ici sur Terre, sauf peut-être quelques adolescents ivres après quelques mauvaises bouteilles d'alcool, au fond des bois.

"Comment ça se déroule ? On se pique le pouce ou quoi ?"

Silver grimaça de déplaisir. "Les pactes de sang sont une affaire sérieuse à Asgard. Les deux partis sont liés par la magie jusqu'à ce que le marché soit respecté. On ne plaisante pas avec un pacte de sang. Si vous n'êtes pas disposés à régler votre part de marché, autant nous séparer ici."

Sam fut piqué au vif. "Je suis un homme de parole ! Je ne vois juste pas l'utilité de ce pacte _magique_ , là, je n'y connais rien, je ne maitrise rien, c'est pas du tout –"

T'Challa l'interrompit : "Il s'agit simplement de l'équivalent d'une signature sur Terre mais sachant que nous sommes deux Asgardiens, un pacte serait plus éloquent. Et, croyez-moi Sam, ce pacte est plus destiné à M. Silver qu'à vous."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu persistes à douter de ma bonne foi" lui siffla Silver, l'air sombre. "Nous en avons déjà parlé et je t'ai assuré – promis – que j'étais sincère."

"Dans ce cas, personne ici ne voit d'inconvénient à faire ce pacte ?" les défia T'Challa.

 

Sam se rassit. Silver suivit juste après, face à lui et remonta sa manche droite. Il fit apparaitre entre ses doigts un poignard effilé et le posa sur son poignet. Sam tiqua : il s'était imaginé qu'il suffisait d'une piqure d'aiguille sur un doigt. La lame mordit la chair, ouvrit la peau. Le sang coula sur la table, noir, épais. Silver n'avait pas tressailli.

                Il tendit un autre poignard immaculé à Sam, qui le prit sans hésiter. Sam n'avait rien contre la douleur physique : il préférait simplement l'éviter. Cependant, il avait vu au VA tellement de vétérans aux poignets couturés de cicatrices que l'idée de se taillader les veines le dérangeait. Il se tendit lorsque la douleur se diffusa dans son bras et paralysa brièvement ses doigts. Il nota que son sang était rouge vif, fluide, différent.

"Vite" l'avertit Silver, "Je cicatrise plus rapidement."

Il attrapa l'avant-bras de Sam.

Sam jeta un regard incertain à T'Challa, qui hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Il plaqua l'intérieur de son poignet contre celui de Silver et serra ses doigts sur la peau pâle de l'asgardien.

Silver lui lança un regard de défi, les pupilles dilatées.

"Je jure, sur les neuf branches d'Yggdrasil, sur mon âme et sur mon honneur, à engager ma part du marché conclu ici présentement, avec T'Challa."

Il brava Sam d'honorer son pacte. Sam eut un sourire décidé :

"Je jure aussi, sur les neuf branches d'Yggdrasil, sur mon âme et sur mon honneur, à engager ma part du marché conclu ici présentement, avec T'Challa."

De la magie crépita là où leur sang se mélangeait. De stupeur, Sam voulut reculer mais Silver serrait son bras inexorablement. Des filaments émeraude rampèrent hors de sa coupure et serpentèrent sur leurs poignets. Sam sentait leur chaleur mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Les fils de magie donnaient à sa peau une superbe couleur cuivre. Puis, ils s'incrustèrent dans sa peau et disparurent.

Silver le lâcha. Sam regarda son poignet : la coupure était toute barbouillée, son sang mélangé à celui de l'Asgardien. En frottant, il distingua des runes rouges, à peine visibles sur sa peau noire. Il prit une des serviettes de T'Challa pour éponger le sang. La coupure de Silver s'était déjà refermée.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam le vit frotter les runes, la bouche pincée. Mais, rassis au fond du canapé, il regardait ses ongles, totalement satisfait de lui-même. Sam devina qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une posture.

Shit, il était trop tôt pour se tailler les veines et se faire tatouer des runes magiques sous la peau. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il se retint de bailler et demanda plutôt :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, si l'un des deux rompt le pacte ?"

"Il meurt" dit Silver d'un ton aérien.

Sam s'étrangla, les yeux exorbités.

"C'est une blague ?"

Les deux Asgardiens lui répondirent d'un sourire narquois.

 

***

 

Néanmoins, T'Challa paraissait parfaitement satisfait du déroulement des évènements. Silver affichait un air dédaigneux, détaché de toute préoccupation. Sam était irrité, par le manque de sommeil et par cette espèce de sortilège foireux.

"Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?" grogna-t-il pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Silver.

"À Asgard" expliqua T'Challa, une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix. "J'étais le forgeron du palais. Je rencontrais toutes sortes de gens pour créer leurs armes. À force de se rencontrer, des amitiés se lient."

"Nous étions deux outsiders" ajouta Silver en marge, d'un ton amer.

"Oui" se rembrunit T'Challa. "Les marginaux ne font pas bon vivre sur Asgard. Enfin, sur Midgard aussi…" Il parut se ressaisir. "Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de toi" dit-il à Silver avec un soupçon d'affection. "C'est bon de te voir. Tu as changé."

"J'ai grandi" dit Silver d'un air féroce.

"Bien sûr. Tu n'étais qu'un garçon quand j'ai dû partir." T'Challa donna une bourrade à Silver. "Tiens-moi au courant pour tes recherches, d'accord. Et ne te surmène pas. Tu as mauvaise mine."

Silver pinça les lèvres sans rien répondre. T'Challa poursuivit pour Sam :

"Votre avion décolle de l'aéroport d'Orly à sept heures trente. Mon assistant M. Boseman vous y conduira. Sam, voici pour vous."

Il lui tendit un téléphone portable, le même que celui de Steve, noir, fin et incassable.

"Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Seulement en cas d'urgence, bien évidemment. Je pourrais également vous contacter lorsque j'aurais fini vos ailes – dans un ou deux mois."

"Merci, T'Challa. Pour votre aide, pour vos efforts, tout ça, merci" bredouilla Sam, mais les mots ne semblaient pas assez.

Il fut agréablement étonné lorsque T'Challa lui offrit une accolade. Malgré sa brusquerie, c'était une personne généreuse et attentive.

En quittant l'hôtel Georges V à six heures du matin, dans une limousine conduite par Boseman, avec Silver à côté de lui sur le siège passager, Sam était sûr que c'était la dernière fois qu'il revoyait le souverain africain. Il se sentit attristé : contre toute attente, il avait fini par l'apprécier.

 

***

 


	13. Étincelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant de commencer, friendly reminder that quand Lettie explique à Steve les différents types de sexualité, elle parle en vérité de :  
> \- l'hétérosexualité  
> \- l'homosexualité  
> \- la bisexualité  
> Mais aussi  
> \- la pansexualité  
> \- et l'asexualité   
> Même s'il en existe encore d'autres. Si vous ne connaissez pas certains termes, je vous engage vivement à lire la définition sur wikipédia (je ne vais pas vous souler ici avec ça) mais c'est important de savoir que d'autres sexualités existent parce que 1) ça pourrait vous concerner (who knows ?) et 2) ça permet à d'autres personnes de faire leur coming-out sereinement ^^ Voilà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lisant ce chapitre, vous pourrez sûrement m'entendre gémir en fond sonore contre les amies indignes qui ne commentent même pas alors qu'elles ont un rôle dans l'histoire. C'est le cri de la baleine triste ou la lamentation du loup solitaire, ou les deux. Lettie, non, je ne te vise pas du tout ! Du tout ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture choubichous !

 

 

 

"Tu as déjà pris l'avion ?" demanda Sam à Silver en arrivant sur le tarmac.

Boseman les avait déposé directement sur la piste d'atterrissage – Sam l'avait remercié de leur permettre d'éviter la douane car il avait l'intuition que Silver aurait été plus désagréable encore. Non pas qu'il était ouvertement insupportable. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait grincer des dents.

Silver eut un sourire condescendant. "Nous avons des vaisseaux à Asgard autrement plus fiables que vos carcasses de métal. Je ne pense pas que votre avion parviendra à me surprendre."

Sam, qui montait l'escalier le premier, leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait remis des vêtements plus chauds et plus adaptés à l'Islande, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Silver aussi s'était changé, grâce à T'Challa sûrement.

Il faillit lâcher son sac en entrant à l'intérieur.

"Wow !"

Silver jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Mmmh, c'est relativement confortable, certes."

Sam eut un demi-sourire. Si ça, c'était confortable, Silver allait déchanter en voyant les petites chambres d'hôtel où ils allaient passer les nuits.

                L'avion était encore plus luxueux que le Georges V – ou en tout cas plus aux goûts de Sam. Les murs étaient tapissés de lambris de bois sombre, les meubles fixés au sol étaient en acajou et de tissu bleu marine, les lignes étaient tranchées et nettes, féroces et raides. L'intérieur dégageait une impression de puissance et de virilité, à l'image de T'Challa.

"La grande classe !" s'exclama Sam, ravi.

Il s'affala dans un canapé, un sourire aux lèvres, sa fatigue disparue. Il se sentait excité comme un gosse.

"Man, il y a même un minibar !"

Il tendit le bras pour voir s'il était garni – il l'était.

"Silver, tu veux quelque chose ?"

Debout à l'opposé de la pièce, il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, les lèvres pincées.

Sam prit deux bouteilles de cola et lui en lança une. Il l'attrapa sans effort, sans réfléchir. Il avait de bons réflexes, nota Sam, il savait sûrement se battre – plutôt appréciable vu qu'ils traquaient HYDRA. Mais il était méfiant en permanence – ce qui traduisait un sentiment d'insécurité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il sans ouvrir la bouteille.

"Du poison" le nargua Sam.

Il était doué pour cibler les gens, pour les percer à jour – un peu à la manière de Natasha, à la différence que Sam ne cherchait pas leur zone d'ombres et de noirceur mais l'étincelle lumineuse qui sommeillait en eux. Il était doué pour percevoir leurs forces et leurs faiblesses – souvent mieux que les personnes elles-mêmes.

Steve était dur à percer. C'était ce qui le rendait si intéressant – fascinant.

Sam sentait que ce Silver était encore plus impénétrable.

 

Sam sirota son cola au moment du décollage, en regardant la piste d'atterrissage rétrécir, la ville de Paris aussi, puis le ciel à perte de vue. Il laissa ses pensées tourbillonner au gré des nuages. Il était avide de revoir Steve. Son cœur tambourinait entre ses côtes, comme un cheval emballé.

_Reste à ta place Sam_ , se morigéna-t-il.

Après avoir côtoyé Steve Rogers de très près pendant plus d'un mois, c'était dur de ne pas l'apprécier. Ou plutôt, de ne pas l'apprécier plus qu'amicalement. Sam se frotta le visage. Il était dans de beaux draps… Mais ce baiser, ce demi-baiser déposé au coin de la bouche comme un aveu, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Silver était posté à la fenêtre. Il contemplait le ciel avec avidité – avec le visage, pensa Sam, de celui qui est resté enfermé trop longtemps. Il tenait toujours la bouteille mais il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que qu'il était observé, il tressaillit et remit un masque sur son visage, vierge de toute émotion. Sam fut choqué par la vitesse avec laquelle il fut capable de gommer tout sentiment de son visage, comme s'il ne s'autorisait plus à les ressentir.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Silver désigna de sa bouteille la housse circulaire noire posée sur le bar. Sam jeta un coup d'œil au bouclier protégé et répondit :

"Hum, c'est une livraison pour mon ami, de la part de T'Challa. Steve, tu vas le rencontrer, est resté sur place – là où on a vu le sceptre pour la dernière fois."

Sam débriefa Silver sur leur situation, en restant le plus succinct possible. Il n'avait pas consulté Steve sur la présence de ce nouveau membre mais cette quête était devenue un peu la sienne et Steve n'était pas le seul à pouvoir prendre des décisions. Il lui envoya quand même un message sur son portable pour le prévenir.

Sam ne dit pas à Silver qu'il allait voyager avec Captain America. Dans leur quête, ce n'était qu'un détail pour un étranger venu d'une autre planète.

 

***

 

"Si j'ai bien compris, votre ami Steve recherche cet assassin parce que c'était son ami longtemps auparavant" résuma Silver avec un air dubitatif sur le visage.

"C'est ça ! Et tu peux me tutoyer, hein ? Et appelle-moi Sam"

" _Sam_ " souffla Silver. Il goûta le prénom sur sa langue et tant de familiarité parut le déranger. Sam n'avait aucune connaissance sur les coutumes asgardiennes.

"Et vous êtes d'accord avec son point de vue ?" dit Silver, les sourcils levés, incrédule.

Sam renonça à le reprendre sur le tutoiement. La familiarité viendrait plus tard et il avait le sentiment que Silver maintenait cette barrière délibérément.

Il haussa les épaules : "Il reste loyal à son ami. C'est plutôt beau, je trouve."

Silver renifla, méprisant. Sam fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Le danger ?"

Il avait décidé de tutoyer Silver, ne lui en déplaise. Celui-ci émit un ricanement déplaisant.

"Simplement la stupidité d'une telle entreprise. De toute évidence, cet homme n'est plus l'ami qu'il avait connu mais un tueur de sang-froid dont l'esprit a disparu depuis longtemps."

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en priant pour que Silver ne dise jamais cela en face de Steve.

"Steve croit en une seconde chance" dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Silver secoua la tête, moqueur.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, que ce soit dangereux ?" se renseigna Sam.

Silver lui renvoya un sourire carnassier et se pencha vers lui : "Croyez-moi, Sam, quels que soient les cauchemars que l'avenir me réserve, ce ne sont que des rêves comparés à ce qui peuple mon passé."

Sam recula, déstabilisé.

Même Steve, avec son cœur-bouclier, était plus facile à deviner. Malgré ses demi-mensonges, ses "Je vais bien" sans conviction, Sam avait toujours su instinctivement ce qu'il pensait vraiment et comment il se sentait.

Silver était comme une poignée de sable : elle prenait la forme que l'on voulait dans la paume des mains avant de glisser des doigts, insaisissable. Sam avait l'impression qu'il ne voyait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer.

 

Mais l'Asgardien finit par se détendre : il ouvrit la bouteille et but une gorgée. Il eut un hoquet et rejeta tout dans le goulot. Sam pouffa, la tête de côté pour rester discret. Silver lui jeta un regard furieux.

"C'est pétillant" prévint Sam. "Il y a des bulles. Vous avez ça sur Asgard ?"

Sans répondre, Silver retenta une seconde gorgée. Il l'avala avec effort, la bouche tordue.

"C'est vraiment du poison, en vérité" dit-il, écœuré.

Cette fois, Sam éclata ouvertement de rire.

 

        Sam lui donna une bière, qu'il trouva plus à son goût. Il se détendit sur le canapé, le dos plus décontracté. Il demanda à Sam le plus de renseignements possibles sur le sceptre : qui le détenait, pourquoi, que voulaient-ils en faire. Sam ne pouvait pas répondre à la plupart des questions.

"Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches le sceptre ? C'est Asgard qui t'envoies ou bien…?"

Il laissa la phrase trainer et s'éteindre.

Silver fit tourner sa bouteille entre ses doigts, pensif.

"Non, c'est… C'est de ma propre initiative, peut-on dire."

Il ne paraissait pas certain de sa propre réponse, cependant.

"Tu le cherches depuis longtemps ?" s'enquerra Sam.

"Une poignée de mois, à peine, quoique le temps s'écoule différemment sur Asgard. Un an, peut-être, pour votre race."

"Mmmh. Et pourquoi cette subite envie de protéger la Terre – Midgard, c'est ça ?"

Silver laissa échapper un rire aérien, railleur. Il agita sa main libre d'un geste dédaigneux, régalien.

"Je n'ai que faire de Midgard, vraiment. L'univers est vaste, Sam Wilson, et il regorge d'objets de grande puissance."

"L'attrait du pouvoir, mmmh ?"

Silver eut un sourire féroce comme une hache. "J'aimerais bien."

Sam laissa le silence régner, pendant longtemps. Le salon était si bien isolé qu'on entendait à peine les moteurs, seulement un discret ronronnement.

Silver finit sa bière et la posa avec force sur la table basse pour appuyer ses paroles : "Je respecterais les termes de notre marché, Sam. Et je puis vous assurer que le Sceptre sera en sécurité à Asgard. Intouché et intouchable. Ni par moi, ni par personne d'autre."

"C'est bon à savoir" dit Sam d'un ton placide. "C'est Steve qui sera soulagé. Ça va nous enlever une épine du pied."

"Et moi donc…" soupira Silver.

"Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais" dit Sam en s'étalant sur le canapé, les bras sur le dossier, les jambes écartées.

"Je sais" susurra Silver, son regard de jade malicieux.

Sam se pencha en avant, autant pour essayer de pénétrer les pensées de Silver que pour appuyer sa position. L'Asgardien ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Et il le prenait pour un idiot.

Soit.

Qu'il continue à sous-estimer Sam… Il s'en mordrait les doigts tôt ou tard.

Il frotta sa rune sur son avant-bras, à peine visible sur sa peau noire. Ils étaient liés à ce pacte et Sam était bien décidé à ne pas le rompre.

 

        Comme Silver ne paraissait pas vouloir briser le silence qui s'instaurait, Sam se leva et alla fouiner du côté du bar. À sa grande surprise, il trouva de quoi faire un chocolat chaud pour patienter avant de prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner à Reykjavik. Il se fit une tasse dans un grand verre et, après réflexion, en prépara un deuxième pour Silver.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, méfiant comme un chat sauvage.

Sam lui adressa un sourire en coin, que Silver perçut comme un défi. Il prit une gorgée prudemment et écarquilla les yeux. Il fit claquer sa langue contre ses lèvres, le regard vert intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" répéta-t-il, subjugué.

Oublié, le masque de insensibilité et de malice. Il avait l'air d'un enfant.

"Un chocolat chaud" dit Sam distraitement, feignant de ne pas remarquer le changement. "Vous n'en avez pas sur Asgard ?"

Silver reprit immédiatement un visage neutre, les yeux hautains. Il affectait une pose maniérée, agencée au millimètre près. Un grand acteur.

"Non. C'est regrettable. C'est un mets de luxe ? Réservé aux rois ?"

"Hum, pas vraiment…"

Silver lui jeta un regard dubitatif : "N'importe quel… paysan peut avoir accès à ce breuvage ?"

Sam réprima un sourire. "Pas _tout le monde_ , non. Mais une grosse partie."

Silver contempla le chocolat chaud, le regard pensif. Les émotions passaient sur son visage à toute vitesse, comme des nuages d'orage dans un ciel venteux.

"Ou allons-nous ?" questionna-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la banquise de nuages, derrière le hublot.

"En Islande. Une île au nord de la Terre, il fait froid, y a pas grand-monde."

"Ce n'est pas chez-toi ?" demanda Silver dans un effort visible pour être aimable.

Sam secoua la tête.

"Mon chez-moi est sur un autre continent. J'ai tout laissé pour – _cette quête_."

Il se retint de dire _Steve_ à la place.

Silver inclina le menton. Ils étaient tous les deux loin de chez eux. Sam avait le regard mélancolique.

"J'ai l'habitude, de partir, j'veux dire. Loin de chez-moi. J'étais militaire. Dans l'armée. Je partais longtemps en mission, à l'autre bout du globe. Mais la maison me manque toujours un peu, la famille, les amis, la routine tranquille… Enfin, là c'est une quête un peu particulière, c'est beaucoup plus cool !"

"Je sais ce que ça fait" marmonna Silver à mi-voix, le regard dans le vide "De se retrouver loin de sa famille…"

Il parut s'en vouloir aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Il se redressa, piqué au vif par ses propres paroles et darda un regard brûlant sur Sam pour le défier de poser une question. Sam but le reste de son chocolat chaud sans mot dire.

Il pensa à Steve et dut somnoler un peu car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la luminosité avait changé. Silver feuilletait un magasine, crânement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir bordeaux. Il lui accorda à peine un regard lorsque Sam s'étira et bailla de tout son long.

"Tu ne m'as pas tué" nota Sam, presque étonné.

Silver lui jeta un œil moqueur.

"Je me sentais plein de gratitude ; ton offrande de chocolat chaud a apaisé mes velléités de faire couler ton sang."

Sam éclata de rire, spontanément. Le langage était si atypique !

Silver parut se radoucir un peu – à défaut de se détendre.

"Tu sais quand on arrive ?" l'interrogea Sam.

Son nouvel acolyte ne savait pas. Sam avait faim et envie de se recoucher dans un bon lit. Il se frotta pour tenter, en vain, de faire disparaitre la fatigue.

"Alo-oors" Il bailla une nouvelle fois, "Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu comptes faire avec ce foutu sceptre ?"

Silver se dressa sur ses pieds comme un ressort soudainement détendu. Il était très grand et lorsqu'il se pencha sur Sam, il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à attaquer et à se défendre. _Il craint quelque chose_ , réalisa Sam et il recula face à ces yeux assombris par la colère.

"Des dangers rôdent dans les ténèbres de l'univers. Tapies, elles aiguisent leurs armes. Je vais te dire, Sam Wilson, je rêve de tenir le sceptre dans ma main. Et plus encore, je rêve de l'enfouir si profondément que toute trace de son existence disparaitra et que même son souvenir s'effacera de ta mémoire."

Sam sentait les ondes de sa rage heurter ses joues et il se tenait très immobile, face à un prédateur qu'il ne voulait pas exciter d'avantage. Il scruta les yeux de Silver et sentit la force de ses mots.

Silver disait la vérité.

Ou, du moins, il en était persuadé.

"Ok" souffla Sam. "Du calme, man."

Silver se redressa avec un reniflement de mépris et le toisa d'un œil régalien. Une posture.

"Arrête de me harceler de questions" gronda-t-il. Il brandit son avant-bras pour révéler les runes rouges gravées dans sa peau livide. "J'ai juré !"

"Moi aussi," acquiesça Sam doucement. "Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être un peu suspicieux."

Silver eut un ricanement dépréciatif mais il recula de deux pas et rétablit une distance convenable entre eux deux.

"Non, certes pas. Je me méfierais également, si j'étais vous."

Sam se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'un conseil. Il décida de changer de conversation :

"Arrête de me vouvoyez, s'il te plait" grinça Sam, "Je sais que tu fais ça pour m'agacer, c'est désagréable."

Nouveau ricanement, plus sincère cette fois.

"Je ne voudrais pas que _tu_ t'imagines que nous allons devenir amis, Sam Wilson."

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ravaler la réplique cinglante qui lui vint à l'esprit. Au moins, il l'avait bel et bien tutoyé. Il finit par en rire, secouant la tête, aussi surpris qu'amusé. "Mon Dieu, ça va pas être du gâteau, de te supporter !"

Silver, le nez à la fenêtre, masqua un soupçon de sourire.

 

***

 

Sam ne tenait pas en place lorsque leur avion privé atterrit à l'aéroport de Reykjavik. Il tapotait des doigts sur la vitre de la navette qui les mena en ville – Silver avait l'air outré de voyager en compagnie de la _populace_. Sam avait hâte de revoir Steve, d'une part parce qu'il espérait que le Captain ne s'était pas fourré dans les ennuis bien qu'il semblât avoir un don pour ça, et d'autre part parce qu'il lui manquait, ses rares sourires lumineux, ses blagues incisives, ses froncements de sourcils réprobateurs et ses yeux parfois perplexes ou enthousiastes face à la vie du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Il était neuf heures du matin quand ils arrivèrent à Reykjavik, autant dire qu'il faisait toujours nuit noire. Sam entraina un Silver grognon dans le premier café ouvert et commanda deux petits-déjeuners les plus complets possibles, pas si différents de ceux des États-Unis finalement – mis à part le saumon. À son grand soulagement, Silver ne chipota pas dans son assiette, il était aussi affamé que Sam.

"Si mes souvenirs sont bons" expliqua Sam en piquant son poisson avec entrain, "Le magasin de location ouvre dans une heure. On va louer une voiture et filer au nord de l'île pour le retrouver au point de rendez-vous. On va passer la journée à conduire mais le temps n'a pas l'air trop mauvais."

"Une _voiture_ , c'est ce genre d'engin terriblement bruyant ?" demanda Silver en pointant du doigt un véhicule qui passait dans la rue.

Sam acquiesça. Il devait lui reconnaître ça : Silver se débrouillait bien pour se fondre dans la masse, il s'adaptait sur-le-champ en l'imitant. Il enfourna un toast dans sa bouche et mâchonna à peine avant de poursuivre :

"On a rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à l'opposé de la capitale. Faudra pas trainer. Il va falloir acheter des provisions et peut-être d'autres habits pour toi…"

"Je me débrouille." Le ton était catégorique, impérial.

"Quoi ?"

"Je me débrouille. Pour les habits."

"Tant mieux" dit Sam en se demandant où Silver les trimbalaient puisqu'il n'avait pas de sac avec lui. Pour la bonne entente de leur duo, il ne posa pas de questions. "J'imagine que tu n'as pas de carte de crédit. Ni de permis ?"

"Permis de quoi ?"

"Aucune importance" soupira Sam. Il allait devoir conduire seul pendant sept heures d'affilée et il se sentait déjà fatigué. Bah, il avait été plus épuisé que ça en Afghanistan !

Il inspira puissamment, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, les doigts fébriles, les pieds impatients déjà partis. Il attendit que Silver finisse délicatement son assiette, son regard sautant sur les clients du café et les passants dans la rue, mais Steve n'était pas parmi eux.

"Nerveux ?" l'interrogea Silver, le ton trop anodin pour être sincère.

Ce type prêtait attention à tous les détails, ce n'était pas possible. Déjà Natasha, maintenant cet inconnu…

"Pressé d'être arrivé à Grimsstadir, plutôt" dit Sam sincèrement.

Silver arqua le sourcil, curieux. Sam hésita à lui expliquer mais puisqu'il allait rencontrer Steve bientôt…

"Steve est plutôt du genre casse-cou tête-brûlée. Il se jette dans la bataille avant même de réfléchir et j'ai un peu peur qu'en mon absence, il…"

Il haussa les épaules. "Qu'il ait foncé tête baissé au cœur de l'ouragan" compléta Silver.

"Exactement" dit Sam d'un ton fataliste. "Les dernières fois que je l'ai accompagné dans sa quête, il s'est débrouillé pour finir à l'hôpital. Mal en point, blessé, abîmé" ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Silver au mot « _hôpital_ ». "Il est doué mais c'est une vraie andouille quand il veut."

"Je vois le genre" Silver hocha la tête. "Plus tu lui diras « _non, mauvaise idée_ » et plus il foncera droit dans les ennuis."

"Exactement !" approuva Sam.

"Mon… _frère_ est pareil" dit Silver du bout des lèvres. 

***

 

       Ils réussirent à louer une voiture immédiatement. La gérante leur conseilla un modèle de 4X4 gris métallisé, et Sam n'oublia pas de demander un GPS intégré pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre.

Silver, qui attendait en retrait, s'adressa à la responsable d'un ton claquant, presque agressif : "Vous n'avez rien de plus noble ? De plus _royal_ ?"

La gérante se figea, interdite. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour bredouiller quelque chose, Sam éclata de rire. Il donna une bonne claque sur l'épaule de Silver.

"Il plaisante" clama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres pour désamorcer la situation. "Toujours le mot pour rire, haha."

Il fourra Silver sur la place passager sans ménagement, attacha sa propre ceinture et démarra en adressant un signe de main jovial à l'islandaise perplexe qui les regardait s'éloigner.

"C'est un véhicule de paysans, tout juste bon pour des bovins" pesta Silver, ulcéré.

"En Islande, les voitures les plus prisées sont celles capables de franchir une rivière ou de rouler sur la glace, pas les plus racées. Un bon gros 4X4 vaut mieux ici qu'un bolide de course. Et mets ta ceinture."

Sam était bien content de devoir regarder la route pour ne pas croiser le regard furieux de son coéquipier. Ses yeux verts crépitaient. Il gronda d'une voix féroce :

" _Il y a des siècles de cela, j'étais un dieu sur cette Terre et ton peuple me vénérait_."

"Oh la, doucement" dit Sam.

Il était conscient que Silver était plus puissant que lui, plus fort et plus fou aussi. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui invitait à la prudence. Par moments, Sam apercevait la facette d'un homme sans limites ni morale. S'il voulait saisir le volant et projeter la voiture dans la falaise, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Sam pouvait faire pour l'empêcher et Silver s'en tirerait mieux que lui.

Néanmoins, hors de question qu'il ait le dernier mot !

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un dieu appelé _Silver_ mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la mythologie d'Asgard. En tout cas, il y a très peu de chances que _mes_ ancêtres te vénéraient. Ils viennent d'Afrique centrale, mon vieux. Y a des centaines de religions en Afrique et je peux me tromper, mais je ne pense pas que la mythologie nordique en faisait partie."

Il pouffa : "Enfin j'en sais rien !"

Il fut pris d'un fou rire, dû à la fatigue et à cette situation déconcertante – inquiétante – dans laquelle il s'était fourré en allant voir T'Challa. Il se plia en deux sur le volant.

                Sam avait découvert à son retour de la guerre que, dans la multitude de façon de percevoir le monde, il pouvait en distinguer deux particulières. On pouvait voir le monde à travers le filtre tragique ou le filtre comique. Lorsqu'il se battait contre son alcoolisme et les cauchemars éveillés, lorsque la voix de Riley chuchotait à son oreille en permanence, Sam ne pouvait voir sa réalité qu'à travers le prisme du tragique.

Mais une fois rétabli, lorsqu'il avait recommencé à marcher debout sans vaciller, il avait remis sur ses prunelles le filtre comique. C'était une manière de voir la vie en étant plus optimiste. Le comportement de Silver était insupportable ; mais à travers le prisme du comique, ses airs prétentieux et son attitude menaçante en devenaient hilarantes.

Une fois calmé, Silver boudant à côté de lui, Sam songea que cette situation absurde était tellement, tellement prévisible. Tout ça, décréta-t-il, c'était de la faute de Steve.

_On ne joue pas avec les dieux impunément_.

 

***

 

"Quel paysage de folie" murmura Sam.

Il avait ralenti malgré lui et, la tête collée à la vitre malgré la pluie, il essayait de se gorger des montagnes qui l'entouraient. Silver avait ouvert sa fenêtre et la pluie lui tapotait le visage. Le vent tourbillonnait dans l'habitacle.

                Le paysage avait été assez plat pendant un temps. La route longeait la mer, agitée, parcourue d'écume blanche tourmentée, et l'on distinguait dans le brouillard la forme des montagnes au loin. Maintenant, des pics rocheux avaient jailli de l'herbe jaune, le sol se crénelait, la route serpentait entre les excroissances pierreuses.

"Tu es déjà venu ici ?" demanda Sam à Silver lorsqu'il referma sa fenêtre.

"J'étais tout jeune, un garçon à peine."

"C'était pareil ?"

Silver secoua la tête.

"C'était il y a bien longtemps. C'était encore une terre de magie. Je m'y sentais chez moi. Les esprits se cachaient dans les vagues et les cascades, sous la forme de chevaux. Les elfes dansaient autour des pierres et les fées habitaient les montagnes. Ils sont tous partis aujourd'hui."

"Tu étais seul ?" s'étonna Sam.

Son acolyte secoua la tête en dénégation, les yeux amers fixés sur le paysage volcanique, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

L'Islande était sauvage, mais différente du Canada ou du Groenland. Le Canada était une terre hospitalière à la fin septembre, avec ses arbres enflammés et ses plaines dorées. Le Groenland était glacé et désertique, blanc et solitaire. L'Islande était âpre et maussade, à la fois immobile et déchaînée, splendide et effrayante. C'était une terre de glace en surface et de feu souterrain, une terre de roche et de vent. Une terre de contrastes, oscillant entre danger et beauté.

Silver avait l'air de se sentir parfaitement à sa place ici.

 

***

 

                Il n'est pas facile de faire la conversation avec quelqu'un lorsque cette personne est inconnue, susceptible sur de nombreux sujets, secrète sur beaucoup d'autres et dangereuse pour votre santé physique.

Mais Sam était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sociable ; lier avec toutes sortes de gens était son travail. Après quelques heurts et des réponses sèches, il avait réussi à mieux cerner Silver, dans la mesure du possible.

Sam avait revu sa première impression. Bien qu'il soit grand et fin, Silver n'en était pas moins musclé et probablement bien plus fort que Sam – peut-être même plus que Steve. C'était un Asgardien après tout. Et son air déprimé et hanté cachait un esprit redoutable, acéré comme une dague.

Finalement, malgré son air perpétuellement moqueur ou agacé, Silver se révéla de bonne compagnie. Il avait un humour mordant, pince-sans-rire et très ironique, un peu cruel parfois car c'était souvent aux dépends de Sam mais ce dernier ne se privait pas pour riposter. C'était agréable – différent de Steve et Natasha, un peu comme avec ses camarades de l'armée.

Il raconta une histoire abracadabrante sur son frère – bien que le sujet soit sensible ! – qui avait dû déguiser en mariée pour se faufiler chez les Valkyries afin de récupérer son arme :

"… et on s'est enfui en courant, poursuivis par toute une troupe de guerrières en rage, mon frère toujours vêtu de son costume de mariée. Elles se sont bien moquées. Il en était vert de rage ! Mais il ne s'est jamais plus approché du palais des Valkyries."

Sam était hilare : "C'est excellent !"

"S'il avait écouté mes conseils, ça ne serait pas arrivé…" grogna Silver, mais il souriait, nostalgique de ces souvenirs d'antan.

" _Vous êtes arrivés dans deux cents mètres_ " les avertit le GPS.

"On arrive" répéta Sam, le sourire jusqu'aux yeux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, donc comme ce chapitre est vraiment pas terrible au niveau de l'action, je publierai le prochain samedi !!!


	14. Éruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est le pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire Construire un bateau de plumes et de fantômes. Alors j'ai vraiment vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec une référence sans honte à Taylor Swift !

 

 

 

 

Grimsstadir, le petit village paisible d'une poignée d'habitants, était à feu et à sang.

Des policiers avaient barré la route et forcèrent Sam à se ranger sur le côté de la route pour fouiller le véhicule. Forcément, ils étaient immédiatement considérés comme louches ; Sam était étranger, étasunien de surcroit, et noir. Cela suffisait à raviver les préjugés. Il dut demander aux agents de parler en anglais car il ne comprenait pas l'islandais. Il donna son passeport, son permis et les papiers de la location du 4X4 avec un sourire aimable en priant pour que la policière ne leur demande pas de sortir de la voiture.

Si Silver pouvait être provocateur avec lui, qui était supposé être son allié, Sam avait une petite idée de la manière dont il allait réagir à une fouille en règle – et ça n'allait pas être joli. Décidé à limiter les dégâts autant que possible, il demanda d'une voix polie :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

La policière avait un accent très fort et l'air en rogne.

"Une villa a explosé. On a retrouvé des gens blessés. Potentiellement des criminels. Toutes les voitures sont interceptées."

Sam jeta un regard inquiet à la ronde, comme s'il espérait que Steve allait sortir par magie de derrière un rocher. "Il y a eu des victimes ?"

"Pourquoi ?" dit-elle d'une voix revêche. "Vous connaissiez ces types ?"

"Non. Mais mon ami était dans le coin aujourd'hui et hier, et je me demandais si –"

"Qu'est-ce que votre ami faisait ici ?"

Sam mit quelques secondes à répondre : "… Du tourisme."

"Et vous vous étiez séparés ?" Elle se rembrunissait de plus en plus.

"Je devais aller chercher mon autre ami à l'aéroport" dit Sam en désignant Silver, silencieux sur son siège.

La policière parut surprise de le voir, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le second passager. Mais elle ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil et parut aussitôt oublier son existence.

"Comment s'appelle votre ami ?"

"Steve Rogers. Grand, blond, étasunien également. Vous l'avez vu ?"

"Où comptiez-vous dormir cette nuit ?"

Sam soupira : "Sûrement dans un gîte à Reykjahlid. C'est lui qui devait s'en occuper… Vous êtes sûre que vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Est-ce qu'il fait partie des blessés ?"

La policière finit de griffonner son constat et décida :

"Vous allez venir avec nous, monsieur… Wilson. Veuillez descendre de votre véhicule et me suivre."

Elle lui jeta un regard carré et examinateur, le défiant de refuser de lui obéir. Derrière elle, ses collègues surveillaient la scène d'un œil dans leur voiture et contrôlaient d'autres véhicules.

"Excusez-moi" dit Silver d'un ton extrêmement policé, avant même que Sam ait pu paniquer.

Comme la policière était du côté conducteur, Silver se décolla de son siège et se pencha vers la fenêtre gauche. Sam se plaqua contre son dossier, pour lui ménager de la place mais surtout parce qu'il sentait quelque chose émaner de lui – une aura crépitante, un halo de pouvoir invisible à l'œil nu. Sam eut la même impression que lorsqu'il ouvrait un four : une bouffée d'énergie suffocante.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Silver de cette voix calme, calculatrice, posée comme une panthère en chasse.

La policière se raidit. Le ton atone, elle déclama : "Nous ne savons pas exactement. La villa de monsieur Nubo a explosé vers quatorze heures pour une raison inconnue. Des corps ont été trouvés sur les lieux mais certaines morts ne semblent pas accidentelles. De plus, des pompiers et d'autres forces de police ont déniché un réseau de trafiquants d'armes. Tout ceci est classifié et doit rester protégé jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse émettre des certitudes."

"Bien sûr" souffla Silver, le ton littéralement envoûtant. "Est-ce que vous auriez vu un jeune homme grand, blond, parlant anglais ?"

"Aucune trace de lui. Cet individu sera reporté. Son comportement parait louche."

"Pas du tout" continua Silver, calme et apaisant. "Rayez-le, ainsi que M. Wilson, de votre carnet et oubliez-les. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous pouvez nous laisser partir."

"Bien monsieur. Comme vous voudrez."

Sam ralluma le moteur d'une main mal assurée. Le 4X4 quitta le dégagement sans qu'aucun autre policier ne leur prête attention. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus visibles dans le rétroviseur, Sam poussa un long soupir soulagé.

"Ça, c'était efficace. Merci, vieux !"

"Tu fais demi-tour" nota distraitement Silver.

"Il n'est que seize heures trente. On va se trouver une chambre d'hôtel au village d'à-côté. Je reviendrais là pour chercher Steve ensuite…"

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la route et les directions à prendre pour éviter d'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes, Steve, son corps sans vie dans des décombres fumants ou capturé par HYDRA. Bénis soient les GPS car il fut capable de leur indiquer le gîte le plus proche, une maison au toit rouge à flanc de montagne. La nuit tombait, les ombres des montagnes dévoraient les vallées.

"D'ordinaire, on n'a pas grand-monde en cette saison" remarqua le gérant.

"On ne pensait pas rester ici avec mes amis" expliqua Sam maladroitement. "Il y a eu un accident à Grimsstadir."

Ça n'expliquait pas grand-chose mais l'Islandais n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Sam réserva une chambre simple pour Silver – il le voyait mal partager ses pénates avec qui que ce soit – et leur éternelle chambre double pour lui et Steve.

"Voilà ta clé et ta chambre. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas" l'avertit Sam en lui ouvrant la porte. Il avait peur que Silver renâcle devant la chambre spartiate mais l'asgardien entra sans un mot.

"Je vais repartir pour trouver mon ami. Est-ce que tu veux venir ?"

Silver secoua la tête. Il était pensif, concentré. "Je pensais essayer de localiser le sceptre, plutôt. Si ça te convient…" ajouta-t-il par politesse.

"Comme tu veux. Tu restes ici ?"

Silver haussa les épaules.

"À tout à l'heure" lança Sam.

Il laissa son sac dans sa chambre en prenant seulement le strict nécessaire : un Glock dans la ceinture et le bouclier de Steve à l'abri dans son sac, qui ne l'avait pas quitté de tout le voyage.

 

Lorsque Sam revint à Grimsstadir, il fut assez prudent pour éviter les barrages de police. Il gara la voiture avant le patelin, dans un chemin boueux, phares éteints, et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie. Il trotta le long de la route, en se rabattant sur le bas-côté lorsqu'une voiture arrivait.

La bourgade n'avait jamais dû connaître une telle activité. La fumée qui montait de la villa, que les habitants avaient aperçue toute la matinée, s'était éteinte dans l'après-midi grâce aux efforts des pompiers. Tous les blessés avaient été évacués : des types étranges, vêtus de noir, inconnus à Grimsstadir, presque tous étrangers.

Il était dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq et Sam n'avait toujours pas trouvé Steve. Une trentenaire se rappelait de lui. "Je l'ai vu hier" expliqua-t-elle, bavarde comme un oiseau. "Figurez-vous que je lui parle de ce millionnaire et le lendemain, sa villa explose. Vous parlez d'une coïncidence alors !"

"On dit qu'il y a des gars qui se sont suicidés" dit un vieillard en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Tous les habitants du village étaient sortis sur le perron pour commérer.

"Morts la bave aux lèvres. Ils se sont empoisonnés tout seuls."

"C'est des racontars, monsieur Stefánsson" le tempéra la voisine.

"Je les ai vu" s'obstina le vieux monsieur en hochant la tête.

À dix-huit heures vingt, comme Sam n'avait aucune trace de Steve, il se décida à aller voir la ville de monsieur Nobu – la seconde base HYDRA islandaise. Il mit plus de temps que prévu : le sentier montagneux pour s'y rendre en évitant les voitures de police était hasardeux. Sam avait réglé sa lampe frontale en lumière basse pour rester discret mais il trébuchait sur les cailloux.

Il avait beau râler contre la pluie, le vent, l'obscurité, la solitude, l'angoisse grandissait.

"Où es-tu Steve, shit ?"

Bien qu'il fasse désormais nuit noire depuis longtemps, la scène était éclairée par les phares des voitures et des projecteurs. L'Islande si paisible, tourmentée uniquement par les éléments, n'avait pas l'habitude d'une catastrophe à échelle humaine si importante. Les dernières ambulances étaient parties. Des pompiers ramassaient leur équipement. La police fermait le site pour empêcher que les premiers journalistes ne s'approchent trop près. Sam examina les murs effondrés, les fondations déchiquetées. Il y avait des gravas jusque sur le chemin, des morceaux de bardage, des bouts de verre. L'explosion avait projeté les débris à plus de deux cent mètres de distance.

Sam rebroussa chemin, bredouille.

***

 

"Steve, shit, je suis là !"

Sam agita le bras en sa direction. Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, malgré sa capuche rabattu jusqu'aux sourcils et le col de sa parka remontée jusqu'au menton. L'angoisse qui pulsait en Sam retomba, la fureur prit le dessus.

Steve se retourna – il errait dans Grimsstadir vêtu de noir, tel un fantôme en négatif. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres jusqu'à ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Sam. Celui-ci eut l'impression de recevoir e faisceau d'un phare en pleine face : il lui avait _tellement_ manqué.

Steve s'élança vers lui sous la pluie et Sam crut qu'il allait l'étreindre, il se raidit instinctivement sans savoir s'il ne voulait pas de ce contact ou n'attendait que ça. Mais Steve s'arrêta, coupé net dans son élan et il vacilla, frôlant Sam tellement il était près de lui. Il le prit par les épaules :

"Sam ! Tu vas bien ?"

Il paraissait si heureux de revoir Sam, si enchanté de pouvoir le tenir par les épaules et le sentir près de lui, que Sam faillit répondre _Tu m'as manqué, Steve_. Il répondit plutôt :

"Mais t'étais où, andouille ? Ça fait une heure que j'te cherche ! On avait rendez-vous !"

Steve eut l'air penaud mais ses iris azur pétillaient toujours.

"Je me faisais discret. J'ai questionné tous les villageois hier, ils m'avaient repéré, je savais que j'aurais l'air louche. Si la police m'avait trouvé, les nouvelles que Captain America était en Islande auraient fait le tour du monde et HYDRA nous auraient filé entre les doigts. Sans compter que…"

"Tu avais des choses à te reprocher ?"

Steve haussa une épaule, la bouche décidée.

"T'as encore fait exploser un truc" soupira Sam. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux ras, tout couverts de gouttelettes. Steve lui avait manqué mais il lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

"C'est pas d'ma faute !" protesta Steve. Sam leva les yeux à la nuit. "C'est encore un coup de la destruction automatique à distance."

"Tu t'en es tiré, Dieu merci, c'est le principal. Mais tu avais promis, Steve..."

"Ouais, je sais, je me suis abrité sous une porte en chêne massif. C'est pas mal mais peu pratique. Ça ne vaut pas mon bouclier."

"Je l'ai récupéré, il est dans ma voiture."

"Je n'osais pas demander…" Steve rayonnait plus encore, lumineux dans la nuit. "Sam, tu es formidable ! Merci pour tout !"

Cette fois, il lui donna une étreinte sincère, les bras passés autour du cou, et Sam se raidit encore sans le vouloir. Quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude et ce geste auparavant amical était maintenant légèrement différent – la force de son étreinte, le placement de ses bras sur les omoplates de Sam, son souffle près de son oreille, plus irrégulier.

Steve l'entraina vers sa voiture, garée devant un chalet. Sam fut bien content de se retrouver au sec. Steve lui raconta en peu de mots comment il avait décidé d'aller espionner – attaquer, rectifia Sam – la base HYDRA. C'était sans grand péril pour Steve, qui ne s'était pas senti en danger par les soldats, mais son expédition avait été vaine. Les documents avaient été brûlés ou emportés. Les rares soldats restants s'étaient suicidés avec leur capsule de cyanure en explosant la villa.

"Donc, t'as rien découvert ?" le questionna Sam, un peu fâché que Steve ait été aussi imprudent.

"Heu… Non."

"T'es sûr ?" Sam lui lança un regard curieux. "T'as l'air… incertain."

"J'ai rencontré… du monde. Et j'ai appris plein de trucs."

"Plein de trucs ?" Sam insistait. Steve se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

"Ouais, sur moi-même. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Parle-moi plutôt de toi. Ça a été, Paris ?"

"Je ramène du renfort" expliqua Sam, perplexe. "Le type est un peu spécial mais T'Challa est persuadé qu'il peut vraiment nous aider donc le jeu en vaut la chandelle."

 

Sam expliqua à Steve l'entretien avec T'Challa et l'aide que Silver pouvait apporter. Comme il le supposait, Steve ne fut pas content du tout de savoir que le sceptre allait être emporté sur Asgard par un inconnu. Sam sentait l'épuisement le miner et il était plus facilement agacé.

"Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée. Silver est bizarre mais il a l'air réglo et de toute façon, Steve, quel autre choix a-t-on ? Et tu pourras également voir ça avec ton pote Thor – lui aussi est un Asgardien, il pourra s'assurer que le marché est bien respecté !"

"Quel marché ?"

"Un pacte que j'ai fait, un truc magique. Là, regarde."

Il retroussa la manche de sa parka pour montrer à Steve les runes rouges à la lueur du plafonnier. Steve lui reprit le bras pour examiner la peau de plus près. Sam frissonna imperceptiblement. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux, une seconde, une éternité. Steve s'humecta les lèvres sans le lâcher. Sam retira son bras doucement, comme une caresse.

"J'ai garé ma voiture à l'extérieur du village" souffla-t-il, malhabile.

"Ok" dit Steve d'une voix rauque et il alluma le contact.

Le retour à deux voitures fut ensuite silencieux, chacun isolé de l'autre dans son véhicule.

Sam menait le chemin pour conduire Steve à leur auberge.

 

Arrivés à l'auberge, Sam tira le sac noir du coffre et le rendit à son propriétaire. Steve attendit d'être rentré dans l'hôtel, de saluer le gérant et d'être dans le couloir pour l'ouvrir. Il laissa tomber le sac sur la moquette de la chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour admirer son bouclier. Il étincelait à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Steve le frotta amoureusement, passant sa paume de façon circulaire sur le métal. Puis, du doigt, il suivit avec délicatesse, les marques des rayures. Il l'enfila, appréciant le poids familier à son avant-bras.

"Il a enlevé les électro-aimants. Tant mieux, après tout."

Sam souriait le voir si heureux.

 

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Silver. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule et Sam entraperçut Silver, assis en tailleur sur le sol en position de méditation, avant qu'il ne se lève avec la souplesse et la rapidité d'un félin. Il semblait plus fatigué qu'avant. Faire de la magie devait être éreintant.

"Je ne parviens pas à localiser le sceptre." Il paraissait énervé. "Il n'est pas dans cette zone. Peut-être même pas sur cette île."

"C'est bien ce que nous pensions… Tu vas pouvoir le trouver ?"

"Il va me falloir plus de temps."

"Aucune importance. Je viens de retrouver Steve, je vais te le présenter, viens. Steve !" appela Sam, "Voici Silver."

Il fit entrer Silver dans leur chambre. Steve était assis sur son lit, occupé à bichonner son bouclier.

Il leva les yeux.

Silver se figea sur le pas de la porte.

 

***

 

Sam heurta le mur de la chambre dans un bruit sourd. Steve l'avait poussé derrière lui violemment. Quand Sam releva les yeux, la respiration courte, Steve avait plaqué Silver au mur et le maintenait cloué, le bouclier pressé contre sa jugulaire.

Silver ricana, les lèvres dédaigneuses, sans paraître déranger par le bouclier qui pouvait, d'une pression bien ajustée, lui ouvrir la gorge ou lui arracher la tête.

Steve avait les pupilles dilatées de rage.

Sam se redressa péniblement.

"Wow, Steve, du calme !"

Il leva les mains pour l'amadouer.

Steve tourna la tête vers lui, son expression presque haineuse. Sam rejeta les épaules en arrière, heurté.

"Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?" Sa voix rageuse, son ton accusateur, ses yeux furieux, Sam se les prit de plein fouet et tressaillit sous la morsure.

"De quoi tu – Steve, je t'ai dit que – C'est Silver, le –"

"C'est Loki, imbécile !"

Silver émit de nouveau un rire sourd, empreint de folie.

"Surprise, Captain…"

"Tu fais mine de bouger et je…" menaça Steve en appuyant le bouclier plus fort contre sa gorge.

"Loki ? Loki, de New York ?" balbutia Sam en regardant l'homme qui l'avait accompagné toute la journée d'un œil choqué.

"En personne" acquiesça Silver d'une voix fière malgré ses prunelles dilatées et le bouclier qui lui compressait la trachée.

"C'set ce cinglé de psychopathe, qui est responsable de la mort de milliers de gens et qui a détruit une partie de Manhattan ! _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le ramener ici_ , Sam ?"

Loki lâcha un rire éraillé comme un râle.

Steve était absolument hors de lui. Sam l'avait rarement vu autant perdre le contrôle de lui-même – et jamais dans la rage et la haine.

"Je ne savais pas" bredouilla Sam, perdu, l'esprit blanc, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

"Il ne savait pas" chantonna Silver – Loki dans un souffle de voix.

"Lâche-le, Steve" gémit Sam, "Parlons de tout ça calmement."

"Si j'le relâche, il va nous tuer – ou pire. Ne crois pas que je vais baisser ma garde !" rugit-il à Loki.

"J'espère bien" susurra Loki, la voix malicieuse et la gorge compressée.

"S'il te plait, Steve, calme-toi" le supplia Sam.

Steve tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui. Doute, trahison, colère se mêlaient dans ses yeux éclats-de-mer. Sam fit un pas vers lui.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a…ensorcelé ?"

"De quoi tu parles ? Steve, je vais bien, _calme-toi maintenant !_ "

Steve relâcha légèrement la pression. Immédiatement, Loki se glissa sous le bouclier, sinueux comme un serpent, et recula dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible de Steve, à l'opposé de Sam. Il ne riait plus. Il continua à garder ses yeux rivés sur Steve, prêt à attaquer. Les deux prédateurs se jaugèrent du regard, menaçants. Silver n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une asperge dépressive. Steve était plus magistral que jamais, bouclier au poing, son arme à feu dans l'autre.

Sam déglutit.

_Ça ne pouvait pas être pire._

 

                Il posa une main sur le bras de Steve, celui qui ne portait pas le bouclier. Steve lui jeta un bref coup d'œil menaçant avant de se concentrer sur Loki de nouveau. Il avait envers Sam la même méfiance que pour l'asgardien. La mâchoire serrée, fixé sur Loki, il demanda :

"Sam, comment tu as pu penser qu'amener un criminel intergalactique était une bonne idée ?"

Sam se plaça à ses côtés. Loki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attaquer. Il était toujours sur la défensive et ressemblait à un loup acculé face à une troupe de villageois armés de fourches.

"Comment j'aurais pu deviner, Steve ? Il n'y a pratiquement pas de photos de lui et les vidéos sont floues…"

"C'est une idée de T'Challa, c'est ça ? Il est de mèche avec toi" cracha-t-il à Loki.

Loki se massa la gorge. Le vibranium avait entamé sa peau de titan et laissé une marque qui se résorbait déjà.

"On pourrait dire ça… Ou bien vous pourriez dire, Captain, que j'ai irrémédiablement abusé de la naïve confiance que ce cher T'Challa a placée en moi – stupide, vraiment ! Après tout, je suis le Dieu du Mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu lui as menti !" réalisa Steve.

"Tous dupés" Loki releva le menton, un sourire de maniaque sur les lèvres, les dents dévoilées. Il avait aussi un regard de bête sauvage.

"Tu veux le sceptre" souffla Steve, estomaqué. "Pour quoi faire ? Reconquérir Midgard ? Nous te ferons mordre la poussière une seconde fois" affirma-t-il avec fougue.

"Pour le mettre à l'abri. Sur Asgard" expliqua Sam en se glissant au milieu de la conversation et des deux ennemis.

Il voulait apaiser la confrontation avant que l'un d'eux ne décide de sauter à la gorge du second.

"C'est un mensonge, Sam" dit Steve, les lèvres retournées en un rictus haineux. "Un leurre."

"Il a fait un marché, il a juré de –"

"Sa parole ne vaut rien ! Je vais appeler l'équipe et tu vas retourner dans ta cellule d'où tu aurais dû rester, point barre !"

"Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça" menaça Loki d'une voix basse.

"Oh, tu comptes m'en empêcher ?" le défia Steve, presque satisfait de savoir que le combat allait commencer.

Loki se redressa, le port de tête royal.

"Non, certainement pas. Mais lui aussi, il a signé le pacte" dit-il en désignant Sam d'un signe du menton méprisant.

Steve tourna les yeux vers Sam : "Et alors ?"

Loki ricana : "C'est bien simple, mon cher Captain. Si l'un de nous rompt le pacte, il meurt. Un contretemps désagréable, vous en conviendrez. Seras-tu prêt à prendre le risque de sacrifier ton ami, Rogers ?"

"Tu mens" cracha Steve.

Ils sursautèrent.

Sam venait de balancer la crosse de son Glock contre le bouclier et le dong résonna dans leurs oreilles.

"Ça suffit votre cirque ! Loki, arrête tes menaces ! Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi, sur ce foutu pacte et ses conséquences. Toi, Steve, écoute-moi un peu pour changer ! Tais-toi !" rugit-il lorsque Steve voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Steve se tut, interloqué. Sam ne haussait jamais le ton.

"Baisse tes armes" gronda Sam, presque menaçant.

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent. Steve abaissa un peu son bouclier, à contrecœur. Loki ne bougea pas. Il était plus tendu encore si c'était possible, les épaules raidies, les narines frémissantes.

"Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre" ordonna Sam à Loki en désignant la porte du doigt.

"Ne croie pas que je vais t'obéir, Sam Wilson."

Sam attendit. Steve recula d'un pas pour dégager le passage mais il était prêt à bondir. Loki sortit en gardant un port de tête digne.

Sam et Steve se toisèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

"Je vais…" Sam agita le pouce vers le couloir. "… Régler ce souci. Enfin… Tu vois, quoi."

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

 

***

 

                Silver, ou plutôt Loki désormais, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, les mâchoires crispées. Sam s'accouda au battant de la porte, bras croisés.

"Alors, c'est vrai ? T'es vraiment Loki ?"

"En personne" dit-il mais il ne fanfaronnait plus maintenant que Steve n'était plus là. Il avait l'air énervé, stressé et amer.

"T'as explosé Manhattan alors. Et t'as essayé de conquérir le monde."

"Absolument." Son sourire satisfait n'était qu'une ombre.

"Et tu n'as pas pensé à m'avertir de ce _petit détail_ ?" fulmina Sam.

Loki haussa les épaules, dos à lui.

"T'Challa est au courant ?"

Loki se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Il était à trois mètres de Sam mais il se sentit menacé. C'était le mouvement d'un prédateur. Mais il resta où il était, les épaules agitées d'un rire silencieux.

"Je pensais que le monde entier saurait mon nom, à l'heure qu'il est. Que je serais craint et redouté par delà l'univers. Personne n'a été mis au courant, apparemment."

"Il n'y a que les Avengers qui savent que tu étais derrière tout ça. Et ceux qui bossent pour le SHIELD. Pour les autres, c'est uniquement les Chitauris. Moi-même, je n'ai appris ton rôle que récemment…"

"Parfait…"

La fatigue pulsait contre les tempes de Sam.

"Comment je suis sensé te faire confiance, maintenant ?" explosa-t-il.

"Tu ne peux pas" dit Loki avec un large sourire.

"Le sort est truqué ?"

"Si j'avais su" répondit-il d'une voix acide, "Oui, je l'aurais truqué."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?" le défia Sam.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait de l'importance. Et vous, humains, êtes si impressionnables. Rien de tel que quelques étincelles pour vous terrifier. Si j'avais su que tu te trimballais avec ce clown…"

"Je vois" dit Sam d'un ton dédaigneux. "Et tu peux le… désactiver, l'annuler ou quoi ?"

Loki répondit par un sourire machiavélique : "Croiras-tu ma réponse, Sam Wilson ?"

"Oui"

Le sourire disparut, soufflé par la réponse impassible et sincère.

"N'aie crainte." Il reprit contenance, remit son masque et fit un signe élégant de la main. "Je tiendrai ma parole, j'honorerai ma part du marché. Mais je pense que, dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui aura plus de mal à honorer la tienne."

"N'espère pas trop. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin à sept heures. Sois à l'heure."

Loki le regarda partir, silencieux, le visage fermé. Ses prunelles opaques dissimulaient des pensées impénétrables.

Lorsque Sam quitta la chambre, un sortilège en forme de spirale luisait sur sa nuque comme un serpent vert malveillant. L'éclat vert qui s'en dégageait pulsait sur sa nuque comme un second cœur.

 

***

 

                Sam trouva Steve non pas dans sa chambre mais sous l'auvent de l'entrée. La neige tombait doucement, des petits flocons qui tenaient à peine sur le sol avant de fondre. Steve avait les mains dans les poches de sa parka et l'air refrogné. Sam l'avait mis dans une situation plus empêtrée et dangereuse que jamais.

"Je suis désolé, Steve" s'excusa Sam.

Steve secoua la tête sans mot dire. Pour qu'il soit silencieux, il devait être réellement en colère. Il y avait de quoi.

"Je vais appeler les Avengers" dit Steve au bout d'un moment, la mine résolue fixée sur les flocons.

Sam sursauta : "Quoi ?!"

"Il est trop dangereux. C'est un _criminel_. Il devrait être en prison ! Ou mort… Il ne peut pas rester en liberté."

"Steve, écoute…"

Steve le regarda finalement dans les yeux, la mâchoire vissée, les yeux dangereux.

"Et toi, choisis ton camp."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?" s'alarma Sam.

"Tu prends sa défense depuis le début. Soit tu es avec lui, soit avec moi, mais ça ne peut pas être les deux."

"Mais ça va pas !" pesta Sam, réellement épuisé. "J'essaye juste d'améliorer la situation !"

"Si tu ne l'avais pas amené ici, on n'en serait pas là !" cria Steve à son tour.

"Ça, c'est trop fort. Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à aller le chercher tout seul, ton bouclier !"

Steve se passa la main dans les cheveux, pour s'empêcher de frapper le mur – ou Sam.

"Je voulais juste t'aider, ok ?" gronda Sam, furieux. "Si j'avais su…"

"Ouais, la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi" dit Steve amèrement.

Sam poussa un cri de frustration.

"J'en ai marre, je laisse tomber" grogna-t-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Il demanda deux sandwichs au gérant et monta dans sa chambre avec le projet de les mâcher sous la couette avec toute la rancune possible avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

 

***

 

Steve se glissa dans la chambre quand Sam entama son deuxième pain. Il lui jeta un regard sévère par-dessus son saumon. Steve se dandina sur ses pieds et dit à voix basse :

"Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… hausser le ton."

Sam hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

"C'est ce qu'il veut" expliqua Steve. "Créer le chaos, la discorde, nous diviser. C'est comme ça qu'il procède. Et ensuite…"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il va nous tuer dans notre sommeil" soupira Sam.

"Pourquoi croies-tu qu'il veuille récupérer son sceptre ? La dernière fois qu'il l'a eu entre les mains…"

"Il a juré. À moi, à T'Challa."

"Ça ne vaut rien. Il lui a menti, il t'a menti aussi."

"Sûrement, mais quelle autre solution on a pour trouver Barnes ?"

"Je croyais que tu laissais tomber" murmura-t-il.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. "La discussion, andouille ! Pas toi et ta course-poursuite."

"Ah. Parfait" souffla Steve en oscillant toujours sur ses pieds.

"Comment il a fait pour s'échapper ? Il n'était pas en prison ?"

"Thor – Asgard le croit mort. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi" répondit Steve.

Sam finit son sandwich, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Steve s'assit en face de lui, sur son matelas.

"Il n'est pas fiable, je te l'accorde, mais je pense qu'il tiendra sa parole" lui dit Sam.

Steve eut une moue dubitative. Il était toujours tourmenté, le front plissé de soucis.

"Le problème, c'est que si je n'assemble pas les Avengers, que je ne mets pas le SHIELD au courant… Non seulement on a un criminel en liberté – et pas n'importe lequel. Mais en plus, je deviens complice. Et toi aussi."

Sam s'arrêta de mâcher. Man, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il repensa avec nostalgie au temps où son plus grand souci était d'arriver à l'heure au VA après avoir regardé un épisode de trop de sa série du moment.

"Pour le moment, il a l'air plutôt inoffensif, non ?"

"Inoffensif ?!" s'offusqua Steve. "Il a tué quatre-vingt personnes en deux jours ! Et je ne parle pas de ses complices."

Sam grimaça. "Je peux essayer d'appeler T'Challa."

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Il aura peut-être une idée…"

Steve soupira. "Il ne répondra pas maintenant, pas avec le décalage horaire. Demain."

Il se pinça les yeux : "Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Sam décida : "On continue selon le plan. On continue à chercher ton pote. Si, sur le chemin, on s'aperçoit que Loki est louche – bon, il est _déjà_ louche – si on voit qu'il manigance un truc, là tu appelles les Avengers à la rescousse, ou le SHIELD ou qui tu veux."

"Il manigance quelque chose, Sam ! Et il est capable de feindre la comédie pendant longtemps."

"Je saurais le percer à jour s'il n'est pas honnête."

"Je ne pense pas que –"

"Je suis psy, Steve ! Ou presque. Je sais quand il me ment, quand il cache des trucs ou quand il dit la vérité."

"C'est ce que tu crois."

"Il cache des tas de chose, ok. Mais je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il était sincère en faisant ce marché."

"J'avais oublié ce truc. C'est de la vraie magie ? Un vrai sortilège ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?" ironisa Sam. "En tout cas, ça faisait bizarre. J'ai senti un truc. J'ai pas trop envie de jouer avec le feu. Et lui aussi, il est lié à moi."

"Justement" contrecarra Steve. "J'ai pas de jouer à ça avec… toi. J'ai pas envie… de te mettre en danger. Pas toi."

"Trop tard" dit Sam en déchiquetant un morceau de sandwich. Steve le regarda avec perplexité.

"C'est pas plus dangereux que de traquer HYDRA" expliqua Sam. "Et j'ai promis de t'aider à récupérer ton ami. Je tiens ma part de marché avec toi. Et avec lui. Quand il aura le sceptre entre les doigts, tu seras libre de faire tout ce que tu veux. Appeler ton équipe, le tuer, ce que tu veux."

"Il sera peut-être déjà trop tard…" grommela Steve, partagé.

"C'est toi qui voit ce qui est plus important."

"Quoi, Barnes ou mes valeurs ? La fin justifie-t-elle les moyens, c'est ça ?"

Sam ne répondit pas.

"D'accord, d'accord" soupira Steve dans le silence confortable de la chambre. "On va essayer ton idée. Mais au moindre doute…"

"Ok."

"Et je prends le premier tour de garde."

"Tu plaisantes ?"

 

***

 

Steve ne plaisantait pas. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à minuit, à écouter le silence qui régnait sur l'hôtel que personne ne rompait à part les légers ronflements de Sam. Il avait espéré que la proximité de Sam aurait faire taire ses doutes et ses questions. Il avait tout faux.

Il le réveilla à minuit pour échanger les tours. Sam râla, il se frotta les yeux et se leva pour observer la neige qui tombait dehors et disparaissait aussi vite, presque invisible. Steve se plaça à ses côtés en bas de pyjama. Leurs épaules nues se frôlaient. Ils se sentaient en équilibre sur un câble métallique au dessus d'un vide brumeux, à danser ensemble sur une corde folle comme des funambules, prêts à tomber ensemble.

Lorsque Steve alla se rendormir, Sam resta alerte pendant un quart d'heure.

Puis, il décida que si Loki devait les tuer, il préférait mourir en dormant.

Il se recoucha et s'endormit en trente secondes.

 

                Loki ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se glissa dans le couloir furtivement. Silencieux comme un chat, il ressemblait à une coulée d'ombre lorsqu'il s'avança vers la chambre de Steve et Sam. Lorsqu'il actionna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, à peine celui de l'air déplacé. Il entra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui avec la même précaution. Ses yeux verts lisaient dans l'obscurité comme dans un livre ouvert.

D'un mouvement souple et précis, invisible de rapidité, il alluma la lumière.

                Steve laissa les réflexes s'emparer de lui. Avant même qu'il n'ait réfléchi consciemment à la situation, il avait saisi son bouclier et mit Loki en joue avec son pistolet, la respiration haletante, les cheveux fous.

Sam se redressa en grognant et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Loki leva les deux mains et les agita comme un marionnettiste. Il se paraissait se délecter de la situation.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, Steve demanda d'une voix de lion : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Il est sept heures et quart" répondit Loki, ravi.

Steve se tourna vers Sam, l'air trahi.

"Shit. Désolé…"

Steve revint à Loki.

"Le sceptre n'est pas sur cette île" les avertit-il.

Steve baissa son arme, de toute façon inutile, mais il examinait toujours Loki d'un œil soupçonneux.

"Comment tu sais ?" bailla Sam.

"J'ai passé la nuit à le pister."

"Tu es parti ?" s'énerva Steve.

"Avec un sortilège. Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici" dit Loki, agacé devant sa question stupide.

"Et tu sais où il est ?" demanda Sam en s'asseyant.

Loki leva un sourcil : "Oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment vous appelez cette terre."

Steve plissa les yeux, suspicieux au possible. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

"Tu saurais nous montrer sur une carte ?" tenta Sam.

"Possible."

 

***

"En Écosse ?" s'exclama Steve, tellement surpris qu'il en avait l'air indigné.

"Si c'est comment ça que vous voulez l'appeler" dit nonchalamment Loki.

"Ce n'est pas très loin" réfléchit Sam. "C'est faisable."

Ils reprirent la voiture de Steve pour revenir à Reykjavik – Sam avait rendu la sienne. Il avait décidé de prendre le volant, néanmoins. Steve se sentait mieux sur le siège passager d'où il pouvait surveiller Loki du coin de l'œil. Mais Sam aurait dû s'en douter : laisser ces deux ensembles dans un si petit espace, une dispute était inévitable.

En même temps, la réaction de Steve était parfaitement normale. Face à un vieil ennemi puissant, presque indestructible et immortel, il ne pouvait qu'être sur ses gardes et réticent à accepter son aide. Loki était la raison de la création des Avengers. Rien que cette raison suffisait à lui valoir la haine de Steve.

Mais ça ne faisait pas avancer leur mission.

Au milieu des cris, Sam restait concentré sur la route. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en centre aéré, à la différence que Steve et Loki n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains. Ils avaient tous les deux les poings serrés, blanchis, tremblants.

Sam alluma l'autoradio et poussa le volume à fond.

**_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_ **

Ils sursautèrent. Loki avait d'un chat effrayé, dos hérissé et yeux écarquillés.

**_AND THE FAKERS GONNA FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, FAKE_ **

Steve regarda Sam, surpris. Puis il se renfonça dans son fauteuil en ignorant délibérément Loki. Sam masqua un soupir de soulagement.

_**I SHAKE IT OFF, I SHAKE IT OFF** _

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" hurla Loki.

"Taylor Swift" cria Sam en réponse.

"QUOI ?"

"De la MUSIQUE" pouffa Sam.

"ÉTEINS ÇA !" exigea-t-il.

"QUOI ?"

" ÉTEINS MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE _S'IL TE PLAIT_ "

Sam baissa le volume. Steve lui jetait toujours ce regard étonné – impressionné.

"De la musique, tu parles" critiqua Loki dans son coin, "C'est de la pollution sonore, oui."

"Hey, Steve" dit Sam par-dessus la voix déchainée de la chanteuse, "Et si on mettait le CD que Natasha m'a offert ?"

Steve grogna. Sam prit cela pour une approbation et se tortilla pour sortir les Hits de Marvin Gaye de la poche intérieure de sa veste – là où il conservait ses affaires les plus précieuses. Il mit le CD dans le lecteur et fredonna les premières paroles de son duo avec Tammi Terell à mi-voix,

" _Listen baby, ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby,_

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are_ ".

Il espérait _vraiment_ que le vieil adage « La musique adoucit les mœurs » soit vrai.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre, il y a une évolution entre Sam et Steve ! Je dis ça, je ne dis rien ^^


	15. Brasier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tam tadam, voici venir The Chapitre avec l'apogée de la relation entre Sam et Steve et enfin quelque chose de concret gnihéhéhé !  
> J'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce chapitre, évidemment. Je me demandais comment amener le truc. Comme pour Loki, ça a demandé du temps, des pages et des mots mais enfin, on y est, pfffiuuu !  
> Il y a quelque chose qu'on retrouve beaucoup – d'après moi – dans les fanfictions, qui donne quelque chose du genre :  
> "Et au moment où Steve s'y attendait le moins, Bucky avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Steve écarquilla les yeux, etc…"  
> et ensuite, grâce au baiser, BAM ils découvrent qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux.  
> Bref. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Le baiser-surprise ?  
> Le baiser-surprise est assez répandu parce que ouais, c'est hot, c'est sexy, c'est inattendu pour le personnage surpris et notre petit cœur d'artichaut fond face au pouvoir de l'Amour.  
> Devinez quoi ? Je n'aime pas les baisers-surprise.  
> Je veux dire, c'est très cool à lire, le baiser-surpris, mais dans une relation amoureuse et physique déjà établie. Parce que bon, le baiser-surprise ignore la notion de consentement. Et ça, ça me dérange. En plus, dans la vraie vie, c'est assez désagréable, vraiment… On peut dire que ce n'est juste qu'un simple baiser mais sur le fond, il y a quelque chose de gênant. Le personnage surpris ne voit rien venir et malgré le "pouvoir-de-l'Amour" et blablabla, si Bucky embrassait Steve par surprise (ou vice-versa), je ne le vois pas réagir autrement qu'en le repoussant brusquement (réflexe de soldat) parce que ça viole ses limites, sa bulle personnelle. Personnellement, je trouve que le bisou de Steve à l'aéroport, c'est déjà pas très sympa, même si d'un point de vue littéraire, c'est pratique. Donc bon, je n'étais pas pour mettre un baiser-surprise pour faire comprendre à ces deux guignols qu'ils s'aiment.  
> (Vous en pensez quoi, du baiser-surprise ? Vous aimez bien ? Vous en avez déjà écrit ? Ouverture du débat : le baiser-surprise dans les fanfictions et la culture de masse.)  
> (Je ne jette pas la pierre à celles et ceux qui en écrivent, hein ? Chacun fait comme il veut ! Comme il veut ! Je ne donne ici que mon avis personnel et mes réflexions sur mes propres écrits)
> 
>  
> 
> Pour info, d'après moi, il y a très peu de personnes qui savent que Loki est le responsable de l'attaque sur New York. Thor a négocié avec le SHIELD pour que son frère soit jugé sur Asgard. Pour éviter un scandale sur Terre en apprenant que le responsable s'en tirait sans être jugé, il a été décidé que le nom de Loki serait "effacé". Donc à part les Avengers, le SHIELD, le Conseil Mondial, d'autres organisations secrètes, personne ne sait, enfin les civils lambda n'ont pas été mis au courant.

 

 

De retour à Reykjavik, Steve s'était rendu à l'office de tourisme pour savoir comment relier l'Écosse le plus rapidement possible.

"Il y a un vol pour Glasgow demain à quatorze heures" annonça fièrement la jeune femme de l'accueil.

"Hum, et est-ce que vous n'auriez pas autre chose ? Heu, par un autre moyen de transport ?"

Elle le regarda, interloquée. "Nous sommes sur une île, ici. Comment êtes-vous arrivés ?"

Steve se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et chercher un mensonge plausible. Loki fit claquer sa langue, agacé par l'incompétence de Steve et avant que Sam n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il s'accouda au comptoir. Il offrit à la fonctionnaire un sourire charmeur que Sam aurait presque pu le croire sincère – _presque_ – et tapota l'épaule de Steve avec familiarité – un geste qui ne manqua pas d'énerver celui-ci.

"Mon ami a peur de l'avion" "expliqua Loki d'une voix suave, "Vous l'auriez vu à l'aller, il n'était pas beau à voir, mmmh Steve ? Il est impressionnable" chuchota-t-il à la jeune femme d'un air complice.

Steve bouillait de rage intérieurement. Sam soupira en retrait.

"Auriez-vous une autre solution de repli, je vous prie ? Nous vous en serions très reconnaissants – surtout lui, à vrai dire."

Et il tapota encore le bras de Steve. La fonctionnaire pianota sur son clavier avec un léger sourire. "Par bateau, ça irait ?"

Loki arqua un sourcil en direction de Steve et glissa à l'employée : "Espérons qu'il n'ait pas le mal de mer."

Elle gloussa. Steve jeta un regard ulcéré à Sam, qui lui renvoya une grimace navrée, lui n'appréciant pas beaucoup les bateaux.

"Il y a des départs tous les vendredis. Vendredi prochain, embarquement à huit heures trente sur le port avec Smirline Company, ça vous va ?"

"Il n'y a pas plus tôt ?" grogna Steve.

"Désolé monsieur, c'est tout ce qu'il y a."

_Évidemment_ , songea Steve, _évidemment_.

Le reste de la journée fut un calvaire pour lui.

 

                Sam aurait préféré que Loki reste dans sa chambre comme il l'avait lui-même réclamé d'un air agacé mais, hélas, Steve voulait l'avoir à l'œil en permanence. Alors que Sam aurait préféré avoir Steve rien que pour lui, il se coltina le duo électrique pendant qu'ils visitèrent les environs de la capitale pour faire passer le temps.

Loki était emmitouflé dans son manteau, une écharpe noire lâchement enroulée autour du cou. Il semblait si _humain_ , au premier abord, que c'en était déstabilisant. Steve jugeait cela dangereux. Il sentait bien que Sam sous-estimait leur adversaire, trompé par sa silhouette fine, son allure élégante, ses sourires suaves et ses plaisanteries sarcastiques. Encore une fois, il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation.

 

Steve exigea d'appeler T'Challa en fin d'après-midi et Sam lui prêta son portable wakandien sans faire attention au regard noir de Loki. Il écouta la conversation d'une oreille, pas parce qu'il espionnait Steve mais parce que celui-ci haussait la voix au fur et à mesure.

"Je ne vois pas sur quoi vous vous basez pour lui faire confiance. … Je viens de vous expliquer qu'il a attaqué la Terre il y a deux ans. … Écoutez, je ne sais pas quelle est cette amitié que vous aviez avec lui mais – … Cette personne-là a disparu, elle est _morte_. … Il est devenu… Il n'est pas… C'est un criminel, bon sang !"

Sam sentait Loki tendu à côté de lui et lui tapota le coude, presque amicalement.

"Tu pourrais essayer d'améliorer les choses" réprimanda-t-il à voix basse.

Loki leva les sourcils d'un air faussement interrogateur : "Excuse-moi ?"

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire" soupira Sam en désignant Steve du menton. "Tu fais exprès de lui mettre les nerfs à vif. C'est vrai, depuis qu'il est là, tu es insupportable."

"C'est une de mes spécialités, Sam Wilson" dit-il avec un sourire policé.

Sam lui rendit son sourire, moqueur mais franc. Il avait découvert que sa gentillesse sincère déstabilisait plus Loki que la méfiance et l'agressivité de Steve.

 

                Mais l'incident majeur eut lieu au repas, dans un restaurant bondé. Loki, le dos rigide, ne touchait pas à son assiette comme si on tentait de l'empoisonner et Steve ne desserrait les lèvres que pour avaler son poisson.

Sam essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant innocemment : "Loki, comment as-tu rencontré T'Challa ?"

Il se tourna lentement vers Sam.

Nonchalamment, celui-ci développa : "Il m'a dit que vous étiez amis. C'est vrai ?"

Loki pesa le pour et le contre avant de répondre d'un ton sec : "Nous _étions_ amis. Ensuite, il a dû quitter Asgard – une regrettable dispute avec Odin. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis son départ, quelques siècles plus tôt. Nous avons repris contact il y a quelques semaines seulement…"

"Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?" répéta Sam.

Loki haussa les épaules. "J'étais jeune, je trainais dans la forge. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait l'honneur de forger les armures d'Odin."

"Tu faisais quoi dans la forge ?"

Loki sourit sournoisement : "Je cherchais des ciseaux pour couper la chevelure de Sif – une amie de Thor, irritable au possible."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. _Évidemment_. On pouvait compter sur Loki pour ne pas plaider sa cause du tout.

"Thor a dit que tu étais mort" lança Steve violemment à l'autre bout de la table. Sam soupira intérieurement.

Loki eut un sourire maniaque.

"Oh, vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça ? Et bien, il semblerait que T'Challa ait eu un peu plus de jugeote que mon cher _frère_. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé Thor, de toute façon… Comme lui-même est magicien, il a une assez bonne idée de ce dont _je suis capable_ …"

Il laissa le sous-entendu menaçant flotter entre eux.

Steve s'énerva : "La dernière fois qu'on s'est affronté, nous t'avons vaincu. Épargne-nous tes tentatives d'intimidations."

"Oh…" susurra Loki, "Dans ce cas, voici une véritable menace… Je pourrais te tuer pour avoir la paix et conclure ce pacte quand même sans problèmes" dit-il d'une voix avide, démente.

"Oh, et moi, si j'appelais Thor et ton meilleur ami _le Hulk_ , et qu'on te bottait les fesses pour avoir la paix ?" répliqua Steve avec rage. "T'Challa a dit que tu avais une bonne raison de vouloir récupérer le sceptre. Laquelle ?"

Sam connaissait bien maintenant cet air buté et ces mâchoires serrées. Steve n'en démordrait pas.

Loki se pencha en avant, le regard hypnotisant.

" _Pour mettre ton monde misérable à feu et à sang_ " chuchota-t-il.

Steve se redressa, Loki continua d'une voix cruelle : " _Je réduirai ton équipe pitoyable à un tas de cadavres et je trancherai la tête de Thor de mes mains. Toi, tu seras à genoux et tu contempleras mon œuvre de destruction_."

Le ton faisait froid dans le dos mais Sam aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Steve s'était levé, les poings sur la table. Des flammèches de magie vertes sortirent d'entre les doigts de Loki, posés à plat sur la nappe. La magie crépitait autour d'eux. Steve pensa immédiatement aux civils et ouvrit la bouche pour donner un ordre à Sam.

Celui-ci prit sa fourchette en main et la planta sur la main de Loki.

La magie s'évapora. La fourchette resta plantée deux secondes avant de basculer sur le côté. Loki avait à peine quatre petits points rouges sur sa peau. Il fixait Sam d'un air proprement éberlué.

Les clients mangeaient placidement, sans remarquer la scène qui se déroulait à deux mètres d'eux.

Sam posa la main sur l'avant-bras de Steve pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

"Il plaisantait, calme-toi" soupira-t-il.

"Il _plaisantait_ ?" s'étrangla Steve.

"Il disait ça pour t'énerver. Et toi, tu ne marches pas ; tu cours. Loki, arrête."

"Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordr–"

"Premièrement, tu ne te sers pas de ta magie devant des civils" dit Sam, le regard posé, la voix calme et implacable.

"Ils ne voient rien" méprisa Loki.

"Deuxièmement" poursuivit Sam sans prêter attention à l'interruption, "Spécialité ou pas, je ne veux pas le savoir, t'arrête de chercher querelle à Steve. Assieds-toi Steve, merci. Loki, tu te comportes comme une petite brute. Lui et moi, on n'aime pas trop les types comme ça."

"Tu m'as planté une fourchette dans la main" remarqua Loki en aparté.

Sam lui renvoya un regard impénétrable.

"Rends-toi plus agréable, ok. Mets-toi à notre place."

"L'empathie n'est pas dans ma nature, Steve Rogers" feula Loki.

"Être ton souffre-douleur n'est pas dans la mienne" gronda Steve.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois – il ne faisait plus que ça désormais.

"Seigneur, t'es pas un cadeau" lança-t-il à Loki. "Si c'est trop dur de te comporter en être humain décent, n'ouvre plus la bouche. Est-ce que ça serait trop demander de passer une bonne fin de repas, entre adultes raisonnables, sans cris ni bagarre ? Mon agneau était délicieux avant votre prise de bec !"

Aucun des deux ne moufta mot.

Loki resta même silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas – sûrement parce que qu'il boudait.

 

***

 

Steve fit un cauchemar cette nuit. Sam était déjà réveillé. Il alluma la lumière lorsqu'il entendit son combat silencieux contre les couvertures.

"Ça va ?"

Steve se jeta sur lui presque immédiatement, haletant. Il paniquait un peu. Sam le laissa poser ses mains sur sa nuque, même s'il jugea le geste étrange – trop déplacé, trop intime.

"Hey hey, tout va bien, je vais bien, tu vas bien, tout le monde va bien, Steve."

Steve le fixa dans les yeux une seconde de trop, une éternité pour Sam face au bleu de ses yeux. Il le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé et se rassit sans le lâcher du regard.

"J'ai rêvé de toi… et de Loki…" articula-t-il difficilement. "Il était penché sur toi."

"Il n'est pas là" nota Sam en écartant les bras pour montrer la chambre vide.

"TU ÉTAIS MORT" explosa Steve.

Sam sursauta.

"S'il ose… S'il ose toucher à un de tes cheveux" fulmina Steve. Il passait son pouce sur le tranchant du bouclier.

 

Sam eut un sourire en coin. "Il ne fera rien. Mais c'est rassurant de savoir que Captain America veille personnellement sur moi."

"Je ne peux pas me battre contre tous ces ennemis à la fois" soupira Steve. Il se recoucha, la frustration toujours bouillante dans son ventre. Le cauchemar avait planté ses crocs dans son esprit. Impossible de se défaire de cette vision de Sam, les yeux vitreux dévisageant l'indicible, la poitrine telle un magma de sang.

Sam éteignit la lumière et laissa la tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

"Sam ?" souffla Steve dans le noir.

"Mmmh ?"

"J'me disais, Wanda aussi est une sorcière. Peut-être qu'elle saura comment défaire le sortilège."

"Mmmh. De toute façon, la priorité maintenant, c'est de retrouver le Winter Soldier."

"Bucky."

"Ouais."

"Sam ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"Demain…"

"Loki reste où il est. T'as pas le choix, pas envie de vous supporter ensemble encore. On ne sera que tous les deux."

"… Heu, ok. Ok, parfait… Sam ?"

"Oui, quoi ?"

"Heu, demain…"

" _Quoi_ ?"

"J'aurais… quelque chose à te dire."

"Quoi ?!"

Sam se redressa sur un coude, vaguement alerté.

"Demain, Sam, demain" bailla Steve.

"…Ok."

 

***

 

Sam frappa à la porte de Loki le lendemain matin. Celui-ci se montra parfaitement courtois.

"Sam Wilson, que puis-je pour toi ?"

"Hum, je vais passer la journée avec Steve. Je voulais juste de souhaiter une bonne journée. Fais ce que tu veux. Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr !" ajouta Sam précipitamment. "Pas d'explosions ou de plan pour conquérir le monde, ok ?"

Loki eut un sourire tranchant.

"Tu ne penses quand même pas que je te demanderais la permission si je voulais semer le chaos ?"

Sam lui répondit d'un œil impassible.

"Hilarant. Rendez-vous vendredi matin à sept heures dans le hall de l'hôtel – et sois à l'heure ! Bye, Loki"

Sam tourna les talons. Au bout du couloir, alors qu'il n'attendait plus de réponse, il entendit dans son dos "Bonne journée à toi aussi". Et il avait presque l'impression que c'était sincère. Presque.

 

***

 

"Je n'aime pas ça" marmonna Steve.

"Je sais…"

"Je n'aime vraiment pas ça du tout."

"Tout ira bien" chantonna Sam.

"Comment on peut être sûrs que – On _ne peut_ _pas_ lui faire confiance ! Et si… C'est un piège, c'est forcément –"

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire cette nuit ?" le coupa Sam pour l'empêcher de se tricoter l'esprit de soucis.

"Plus tard" trancha Steve en fixant la route des yeux.

"Quoi ? Tu vas finir par m'inquiéter…" murmura Sam.

"C'est rien…"

"T'as toujours été un mauvais menteur" le taquina Sam.

"Ah, c'est là !" interrompit Steve triomphalement en garant la voiture sur le parking.

Ils portaient leur parka, gants et écharpe mais pour les quelques heures de jour, le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces dans un ciel délavé.

"Qu'est-ce qui est là ? Tu m'emmènes où ?"

"Au Lagon Bleu !" s'exclama Steve avec un grand sourire.

 

Ils découvrirent l'irréalité du Lagon Bleu. Steve laissa ses soucis et sa culpabilité au vestiaire et se força à profiter du moment présent. Ils achetèrent la tenue obligatoire – maillot de bain et serviette – et sortirent au grand froid sans prêter attention aux regards appréciateurs posés sur eux. Ils se coulèrent dans l'eau bleue électrique avec un soupir de bien-être. Les rares nuages filaient haut dans l'air glacial au dessus de la vapeur volcanique qui baignait les piscines naturelles.

Ils étaient deux touristes en voyage pour la première fois depuis leur départ.

Ils ressortirent du lagon le corps et l'esprit lavé.

                "Première fois que je fais ça depuis… Pfiou, une éternité" dit Steve d'un sourire béat.

"Première fois que tu fais un sauna en Islande ? Moi aussi" plaisanta Sam.

"Non" rectifia Steve, l'air rêveur "Que je prends un moment de détente."

Sam ressentit une bouffée d'amertume fugace pour cet homme extraordinaire qui n'avait connu que la guerre.

Le sentiment s'évapora devant le sourire contenté de Steve. Sam s'ébroua.

"En tout cas, merci. C'était parfait."

Steve eut l'air flatté.

 

***

 

"Bon, Steve, tu te décides à me dire ce dont tu voulais me parler à trois heures du mat' ?"

"Tu sais, Sam" répondit Steve, occupé à se garer en créneau, "On pourrait continuer ce moment de détente en allant boire une pinte. J'ai repéré un pub qui a l'air sympa par là-bas."

"…D'accord" dit Sam, trois secondes surprises après. Que Steve évite le sujet le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

                Il n'était que quatre heures mais s'ils avaient quitté les bains bouillonnants sous les premières étoiles, il faisait désormais nuit noire. Le pub était sympa. On se serait cru dans le ventre d'un trois-mâts : sombre, boisé, des fauteuils en cuir vert et des lampes-tempête sur chaque table. Ils prirent leur bière au bar et s'assirent dans une alcôve reculée. Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train. La télévision était en anglais mais les clients parlaient islandais, une langue incompréhensible, rugueuse et sauvage.

                Steve était clairement ailleurs. Son regard sautait sur les bouteilles derrière le comptoir, du barman aux clients, des murs à la cheminée. Sam se rendit compte qu'il regardait partout. Sauf lui. Il buvait sa pinte doucement, pour faire durer le moment. Soit Steve lui en voulait pour Loki et il voulait que Sam parte, soit il préférait finir sa quête seul soit…

"Steve, je ne veux pas être lourd mais c'est quoi, ce truc dont tu veux me parler ?"

Steve haussa les épaules, muet.

Sam fronça les sourcils et tapota la table des doigts, agacé.

"C'est important ?"

Steve hocha la tête.

"Mais c'est grave ?"

Steve eut l'air étonné de l'inquiétude de Sam.

"Non non."

"Donc il faut que tu m'en parles mais tu ne veux rien me dire…" grogna Sam en exprimant clairement sa contrariété.

"C'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler" admit Steve. Sam regarda son profil troublé, ses lèvres délicates, son nez droit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, bon sang ? Ça sent le truc louche à des kilomètres._

Sam attendit posément, le temps de boire sa bière, que Steve soit prêt. Sam le regardait s'humecter les lèvres et à chaque fois, il croyait qu'il allait parler et il guettait, le ventre trépidant. À chaque fois, Steve semblait se raviser.

Finalement, il se racla la gorge et, les mains posées à plat de chaque côté de son verre, les yeux posés dessus, Steve avoua : "J'ai rencontré une fille ici, quand tu étais parti…"

Sam eut l'impression qu'un glacier islandais s'était formé dans son estomac. Son cerveau se retrouva paralysé par le froid de cette nouvelle. Un pitoyable "Ah ouais ?" passa ses lèvres, un gémissement sans espoir.

_Autant pour son drôle de comportement ses derniers temps. La claque !_

Sam se frotta le visage. Steve poursuivit avec peine : "On a un peu discuté quand tu étais à Paris…"

Les mots butaient sur ses dents. Il était un peu pâle, il avait les oreilles rouges.

_Discuter, ben voyons. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'étais imagine ?_

"Et alors ?" attaqua Sam d'une voix métallique et tranchante, presque agressif, furieux.

Steve fut déstabilisé. Son regard recommença à osciller dans le bar, funambule déséquilibré cherchant où se raccrocher. Mais il n'était pas du genre à hésiter longtemps. Il inspira profondément et s'avança au dessus de l'eau glacée des confessions.

Il expliqua d'une voix pressé, le rythme rapide : "Elle m'a expliqué ce que ça voulait dire, d'être bisexuel, parce que je me posais des questions, tu vois – tu – tu comprends ?"

Il avait plongé. Le choc avec l'eau lui coupa le souffle. Steve fut incapable de continuer, trop effrayé d'un refus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir placé son cœur sur la table, palpitant et vulnérable, et que Sam pouvait l'écorcher d'une phrase acérée. Incapable de confesser l'inavouable, il regarda enfin Sam en face.

Son regard était une ancre rassurante et terriblement terrifiante. Les yeux de Steve étaient presque implorants, deux morceaux de tempête et de vagues troublées.

_Je_

_Suis_

_Perdu_

Le temps ralentit.

Sam entendait chaque battement de cœur pulser à ses oreilles, assourdissant. Tout était silencieux, dans leur bulle de cristal. Sans cesser de se dévorer des yeux, Sam posa sa main droite sur celle de Steve, maladroit, incertain, tâtonnant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé par un geste si simple. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et serra.

"Je comprends" répondit-il d'un murmure léger.

Dans la clameur du pub, Steve l'entendit comme s'il avait crié.

Il gonfla ses poumons et prit une grande bouffée d'air. L'eau dans laquelle il s'était jeté sans savoir la profondeur n'était pas si froide. En fait, il avait pied. Il pouvait nager en sécurité. Sam était sa bouée, son ancre et son bateau.

Steve irradia comme un soleil. Toute autre personne en face de lui aurait été éblouie. Mais Sam volait trop haut et son sourire reflétait le sien.

Avec certitude, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Steve qu'il était exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment.

 

***

 

Steve finit par lâcher la main de Sam à contrecœur pour commander deux menus. Ils n'osaient plus se dévisager, à part de brefs regards intenses, électrisants, qui leur laissaient la chair de poule.

Les frontières entre eux, autrefois brumeuses, venaient d'être redéfinies en douceur. Exactement comme les plaques terrestres, les relations amoureuses sont sans cesse en mouvement. La Terre suit son cours et parfois, après un séisme, de nouveaux continents se forment, les rivages changent brutalement, des îles émergent quand d'autres sombrent, et les terres en mouvement se stabilisent finalement, nouvelles et vierges, riches en possibilités.

Ils prirent leur temps pour manger, soit qu'ils avaient le ventre noué d'excitation, soit qu'ils voulaient faire durer cet instant une éternité, lorsque les promesses muettes subliment l'imagination. Ils ne se parlèrent pas du repas. Il y avait trop à dire, les mots n'étaient plus suffisants.

En quittant le pub, leurs mains se retrouvèrent comme des aimants et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ancrés l'un à l'autre, ils déambulèrent sous les réverbères, sentant à peine l'air glacial sur leur visage.

Ils étaient seuls au monde.

                Au hasard des rues, ils débouchèrent sur l'océan. Ils traversèrent la rue et s'arrêtèrent face aux vagues. Cette fois, leurs épaules ne se frôlaient pas ; elles étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Et c'était beaucoup mieux. Plus naturel.

"Regarde" chuchota Steve en désignant l'horizon.

Des fulgurances jaunes et vertes venaient d'apparaitre dans le ciel, des spectres opalescents qui dansaient en silence sous les étoiles.

"Une aurore boréale" murmura Steve, recueilli.

"Shit…" lâcha Sam, le souffle coupé.

C'étaient de grands draps de soie lumineux bougeant au gré du vent, des voiles de bateaux froissées par le soleil, des vagues de jade, des plumes iridescentes, des fantômes électriques.

Steve serra plus fort la main de Sam.

_Ne me quitte pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

Sam agrippa ses doigts plus fortement.

_Je n'ai jamais rien d'aussi beau et je suis heureux de le partager avec toi._

Ils restèrent longtemps, une heure peut-être, à admirer l'aurore boréale au dessus de leur tête.

Ils étaient seuls au monde.

 

***

 

Alors que l'océan brillait toujours sous les lueurs phosphorescentes, Sam entraina Steve dans l'ombre des maisons du front de mer. Dos au mur, Steve distinguait son visage dans l'obscurité, ses yeux ardents, ses lèvres pleines. Il se pencha vers lui par réflexe et s'arrêta. Sam sourit, effleura sa mâchoire des doigts et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres étaient glacées, leur souffle chaud. C'était maladroit et empressé. C'était merveilleux et bien plus encore.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, avides et désaltérés.  

"Ça va ?" demanda Sam dans un souffle.

Il sentait les dernières réticences de Steve, des restes de préjugés, des vieilles peurs des années quarante.

"C'est comme si… C'est comme si…"

Steve cherchait les mots, impuissant à se décrire.

"C'est comme si je rentrais à la maison" souffla-t-il finalement et il lâcha un bref éclat de rire, soulagé et comblé. Sam l'embrassa délicatement, les lèvres aussi légères qu'une plume.

                Il observa Steve attentivement. Il y avait une sorte de pudeur dans son regard mais aussi un ravissement discret, des paillettes d'extase dans ses prunelles nuages et Sam vit dans ses yeux pour la première fois l'expression du bonheur.

Steve s'humecta les lèvres, plus beau que jamais.

"Je…" commença-t-il. Mais il ne put achever cette petite phrase si simple, et si belle, qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire à Peggy. Il aurait voulu les dire, pourtant, ces trois petits mots, même si c'était trop tôt, même s'il n'était sûr de rien. Parce qu'il n'était jamais sûr de rien.

À la place, les yeux passionnés, il prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore.

Ses lèvres étaient maladroites, empressées, pas très douées. C'est parfait.

Sam sentit son cœur fondre. Telle la lave d'un volcan, ce sentiment en fusion incendia son estomac, se propagea dans ses veines et consuma jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Ouais, il avait Steve Rogers dans la peau.

 

***

 

                Ils revinrent à l'hôtel d'un pas empressé, un sourire ravi – d'aucuns auraient dit stupide – sur les lèvres. Une fois dans la chambre, sur le pas de la porte, ils contemplèrent les deux lits séparés avec indécision.

"On pourra demander à changer de chambre demain. Enfin, si tu veux…" demanda Steve.

Sam lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant. Mais il sentait la réserve de Steve dans ses gestes, une certaine maladresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant dans leur promiscuité.

"Ça va ?" s'assura-t-il.

"Mmmh, bien sûr" fit Steve avec un sourire solaire.

"Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

Le sourire retomba. Steve se figea, occupé à plier son pull. Ses oreilles étaient à nouveau rouges, signe de gêne.

"C'est-à-dire…" Il fit des gestes entre Sam et lui, puis entre les deux lits. "Je voudrais qu'on… Qu'on prenne notre temps. Qu'on n'se précipite pas."

"Ok, pas de souci" dit Sam rapidement.

Ils se regardèrent les bras ballants. Steve se força à expliquer, même s'il avait du mal à s'exprimer : "J'ai perdu du temps avec Peggy. On a tout perdu, finalement. Avec Sharon, c'est allé trop vite. Une vraie catastrophe. Avec toi… Je ne veux pas rater ça, enfin nous deux, enfin cette chance de – tu vois ? Enfin, si t'es d'accord ?" bafouilla-t-il à la fin, craignant que Sam lui rit au nez.

Celui-ci s'avança entre les lits, posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites de Steve pour l'adosser au mur et l'embrassa. C'était long et savoureux, maladroit mais toujours délicieux. Si les baisers de Sam étaient enfiévrés, il y avait quelque chose de malhabile sur les lèvres de Steve – et de la réserve à s'abandonner entièrement. Ils auraient besoin de temps pour s'apprivoiser, songea Sam enivré, mais ils avaient tout le temps du monde devant eux.

"On t'as déjà dit qu't'étais parfait ?" murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Steve, la voix rauque.

"Je suis loin d'être parfait" soupira Steve, les mains sur les avant-bras de Sam, étrangement docile contre le mur. "J'ai perdu trop de temps avec Peggy. J'ai dit non à Sharon. J'attendais… La Bonne Personne. Là, je veux que ça dure. Tu sais, quand tu parlais de trouver mon bateau ? Je veux construire quelque chose de stable, de sérieux. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ou que –"

"Sshhh" dit Sam et il lui picora les lèvres pour le faire taire, pour aspirer ses dernières traces d'hésitation. "Tu n'es pas parfait, c'est vrai. T'es un idéaliste. C'est encore mieux."

Il pressa Steve plus fort contre le mur.

"Je ne te quitte pas" promit-il avec une force de volonté qui l'étonna lui-même.

Aucun n'était prêt à renoncer à l'autre – à la promesse d'eux deux ensemble.

 

"Je peux venir ?" demanda Sam presque timidement.

Non pas qu'il soit timide. Oh, il avait déjà eu bien des relations avant. Mais avec Steve, c'était autre chose et à en juger par le regard nerveux qu'il lui lança, il avait bien fait de ne pas bondir sous les couvertures opposées en caleçon.

"Le lit n'est pas trop petit ?" jaugea Steve.

Sam se contenta d'hausser une épaule avec un sourire en coin. Steve se décida à soulever un coin de sa couverture pour inviter Sam, qui ne se fit pas prier. Sans cérémonie, il passa son bras autour du ventre de Steve et posa sa tête sur un bout d'oreiller. Une seconde d'hésitation après, Steve mit son bras autour de l'épaule de Sam et caressa l'arrière de son crâne.

Peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, ils se berçaient dans la chaleur de l'autre. Certes, le lit était trop étroit, la couverture trop courte. Mais ils s'endormirent ensemble, les jambes enchevêtrées. Cette nuit-là, Sam ne fit pas de cauchemar. Mais sur sa nuque, là où les doigts de Steve l'effleuraient parfois, une spirale d'un vert lumineux palpitait toujours. Mais aucun ne la remarqua.

 

***

 

                Sam se réveilla doucement. Steve lui caressait le cou et les épaules du bout des doigts.

"Mmmh ?"

"Faut que j'aille pisser" s'excusa Steve à voix basse.

Sam replia son bras et le laissa partir. Il somnola jusqu'à ce que Steve revienne se glisser sous la couverture, moins près de lui. Sam cligna des yeux paresseusement, comme un chat. Ils se dévisagèrent, du sommeil plein les cils.

"C'est très bizarre" articula Sam, la langue pâteuse. "On aurait dû faire ça plus tôt."

Steve pouffa.

"Ça fait longtemps ?" demanda Sam en se retenant de bailler.

Steve cligna des yeux en comprenant la question.

"Je n'sais pas. C'est venu progressivement, je dirais. Mais à force…"

"Tu as commencé à te poser des question" conclut Sam.

"J'étais un peu perdu" admit Steve avec un sourire. "J'me posais des questions. Semblerait que j'ai bien fait, hein ? Et toi ?"

"Tu rendais tout ambigu, man. Ces derniers jours, j'ne savais plus quoi penser." Il donna un coup affectueux dans l'épaule de Steve. "Mais bon, pour être franc, je suis tombé sous ton charme dès notre première rencontre. Regarde-moi ça, la perfection même…"

Il dessina du doigt les pectoraux de Steve, parfaitement ciselés. Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue.

"Pas touche ! Propriété nationale."

Sam éclata de rire. Il embrassa Steve juste après pour un baiser paresseux du matin.

"Man, j'arrive pas à croire que j'embrasse Captain America" soupira-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

"Oh, arrête ça" gronda Steve contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'apprivoiser et avoir le goût de l'autre en bouche comme un vin savoureux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?" demanda Sam distraitement.

"Chais pas."

Il était déjà tard, le jour commençait à pointer.

"On passe la journée ici ?" proposa Steve.

"Parfait" dit Sam avec un sourire gourmand.

"Faudra juste être discret" plaisanta Steve.

Si on le reconnaissait et qu'on le voyait avec Sam. L'idée le frappa soudain. Il tapota la clavicule de Sam, l'air soucieux. "Et surtout, pas un mot à Loki. Il va s'en servir contre nous."

"Tu sais" répondit Sam, qui ne semblait pas avoir aussi peur du petit frère psychopathe de Thor qu'il aurait dû, " Il est loin d'être bête. Je pense qu'il le remarquera seul de toute manière."

"Remarquer quoi ?" faillit demander Steve mais il retint les mots.

Évidemment, Sam parlait de l'amour de l'un pour l'autre qui leur crevait les yeux et les rendait aveugles. Plus vulnérables.

"On se tracassera pour ça demain. Pour le moment, aujourd'hui est juste pour nous deux" murmura Sam à son oreille.

Steve capitula.

Ils changèrent de chambre et passèrent la journée au lit, à discuter à mi-voix pressés l'un contre l'autre et à faire des jeux de mains mutuels des plus plaisants.

 

***

 

Loki était perché sur le toit, assis juste au dessus de leur fenêtre comme un corbeau de mauvais augure aux yeux scrutateurs. Il était emmitouflé dans son manteau, une écharpe noire lâchement enroulée autour du cou.

Le sort émeraude sur la nuque de Sam luisait toujours, comme un appel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures : Sam et Steve doivent quitter le pays des Bisounours pour aller bosser, Loki est une petite crotte insupportable qui-fait-plein-de-conneries et on se rapproche de Bucky, pour de vrai, cette fois ! (Je vous jure, ils vont bientôt le trouver)
> 
> LD, je me suis rendue compte (dans ma salle de bain -_-') qui si tu n'étais pas là, fidèle à chaque chapitre, à me laisser un commentaire, j'aurais probablement arrêter de poster sur Ao3 alors... Merci d'être là ! Merci de ta présence et surtout, indirectement, de me pousser à écrire !


	16. Lame

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Natasha !"

"Sharon !"

"Comme tu m'as manqué !"

Sharon serra Natasha entre ses bras, même si celle-ci avait l'air un peu déroutée.

"… Humpf, tu m'as manqué aussi Sharon ! Alors c'est ton équipe ? Enchanté, les filles. J'ai pas mal entendu parler de vous ces derniers jours. Équipe delta, Agent Romanoff. Je vous présente –"

"CLINT !"

"Hey, Kate !"

Kate sauta au cou de Barton.

"Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir !"

"Tu es retourné sur le terrain ! Je suis tellement heureuse que t'es repris le boulot ! Est-ce que tu amené ton chien ? J'adore ton chien, est-ce qu'il est là ?"

"C'était une mission de niveau 6, bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas emmené."

"Oh, dommage."

"Alors, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle équipe ?"

"Ouais. Elles sont cools ! Un peu moins pro que toi –"

"Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Kate !"

"- et Sharon est maniaque mais c'est une _bien meilleure_ meneuse que toi et les autres sont _trop drôles_ ! On se marre tout le temps ! Et toi, comment ça va, papi ?"

"Comme neuf, tu vois. Content de voir que tu arrives à t'amuser pendant l'opération _Détonations_."

"Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal ?" demanda Sharon à Natasha.

"Ça allait, la routine" répondit-elle. "C'était chaud. On a été en Afrique – là où vous étiez avant – puis Rio puis Wakanda. Le tout en deux jours. Assez intense, comme toujours."

"Je suis étonnée que le SHIELD n'ait pas étouffé toute l'affaire" glissa Kamala d'une voix timide, en regardant Natasha avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

"C'est un coup de Fury. Il œuvre dans l'ombre" expliqua Natasha succinctement.

Kamala et Sharon la regardèrent sans comprendre.

"La loi de recensement. Pour faire pencher la balance" ajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête. "Peux pas trop en parler ici mais…"

"Il n'est pas trop pour" conclut Sharon.

Elle hocha la tête et salua les arrivantes.

"Mercédès et Colleen. Le Char d'assaut, comme on vous appelle. C'est rare de vous voir travailler en équipe."

"Ça ne fait pas de mal d'être sociables pour une fois" dit Mercédès avec un grand sourire, en attirant Colleen à elle. "Que nous vaut l'honneur de rencontrer la plus célèbre encore Black Widow ?"

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. "Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec Sharon."

America déboula comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Elle se figea net devant Natasha, les deux mains levées, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

"Spécimen !" souffla-t-elle, extasiée. Puis, "Ça va faire plaisir à Kamala, ça !"

Elle repartit chercher son amie, la saisit par les épaules et l'attira au premier plan. "Kamala vous a dit qu'elle écrivait sur vous ?"

Celle-ci poussa un cri de rage et enroula son voile autour du visage d'America pour essayer de l'étrangler. Elles se chamaillèrent comme des chiffonnières : "Sale peste, comment oses-tu ? COMMENT OSES-TU ?"

America riait trop pour se débattre : "Assume un peu, Kam' !"

"C'est faux !" s'exclama Kamala à Natasha, mortifiée. "Ne l'écoutez pas !"

Natasha eut un éclair agacé dans ses prunelles. "C'est une fine équipe que tu trimballes là, Sharon."

Sharon pouffa : "Elles sont peut-être jeunes et un peu inexpérimentées mais elles ont du courage à revendre. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?"

"Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour le moment ?"

"Je pense que Maria va nous donner un autre assignement immédiatement…"

Natasha secoua la tête.

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Vous êtes sous notre commandement maintenant."

Kamala poussa un glapissement étranglé, les joues rouges. Kate jeta à Barton un regard lumineux.

"Quelle est la prochaine mission ?" demanda Sharon avec un visage rayonnant

Natasha leur adressa un sourire félin

"On va essayer de retrouver Steve."

Les Howling Commandos exultèrent. America brandit son poing en l'air. Mercédès et Colleen se congratulèrent du regard. Sharon se mordit les lèvres pour contenir son excitation.

"Elles sont toujours aussi bruyantes ?" s'étonna Barton. Natasha haussa les épaules.

"Vos savez où il est ?" demanda America d'une voix forte.

"Sûrement en Islande. C'est par là qu'on va commencer. On embarque dans un quart d'heure, préparez vos affaires" ordonna Natasha en essayant de prendre un ton professionnel.

Les filles se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux, en piaillant des cris de joie.

"Clint" hurla Kate de loin, "N'oublie de m'envoyer une photo de ton chien !"

 

***

 

Pour avoir la paix, Steve s'était débrouillé pour reléguer discrètement Loki à l'autre bout du navire. Cependant, il devait prendre son mal en patience à chaque repas car Sam insistait pour l'inviter dans le but de "resserrer les liens ensemble". Steve crispait les dents pendant le repas. C'était comme manger sur une grenade prête à exploser. Loki paraissait toujours méfiant par rapport à l'invitation de Sam et les observait d'un œil méfiant tout le repas sans rien manger.

                Steve savait Thor presque invulnérable. Et il n'avait pas oublié l'attaque de Stuttgart et l'impression de boxer un parpaing et non pas une pommette. Seul le Hulk pouvait battre les Asgardiens et, aux dernières nouvelles, Banner était toujours porté disparu. Peut-être que Vision ou Wanda sauraient faire quelque chose…

Pour le moment, Steve jouait le jeu. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Mais lorsque Loki dévoilerait son jeu… Après tout, son bouclier de vibranium avait laissé une marque sur le cou de son ennemi.

 

***

Steve eut le coup de foudre pour Edinburgh. La ville avait revêtu son élégant manteau de brouillard pour les accueillir. Il s'accrochait aux cheminées comme les plumes d'un boa et glissait sur les murs en pierres grises. Ils montèrent à pied jusqu'à la vieille ville pour obtenir des plans de l'Écosse à l'Office de Tourisme.

Steve aimait l'endroit non pas pour son climat typiquement écossais mais parce que Edinburgh était une ville si ancienne qu'elle ne vieillissait pas vraiment, son histoire inscrite sur chaque pavé, sur le parvis des églises et les remparts du château qui surplombait le centre.

Loki était dans la brume comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il marchait derrière eux et semblait sorti droit d'un film historique dans son long manteau vert bouteille, son écharpe volant au vent et sa mine sombre. Sam était nerveux, à cause de la tension croissante entre Steve et Loki.

 

                Dans le restaurant où ils mangèrent sur le pouce, la télévision au dessus du bar diffusait silencieusement les informations en direct. Steve posa sa main sur le poignet de Sam pour attirer son attention et la désigna du menton. Les images défilaient, des personnes arrêtées, des cars de CRS, plan large sur le pont de San Francisco, des snipers de l'armée, le Christ de Rio, des déclarations de politiciens, Big Ben, gros plan sur des bombes artisanales.

"Shit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Les bandes défilantes faisaient office de sous-titres : **Opération _Détonations_ déjouée par les Services Secrets ; Un attentat d'HYDRA avorté ; Arrestations de terroristes nazis sur les cinq continents ; Le SHIELD sauve Londres d'un attentat ; Opération _Détonations_ déjouée** …

Steve et Sam se sentirent soudain fiers des Howling Commandos.

Soudain, le visage de Clint et Natasha apparurent à l'écran. Ils étaient au Wakanda.

**Deux Avengers sauvent le monde ; attentats manqué d'HYDRA, les Avengers sur le coup**

"Voilà qui va faire regrimper notre côté de popularité auprès du public" se prit à espérer Steve en lui-même. La suite lui fit chaud au cœur.

**Black Widow et Hawkeye s'expriment contre la Loi de Recensement du Sénat étasunien.**

Les choses bougeaient. Un chaos interne au sein de l'équipe pourra peut-être être évité.

Mais il ne dit rien à voix haute. Loki n'avait pas besoin de savoir que les Avengers étaient encore divisés.

 

Malheureusement, ils quittèrent Edinburgh quelques heures après leur arrivée le matin. Avec son efficacité coutumière, Steve trouva immédiatement une voiture de location et ils prirent la route. Avec pour seul petit détail le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune destination à l'arrivée.

Loki avait vaguement indiqué le Nord sur la carte, sans pouvoir être plus détaillé. "Plus je me rapproche et plus je serais précis" expliqua-t-il. Steve allait affirmer sa suspicion mais Sam prit les clefs de la voiture et se glissa sur le siège conducteur. "En route !"

 

                Ils traversèrent l'Écosse d'est en ouest vers Glasgow. La quatre voies était noyée dans la purée de poix. Sam contourna la ville et obliqua vers les Highlands. Le brouillard s'était levé un peu mais le loch gardait un aspect onirique, l'eau grise, les îles esquissées, entraperçues. Une fois le Loch Lomond dépassé, ils entrèrent dans les Trossachs, un parc national où même le brouillard ne pouvait pas cacher à quel point c'était désert.

Sam avait gardé le volant en repartant. Loki s'était installé en tailleur à l'arrière, une carte dépliée sur le siège d'à-côté. Il avait les yeux clos et le visage dénué d'expression. Il cherchait le spectre, comme un loup flaire une piste. Sam le surveillait de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur. Steve aussi. Il n'était pas serein sur le siège passager.

"C'est un piège" dit-il à mi-voix pour Sam.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules : "T'es sûr ?..."

Steve haussa les épaules, le visage déterminé : "C'est _justement_ parce qu'on n'est pas sûrs que c'est un piège. C'est comme ça qu'il a procédé sur l'héliporteur en 2012 – il nous a tous piégé et –"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sam.

La voix soyeuse de Loki s'éleva derrière eux, moqueuse : "Nous avons tous révélé notre véritable nature. Moi, le Captain… Banner…"

Steve serra les dents, la moutarde lui monta au nez.

"Tu as tué quatre-vingts personnes en deux jours à toi tout seul. Sans compter l'attaque sur New York" fulmina-t-il.

Loki agita la main d'un air agacé.

"Oh, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir commis des crimes ici. L'ami que tu recherches est, il me semble, un assassin de légende ?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour briser le mince vernis de civilité qui les avait empêchés de s'entretuer jusqu'à présent. Sam ferma les paupières brièvement ; il regrettait d'avoir posé sa question.

"Ne mentionne. Même pas. Bucky. En ma présence" assena Steve, les dents jointes. "Tu es dépourvu de remords… Et dire que Thor pleure ta mort…"

Loki éclata d'un rire maniaque. "Mon cher frère saurait que je suis toujours en vie s'il avait daigné m'offrir une sépulture décente. Mais aux traitres et aux monstres, quoi de mieux qu'un l'abîme ou le sable charrié par le vent en guise de tombe, mmmh ?"

Sam fut choqué du ton de Loki, si dément, en équilibre au bord de la folie. Les masques cruels et les sourires factices cachaient un fantôme – sans identité ni stabilité mentale.

"Tu as piégé Thor" réalisa Steve.

Loki émit un ricanement dépourvu de toute sanité.

"J'arrive pas à croire que je vais t'aider à récupérer ce même sceptre alors que Thor a fait tant d'efforts pour le récupérer…" tempêta Steve.

"Cet idiot… Ça n'avait rien d'une mission très compliquée" railla Loki.

"Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir un tel frère, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi" dit Steve avec une moue de dégoût.

"Ne t'avise pas de me dire ce que Thor a fait pour moi ou pas" feula Loki d'une voix menaçante.

"Steve…" l'avertit Sam pour l'empêcher de continuer, ayant flairé le danger.

Évidemment, Steve continua : "Je dirais la vérité, que tu veuilles l'entendre ou non et Thor a été –"

Loki poussa un cri de rage. La magie envahit la voiture, des filaments de fumée émeraude que Sam voyait dans le rétroviseur. Steve se retourna devant pour sortir le bouclier de sa housse. La magie rampait sur les fenêtres et les sièges. Loki fit apparaitre une dague dans sa main et se rua en avant. Sam tendit le bras instinctivement. La lame se ficha comme du beurre dans son avant-bras. Il poussa un cri – plus de surprise que de douleur – et braqua le volant. Steve se rua vers l'arrière et la voiture quitta la route, les roues décollèrent du sol, elle fit trois tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser sur le toit en bas du talus.

Sam ne voyait plus le monde qu'à travers un brouillard noir. Les gestes automatiques, il défit sa ceinture et se décoinça de l'airbag. Il inspirait à petites goulées pour essayer de juguler la douleur qui fusait jusque dans son cou. "Nom de D –" jura-t-il en bataillant contre la portière. Il entendit vaguement Steve dire son prénom. Enfin, la portière se débloqua et il s'extirpa avec difficulté hors du tas de métal. Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien à part la dague plantée dans sa chair.

_Blessure propre, coupure nette, muscles transpercés, shit ça fait mal, l'os a été évité, toujours ça, shit mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal…_

Réflexe de para-sauveteur, il mordit dans son écharpe et retira la lame d'un coup sec, les doigts assurés. Son hurlement fut étouffé par le morceau de tissu. Il tituba et balança l'arme au loin.

_Envie de vomir, veux pas m'évanouir…_

"OH SHIT !" cria-t-il de frustration autant que de souffrance.

La douleur devenait plus aigue mais plus localisée.

Steve accourut près de lui, des rides d'inquiétudes autour des yeux.

"Sam, ça va ? Ok, assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?"

Il voulut soutenir Sam mais celui-ci le repoussa avec fureur, les jambes flageolantes. Le brouillard noir de douleur rendait tout plus flou.

"Fous-moi la paix, Steve, _CASSE-TOI_ !"

Steve recula comme s'il l'avait frappé.

Sam enleva son écharpe et l'utilisa comme compresse d'appoint en serrant les dents.

Il chercha ensuite Loki du regard. Comme celui-ci n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité, il avait valdingué dans l'accident et il ressortit du véhicule décoiffé. Steve ne lui laissa pas le temps de se recomposer. Il le plaqua contre la carrosserie, le canon de son arme sur sa tempe et son bouclier contre sa gorge. Loki leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais il avait toujours sur les lèvres un sourire de folie. Les yeux déments, il lâcha un rire étouffé.

"Toi" rugit Sam en se dirigeant vers lui, "Regarde ça !"

Il brandit sous son nez le bandage déjà imbibé de sang.

"Enfoiré !" cria Sam, hors de lui, les traits déformés par la souffrance, "Dire que je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, que t'étais meilleur que tout c'que Steve pouvait bien dire sur toi !"

Loki cligna des paupières, désarçonné. Il sembla revenir à lui-même.

"Je ne suis pas responsable des chimères que tu as pu t'imag–"

Steve lui coupa la parole en lui donnant un coup de vibranium dans la trachée. Loki ravala sa morgue et sa salive, le souffle court.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?" interrogea Steve d'une voix furieuse.

"Je m'en fous. Laisse-le partir ou coupe-lui la tête, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?"

Sam se détourna pour enlever sa ceinture et commença à se poser un garrot.

Steve jeta un regard impénétrable à Loki. Celui-ci, les mains toujours levées, retroussa ses manches négligemment. Il révéla les runes bordeaux incrustées sur son avant-bras, miroir de celles de Sam. Steve y accrocha le regard.

"Intéressant" souffla Loki, les yeux rivés sur ses runes. "Je me demande ce qui se passera si tu me décapites. Après tout, s'il brise le pacte –"

"Oh, par l'amour du Ciel, TAIS-TOI" le coupa Sam, vibrant de colère. Il marcha droit sur eux, repoussa le bouclier de Steve de sa main libre et frappa Loki à la poitrine de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci tressaillit à peine.

"Laisse-moi te dire une chose" continua Sam, pas du moins effrayé. "Touche à un seul cheveu de Steve, menace-le encore une fois et, pacte ou pas, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Tu peux me croire."

"D'autres ont essayé. Je doute que tu sois à la hauteur, Sam Wilson" souffla Loki avec un reniflement amusé – mais sa voix manquait de piquant.

Sam se retourna vers Steve qui se tenait à proximité, bouclier en main : "Qu'est-ce qu'on fout maintenant ?"

"Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital" dit Steve d'un ton calme, en total opposé avec la hargne de Sam.

"Et où tu vois un foutu hôpital dans ce trou perdu ?" vociféra Sam.

Il désigna le paysage de son bras valide – celui avec les runes. Tourbière et bruyère, de la boue jusqu'aux chevilles, des étangs et des collines, une seule route et aucune voiture en vue.

"Shit, j'en ai marre de ces foutues conneries" râla Sam à mi-voix.

L'adrénaline commençait à refluer. Il replia son bras contre sa poitrine. Son sang se mêlait à la terre détrempée.

Loki ramassa sa dague et la nettoya sur une touffe de bruyère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un hôpital ?" demanda-t-il, la voix légère.

"Un endroit où réparer tes conneries" jeta Steve d'un ton méchant en se contraignant au calme.

"Là où on soigne les gens" rectifia Sam d'un ton las en leur tournant le dos.

Il s'en allait vers la route. Steve oscilla entre son ennemi et lui. Il gardait un œil soucieux sur Sam mais à distance. Il n'osait plus s'approcher de lui, inquiet pour sa blessure et désorienté par sa rebuffade.

"Sam, où vas-tu ?" appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Faire du stop, Steve. On ne peut pas rester là."

Sam n'avait plus l'air en rage. Steve finit par lui courir après, il avait peur qu'il s'effondre.

Ils se figèrent net en entendant dans leur dos un bruit de métal et un choc sourd. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, le 4X4 à l'envers comme une tortue renversée était de nouveau sur ses roues. Loki s'épousseta les mains.

Steve lui adressa un regard noir – il avait vraiment les pupilles noires, mer oragée, océan déchaîné. Il revint à la voiture, fit tourner les clefs de contact ; le moteur démarra malgré la carrosserie cabossée. Il fit signe à Sam de revenir s'asseoir sur le siège passager et ordonna à Loki : "Je vais conduire la voiture sur la route ; toi, tu la pousses derrière pour éviter que les roues patinent."

"Ne me donnes pas d'ordres" rétorqua Loki d'un ton glacial.

"Si tu veux revoir ton foutu sceptre, fais donc ce qu'il te demande. C'est son boulot de donner des ordres" dit Sam, excédé.

Il s'assit et claqua la portière. Loki jeta à Steve un regard acéré comme sa dague – une promesse.

Néanmoins, ils réussirent à revenir sur la route et à repartir.

 

***

 

"Je viens de resserrer la localisation du spectre dans un rayon approximatif" mentionna Loki à l'arrière.

"Formidable" grogna Steve d'un air sombre.

Il prit tout de même la carte qu'il lui tendait. Il la plaça sur le volant et quitta la route des yeux.

"Une île ? Encore une île ?" Il était sceptique.

Sam arracha la carte d'un geste brusque.

"L'île de Skye. Au moins, on est sur la bonne route..."

Steve fit claquer sa langue.

"Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital !" insista-t-il.

Sam était replié contre la fenêtre, le visage tout plissé de rides de souffrances. Il souffrait manifestement.

"Laisse tomber, Steve."

Steve s'étouffa. "Tu rigoles ? Le GPS indique que –"

"Y a un hôpital sur l'île ! Shit, tu peux pas m'écouter deux minutes ? On va sur Skye, on se débrouillera là-bas."

Steve voulut argumenter encore. Les yeux de Sam l'en dissuadèrent. Il crispa la mâchoire et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Loki observait Sam avec des yeux curieux.

"L'hôpital pourra soigner ta blessure ?"

"Ouais" grogna Sam, des envies de meurtre au fond de la gorge.

"J'ignorais que vous humains étaient si avancés" nota Loki pour lui-même.

Sam se sentit soudain la force de s'énerver.

"J'en ai pour six semaines au moins ! _Six semaines !_ Comment je vais faire pour finir le boulot, maintenant ?"

"Sam, ce n'est pas la priorité" essaya de tempérer Steve.

"Ah toi, ne commence pas !" pesta Sam en tournant sa colère vers Steve. "Ça fait un mois qu'on est sur la route et _maintenant_ , c'est plus la _priorité_ ?! J'hallucine ! On a commencé un truc, je veux le finir, ça me tue que je – SHIT…"

Il se rencogna contre la fenêtre en essayant de ravaler sa colère et sa frustration.

Steve fit craquer le volant en le tenant trop fort. Par égard pour son compagnon, il se retint de passer sa propre rage sur le fautif qui se tenait derrière en affectant un visage ennuyé.

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Sam.

Steve avait ralenti et rangeait la voiture sur le bas-côté. Sam avait l'air inquiet et la colère dans sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible écho. Il saignait toujours.

"Je vais prendre de l'essence. On est encore à une heure de l'île de Skye. Si tu veux…"

"Je veux bien que tu me prennes un sandwich alors" grogna Sam.

"Je pensais plus à l'hôpital" rectifia Steve doucement.

Sam lui lança un regard mauvais. "On ne change pas le plan."

"Et si –"

"Steve !"

"Ok."

Résigné, Steve jeta un regard mauvais à Loki et sortit de la voiture. Il fit le plein et se dépêcha d'aller chercher des sandwichs dans la boutique. Il ne voulait pas laisser Sam seul avec l'autre cinglé trop longtemps. Loki avait l'avantage sur eux et cela lui donnait la nausée. Steve était doué en stratégie mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions – Loki avait toujours trois coups d'avance sur lui. Avec Sam blessé – par sa faute – la liste de leurs avantages se réduisait.

 

Sam avait fermé les yeux, pelotonné contre la portière. Il rouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de papier froissé. Loki avait repris la carte et tracé un second cercle au crayon rouge, sur l'île de Skye.

"Ce foutu truc est vraiment sur cette île ou bien c'est encore un traquenard ?"

Loki eut l'air vexé : "Plus le sceptre est proche, mieux je peux le localiser."

Sam poussa un grognement : "On n'est pas rendus, de toute façon…"

"Tu vas vraiment mettre six semaines pour guérir ?" demanda Loki.

Sam perdit patience : "Je suis mortel, enfoiré ! À quoi tu t'attendais ? Bien sûr que c'est long ! Si c'est pour poser des questions pareilles, ferme-la ! En fait, si t'étais pas là, ça serait pas plus mal, regarde ce gâchis !" fulmina-t-il en regardant son bras tâché de sang.

Loki eut la délicatesse de ne pas pointer du doigt que Sam n'était pas la cible potentielle – et que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas eu la stupidité de mettre son bras dans le passage.

"Les Asgardiens ne mettent que quelques heures pour guérir" remarqua Loki avec l'air curieux que l'on aborde lorsqu'on se retrouve face à une créature moins avancée.

"Hourrah pour les Asgardiens. T'es obligé de _toujours_ te comporter comme un _crétin fini_ ?"

Loki haussa un sourcil : "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'insulter."

"C'est ça, et bah j'arrêterai quand toi, tu cesseras d'être un abruti."

Loki émit un reniflement méprisant et se rencogna contre son siège. Il considéra la situation et se pencha de nouveau vers Sam. "Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?"

Sam rouvrit les yeux, méfiant. "Une autre ruse ?"

Loki haussa une épaule. Sam tendit son bras avec lenteur. L'écharpe était toute gluante et brune de sang. Loki commença à l'enlever avec précaution.

"Tst, touche pas à ça" l'avertit Sam.

Il détourna le regard quand Loki déroula le bandage de fortune. Curieusement, cela était plus douloureux lorsqu'il _voyait_ la plaie.

"La lame a transpercé de part et d'autre" nota Loki.

"Sans blague" soupira Sam. Ce type était un véritable ulcère – désagréable, douloureux, haïssable mais incrusté comme une moule à son rocher. "Au moins, l'artère principale a été évitée" grommela-t-il.

"Vous êtes si fragiles" souffla Loki, fasciné.

Sam utilisa son bras droit pour saisir la cravate vert sapin de Loki et l'attirer à lui. "Menace encore une fois mon homme et je te détruis, compris ?" murmura-t-il en affrontant Loki du regard, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Clair comme de l'eau de roche" susurra Loki avec un sourire narquois.

Sam le lâcha, Loki aussi et il reprit sa place à l'avant, le bras replié contre son ventre.

Loki se rencogna dans le fond de la voiture, l'air las et usé, miné par la fatigue. Des cernes pourpres se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

 

***

 

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Steve, incertain, lorsqu'il revint à la voiture une minute plus tard.

"Mmmh" marmonna Sam, peu enclin à faire encore la conversation.

Il se sentait épuisé, les yeux piquants, les paupières papillonnantes.

"Ton sandwich" dit Steve en lui tendant ledit emballage.

Sam attrapa son casse-croûte et Steve le regarda éberlué.

"Quoi ?" renâcla Sam.

"Ton bras…"

Sam sursauta et lâcha son sandwich. Il le tenait dans sa main gauche. Il remua les doigts. La peau tirait et picotait, des résidus de douleur le lançaient toujours mais…

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" gronda-t-il en direction de Loki.

Steve le regarda aussi et glissa une main dans son dos, où il rangeait son arme. Loki leva les sourcils d'un air innocent, sans parvenir à dissimuler un sourire machiavélique.

Sam examina sa blessure plus en détail, ou plutôt là où, sous le sang coagulé, la plaie était ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y avait bien une cicatrice – la peau était plus pâle – mais c'était tout. Il passa le doigt et fit jouer les muscles de son avant-bras. La douleur était supportable, un tiraillement.

Malgré la fatigue, Sam sentit de nouveau la colère s'élever. "Shit, t'es vraiment un petit emmerdeur ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avant ?

"Suis-je pardonné ?" demanda Loki, l'air satisfait de lui-même.

"Tu m'as foutu un poignard dans le bras, tu crois quoi, que je vais te dire merci ? En plus, t'as dégueulassé mon écharpe !"

Steve était dégoûté par l'attitude de Loki mais infiniment soulagé de voir que Sam allait _bien_.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir été drogué ?" râla Sam.

"J'ai dû puiser dans tes propres réserves d'énergie pour te guérir" dit Loki d'une voix légère. "Pas le plus facile des sorts que j'ai jeté. Je ne suis pas spécialisé dans les soins – plutôt l'inverse…"

"Ben voyons ! Espèce de petit crétin" ajouta Sam pour lui mais il fit jouer ses doigts avec satisfaction.

Steve resta silencieux, concentré sur la route. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front.

 

***

 

Ils passèrent le pont pour accéder à l'île de Skye et s'arrêtèrent au premier port venu, Kyleakin. Il était déjà vingt heures et, par chance, ils trouvèrent un B&B parmi la poignée de maisons – à Skye, les villages se constituaient d'une dizaine d'habitants, comme les bourgades reculées d'Islande et du Groenland. Steve demanda une chambre simple pour Loki qui attendait dehors – la plus petite et la moins chère parce qu'il s'autorisa, une fois n'est pas coutume, à être mesquin.

Il interrogea Sam du regard, ne sachant que demander pour eux deux. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'un Sam en colère. "Une chambre double" demanda Sam, incertain aussi en conséquence. Steve se sentit plus léger.

Il balança sa clé à Loki sans un mot – qu'il se débrouille ! – et monta leurs sacs dans la chambre. Sam était déjà sous la douche puisqu'il était arrivé couvert de sang. Steve tint à s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui posa la question à travers la buée.

"Ça va" répondit Sam par-dessus l'eau qui tombait sur le carrelage, "Tu veux venir ?"

Steve considéra l'option et faillit accepter – c'était plus que tentant – mais il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde maintenant. Il referma la porte.

                Quand Sam retourna dans la chambre, il trouva Steve assis sur leur lit, l'air pensif et les yeux de chiot battu. Il se leva dès qu'il vit Sam. "Ça va ?"

Sam sourit et brandit son avant-bras. Steve toucha la cicatrice laissée là avec respect, presque en reflet des runes apposées sur le bras droit.

Sam avait d'autres cicatrices sur le corps – rien de grave, quelques brûlures et un coup d'aile de Riley à cause d'une erreur de manœuvre en vol. Mais celle-là était plus importante et témoignait d'un ennemi plus redoutable encore que les talibans d'Afghanistan. "Ça a transpercé ton bras" remarqua Steve, le cœur serré.

"Mmmh. Ça tire un peu mais rien de grave."

Steve raffermit sa main sur son bras et attira Sam contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras tel un bouclier et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" répéta-t-il.

"Je suis épuisé" admit Sam, le nez dans la clavicule de Steve. Il lâcha un petit rire : "Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi j'ai pris ma retraite. Je n'sais pas comment t'as fait pour continuer dans l'armée aussi longtemps. Je croise les doigts pour qu'on trouve Barnes ici."

"Moi aussi" chuchota Steve dans ses cheveux.

Il tenait Sam serré contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'arrache à lui brutalement. Sam ne bougeait pas, trop confortablement calé contre Steve.

"Imagine s'il faut aller en Norvège…" imagina Sam.

Steve haussa une épaule : "On pourra peut-être noyer Loki dans un fjord…"

Sam ricana. "Ça serait pas du luxe !"

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" demanda Steve en passant dans un registre plus sérieux. Il tenait toujours la cicatrice de Sam entre ses doigts.

"Il allait te poignarder, Steve !" s'insurgea Sam.

"J'avais la situation sous contrôle !" rétorqua Steve. Sam le trouva de mauvaise foi.

"Tu parles, tu lui tournais à moitié le dos."

Steve grogna : "J'ai l'habitude des combats à l'arme blanche, merci bien Sam. J'ai de meilleurs réflexes que toi. Et je peux prendre un coup de couteau, contrairement –"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !" persifla Sam.

"Tu pissais le sang, on était paumés en pleine nature avec un mégalomane, un assassin, un – Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Sam, tu sais bien que je déteste être impuissant."

"Tu es loin d'être _impuissant_ " dit Sam, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un grognement : "Je suis sérieux !"

"Je sais. Je suis désolé, pour cette affaire avec Loki."

"Pas de ta faute, Sam."

Steve le serra plus fort contre lui, dans un geste instinctivement possessif.

"Je voulais juste t'aider" dit Sam. "J'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée et… J'aurais dû t'appeler !"

"Tu ne pouvais pas. À cause d'HYDRA" dit Steve laconiquement.

"Des emmerdeurs de première, eux aussi. Je ne sais pas qui est pire, eux ou Loki. Si j'avais su…"

"On trouvera une solution" promit Steve.

"Désolé pour les soucis supplémentaires."

Steve l'embrassa sur les paupières, le bout du nez, les fossettes. Sam frémissait à ces caresses légères comme des chatouilles de plumes.

"Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien" souffla Steve entre deux baisers.

 _Le plus important, c'est de trouver ton pote_ , voulut rectifier Sam, mais pour un instant il désira y croire. Il se sentit fondre entre les baisers légers et les caresses de Steve sur ses omoplates. "Tu deviens de plus en plus téméraire" murmura-t-il. Il se laissa entrainer vers le lit et s'endormit dès qu'il fut allongé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas s'ils trouvent Bucky - je ne me rappelle plus :(…  
> Mais je me rappelle que Steve est en mode gros-connard-pas-cool ! Et que Sam en fait les frais.


	17. Solitude

 

 

 

 

Steve somnola quelques heures mais il se réveilla vers trois heures, parfaitement alerte. Il demeura longtemps contre Sam, la joue contre sa nuque, le ventre contre son dos. Il le serrait paresseusement tout en réfléchissant. Sam dormait d'un sommeil profond et bienheureux. Steve pesait le pour et le contre, méthodiquement. Il prit sa décision et se redressa.

Il déposa un baiser sur la pommette de Sam en attardant ses lèvres sur sa peau au grain serré. Il aurait voulu laisser l'empreinte de ses doigts sur lui, sa marque, son odeur, une preuve de son amour. Puis il se leva avec souplesse, s'habilla sans un bruit, ramassa quelques affaires dont son bouclier et sortit de la chambre. Le sort-serpent qui sinuait sur la nuque de Sam brillait toujours d'une lueur verdâtre.

                Steve se dirigea vers la chambre de Loki sans faire de bruit sur la moquette. Dans un froissement, il sortit le bouclier de sa housse devant la porte et toqua. Loki ouvrit rapidement. Il était habillé, toujours aussi élégamment, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi. Pas le seul à être méfiant, songea Steve.

"Captain. Que me vaut cette visite à cette heure tardive ? Rien d'indécent, j'espère" dit Loki, un éclat machiavélique dansant dans ses yeux, et Steve sut instantanément qu'il savait pour lui et Sam.

"Tu as localisé le sceptre ?"

Loki redevint sérieux : "Dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres."

"Alors on y va !" ordonna Steve, le front baissé, le regard décidé.

Quand on va à la guerre, quelquefois, quelqu'un doit se salir les mains et faire le sale boulot.

Quelqu'un doit se sacrifier.

Et Steve préférait autant écarter Sam de tout ça.

 

***

 

 

Loki traça un troisième cercle rouge sur la carte et Steve prit le volant. Les heures avant l'aube étaient les plus sombres et il n'y avait aucun réverbère, le vent hurlait dehors et la route zigzaguait sans cesse. Steve conduisait prudemment mais cela lui évitait de se concentrer sur Loki. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui faudrait tant de temps pour se rendre d'un point à l'autre d'une île aussi petite mais il mit une bonne heure pour aller jusqu'au célèbre site touristique des Fairy Pools – les Cascades des Fées – entre les tournants et les montagnes à contourner.

Loki avait les narines et les pupilles dilatées. Il semblait voir l'invisible et sentir la magie du sceptre pulser au loin. "Continue, il est proche."

Steve continua donc de rouler prudemment. La route, juste assez étroite pour une seule voiture, était cernée par la forêt d'un côté, les montagnes de l'autre. Steve coupa les phares et ralentit. Dans les ténèbres, ils seraient aussi visibles que le faisceau d'un phare.

 

    La route s'arrêtait net sur un parking. Il n'y avait qu'un poste de secours en montagnes à proximité, le drapeau en berne.

"C'est ici ?" demanda Steve.

Loki avait les yeux avides, désireux à la limite de l'obsession. Steve sentit un frisson courir dans son dos et la certitude qu'il commettait une erreur.

"Non. Il va falloir marcher."

Steve prit sa lampe frontale au cas où, des jumelles et des armes, et il fixa son bouclier sur le sac à dos. Et ils marchèrent.

Loki marchait en tête, vêtu de son armure dans laquelle il avait combattu les Avengers– et Steve était sûr qu'il venait de la matérialiser dans le seul but de l'énerver. Il avançait à grandes enjambées sans vérifier si Steve tenait le rythme.

Ils marchèrent pendant une durée ridicule, trois heures peut-être. Le soleil eut le temps de filtrer à travers les nuages gris et de révéler la lande désolée autour d'eux. C'était plus difficile de progresser ici qu'à Yellowknife, dans la vaste nature canadienne. Le sol irrégulier alternait entre les touffes de bruyères invisibles dans le noir et la terre si spongieuse et humide qu'elle voulait aspirer les chaussures de randonnée de Steve. Il n'y avait pas de cachettes dans cette lande désolée ; par contre, il y avait des cours d'eau partout, ou plutôt des dizaines et des dizaines de ruisselets, là où la terre ne pouvait plus absorber la pluie. En une heure, les chaussures de Steve furent trempées comme des éponges. Peu importait, il avait connu plus inconfortable en 1944.

       Enfin, en contournant une montagne, Steve aperçut l'océan au loin. Et une base. C'était glaçant de voir qu'HYDRA avait pu construire un blockhaus de béton gris en plein milieu de nulle part sans que ça n'ait jamais été remarqué. Il y avait une route en contrebas, un mince sentier de terre battue proprement entretenu.

"Pourquoi on n'a pas suivi le chemin ?" pesta Steve.

"Il y a des… appareils… Des lasers. Pour repérer les visiteurs inopportuns. Je peux les sentir. C'est plus prudent de rester hors des sentiers battus."

Ils avancèrent encore, mais en se faisant plus discrets. Steve s'accroupit derrière un rocher et sortit les jumelles. La base HYDRA était immense, bien plus grande que celles du Groenland et d'Islande, bien plus qu'Alkali Lake. C'était un complexe, lisse et imprenable, bâti pour défier une armée.

Il y avait une piste d'atterrissage pour les jets sur le toit, des camions en stationnement – pas seulement des blindés armés mais aussi des camions de livraisons. Le blockhaus tout entier était ravitaillé et approvisionné régulièrement, ce qui témoignait d'une logistique formidable. Steve fit jouer ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. Un des derniers puissants bastions d'HYDRA. Il ne savait pas où en était le SHIELD et Natasha, mais il espérait qu'en détruisant celui-là, le monde en aurait fini avec HYDRA.

Que Bucky serait là aussi.

Néanmoins, le blockhaus n'était pas aisé d'accès. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le bastion dans les Alpes, attaqué des décennies auparavant. Même si HYDRA avait toujours un faible pour les grandes baies vitrées – une faisait face à la lande, aux montagnes et à la mer – le reste du bâtiment avait peu d'entrées : des portes de garage, quelques fenêtres teintées en hauteur, mais les issues étaient protégées par des miradors, des gardes armés avec leurs chiens et certainement des outils technologiques, capteurs, caméras, et autres moyens de protection modernes.

Il vit une cohorte de soldats sortir du bâtiment au petit trot pour l'entraînement du matin. Ils étaient une trentaine. Pas évident de faire une estimation du nombre de personnes susceptibles de poser une menace à l'intérieur de la base de Skye. Steve sentait courir dans ses veines sa volonté d'acier et le chant du combat. Il calculait les angles, cherchait les failles, établissait un plan d'attaque. Il dut tout de même se résoudre à l'évidence : seul, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Il interrogea Loki : "Comment comptes-tu attaquer ?"

Nul doute que lui préférait bosser en solo – ou avec des laquais sous ses ordres.

"Je pensais qu'on aurait pu entrer par –"

Loki le coupa aussi sec : "Espèce de gros lourdaud, on ne va pas attaquer maintenant." Le ton était définitif et agacé, l'insulte était polie par le temps et l'usage – Steve aurait parié que Loki la réservait à Thor, avant. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Fais ce que tu veux. Maintenant que je suis là, je ne fais pas demi-tour."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, sans cacher qu'il était excédé. "Tu es bien comme Thor. Attaque si tu veux. Je regarderai ta débandade avec jubilation. J'ai toujours apprécié un bon spectacle" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Steve serra les dents. "Donc tu comptes rester là à te limer les ongles, à attendre que je te tende le sceptre sur un plateau d'argent ?"

Loki eut un sourire sardonique. "Non. Je vais les regarder te mettre en pièces et, dans le chaos qui va suivre, je pourrais sûrement me faufiler à l'intérieur inaperçu."

Avant que Steve n'ait pu réagir violemment, Loki expliqua : "Le sceptre est enfoui profondément dans les sous-sols. Il nous faut un plan ; on ne peut pas se contenter de foncer dans le tas en criant à la manière de Thor."

"Thor ne se bat pas comme ça ! Et n'espère pas que je te fasse confiance."

"Bien sûr que non" ricana Loki. "On pourrait rentrer par l'entrée principale… J'ai besoin de plus d'informations…"

"Passer par l'entrée principale ? C'est aussi stupide que de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir."

"Par les Nornes" soupira Loki, "Les plans les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs."

Steve ne trouva rien à redire là-dessus. C'était comme cela qu'il procédait lui-même.

"Avec une illusion…" réfléchissait Loki. "J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Un bon plan infaillible ne se conçoit pas en une minute."

Steve eut un reniflement dédaigneux : "C'est le propre d'un bon chef de savoir prendre des décisions rapidement. Pourquoi tu ne créés tes illusions maintenant ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu y connais en magie ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mortel ?"

Steve fut piqué au vif : "Ça ne te posais pas de souci, à Stuttgart !"

Loki montra les dents : "Fais ce que tu veux. Pour ma part, j'ai besoin de temps !"

Steve plissa les yeux, le regard observateur. Loki ne cilla pas.

"Tu es affaibli" dit Steve à mi-voix.

Loki se raidit imperceptiblement – un frémissement sur le visage.

"Tu es _affaibli_ " dit Steve un peu plus fort – une révélation !

Il lui lança un œil triomphant. "J'ai cru, bêtement, que tu étais toujours – Ah ! Tu n'es plus le même qu'il y a deux ans, hein ? Sans le spectre, tu n'es rien, en fait."

Loki lui sauta dessus avec la détente d'un fauve. "TAIS-TOI !" rugit-il.

Ils roulèrent à flanc de montagne, hors de vue. Finalement, Steve décrocha son bouclier de son dos, fit sauter un poignard de la main de Loki et le plaqua au sol, bouclier sur la gorge. Des volutes de magie émeraude s'élevèrent autour d'eux mais elles étaient inoffensives.

"Tu pensais peut-être que je ne remarquerai rien ?" ragea Steve, un genou sur le sternum de son ennemi. "Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu croies que je vais te rendre ton arme !"

Loki cessa de combattre et éclata de son habituel rire démentiel, toutes dents dehors.

"Fais ce que tu veux, Captain. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des runes incrustées dans le poignet. Le pacte le trouvera, commencera à le ronger et _tuera ton précieux bien-aimé_ …"

"LA FERME ! Un mensonge, rien de plus !"

"Ta décision, Captain" susurra Loki, qui parvenait à arborer un sourire triomphant même plaqué dans la boue.

"Si tu es si faible…" commença Steve.

"Je ne suis PAS faible" feula Loki, enragé. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la boue. Mais Steve avait le dessus.

"… Alors ce pacte, c'est du pipeau aussi !"

"Crois ce que tu veux" gronda sourdement Loki.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, la poitrine haletante. Finalement, Steve le laissa filer. Il se redressa et enleva la saleté sur son costume d'un claquement de doigt. Pour les petits sortilèges, il faisait illusion. Mais pour le reste… Steve secoua la tête : rien n'était vrai chez lui.

Loki paraissait à peine perturbé par leur intermède. Il revint étudier la base derrière le rocher.

Steve remit son bouclier dans son dos d'un geste machinal et revint au même endroit.

"Quel est ton plan ?"

"Étudier leurs failles. On reste ici et on regarde" dit Loki d'un ton léger.

Steve prit son mal en patience.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'arranger pour qu'HYDRA supprime Loki lors de l'attaque – et faire ainsi, comme disait Barton, d'une flèche deux coups.

 

***

 

                Sam se réveilla tard, il le sut sans même ouvrir les yeux à la luminosité blanche qui perçait sous ses paupières. Tout comme il sut également qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il sentait qu'aucun poids ne pesait sur le matelas et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre source de chaleur entre les draps. Il n'entendait pas Steve dans la salle de bain. Il se redressa, alerté. Il scanna la chambre : le bouclier avait disparu. Sam en eut une boule dans la gorge.

Il demanda au gérant par précaution mais celui-ci n'avait rien vu. Néanmoins, leur voiture de location avait disparu. Steve était parti. Sam alla frapper à la chambre de Loki ; personne ne répondit. Elle n'était pas fermée. À l'intérieur, rien n'avait bougé, le lit n'était même pas défait, les draps à peine froissés. Parti aussi.

Sam s'efforça de garder la tête froide – _plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand ton copain s'est tiré avec un mégalomaniaque cinglé sans te prévenir_. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : Steve était parti faire du repérage et il avait laissé Sam récupérer. Il ne voulait pas penser aux autres possibilités – que Steve l'ait abandonné là ; que Loki lui ait tendu un piège et l'ait assassiné dans un ravin désertique ; que Steve ait été capturé par HYDRA…

"C'est une catastrophe" gémit-il devant son café, la tête dans les mains.

 

"Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?" se répétait-il toutes les cinq minutes. Il décida qu'il attendait la fin de la journée pour agir mais comme il ne pouvait pas rester inactif, il sortit se balader – peut-être que dans les environs, il tomberait sur Steve par hasard.

La marche faisait ressasser des idées noires. Le paysage n'aidait pas. Les teintes étaient déprimantes, grises et brunes – pierres et bruyères. Les montagnes étaient sèches et dégarnies, ou habitées par d'immenses forêts artificielles de pins noirs bien rangés comme de petits soldats. C'était l'expression même de la solitude. En tournant en rond dans le village, il longea le port et la côte jusqu'à monter dans les ruines d'un fort, face au continent. Sam gratta les pierres usées du doigt, distrait.

Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'officiel avec Steve. Il n'y avait même pas de mot précis sur leur relation. Amis avec intérêts ? Trop faible. Petits copains ? Trop léger. Compagnons ? Trop sérieux. Amants ? Trop ridicule. Peut-être même qu'il n'y avait rien.

Sam eut envie de crier au ciel comme un loup en détresse.

Si Steve revenait… Que Dieu le garde.

 

 

Sam n'était jamais allé au restaurant seul. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin. Il avait toujours été bien entouré, c'était l'occasion de soirées arrosées entre amis et de fêtes avec sa famille. Il dut revoir ses critères lorsqu'il se rendit dans un _fish &chips_ sur l'île de Skye. Il voulut goûter le haggis, le plat traditionnel écossais, et fut agréablement surpris par cette panse de brebis farcie. Mais la purée avait le goût cendré de l'abandon. Il remâcha sa colère tout le repas. Il se sentait humilié.

Il bruinait en sortant du restaurant. Sam avait besoin d'une échappatoire pour sa fureur – à ce stade-là, ça n'était plus de la colère. Il pensa à faire un footing pour se détendre et, en passant à la chambre pour passer un survêtement, comme par hasard, Steve était rentré. Heureuse coïncidence…

"Sam, où étais-tu passé ? J'étais inquiet, je ne t'avais… pas…vu…"

L'air mi-blasé mi-enragé de Sam le fit buter sur la fin de sa phrase.

"J'étais juste là" dit Sam d'un ton sarcastique. "Je dormais. Puis je me suis réveillé. Tout seul. Sans savoir où tu étais. Je peux avoir une explication ? Je veux dire, quelque chose de convaincant. D'assez convaincant pour que je ne te fourre pas mon poing dans –"

"La figure ?" tenta Steve avec un sourire penaud.

"– le trou du cul" conclut Sam.

Le sourire disparut aussi vite. Steve se passa une main sur la nuque.

"Hum, je suis allé à la base HYDRA."

"Ah, formidable, parce que tu sais où elle maintenant ?"

Sam faisait les cent pas. Steve restait massif et immobile comme un chêne.

"J'étais avec Loki" expliqua-t-il, ce qui énerva Sam d'autant plus.

"Tu as préféré y aller avec _lui_ ? Alors que tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture ? À moins que tu m'aies juste _oublié_ ?"

"C'est pas ça du tout" protesta Steve en mettant les mains devant lui, le geste universel d'apaisement. "Je ne t'ai pas oublié !"

"Ah ouais ?!" cria Sam. "Dans ce cas, tu m'as mis de côté délibérément ! C'est sûr, maintenant que j'ai rien d'un super-soldat ou d'un magicien, je suis devenu inutile !"

"Mais c'est pas ça du tout, Sam, attends ! Je pensais attaquer ce matin et –"

"Quoi ?" Sam s'étouffait de rage. "J'y crois pas ! Je te suis pendant _plus d'un mois_ et maintenant que le vrai travail commence, je dois rester à l'hôtel comme – comme un foutu gosse ! Tu te moques de moi !"

Steve écarta les jambes, enraciné sur le sol, et raidit le menton, prêt à tenir sa position. "Il faut que je finisse seul."

"C'est quoi ce plan ?" Sam allait d'un mur à l'autre avec la même férocité qu'un tigre mis en cage. "Cette idée de génie t'est venue toute seule ? Je croyais qu'on formait une _équipe_ !"

"Je ne t'entrainerai pas là-dedans. C'est trop dangereux." Le regard assuré de Steve ne déviait pas.

"Trop dangereux ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne peux pas me dire ça maintenant ! Pas à ce stade ! Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup du _tu-peux-encore-partir-si-tu-veux_ , ça devient ridicule."

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes." Steve haussait la voix malgré lui. "Mais cette base est bien plus grande que toutes les autres ; HYDRA est plus armée, plus puissante, plus dangereuse. Tu n'as pas ta place au combat. Je peux me débrouiller seul."

Sam répondit en criant, hors de lui : "Pas ma place au combat ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je _suis_ un _soldat_ ! Te débrouiller seul, laisse-moi rire… Si Natasha était ici, elle serait folle ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu préfères faire équipe avec Loki qu'avec moi après tout ce temps passé ensemble !"

"Il n'est pas question de ce cinglé" cria Steve, "Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de –"

"Pas prendre le risque ? Si tu n'voulais pas que je prenne de _risques_ , fallait pas venir chez moi chercher de l'aide en juin, hé bouffon !"

"Ne me traite pas de bouffon, Sam" rugit Steve. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je veuille que tu restes en dehors. C'est une guerre et ça ne t'concerne pas ! C'est entre moi et HYDRA, c'est trop dangereux maintenant, trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, est-ce que c'est clair ? Je _ne veux PAS_ !"

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu mon temps comme ça" dit Sam, hors d'haleine, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant une seconde, il parut prêt à foncer sur Steve comme un oiseau de proie. " T'as raison, j'vais certainement pas rester si tu m'traites comme ça ! Je te suis au bout du monde et à la dernière seconde, tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette trouée. "

Désemparé, Steve explosa : "Mais t'as rien compris ! Ne m'demande pas de venir au combat avec moi, je n'peux pas supporter ça, je – J'ai déjà perdu trop de monde de cette façon, ok ? Je sais que c'est absurde et irrationnel mais je n'y peux rien, _je t'aime_ , qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?"

Sam fut figé en plein mouvement. Il cligna des yeux et dévisagea Steve avec l'air d'une chouette étonnée.

Depuis Riley, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

Steve se sentit épuisé d'avoir crié. Comme Sam ne répondait pas, il continua un ton plus bas : "Je n'veux pas que tu viennes te battre, pas contre HYDRA et Loki à la fois, pas pour une personne que t'as jamais rencontré – qu'a même essayé de te tuer. Ce combat, je dois le finir seul."

"Tu ne devrais pas me mettre à l'écart comme ça. C'est blessant" dit Sam d'une voix rauque, plus calme.

Steve se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Je suis désolé, Sam. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je pensais finir le boulot aujourd'hui. Ça a pris du retard. Mais la prochaine fois –"

"C'est naze, ton raisonnement. J'irai avec toi." Sam avait pris le même ton décidé que Steve.

Steve parut moins irrité que complètement anxieux. "Mais je ne peux pas" dit-il d'une voix bouleversée. "Je ne peux pas. Je – Je n'ai rien d'autre, d'accord ? _Je ne peux pas_ , je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, pas toi –" et sa voix se fissura.

"Ne dis pas ça…" souffla Sam doucement.

"Mais c'est vrai !" insista Steve.

Sam voulut s'opposer : "Tu as –"

"Qui ?" dit Steve, la voix presque implorante. "Plus Peggy. Sharon est une impasse. Natasha n'a pas les épaules assez solides. Les Avengers ?" Il lâcha un éclat de rire triste. "On n'a jamais été aussi divisé que par cette loi de recensement. Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau, Sam. Ne me demande pas ça."

"Mais c'était le plan dès le départ" protesta Sam. "Pourquoi changer d'avis alors qu'on touche au but ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?"

"Mais si, Sam, justement ! Je sais que tu seras toujours là, ok ? Je sais que tu garderas mes arrières quoi qu'il arrive. Et je sais aussi que t'hésiteras pas à prendre une balle pour moi. Je ne veux pas te forcer –"

"Toi aussi, c'est valable dans les deux sens" contra Sam. "On va faire ça ensemble, comme on fait depuis le début."

"Oh mon Dieu, Sam, ne me demande pas ça."

Steve lui tourna le dos, au supplice. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, véritablement angoissés. Steve n'avait jamais été en proie au stress d'habitude, ni à l'hésitation.

"C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix" dit Sam d'un ton implacable. "Et ne me lance pas ce regard borné. Comment tu te sentirais si j'allais attaquer HYDRA tout seul ?"

"C'est pas pareil…" protesta Steve. "Et si ça tourne mal ? Et si –" objecta-t-il.

"Et si on retrouve le Winter Soldier ? Et si tu réussis à démanteler HYDRA ? Tu étais toujours optimiste, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" demanda Sam.

"Tu es là" grommela Steve, tête-de-pioche.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, je t'en prie. Déjà, arrête de choisir à ma place, _Mister Liberté_. Ensuite, va falloir que t'arrête de penser que j'ai besoin d'être protégé. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, quand même !"

"Mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire !" Steve se prit le front entre les paumes, clairement en détresse. "C'est que – je suis simplement –"

"Tu as peur" conclut Sam."

Steve acquiesça en évitant de regarder Sam. Celui-ci soupira.

"Comme dirait ce crétin de Loki, nous ne sommes que des « pauvres mortels ». J'ai les chocottes aussi. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je te suivrais au combat."

"Y a trop d'ennemis" s'affola Steve. "Hydra, Loki. Tu sais que dès que tu vas lui rendre le sceptre, il se retournera contre toi ?"

Sam lança un oreiller sur Steve. Le coussin rebondit sur son épaule et tomba par terre lamentablement.

"Ne laisse pas la peur et l'amour t'aveugler, Steve" lui reprocha Sam. "On a une mission à faire et on ira jusqu'au bout."

"Et c'est toi qui me dit ça" soupira Steve.

"T'as pas les idées claires" dit Sam.

Steve s'accouda au lavabo de la salle de bain et fixa le siphon comme s'il pouvait aspirer tous ses problèmes. "Comment je pourrais me regarder dans la glace s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Sam ?"

Sam ne répondit pas. Il croisa les bras et patienta.

"Je suis désolé" admit Steve. "J'aurais dû laisser un mot et… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'exclure. Pardon."

"Je suis toujours en colère" le prévint Sam. "Mais ça va passer."

Steve se frotta les yeux et s'appuya au chambranle de la salle d'eau.

"Va falloir partir, changer d'hôtel. Loki veut se rapprocher pour étudier la structure et les personnes ; il a quelques idées pour s'introduire discrètement et éviter la casse. J'ai regardé sur la carte : le village de Dunvegan est à proximité et il y a quelques B&B, on devrait trouver un endroit où crécher."

"Parfait" souffla Sam.

Steve commença à se mettre en mouvement, à rassembler leurs affaires éparpillées. Ils gardèrent leur distance pendant qu'ils bouclaient les sacs à dos.

"T'es prêt ?" demanda Steve une fois la chambre rangée.

Il ne sut pas vraiment qui fit le premier pas vers l'autre – ensemble, sûrement – mais ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser. Peut-être que Sam était tendu et que Steve s'accrochait à ses lèvres comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir, mais c'était chaud et intense – plus qu'un baiser, une connexion.

Steve plaça ses deux mains sur la nuque de Sam et son front contre le sien. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient.

"Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul" s'excusa Steve.

"J'ai bien l'intention de rester accroché à tes basques le plus longtemps possible" plaisanta Sam.

"Toujours ensemble" promit Steve et ils scellèrent leur propre pacte.

Peu importait si, sous ses doigts, un sortilège vert phosphorescent battait en rythme sur la nuque de Sam.

 

***

 

                Ils déménagèrent pour un B&B à Dunvegan, plus au nord de l'île. Ils embarquèrent Loki avec eux, bien évidemment, mais il resta silencieux tout le trajet, le regard sombre, un éclat meurtrier au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Steve était _un peu_ plus détendu car il ne se forçait plus à prendre ses distances avec Sam. Il plaça même un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres en rangeant les bagages dans le coffre.

Sam ne demanda la cause de ce revers de médaille. Que s'était-il passé entre eux deux lorsqu'ils étaient partis ? Avaient-ils formé une trêve ? Loki avait l'air particulièrement boudeur – rancunier. Steve avait-il finalement trouvé le moyen de faire pression sur lui ?

Ils emmenèrent Sam espionner la base HYDRA. Les deux autres connaissaient le terrain et Sam marchait à la traine en trébuchant contre les touffes de bruyères et dans les ruisselets boueux. Il poussa un "Shit !" retentissant en apercevant le blockhaus.

"Steve, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était _aussi grand_ !"

"C'est toi qui as insisté pour venir" pointa Steve.

"Et tu voulais prendre ça d'assaut tout seul…" réfléchit Sam.

"J'ai toujours eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre."

"J'étais là aussi" dit Loki en arrière-plan, éternel ignoré.

"Mais quel plan foireux !" dit Sam en secouant la tête. "Et, hum, on peut entrer ? Il y a moyen ?"

"On y travaille toujours" expliqua Steve. "Loki a fait quelques suggestions…"

Il paraissait vexé que Loki se révèle actuellement utile. Il déroula sa carte sur le rocher. Au dos, il avait marqué des plans d'attaques potentiels. Il passa plus de trois quarts d'heure à détailler son plan aux deux autres avant que Sam, vaincu par le vent cinglant et ses chaussures mouillées, ne demande à se replier – vers un pub, de préférence.

"Je vais me balader" les prévint Loki en s'en allant de l'autre côté du village, les mains dans les poches, son écharpe flottant au vent.

"À demain" lança Sam, "Et sois prudent."

Loki opina de la tête, son habituel sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Steve le regarda partir avec des yeux soupçonneux.

"Il pourrait facilement nous trahir" s'inquiéta-t-il. "Il lui suffirait d'aller voir HYDRA et…"

Sam secoua la tête : "Je crois que le sort prévient ce genre d'inconvénients. C'est un marché. Les deux partis doivent être satisfaits."

"La magie…" grogna Steve.

Il _détestait_ la magie.

 

***

 

 Ils réintégrèrent leur chambre d'hôtel le soir, Steve avait le corps tendu, déjà en attente du combat, anticipant l'attaque du lendemain.

Sam décida de l'aider à se détendre un peu.

Ils étaient allongés sur leur lit. La nuit était tombée, ils avaient le ventre plein. Sam déposait sur le visage de Steve des baisers chauds et confortables comme un chat lové au coin du feu. Il retira son pull et son sous-pull délicatement. Quand Steve voulut se redresser, il planta des doigts autoritaires sur ses clavicules pour le forcer à rester allongé sur le dos. "Reste tranquille" ordonna-t-il d'un murmure en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Steve, musclées et dures comme du vibranium.

"Tu vas me le payer" promit Sam. Il parlait de son abandon du matin, de la solitude cruellement accentuée sur l'île de Skye.

Il poursuivit ses baisers dans le cou et sur son torse, propageant l'incendie. Ses mains flottaient sur ses côtes, autour de son nombril.

Steve était lascif dans son immobilité, si inhumainement parfait et complètement désirable. Une statue de chair frémissante à l'effigie d'anciens dieux oubliés.

"Mmmh" souffla-t-il, "Tout ce que tu voudras."

Il s'abandonnait à Sam et lâchait prise. Sam s'interrompit et l'observa avec son regard de faucon, jaugeant la proposition et les sous-entendus insinués. Les yeux couleur éclats-de-nuage de Steve ne montraient pas la moindre hésitation.

"Tout ce que je voudrais ?" demanda Sam en traçant une ligne de baisers brûlants du sternum au nombril de Steve, en touchant de sa langue les muscles fermes et ciselés.

"Mmmh, oui" murmura Steve en un souffle sensuel même s'il guettait la prochaine réaction de Sam, sur le qui-vive.

Sam se redressa et retira son propre pull. Il se coula contre Steve, les mains sur ses hanches, les pouces enfoncés sur sa peau ivoire à l'orée de sa ceinture. Ventre contre ventre, ses yeux onyx rivés à ceux de Steve, il posa un baiser-plume sur ses lèvres.

"On prend notre temps."

"Pas de souci" dit Steve doucement en caressant la tempe de Sam. Sam maitrisait ce jeu-là et il s'offrait à son jugement. Du pouce, il effleura les lèvres pleines de Sam.

"Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé ton pote" dit Sam avec un sourire sauvage et excité, "Pour fêter ça."

Steve sourit faiblement : "On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il soit bien sur Skye."

"Ssh, sois positif" protesta Sam, les lèvres sur la jugulaire de Steve, juste sous la mâchoire, pour inspirer son odeur et faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Steve inspira brutalement et caressa le dos de Sam. Il sentait les muscles jouer sous sa peau brune au grain fin, les muscles rouler comme ceux d'un félin en marche.

"Je suis positivement sûr que tu trouveras un autre moyen de te venger" rétorqua Steve dans un murmure rauque.

Sam se glissa hors de l'étreinte de Steve et continua là où il s'était interrompu, c'est-à-dire près du nombril de Steve. Les mains de ce dernier retombèrent sur les draps.

"Voyons, voyons, laisse-moi réfléchir" chuchota Sam aux muscles du pelvis de Steve. Il avait un sourire infernal qui ne présageait rien de chaste. "Pas de baise. Pas encore" rectifia-t-il. Il jeta un œil malicieux à Steve : "Alors, peut-être… Une pipe ?"

Steve sentit ses oreilles s'enflammer. S'il se croyait excité avant, c'était pire maintenant. Il balbutia, l'esprit blanc : "Heu… Si tu veux ? Je ne veux pas, heu… te forcer."

Sam lâcha un éclat de rire facétieux et défit la ceinture de Steve d'une main leste.

 

***

 

Ils jouèrent dans les draps pendant longtemps avant de se calmer et de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, le souffle haletant. Steve avait sa tête sur la clavicule de Sam, le dos lové contre son torse. Sam passait lentement les doigts dans les cheveux de Steve, avec tendresse.

"Tu me bats peut-être à la course" nota Sam, "Mais j'ai quand même réussi à t'essouffler.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et fut prit d'un fou rire cristallin. Sam le sentit gigoter contre lui, hilare. Il était _beau_ , les yeux à demi-plissé, la tête renversé.

" _Sur ta gauche_ " sourit Steve, la voix sensuelle, une fois calmé. "J'avais oublié. Tu étais tellement énervé…"

"Toi, t'étais tellement agaçant tu veux dire."

Steve lâcha un rire heureux : "Regarde où on en est maintenant."

Les bras autour de son cou, Sam embrassa Steve sur la tempe et chuchota : "Je t'aime aussi, tu sais."

Steve ferma les yeux. L'émotion le submergea brusquement, comme une vague de tempête. Peut-être bien la plus belle chose qu'il ait entendu depuis son réveil.

Il déglutit pour faire passer l'émotion au fond de sa gorge et soupira, la main posée nonchalamment sur le ventre de Sam : "En tout cas, tu peux bien m'essouffler quand tu veux…"

"Mmmh ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait… aller à la douche ?" dit Sam d'une voix faussement naïve.

Steve se leva immédiatement – incroyable comme l'acte anodin de se laver devenait nettement plus intéressant quand Sam y participait, plein d'idées et de bonne volonté. Certes, la douche durait beaucoup plus longtemps mais Steve adorait l'embrasser contre le lavabo, lorsqu'ils laissaient la trace de leurs deux corps sur la buée du miroir ; et Sam adorait passer sa main sous la serviette nouée sur les hanches étroites de Steve et masser ces fesses au galbe parfait.

Ils revinrent s'allonger dans le lit, sous les couvertures, vêtus seulement d'un boxer propre. Ils ne se touchaient pas pour mieux se regarder mais ils avaient les mains entrelacées.

"Sois prudent demain" demanda Steve.

"Bien sûr" sourit Sam avec confiance.

"Je t'aime. Vraiment. Tu sais ça, hein ?" insista Steve.

Sam cligna des paupières et hocha la tête, silencieux pendant une poignée de secondes.

"Pareil pour moi, idiot."

Sam serra les mains de Steve entre les siennes et l'embrassa, les lèvres aériennes.

"Dors. Faut qu'on soit en forme pour trouver ton Bucky."

 

***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain, je suis positivement sûre, cette fois, qu'ils vont voir Bucky :D (Perso je m'en fiche un peu mais ça sera quand même cool pour Steve. Première vision de Bucky en 400 pages, j'avoue que j'abuse un peu… ^^)


	18. Attaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un chouïa plus petit que les autres mais plein d'action. 
> 
> Par contre, j'aime autant vous prévenir ce chapitre et les deux qui suivent vont être assez violents ! Voire très violents par rapport au reste !!! Je ne sais pas si le rating est adapté, d'ailleurs -_-'  
> Faites attention : paroles homophobes (sérieusement, le nombre de mots pour désigner les gays de façon insultante, c'est glaçant…) ; violence physique et pour le moment c'est tout, m'enfin c'est déjà pas mal.   
> Je remettrais un avertissement dans les prochains chapitres !
> 
> Voili voilou, bonne lecture et bienvenue dans la descente aux Enfers !

 

 

 

Ils étaient prêts à attaquer. Steve sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre entre ses côtes à l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt trouver Bucky. L'immense rectangle de béton se fondait presque dans la lande grise, au milieu des collines. Ils étaient tous les trois tapis dans le relief du terrain, à proximité de la route.

Le plan était simple, comme toujours avec Steve. Il avait opté pour la stratégie employée en 1943. Monter dans un véhicule HYDRA au vol, se faufiler discrètement dans la base, prendre Bucky et vol et tout faire exploser de l'intérieur en repartant. Il l'avait déjà fait seul. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

La partie du plan que Steve aimait le moins était Loki ; il était une variable trop aléatoire. Mais il était doué pour se glisser sournoisement dans des lieux protégés. Il pouvait devenir un atout. Steve comptait bien garder ses deux yeux rivés sur lui et l'empêcher de reprendre le sceptre. Cette mission n'allait pas être du gâteau entre Bucky, HYDRA et Loki.

Sam avait retrouvé la sensation agréable de la crosse de son Sig Sauer entre ses doigts. Il observait les camions noirs arriver dans l'aube, leurs énormes roues crantées qui projetaient de la boue autour d'eux. Ils laissèrent passer les deux premiers véhicules et attaquèrent le dernier. Il fallait agir vite, le temps d'une respiration.

Steve bondit à l'avant et ouvrit la portière droite, côté conducteur. En un éclair, il était à l'intérieur, il avait brisé la nuque du conducteur et pris sa place derrière le volant.

Sam et Loki étaient passés à l'arrière. Sam remercia le terrain écossais d'être aussi boueux, le camion ne roulait pas à plus de quinze kilomètres par heure. En deux bonds, ils furent dans la remorque. Sam étouffa le tir en enfonçant son canon dans le ventre du soldat le plus proche. L'homme s'effondra comme une poupée. Loki avait ouvert la gorge de l'autre d'un éclair de poignard.

Ils étaient dans la place.

 

Tout en conduisant, Steve espérait nerveusement que Loki allait bien suivre les consignes. Il se reprit : _évidemment_ que Loki n'allait _pas_ obéir aux ordres. Mais au moins que la première partie du plan se déroule comme prévu. De toute façon, ce que Steve faisait le mieux, c'était improviser. Une fois dans la base, tout pouvait arriver.

Loki fit apparaitre d'un scintillement doré le même gilet HYDRA que les soldats morts sur ses propres épaules. Sam répugnait à enfiler le vêtement d'un nazi ; ses vêtements noirs seraient bien suffisants. Le camion ralentit et s'arrêta avec un à-coup désagréable.

Steve sortit discrètement et vint se faufiler à l'arrière pour retrouver les deux comparses.

"Y a un problème" marmonna-t-il.

"Lequel ?"

"L'entrée."

Sam passa sa tête par l'ouverture pour espionner. Le camion était garé dehors. Les deux autres commençaient déjà à être déchargés de leurs caisses de nourriture. Mais l'entrée, une haute porte de garage numérotée, était gardée par des soldats lourdement armés – sans compter tous les techniciens autour.

"Si on attaque, on perd l'avantage de la discrétion" souffla Steve, les yeux rivés sur eux, prêt à attaquer.

Loki l'immobilisa d'un regard féroce. "Je peux m'occuper d'eux. Donne-moi une minute."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Steve passa un doigt sur la tranche de son bouclier. "Vas-y" dit-il sourdement.

Loki descendit du camion avec la souplesse d'un chat. Il s'approcha des deux gardes les plus proches à grandes enjambées, d'un pas impérieux. Sam et Steve l'espionnait par la déchirure de la bâche. Les gardes furent d'abord sur le qui-vive, le doigt sur la gâchette. Mais Loki sourit d'un air affable et ils se relaxèrent trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal. En deux inspirations, la discussion était finie et Loki revint vers eux. Ils sortirent discrètement, courbés en deux derrière le camion.

"La sortie annexe est par là" les guida Loki.

Effectivement, il y avait une porte dissimulée derrière un escalier de secours. Personne ne pouvait plus les voir du garage.

C'était perturbant de suivre un vieil ennemi, Loki entre tous, qui plus est vêtu d'un gilet militaire noir estampillé HYDRA.

"Il faut un badge" dit Steve, contrarié. Il força la poignée avec son bouclier. Sam reprit son souffle lorsqu'aucune alarme ne se déclencha.

Steve ordonna à Loki de passer devant. Après tout, il était à l'épreuve des balles. Et il voulait garder un œil sur lui.

"Tu peux faire quelque chose pour les caméras ?" lui demanda Steve.

Celui-ci se concentra. Des éclats de magie émeraude les enveloppèrent et se volatilisèrent.

"On devrait passer inaperçus avec ceci" dit Loki, la voix usée, "Mais ça ne va pas tenir longtemps."

Steve hocha la tête. Ils hâtèrent le pas. Sam fermait la marche et surveillait leurs arrières.

Ils laissèrent une trainée de cadavres sur leur chemin. Pas beaucoup, mais il suffisait qu'un seul soit repéré pour qu'ils soient découverts. Loki prit deux balles dans la poitrine mais il les chassa comme des mouches, Steve détruisait des crânes à coup de bouclier et Sam mettait les corps dans des placards. Leur équipe fonctionnait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que…

Loki s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la base. Les couloirs devenaient plus sombres, les lumières plus blanchâtres, l'air avait l'odeur du moisi et du renfermé, la tension prenait à la gorge.

"Hey, stop" menaça soudain Steve et il posa le canon de son arme sur la nuque de Loki.

Celui courba la tête et soupira ostensiblement. "Un problème, Captain ?"

"Où tu nous emmènes comme ça ?"

Loki dévia le pistolet d'une main impatiente. "Le Sceptre. Tel était notre marché."

"Heu, les gars… On est en plein milieu du couloir, c'est pas l'moment !" souffla Sam mais personne ne l'écouta.

"Bucky d'abord" dit Steve d'une voix dure.

"Non" persista Loki. "Je ne te fais pas confiance."

"Moi non plus" dit Steve avec un sourire noir.

"Steve, bouge-toi !" siffla Sam. "On est juste au dessus d'une –"

"Attends, Sam" coupa Steve. Il s'approcha de Loki, à quelques centimètres de lui, et toqua le bouclier contre sa poitrine. "Si tu as l'intention de nous trahir…"

"Éloigne ce truc !" exigea Loki, la voix froissée. Il voulut repousser le bouclier, Steve le cogna avec fermement pour établir son autorité

Avec un bruit électrique dû au vibranium, la protection magique que Loki avait tissée autour d'eux céda. La caméra que Sam avait remarquée les repéra immédiatement et une alarme stridente retentit dans toute la base. Le sol se mit gronder, martelé par les bottes des soldats alertés.

"Shit !" pesta Sam. "Je vous avais prévenu, les gars ! On s'arrache."

"Le Sceptre" exigea Loki.

"Bucky !" contredit Steve.

Sam mit le fond du couloir en joue. "Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre scène de ménage mais y a des méchants qui s'ramènent."

"Très bien" dit Loki d'une voix glaciale. D'un mouvement du poignet, il se retrouva habillé de la combinaison HYDRA complète. "Faites à votre guise. Je ferais à la mienne."

Et aussi simplement que ça, il leur faussa compagnie.

Steve calcula qu'HYDRA était le plus grand des deux risques. Il lança son bouclier contre la troupe qui descendait – l'arme rebondit contre le mur, enfonça une tête ennemie, une autre poitrine et revint dans la main de Steve – et il entraina Sam à sa suite dans un couloir perpendiculaire.

"Où est-il parti ?" fulmina Steve en essayant de deviner le parcours de Loki.

"Laisse tomber" cria Sam, "On trouve le Soldier et on se casse."

HYDRA n'attaquait pas vraiment. Ils avaient des soldats sur les talons mais Steve s'attendait à qu'ils soient criblés de balles et que leurs ennemis arrivent par centaines. Au lieu de quoi…

Steve s'en rendit compte le premier : "Ils créent un périmètre."

"Quoi ?" haleta Sam près de lui.

"Ils ne veulent pas nous arrêter, ils essayent de nous enfermer."

Sam haussa les épaules : "Ça ne change pas grand-chose."

Ils reprirent leur quête. Steve fonça tête baissée comme un taureau sur le point de charger. Sam suivait derrière, un peu plus prudemment. Ainsi, il put s'arrêter à temps lorsque, après avoir tourné à l'angle d'un couloir hanté par les ombres, Steve freina des talons sans prévenir.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" demanda Sam et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il était là.

_Bucky_.

Steve était hypnotisé par cette vision.

Il portait le costume du Winter Soldier, même enfermé dans cette petite cellule d'un mètre sur deux. Il était assis à même le sol, sa grande carcasse repliée autant que possible. Quand il vit Steve, il cligna des yeux et se déplia lentement, pour se lever à sa hauteur. Son visage n'exprimait rien qu'un léger étonnement, un soupçon d'incompréhension. À travers les barreaux, ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux de Steve.

"Bucky" souffla ce dernier, la voix pleine d'émotions, enfermé dans sa bulle.

Sam releva le canon de son arme, méfiant. Même dans une cage, le Winter Soldier aurait pu forcer les barreaux avec son bras d'une force colossale et attraper Steve à la gorge. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Il regardait Steve avec une telle _force_ , assez intensément pour l'absorber par ses pupilles couleur argent.

"Steve ?" chuchota-t-il, perdu, le visage à nu.

Steve poussa un hoquet – un sanglot ou un cri de joie étouffé, il n'aurait pas su dire.

Même Sam était ému.

Puis il sentit une piqure sur le cou, assez violente pour le faire tituber contre Steve. Il porta sa main à la gorge et attrapa une fléchette. Le monde se brouilla dans une purée de gris.

La voix de Steve – "Sam ? _Sam_ _!_ " – lui parvint indistinctement. _Je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde_ , se dit-il bêtement.

"Je suis désolé, Steve" bafouilla-t-il, la voix brouillée, les yeux à demi-fermés.

Il s'effondra.

 

Steve réagit instinctivement. Il ne pensa à rien, ni à Sam ou Bucky. Il n'avait pas ce luxe. Il n'y avait que le combat et la pulsion de survie qui faisait rugir son sang.

En une fraction de seconde, il avait déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir.

Il se rua sur le premier attaquant, broya l'arme du soldat d'une main et son cou de l'autre, lança le bouclier. Son acolyte qui le suivait dans le couloir tira, Steve esquiva des épaules, se rua sur lui, le saisit à bras-le-corps et le balança contre le mur dans un craquement d'os. Le bouclier vola, heurta trois soldats qui arrivaient en file indienne avec des fusils mitraillettes, ricocha et défonça la cage thoracique avant de revenir vers Steve.

Steve attrapa son bouclier, ferma la porte juste à temps pour éviter une salve de tirs et la bloqua. Puis il fit demi-tour et sprinta jusqu'au fond du couloir. Sam était inconscient mais s'il délivrait Bucky, rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

 

Steve tourna l'angle et se figea.

"Hey, Captain" le salua une voix moqueuse.

Steve ne reconnut pas tout de suite la silhouette revêtue d'une armure noire et d'un casque, le plastron métallique orné d'une tête d'HYDRA.

"Je vous rassure tout de suite, cette fois, c'est vraiment contre vous."

"Rumlow."

"Dans le mille."

C'était une affirmation. Derrière son allure de cyborg, c'était l'homme avec qui il avait fait équipe quelques mois auparavant.

Bucky regardait la scène avec le regard perçant du Winter Soldier. Il jaugeait la situation derrière ses barreaux, essayait de comprendre.

Steve entendait le bruit de dizaine de pieds au-dessus de sa tête, du fracas contre la porte, des soldats qui allaient arriver de l'autre côté du couloir pour aider Rumlow. Ils arrivaient en masse. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

Impossible de manquer la mitrailleuse Colt M4 pointée sur la tête de Sam inconscient.

"T'as changé de look" brava Steve.

"Ouais" répondit Rumlow. "À cause de ce p'tit con, d'ailleurs" dit-il en désignant Sam du menton. "Pose le bouclier, maintenant."

La poitrine de Steve se soulevait avec force. Ses yeux calculaient, pesaient le pour et le contre, prêts à bondir.

"Pose. Ce. Bouclier" insista Rumlow entre ses dents.

Il posa le canon sur la nuque de Sam.

Steve était trop loin. Il était rapide. Mais les balles l'étaient encore plus que lui. Il resserra sa prise sur les lanières en cuir du bouclier.

"Tut tut tut, si j'étais vous Captain, je ne ferais pas ça." Rumlow ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus, la haine bien visible dans ses iris malgré le casque qui lui couvrait le visage. "Vous pouvez peut-être m'avoir, ouais, et tous les gars qui sont derrière. Sûr. Mais au moins, j'aurais eu la satisfaction d'avoir emporté cet enfoiré avec moi avant de mourir. Parce que crois-moi Captain, j'le buterai même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie."

Steve ne jeta pas un regard aux soldats HYDRA qui pénétrèrent dans l'espace leurs armes levées. Il savait que Rumlow ne mentait pas. Fanatique qu'il était, il n'aurait aucun regret à tirer sur Sam – que du plaisir.

"Pose ce bouclier" répéta Rumlow à voix basse.

Steve ne regardait même pas Bucky, qui s'était transformé en statue de glace. Il posa le bouclier par terre et le fit glisser vers Rumlow. Le son du vibranium sur le sol en béton avait les accents aigus de la capitulation.  

"Bien, très bon choix, Cap'. À genoux" ordonna-t-il. On devinait son sourire sadique.

Steve serra la mâchoire.

"À _genoux_ " répéta-t-il.

Bien sûr, Rumlow savait déjà : il avait fait équipe avec Steve, il savait comment il fonctionnait, comment il pensait. Il savait qu'il plaçait la vie des autres avant la sienne.

Steve calcula la situation à une vitesse folle. Il ne trouva pas d'issue.

Il plia les jambes et tomba à genoux sur le béton.

Rumlow ricana.

  

***

 

Une unité d'élite de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents menottèrent Steve, avec les mêmes menottes en titanium incassables qu'il avait eu lorsque Rumlow l'avait capturé en juin dernier. Les soldats étaient tous sur les nerfs, sur le défensive – ils avaient toujours peur de Steve. Rumlow était plus détendu : il savait que Steve ne ferait rien tant qu'on menacerait un innocent – son ami.

Il traina Sam au fond du couloir, vers l'autre issue, hors de la portée de Steve. Il était toujours inconscient, sa tête dodelinait, sans vie. Rumlow gardait son fusil prudemment planté sur sa nuque. Steve avait envie de vomir. Il se tendit brusquement, se redressa à demi ; tous s'écartèrent et braquèrent leurs armes sur lui.

"Doucement, Cap" dit Rumlow à voix basse. "Tu ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ?"

Steve ne répondit pas aussitôt. L'expression de son visage parlait pour lui – les traits rendus rigides par la fureur.

"Si tu le tues, il n'y aura rien entre toi et moi qui pourra te protéger" le prévint Steve.

Rumlow sourit sous son casque : "Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, pas tout de suite du moins. Mais si tu nous causes des problèmes, je compte bien t'en causer aussi."

Il gardait son pistolet enfoncé dans la nuque de Sam, le canon avait déjà laissé une marque dans sa peau, et il affrontait les yeux de Steve avec dans les prunelles une lueur de triomphe.

_C'est un échec total._

_Sam désapprouverait._

_J'ai échoué._

 

"Que font les tech' ?" héla Rumlow à la ronde. "C'est quand on a besoin d'eux qu'ils se font attendre." Il ne résista pas à l'envie de titiller Steve. "Je sais à quoi tu penses, Rogers. N'essaye même pas ! T'as aucune chance. Pas d'échappatoire ici."

"Et toi, Rumlow, t'as changé de costume alors ? Fan de Dark Vador, j'aurais pas pensé" rétorqua Steve d'une voix rauque de rage.

"Je suis impressionné que tu connaisses cette référence. Pas mal, pour un fossile. Sache qu'on m'appelle Crossbones désormais "

On aurait presque dit le début d'une conversation amicale entre un membre du STRIKE, l'ancienne équipe du SHIELD, et Captain America. Mais lorsque Rumlow continua, sa voix avait des accents de folie : "Brûlures au troisième degré sur vingt pour cent du corps, trois mois à l'hôpital et un visage foutu ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré !"

Il désigna Sam du casque.

"Impressionnant… Exactement comme Dark Vador" rétorqua Steve avec un reniflement méprisant, impassible en apparence.

"Va te faire foutre, Rogers ! Est-ce que j'te demande ce que tu foutais avec lui ? Tu s'rait un peu pédé par hasard ?"

Steve lui lança un regard hostile. Le sourire de requin de Rumlow s'élargit. Steve n'avait jamais été très bon pour masquer ses émotions.

"Qui l'aurait cru, que Captain America était une lopette !" ricana Rumlow.

D'autres soldats échangèrent des sourires moqueurs. Steve sentit son sang s'embraser. Il aurait voulu leur faire ravaler leur morgue d'un coup de poing. Mais maintenant, Sam était bien trop entouré. HYDRA savait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de pression efficace.

Bucky se tenait dans les ombres, sans broncher.

 

Des techniciens en blouse blanche arrivèrent en courant, des boites noires à la main qu'ils tendirent à Rumlow. Celui-ci raconta d'une voix acerbe : "On a utilisé un somnifère classique pour ce bâtard. Il va nous foutre la paix pendant quelques heures."

Rumlow sortit de la boite une seringue à l'aiguille menaçante et l'admira posément. Il expliqua à Steve comme s'il faisait un exposé à un élève : "Zola n'a jamais réussi à recréer un super-sérum tel que celui d'Erskine. Même celui qu'il avait employé sur le Winter Soldier. Il n'en a jamais eu le temps… Et il a beau dire, un esprit informatique ne remplace pas un cerveau en chair et en os. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. C'est au cours d'expériences pour retrouver ce précieux sérum que des scientifiques d'HYDRA ont découverts cette substance."

"Vois-tu Rogers, dix millilitres sont suffisants pour tuer un cheval. Et vingt mettent le Soldat d'Hiver K.O."

Steve se tendit entre ses menottes, les iris meurtriers. Les mercenaires en demi-cercle, leurs canons pointés sur sa nuque, étaient plein d'appréhension. Rumlow gardait obstinément son arme sur Sam et guettait le point de rupture. Il s'avança lentement vers Steve, allongea le bras d'un geste vif et planta la seringue dans la jugulaire de Steve.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour chasser l'aiguille. Mais il ne se débattit pas.

Déjà, son champ de vision se rétrécissait, grignoté par la brume.

Il resta le regard rivé à Sam jusque tout devienne noir.

Rumlow observa Steve effondré sur le banc, la seringue vide dans sa main.

"Il y avait trente millilitres dedans" remarqua-t-il. "HYDRA ne laisse jamais rien au hasard."

 

***

 

Les mercenaires emportèrent le Captain au laboratoire. Rumlow espérait que les entraves seraient plus résistantes que les ridicules menottes aimantées qu'HYDRA avait tenté d'utiliser sur Cap' la première fois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?" demanda un soldat avec un signe de tête méprisant vers Falcon.

Rumlow ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce salopard.

"Aux cachots. Je m'occuperai de lui personnellement."

Mais avant que les gardes n'aient eu le temps de l'attraper, des bruits de talons hauts résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Elle arrivait.

_La Patronne_.

Rumlow se redressa au garde-à-vous.

"Crossbones, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu des coups de feu, j'étais en pleine conversation téléphonique."

"La situation est sous contrôle, Madame. Nous venons de capturer Captain America."

Rumlow se rengorgea devant l'air surpris et ravi de la Patronne. Il lui expliqua la situation succinctement.

"Et lui ?"

"Un acolyte, M'dame."

"Ils n'étaient que deux ?"

"Oui, M'dame. J'ai fait renforcer la sécurité partout et tripler la garde aux Coffres. La Forteresse est imprenable."

Elle réfléchissait, son regard d'aigle fixé sur Falcon sans le voir.

"Ils venaient pour le Winter Soldier" devina-t-elle, pensive.

Elle s'approcha de sa cage et fouilla les ombres des yeux. Elle accrocha le regard du Soldier et celui-ci fut incapable de détourner le visage.

"Sais-tu qui était cet homme qu'ils ont emporté ?"

Il déglutit.

"Steve ?" Il avait un timbre de voix fantomatique mais le ton fragile, plaintif – bien loin des ordres absolus que le Soldier donnait parfois.

"Et qui est Steve ?" demanda-t-Elle doucement.

Rumlow ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, fasciné par l'emprise de la Patronne sur leur meilleure arme.

Le Soldier hésitait. Bien dressé, il avait peur de donner la mauvaise réponse.

"Je connais ce type" dit-il faiblement, les sourcils froncés.

"Et lui ?" l'interrogea-t-Elle, désignant le Falcon du doigt. "Tu le connais ?"

Le Soldier secoua la tête. Non.

Elle rompit le contact visuel.

"Doit-on le préparer ?" demanda Rumlow en regardant toujours le Soldier.

Elle secoua la tête. "C'est inutile. Même la cryo n'a pas effacé ce souvenir-là en particulier. Vous dites que le Captain est au laboratoire ? On pourrait peut-être utiliser cette faiblesse commune à notre avantage. Gardez-moi celui-là au frais en attendant. Il va servir aussi."

"Bien, Madame" dit Rumlow avec obéissance.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Contre-attaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai revu Iron Man 3 récemment et j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce film. Alors que le deuxième, bof bof... Je trouve que, comme CA:TWS, et c'est un des rares Marvel à faire ça, il y a une critique derrière de la société étasunienne. Entre le président passif qui se fait kidnapper et manque de se faire cramer par du pétrole, les personnes musulmanes (Pakistan) qui ne menacent pas mais sont menacées par les États-Unis, la militarisation excessive, l'impact des médias, ce méchant qu'on croit être un terroriste arabe et qui est en réalité un américain blanc, je trouve ça cool. En plus, Pepper tue le méchant en trente secondes : top top-badass ! Je veux que Pepper ait une armure et sauve le monde ! Quelqu'un veut écrire un road-trip entre Pepper et Natasha ? Sivouplé…
> 
> Je suis la seule à voir le parallélisme entre la chute de Pepper et celle de Bucky ? Les tentatives de Steve et Tony pour rattraper la personne qu'ils aiment le plus au monde… et n'y arrivent pas ; les deux qui tombent survivent miraculeusement… et gagnent des super-pouvoirs… Je suis la seule ?
> 
> Oh, en parlant de films critiques, j'ai remarqué que les fanfictions n'étaient pas très politiques. Je ne parle pas de scander "Allez la Gauche !" ou "Vive Obama !" partout mais d'une manière générale, j'ai l'impression (mon point de vue) que les auteurs restent "enfermés" dans l'œuvre-source (ici, les films Marvel) et en oublient la vie réelle. La guerre en Syrie, les prochaines élections, la Manif pour Tous, tout cela n'existe pas dans les fanfictions. C'est cool, ça permet de souffler du quotidien et de la culpabilité envoyée par les médias. 
> 
> Mais je trouve que Marvel essaye justement d'englober ses films dans un univers réel en trois dimensions. Par exemple, Tony Stark a des fans (des enfants qui veulent des autographes ou des adultes cinglés qui se font tatouer son visage sur leur bras…), Steve Rogers lutte pour conserver son anonymat, Natasha Romanoff utilise internet et Twitter pour détruire HYDRA, Hill a rendez-vous avec le Congrès des États-Unis (l'équivalent du Parlement français), j'en passe, vous avez compris l'idée, plein de détails pour faire comprendre que les actions des super-héros ont des répercussions dans la vraie vie, la vie des anonymes, notre vie !
> 
> Je ne blablate pas, j'explique la private joke de ce chapitre. L'identité de la méchante est sans ambiguïté (d'après moi)... Et comme je n'ai encore jamais lu de fanfiction politique, je la laisse telle quelle en espérant que ça passe.  
> Pour ce chapitre, je le redis : chapitre violent avec paroles homophobes et violence physique. Remarque, moi j'trouvais ça violent à écrire (quoique, j'avais bien pire en tête) mais c'est vrai qu'on est habitué à la violence donc…  
> Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre où l'on s'enfonce encore dans les souterrains des Enfers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam se réveilla, l'esprit cotonneux, les réflexes lents. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut le froid. Il était glacé. Il était couché sur une surface dure et gelée. De la glace. Du béton. Il ouvrit les yeux, mollement. Lumières noires, oranges, ternes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger un orteil. Paralysé par le froid. Puis l'engourdissement se dissipa mentalement et Sam réussit à s'asseoir.

_Man, le mal de tête ! Shit !_

Il regarda autour de lui. Sol de béton gris, néons orange dans le couloir, une cage de barreaux autour de lui. Il était seul dans sa cellule.

C'était une prison, manifestement. Il y avait des dizaines de ces cylindres de barreaux d'un diamètre de trois foulées, comme autant de cages à oiseaux.

_On n'emprisonne pas un faucon._

Sam faisait les cent pas. Il tournait littéralement en rond, tel un fauve enragé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il frissonnait dans l'air glacial. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il ne savait pas où était Steve – vivant ? Ni ce qu'HYDRA allait faire de lui – _On ne fait pas de prisonniers à HYDRA_.

_Shit, il était dans le pétrin._

 

Finalement, il vint.

Il avait la démarche du vainqueur, celle du lion arrogant, de l'empereur romain drapé dans son armure. Il avait un casque noir sur la tête. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, Sam aurait préféré qu'il le garde. Ce n'était pas joli à voir.

"Tu me reconnais, pédale ?" demanda l'autre cinglé d'HYDRA de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Sam méprisa le froid, le béton glacé, sa chair de poule. Il releva le menton et dit :

"Tu ressembles au bacon que j'ai eu dans mon assiette à mon dernier petit-déj. Pourquoi, on s'connait, face de steak ?"

"J'me suis pris un héliporteur dans la figure à cause de toi, tapette !"

Sam mit un visage sur le magma de peau brûlé qui parlait en face de lui : l'autre débile qui avait arrêté Steve en juin dans les rues de DC et qu'il avait combattu dans le Triskellion. Il n'avait pas oublié que le gars lui avait flanqué un coup de boule à en voir des étoiles. Rumlow repartait déjà. Il revissa son casque sur sa tête et prévint Sam par-dessus son épaule :

" Tu vas prendre cher."

Sam chassa la menace d'un haussement d'épaules.

Il changea d'avis deux minutes plus tard, lorsqu'une trappe s'ouvrit au dessus de sa tête. Évidemment, les barreaux étaient scellés dans le béton et le plafond inaccessible. Si Sam s'était trouvé dans un film, il aurait admiré l'ingéniosité du dispositif, impénétrable. Mais il se trouvait dans la réalité et il était plutôt effrayé, il devait bien l'avouer, lorsque Rumlow-Tranche-de-bacon sauta dans sa cellule.

La trappe se referma, le noir revint. Sam recula à l'opposé et l'autre dut voir l'appréhension sur son visage car il esquissa un sourire cruel.

"Je t'avais dit que t'allais prendre cher."

"On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à Magnéto ?" rétorqua Sam, arrogant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire d'autre ?

Il combattit, bien sûr, mais il n'était qu'un para-sauveteur encore à demi drogué, face à un tueur habillé d'épaisses plaques d'acier.

Il contra des coups, en évita d'autres, frappa – crut se briser les phalanges sur l'acier – et se prit un coup dans l'estomac. Il tituba contre les barres de fer, le souffle coupé, les poumons cherchant désespérément un air qui n'arrivait pas.

"L'ordre règne à HYDRA. Et l'ordre nait dans la douleur" dit Rumlow, la voix clairement sadique. "T'aimes ça, l'ordre ?"

Sam trouva de l'air et souffla : "Jamais tu t'arrêtes de parler ?"

Il bondit et enfonça son doigt dans l'œil du fou furieux – la seule partie accessible.

Rumlow poussa un cri, mi-rage mi-douleur, et balança Sam contre les barreaux. Il heurta le sol de l'épaule, voulut rouler pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, déjà Rumlow le criblait de coups. Si Sam n'avait pas eu si mal, il aurait entendu une de ses côtes craquer distinctement.

Enfin, Rumlow recula, Sam s'assit en essayant de se focaliser sur une partie de son corps qui ne brûlait pas de douleur. Il essaya de se relever et dut poser un genou à terre.

"T'es pas de taille, négro !" cracha Rumlow. Il regarda Sam avec pitié. "Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec toi, je l'ai tout de suite senti. Une tantouze ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu te tapes Rogers. Ça me dégoute."

Sam lui jeta un regard méprisant de là où il était assis. Rumlow souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Personne ne sait que j'suis ici... Autrement dit, on a tout notre temps pour s'amuser. Allez, relève-toi ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi."

"Où est Steve ?" gronda Sam sans lui faire le plaisir de lui obéir.

"Il dort. Il attend de revoir son pote. Le Winter Soldier, j'veux dire. Bientôt, ces deux là feront la paire. HYDRA se reconstruira avec deux super-soldats et Captain America nous obéira sans discuter après quelques séances de cryo."

"Fumier !" dit Sam à voix basse. "Tu peux te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil toi-même si tu penses que ça suffira pour supprimer Steve."

Rumlow l'envoya rouler au sol d'un coup de pied sous le menton.

"Les erreurs de la nature comme toi, faudrait tous les faire brûler" affirma-t-il d'une voix légère.

Sam ne poussa pas un seul cri. Il se releva en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre fendue.

Mais une demi-heure après, il se trainait dans la poussière, trois côtes fêlées.

Il resta à terre, la poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement, les membres tremblants.

Rumlow se pencha sur lui, genou à terre, un couteau dentelé pressé sous la mâchoire de Sam. Lui ne pensait à rien qu'à la _douleur_ , _respirer_ , _la_ _douleur_ , _rester en vie_.

Rumlow souffla, la voix chargée de haine comme un alcoolique empestant le vin : "Je devrais te tuer. Je te tuerai" rectifia-t-il, "Mais pour le moment, HYDRA a encore une utilité pour toi."

Lorsqu'il quitta sa cage en lançant un joyeux "Je reviendrais", Sam aurait souhaité s'évanouir.

 

***

 

Steve dormait.

L'instinct d'après, il s'éveilla, parfaitement alerte, ses réflexes vifs et prêt à bondir. C'était inutile. Il était cloué au sol comme un papillon dans une boite. Les bras en croix, les jambes écartées. Maintenu à terre par des anneaux de titanium soudés dans le carrelage.

Il était immobilisé aux poignets, aux bras, aux cuisses et aux chevilles. Steve garda les yeux fermés et une immobilité totale, concentré à écouter ses alentours. Il entendait des chuchotis discrets à quelques mètres, des pas affairés qui faisaient vibrer le sol, le bruit d'une respiration posée et d'une lame que l'on nettoie à deux mètres derrière lui.

Steve fit jouer prudemment ses muscles entre les liens de métal. Il était transi de froid, allongé sans rien d'autre que son caleçon. Aveugle et immobilisé, il se sentait beaucoup trop exposé. Il avait beau se concentrer, il n'entendait pas la respiration de Sam, pourtant intimement familière. Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna pour s'habituer à la luminosité vive et embrasa l'endroit d'un regard.

Grande pièce, sans fenêtres, porte invisible, pas assez de visibilité.

Murs blancs, vides, carrelés.

Lumière glauque et verdâtre.

Techniciens en blouses blanches.

Un laboratoire.

Il détestait les laboratoires.

La pensée d'être devenu un rat de labo le fit paniquer et il se tendit entre les liens. Son dos s'arqua, le cou raidi, les muscles contractés. "Sujet réveillé" cria un des scientifiques pour alerter ses collègues. Ils se mirent tous à courir dans tous les sens, affolés comme des souris effrayées par un chat.

"Du calme, les gars, c'est pas comme s'il allait se lever de toute façon !"

La voix moqueuse résonna dans la pièce. Steve bascula la tête en arrière. Rumlow était derrière lui, assis sur une chaise. Il avait adopté une posture décontractée afin de montrer à Steve qu'il ne le craignait pas et il avait même pris le luxe de retirer son casque et d'exhiber ses cicatrices de brûlures. Il avait dans sa main un couteau dentelé qu'il était occupé à lustrer.

"Enfin réveillé. Pas trop tôt."

Steve revint à ce qui se passait devant lui, les techniciens de laboratoire, leur matériel, les écrans des ordinateurs, un indice qui lui aurait permis de savoir où était Sam.

Rumlow se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Steve. Il avait posé son casque par terre. La semelle de ses bottes frôlait ses cheveux blonds. Il faisait tourner son couteau entre ses doigts.

"Le STRIKE, c'était le bon vieux temps, pas vrai ? À force d'effectuer des missions avec toi, Cap', HYDRA a fini par recueillir un dossier assez complet sur tes capacités. Histoire de mieux connaître tes faiblesses.".

Il fit tournoyer le couteau en l'air, le rattrapa aisément.

"Tes faiblesses, Rogers, ce sont les autres, les avortons, les assistés, ceux trop faibles pour se battre eux-mêmes."

Il tourna autour de Steve d'un pas lent. Steve le suivait des yeux, silencieux, le visage hermétique. Rumlow le désigna de la pointe du couteau.

"Bien dormi ? C'est le somnifère qu'on emploie pour maintenir le Soldier en sommeil prolongé, en cryo. Dès qu'on le réveille, pouf ! Il est aussitôt prêt à tuer. Une arme efficace quoi" dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Il vit le regard de Steve s'attarder sur ses jointures ensanglantées et expliqua : "Ça ? Oh, une petite conversation avec ta pédale."

Il eut le sourire d'un requin. "J'ai encore un peu de mal à accepter mon nouveau… visage, tu vois Cap ? Mais j'me dis que si je le défigure aussi, si j'le fais payer, je m'apprécierai mieux dans le miroir."

"Où est-il ?" exigea Steve d'une voix rauque.

Rumlow s'arrêta au dessus de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. "En bas, dans une geôle. Là où est sa place. Non pas que ça te serve à grand-chose, Cap"

Il laissa tomber un genou sur le ventre de Steve. Malgré sa genouillère rembourrée, Rumlow eut l'impression de heurter un bloc de béton. Steve avait les abdominaux contractés et ne frémit même pas. Rumlow fit descendre le couteau de son sternum jusqu'à la gorge de Steve, laissant un fin trait rouge sur sa peau.

"J'aurais jamais cru que t'étais un pédé toi-même. Si j'avais su que t'aimais te prendre des coups de bite… Et par un nègre en plus. C'est à en vomir" chuchota-t-il.

Steve montra les dents et contracta les muscles pour tester les limites de l'acier. Rumlow attrapa un objet accroché dans son dos.

Un bâton électrostatique.

Les mêmes qu'il avait utilisé dans l'ascenseur en guise de taser. Terriblement douloureux mais pas mortels. Natasha avait presque les mêmes.

Il serra les mâchoires et n'émit pas un son lorsque Rumlow appliqua le bâton-taser près du nombril, à même la peau. La douleur crépita le long de ses veines, se propagea dans ton son corps, chaque muscle crispé et douloureux, chaque seconde une éternité.

Lorsque Rumlow arrêta le courant d'énergie, Steve retomba immobile entre ses liens, la peau brûlée, le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos.

Rumlow fit tourner l'arme entre ses doigts avec désinvolture. "On a utilisé ce petit gadget sur le Winter Soldier, histoire de tester ses limites – ou c'est ce que disent les doc' mais qui n'a jamais aimé s'amuser ?"

Il souriait devant la haine qui affluait dans les iris de Steve.

"Ce jour-là, dans l'ascenseur… C'est vrai, ça n'était pas personnel. Mais on a fait une erreur. On pensait que ces joujoux suffiraient à t'arrêter. On avait tort. Le Soldat n'est pas comme toi. Il n'a pas ta… volonté. _Évidemment qu'il plierait plus facilement_. Toi, au contraire, tu y résistes plutôt bien, mmmh ?"

Il découvrait les dents en un rictus sadique, toujours accroupi près de Steve comme un charognard au-dessus de sa proie.

Le deuxième choc électrique fut pire. Son corps avait déjà été sollicité et Steve retint un grognement. Il s'arqua entre les menottes. L'électricité brûlait ses cellules avec férocité et embrasait sa peau comme des millions d'aiguilles.

Steve expira avec difficulté quand Rumlow relâcha la pression.

"J'ferais ça toute la journée" prévint-il.

"Oui, je n'en doute pas" ironisa Rumlow en brandissant son électro-bâton une troisième fois.

"Sauf que j'ai autre chose à faire" gronda Steve. Il lui lança un regard de tueur, une promesse de mort douloureuse. "Alors comme ça, vous avez étudié toutes mes capacités ? Vise un peu ça."

Il força la poitrine en avant, ses muscles saillants tendus de toutes ses forces. Les anneaux des bras cédèrent immédiatement sous la pression des biceps et Steve donna un coup de tête fulgurant à Rumlow, qui bascula en arrière, sonné. Steve se débattit pour se défaire des autres menottes ancrées dans le sol. Celle du poignet droit céda et il put se redresser un peu mieux pour attaquer la gauche.

Il entendit le brouhaha des techniciens terrifiés qui s'enfuyaient, les voix qui appelaient des renforts – il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps !

Rumlow se releva et se replia hors de portée de Steve.

"Seringue !" hurla-t-il au laboratoire.

Un soldat HYDRA accourut en quelques secondes et tendit l'instrument à Rumlow.

"Immobilise-le !" ordonna-t-il, son visage brûlé déformé par la démence.

Steve se débarrassa immédiatement du soldat qui voulut lui attraper l'avant-bras, même avec une seule main ; il l'attrapa à la nuque et le propulsa au loin. Mais cette fraction de seconde avait suffit à le distraire ; Rumlow eut le temps de lui planter l'aiguille dans la cuisse gauche. Steve lui brisa les doigts d'une seule pression et bascula dans un abysse noir peuplé de cauchemars.  

 

***

 

Rumlow le réveilla d'une décharge électrique.

Steve aurait voulu se tordre comme une anguille mais il ne put bouger.

Quand Rumlow releva le bâton électrostatique, Steve était hors d'haleine.

Il s'amusa à l'électrifier cinq fois d'affilée avant de partir d'un pas pressé, sans un regard en arrière.

Steve battit des paupières pour chasser la souffrance qui s'éternisait. Il reprit ses esprits, aiguillonné par la douleur lancinante des brûlures sur son torse. Il était au même endroit mais avec une armée de techniciens autour de lui et une perfusion dans le bras gauche – il sentait l'aiguille dans la peau de son avant-bras. Les ingénieurs s'activaient sans lui adresser un coup d'œil, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant.

Mais il était loin d'être inoffensif. Les bracelets de métal autour de ses membres avaient été élargis et désormais, ils restreignaient parfaitement Steve. Il ne pouvait même plus contracter les muscles. Les techniciens avaient aussi ajouté un anneau autour du cou, ce qui l'empêchait de regarder ailleurs qu'au plafond et maintenait sa tête clouée au sol, et un autre autour de la poitrine. Respirer devenait difficile, prendre une simple bouffée d'air, une bataille.

Une fois assurés que les liens n'allaient pas rompre de sitôt, les scientifiques s'approchèrent, comme des hyènes sur un cadavre. Steve voyait leurs doigts trembler pendant qu'ils lui faisaient des prises de sang et qu'ils prélevaient des échantillons de peau et de cheveux. Mais il n'en restait pas moins soumis à leur bon vouloir, un cobaye prêt à être expérimenté.

Il se força à rester immobile : ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser allongé sur le carrelage trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient le détacher et alors, une ouverture se profilerait forcément. Steve priait de toutes ces forces pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard pour Sam. La folie de Rumlow mâtinée d'une cruauté décuplée l'angoissait.

En parlant du diable… Il revenait. Avec son visage mutilé, la peau boursouflée, les lèvres mal cicatrisées, il ressemblait réellement à un démon. Un démon avec les doigts de la main droite cassés et enveloppés d'un bandage.

"T'aurais pas dû faire ça" grogna Rumlow. "J'peux pas te toucher. _Captain America_ : l'équipe scientifique est trop ravie de t'avoir, avec un peu de chance, ces p'tits génies vont p't-être réussir à répliquer ton sérum. Mais c'est ton copain qui va prendre à ta place, et crois-moi, tu vas le regretter."

Steve plissa les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Rumlow tenait son bouclier à la main.

"Pense pas que ton frisbee géant va te sauver la mise. C'est juste pour la décoration."

Il le plaça derrière Steve, debout contre le mur.

"Parfait tableau. Captain America à poil – ou presque – et son bouclier. Belle prise de guerre. C'est la Patronne qui va être ravie. Tu vas la voir, Elle va arriver. Quoi, ne fais pas cette tête-là ?! Tu pensais vraiment qu'il n'y avait que Pierce ?"

Une voix sèche et autoritaire coupa Rumlow dans son monologue.

"Certes Pierce était un atout puissant. Sa position était idéale pour nous permettre de progresser dans l'ombre. Mais HYDRA est un réseau tellement plus puissant, tellement plus complexe."

La voix se rapprocha jusqu'à prendre les traits d'une femme, quinquagénaire, blonde, le visage acariâtre et les yeux durs.

"Vous pensez bien, Captain, qu'après 1944, non seulement nous avons appris de nos erreurs mais nous avons également créé un réseau mondial, disséminé sur les cinq continents. Comme on dit chez nous : _coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux_."

Elle était habillée d'un tailleur classique et parlait d'un ton professionnel et rapide.

"Au fait, ravi de vous rencontrer, Captain America. Je ne vous sers pas la main."

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton sérieux ; Rumlow gloussa à ses côtés.

"Je me présente, Marine Le Pencil, politicienne française. Pardonnez mon accent français à couper au couteau mais je pense que vous y êtes habitué. Il me semble que vous avez aidé mon pays à se libérer du « _joug envahisseur_ » durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Très aimable à vous-même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Que de retard pris à cause de vous… Enfin."

Elle soupira et jeta un regard ennuyé autour d'elle.

"Je suis venue seule mais sachez que d'autres politiciens influents se sont déplacés du monde entier pour vous – Japon, Chili, Italie, Grèce, Burkina Faso, et j'en oublie... Ils ont tous hâte de vous voir mais cela attendra. Pour faire patienter toutes ces personnalités qui financent HYDRA, Rumlow a organisé le fameux jeu de l'hydre, très célèbre ici. Savez-vous que Crossbones a été nommé à la tête du département militaire ? C'est un peu grâce à vous s'il a obtenu cette promotion. Pour ma part, j'ai repris le flambeau d'HYDRA à la mort de Pierce."

Elle détailla Steve de haut comme une cliente à la boucherie. Elle claqua des doigts et un sbire lui apporta un plateau avec un verre de vin. Elle prit une gorgée, l'œil appréciateur, s'attardant sur Steve plus que nécessaire. Il sentait sa peau le démanger sous le regard insistant. Rumlow jubilait.

"Je déteste l'Écosse" dit-elle d'un air hautain. "Je déteste le Royaume-Uni et, de façon générale, je déteste voyager. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Avec vous entre nos mains, mmmh, nos projets vont faire un bond en avant magistral."

Elle pivota sur elle-même pour observer le laboratoire, s'intéressa de plus près au bouclier, revint vers Steve, le verre de vin tenu du bout des doigts. Elle demanda à Rumlow : "Ward occupe nos associés à l'étage en ce moment. J'ai le temps de discuter un peu avec ce cher Captain avant que le jeu ne commence ?"

"Je vais finir les préparatifs, je reviendrai vous chercher."

Rumlow adressa un clin d'œil sadique à Steve et s'en alla en remettant son heaume sur le crâne.

"Bien, bien, bien. J'aurais voulu parler tranquillement, pendant que vous avez encore toute votre tête…"

Steve se forçait au silence pour glaner plus de renseignements. Marine Le Pencil poursuivit en le fixant toujours :

"Voyez-vous, HYDRA s'est implanté dans les partis politiques influents de chaque pays, depuis le début. Vous n'imagineriez pas combien il est facile de faire convaincre quelqu'un – un atout potentiel – que nous travaillons pour une meilleure cause. Oh non, vous n'imaginez pas… Mais s'il est si facile pour nous de recruter, c'est parce que nous agissons pour la bonne cause. Nous bougeons en coulisses, nous nous incrustons dans les fondations, nous nous déplaçons en silence, lentement."

"Les choses changent, mais doucement. Personne ne remarque les vagues extrémistes qui enflent dans chaque pays. Le Front National en France, Aube Dorée en Grèce, le British National Party en Grande-Bretagne, l'Autriche, la Norvège, et j'en passe, rien qu'en Europe, nous sommes sur tous les fronts – et nous progressons sans cesse, un magnifique parasite dans le paysage politique et économique mondial."

"Les populations de chaque nation renoncerons bientôt à leur liberté, et ce de leur plein gré. Depuis soixante-dix ans, nous alimentons les crises – loué soit Pierce – et tirons profit de la guerre. _HYDRA a créé un monde tellement chaotique que l'humanité est maintenant prête à renoncer à sa liberté pour obtenir la sécurité_. Le processus de purification de Zola, le projet Insight, était nécessaire – le rêve d'Hitler et de Schmidt à l'échelle mondiale."

Elle soupira, déçue. "Mais cela peut attendre. Le nouvel ordre mondial d'HYDRA verra le jour, quoi qu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que vous autres Avengers, nous aidez dans notre objectif. Vous présentez à l'humanité une réalité si chaotique et si… manichéenne… qu'il sera aisé pour elle de choisir. Nous avons gagné, Captain."

Elle reprit une gorgée de vin, ses yeux gris glacés détaillant Steve. Il était muet et immobile, tous ses sens sur le qui-vive.

"Fascinant, ce bouclier. Je vous avais déjà vu – dans les livres d'histoire – mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir le Winter Soldier à l'œuvre avant aujourd'hui. C'est impressionnant, vous savez, ce _pouvoir_ de le contrôler. Tout ce pouvoir… Fascinant, vous savez. Je ne referais pas les erreurs de Pierce. Après toutes ces années, HYDRA a finalement trouvé la faille du Soldier. _Vous_. Heureusement, notre maintenance a pris soin de rectifier ce défaut. Un atout aussi utile ne saurait être gâché pour une simple… pièce mal montée, si je peux dire."

Steve enrageait entre ses liens. La haine brûlante dans son regard azur ne faisait qu'amuser Marine Le Pencil.

"Crossbones voulait vous tuer pour éviter tout souci avec le Soldier à l'avenir. J'ai eu une meilleur idée – je suis le Cerveau après tout. Ensemble, vous formerez un duo bien plus efficace qu'une armée. Le Soldier était notre fantôme ; vous serez notre bouclier."

C'était la première fois que Steve expérimentait une impuissance totale. Loin de désespérer, il était dans une rage folle.

Il entendit Rumlow à l'autre bout du laboratoire : "On est prêts, Madame. On n'attend plus que vous, c'est quand vous voulez."

Elle se retourna. "J'arrive. Que comptez-vous faire avec cette télé ?"

Rumlow arrivait en trainant un écran sur un charriot. Il sourit avec trop de dents pour que ce soit en faveur de Steve.

"Je me suis dit que lui aussi aurait envie de regarder le jeu de l'hydre, M'dame."

Marine Le Pencil hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. "Bonne idée, Crossbones. Il sera témoin de la puissance d'HYDRA. Je vous laisse, je monte à l'étage avec les investisseurs et les collègues pour apprécier pleinement du spectacle."

"Vous allez voir" ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Steve, "C'est une vieille tradition, les anglais ont toujours adoré la chasse – enfin, ces bouseux d'écossais aussi. On a même créé de petites caméras traceuses exprès pour le jeu. Passez un bon moment, Captain. Nous nous reverrons ensuite pour parler plus amplement du protocole. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Captain. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de votre renommée…"

Elle se pencha vers lui, le regard brusquement avide, et effleura sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Steve frémit au contact comme s'il était touché par une limace visqueuse.

Elle souffla : "Une fois vos souvenirs effacés, j'espère que nous pourrons partager quelques moments d'intimité…"

Steve se tendit dans les anneaux, abasourdi, écœuré – tous des malades !

Marine Le Pencil sortit de son champ de vision et repartit dans un claquement de talons.

Rumlow trifouilla l'écran, brancha des câbles et s'assura que Steve pouvait voir ce qui s'affichait – des parasites – d'où il était immobilisé.

"Tu vas apprécier le spectacle, Cap', crois-moi. La régie communication s'est mise en quatre pour offrir un grand moment de divertissement à tous les associés. Pendant qu'eux, ils boivent du champagne en admirant la vue sur la mer, moi j'obtiens ma vengeance, et toi tu sais où est ta tapette. Tout le monde est gagnant."

"Arrête ça" murmura Steve d'une voix inquiétante, "Appelle-le encore une fois comme ça et…"

"Et quoi ? Tu me casses les doigts encore une fois ? Fais gaffe, Rogers, si t'es pas sage, je te redonne une dose de drogue et tu retournes faire de beaux rêves. Ça serait pourtant dommage de louper les aventures de l'autre _fiotte_ sur l'île de Skye !"

"T'es mort, Rumlow. Tu m'entends, t'es mort" cracha Steve d'une voix sourde.

Il éclata de rire. "HYDRA a _gagné_ , Rogers !"

Il se pencha vers Steve – pas trop près cependant : "Tu veux que j'te dise ? J'ai vu les vieux enregistrements. Ton pote, le Winter Soldier… Sergent Barnes, hein ? Lui aussi, tu t'le tapais ? T'excite pas comme ça, ça n'sert à rien. Lui aussi, il avait le même regard au début, la même _volonté_. Puis HYDRA l'a brisé. Cassé en deux aussi facilement que ça. Tout homme a son point de rupture et HYDRA sait le trouver. J'ai pas vu toutes les cassettes ; sur certaines, il ne fait que crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Dans le temps, c'était pas aussi propre que maintenant. Dé-gueu-las-se, j'te raconte pas ! Mais tu sais p't-être déjà tout ça. Oh oui, il a souffert mais maintenant, il est de _notre côté_."

Rumlow ajouta en le regardant pensivement : "Dans le fond, t'es plutôt chanceux. Tu vas refaire équipe avec ton pote, comme au bon vieux temps. T'es gagnant dans l'affaire !" Il ricana cruellement.

"Je te tuerai" gronda Steve à voix basse, sa rage butant contre ses dents.

"C'est ça. En attendant, regarde ça" ironisa Rumlow en appuyant sur une touche.

Steve sentit son estomac se retourner violemment. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir et sentit un goût acide dans sa bouche. Il lutta contre ses liens pour essayer de les faire craquer mais il ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher contre le métal et à se couper la respiration. Les anneaux ne bougèrent pas.

C'était Sam à l'écran.

Il était dans une cellule minuscule, sombre et bétonnée. Il était debout et suivait des yeux le mouvement de la caméra qui tournait autour de sa tête. Il avait son regard de faucon, perçant et furieux. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé malgré son visage amoché.

Malgré la peur qui s'infiltrait dans chaque recoin de son corps, coulait dans chaque veine et irriguait chaque muscle, Steve fut fier de lui.

Rumlow sortit un portable et appela quelqu'un. "Bureau de com' ? Ici Crossbones. Vous êtes prêts ?... Je capte la caméra n° 1. Est-ce que la deux fonctionne ?... Ok. Par contre, je n'ai pas de son. C'est normal ?... Ah, ok. Je branche mon oreillette, à vous."

Il raccrocha et augmenta le son.

"Voilà Cap'. Passez un bon moment" dit-il, narquois au possible – quelque chose que le casque ne pouvait pas masquer. "Je dois t'laisser, j'ai _un jeu_ à organiser."

 

***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine !


	20. Échec et mat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée de ne pas avoir précisé qu'il y avait des paroles homophobes ET racistes dans le chapitre précédent. Je qualifie Loki de "petit trou du cul" mais c'est affectueux ; alors que Rumlow est un fieffé connard – et je pèse mes mots.  
> Donc, je remets le même avertissement que pour les deux derniers chapitres même si vous êtes des guerriers endurcis et aguerris qui avez déjà tout vu : VIOLENCE, HOMOPHOBIE et RACISME !  
> C'était un chapitre… atroce à écrire. Qui m'a laissé vidée pour la journée. Vous voilà prévenus.

 

 

 

 

 

     Sam eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité dans cet enclos à lapin – pas mieux que sa cage précédente – mais il savait aussi que cela était dû à l'inquiétude, qui distendait le temps. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici ; néanmoins, il se doutait bien que ça n'était pas une amélioration.

Sam aurait préféré attendre une éternité que de revoir l'autre cinglé habillé comme un chevalier. Man, il en avait par-dessus la tête des homophobes et ceux d'HYDRA étaient les pires. Si c'était pour le rouer de coups, pas la peine de le changer d'endroit.

Rumlow n'était pas seul ; il était accompagné d'une demi-douzaine de soldats suréquipés. Sam se serait presque senti flatté qu'ils le pensent si dangereux. Il resta parfaitement immobile, attentif à ne pas leur donner de raisons d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait aider Steve. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de lui, il en déduisait qu'il était aussi dans le pétrin jusqu'au coup.

"Sors !" ordonna Rumlow d'une voix de bouledogue agressif.

Sam posa les mains sur sa nuque et obéit.

 

      Ils l'emmenèrent en hauteur, ascenseur, couloirs, portes codées, aucune ouverture possible, il était trop bien entouré. Aucune menotte toutefois. Sam s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : laboratoire, cellule, salle d'interrogation voire salle de torture.

Pas à sortir dehors.

Il se tenait sur la lande déserte, à deux pas de la bruyère rouge et grise et de la terre humide. Il crachinait et la mer au loin était démontée.

"Où est Steve ?" gronda Sam.

Personne ne lui répondit. Sam examina les fourgons blindés garés devant l'entrée, les jets sur le toit. La base était inhabituellement agitée.

Il découvrit pourquoi une fois passé l'angle du bunker. Par la baie vitrée découpée dans la façade, il pouvait voir un genre de réunion, un buffet et une foule de gens habillés en costumes trois-pièces ou en tailleur. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur lui.

Sam se sentit soudain le dindon de la farce.

"Place-toi là" ordonna Rumlow en désignant de son fusil un cercle rouge tracé à la peinture sur le béton. Les soldats se placèrent en demi-cercle derrière lui. Sam se retrouva face à Skye. Il scruta le terrain vallonné, la forêt de pins artificielle à deux cent mètres sur sa droite, l'océan à sa gauche, comme si la nature pouvait lui offrir des indices sur sa situation.

Rumlow écoutait à son oreillette.

"…Ok, bien reçu. Fais coucou au public, pédé" dit-il à Sam d'un ton rogue. "Ce sont les gros bonnets d'HYDRA, ceux qui ont le cash, et le pouvoir. Ils sont venus de loin pour le grand cirque et toi, tu vas leur offrir un joli spectacle."

Sam sentit ses intestins se contracter douloureusement et il dut faire appel à toute sa maitrise pour ne pas chanceler. Il déglutit : "Une exécution publique ? C'est ça que t'appelles du grand spectacle ?"

Rumlow éclata de rire : "Oh non, ça ils sont habitués. Là, on parle d'un jeu. Le jeu de l'hydre. Les règles sont simples. C'est comme une course de lévriers : toi, t'es l'appât et moi, je lâche les chiens. Ou un combat de gladiateur si tu préfères : t'es l'outsider et nous, on a notre champion."

"Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes" cracha Sam.

Même les gardes ricanèrent. Des insultes fusèrent à mi-voix et Sam se contraignit au calme, la rage au ventre.

"C'est pourtant simple, débile ! Tu cours et tu t'caches avant que le champion ne parte à son tour. En gros, t'as deux minutes de répit avant d'être tué. Fais tes prières, négro. T'as aucun chance face à ton adversaire."

Sam serra les dents. "Mon adversaire ?"

Rumlow désigna une porte du casque : "Il arrive."

_Oh shit._

Au moins, avec l'exécution publique, Sam avait une chance de s'en sortir. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'océan glacé du Groenland, il se sentit prisonnier des glaces, son estomac gelé par la peur.

"Il a été reprogrammé. Tout remis à neuf" expliqua Rumlow avec un sourire de cannibale.

Le Winter Soldier vint se placer dans un cercle identique à celui de Sam, cinq mètres à gauche. Sans même le regarder.

Sam observa les couteaux dentelés, le pistolet dans son dos, là où Steve portait son bouclier, et le fusil d'assaut de marque russe qu'il portait à la main comme s'il ne pesait rien. Un soldat lui apporta un pistolet, un petit Glock à cinq cartouches qui était toujours mieux que rien, mais Sam avait l'impression d'avoir un jouet d'enfant dans la main en comparaison du Soldier.

Rumlow sortit un chronomètre de sa poche.

"Départ dans trente secondes. Je n'te souhaite pas bonne chance. T'en as aucune."

Les caméras mobiles lévitèrent autour de Sam ; le Soldier en avait des similaires rattachées à lui.

La première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Sam fut la plus stupide, celle de s'attaquer directement au Winter Soldier alors qu'il avait l'avantage de la surprise. Mais c'était une idée digne de Steve Rogers et Sam n'était pas aussi talentueux que Natasha en combat rapproché, loin s'en faut.

_Pense comme Natasha !_

Et, lorsque Rumlow lui fit signe que le jeu démarra, Sam se mit à courir.

 

***

 

Deux minutes sont de courte durée, surtout lorsqu'on est poursuivi par un assassin de légende.

Bien qu'il ait des côtes fêlées, Sam ne sentait plus la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il aurait bien aimé se débarrasser de ces foutues caméras qui lui tournaient autour comme des moustiques mais il n'avait pas le temps non plus – la puce injectée était trop profonde dans son avant-bras.

En deux minutes, Sam eut largement le temps de parcourir les deux cents mètres qui le séparaient de la forêt et s'enfonça à la lisière. C'était une forêt artificielle et les pins étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Les ténèbres s'étaient installées contre les troncs puisque rien d'autre ne pouvait pousser. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'aiguilles et l'air sentait la résine mouillée.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil au bunker mais il était déjà hors de vue. Il courait entre les arbres, à l'abri des ombres et des branches, en s'éloignant toujours plus de la base, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un terrain propice. Un torrent qui déboulait vers la mer dans un fracas d'eau belliqueux. Sam dévala les pierres avec lui. Droit vers l'océan.

 

***

 

Steve était enragé. Il luttait contre ses liens comme un chien au collier. Il entendit le discours de Marine Le Pencil à ses actionnaires HYDRA dans un brouillard de haine rouge.

"… Certes, nous avons été bousculés par le SHIELD en juin dernier. Nous avons subi des pertes importantes : Pierce, Sitwell, Zola, nos bases des États-Unis. Mais nous avons su rebondir. Encore une fois, nous prouvons que notre devise est fondée. _Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux !_ "

Les autres politiciens applaudirent avec enthousiaste. Certains levèrent leur coupe en sa direction.

"Merci. Grâce à Ward ici présent, nous avons pu garder un coup d'avance sur le SHIELD. Malgré cela, nous avons même failli perdre notre atout le plus létal, celui qui a permis à HYDRA de façonner le monde actuel. Heureusement, grâce à notre commandant en chef, Crossbones, nous avons réussi à le conserver et il revient aujourd'hui parmi nous. Je veux bien sûr parler du Soldat de l'Hiver."

Nul applaudissement cette fois.

Ces hommes d'État habitués à une vie de luxe lisse et sans accroc reculèrent face à la sauvagerie brute qui se dégageait du Soldier lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce dans son uniforme de combat. Il ressemblait à un grand fauve, un prédateur sauvage retenu par une simple laisse – des années de conditionnement. À peine domestiqué, il n'aurait suffit que d'une simple parole de sa Patronne pour qu'il les déchiquète tous.

Si Steve n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait de Bucky, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il avait ses lunettes opaques et sa protection noire sur le bas du visage, sorte de muselière qui le réduisait au silence. Même sa carrure était différente de l'ami qu'il avait connu. Gonflé par le sérum, il était bâti comme un ours ou un rhinocéros – Steve était pareil à une panthère ou à un tigre.

"Au départ, c'était un exercice fréquemment utilisé pour entrainer le Winter Soldier – et une manière peu orthodoxe de supprimer les opposants d'HYDRA. Mais bientôt, c'est devenu plus qu'un entrainement ; un divertissement. Depuis quelques décennies, les membres haut placés d'HYDRA sont friands de ce genre de choses et j'espère que cette vidéo ne manquera pas de vous amuser. Mes amis, les paris sont lâchés ! Attention, par générosité, HYDRA offre une arme à l'outsider. Berlusconi, à vous l'honneur. Laquelle choisissez-vous ?"

Le politicien italien désigna un petit pistolet, un Glock qui ne faisait pas le poids contre le bras métallique du Winter Soldier. Un soldat sortit l'apporter à Sam qui le prit avec dégoût et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Le Winter Soldier fut escorté dehors. Le visage de Sam ne vacilla pas ; Steve ne connaissait assez bien, cependant, pour savoir qu'il fut soudainement effrayé.

"Le jeu peut commencer" décréta Marine Le Pencil avec flegme.

 

***

 

 

 Les caméras prirent le relai : une moitié de l'écran montrait la course de Sam, l'autre la progression calculée du Soldier. Steve s'était immobilisé, le cœur battant à tout rompre entre ses côtes, menaçant de percer la peau pour bondir sur le carrelage. Il était hypnotisé par l'écran, comme si, en couvant Sam du regard, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Le Soldier repéra une empreinte de semelle dans la boue, et des éclaboussures sur la rive du torrent. Il avançait d'un pas mécanique. Il suivait la direction dans laquelle Sam s'était enfui et il le traquait, le fusil pointé vers l'avant. Steve se rappelait de sa démarche automatique et prudente, de son regard entrainé, prêt à détecter le moindre mouvement. 

Son regard balaya l'horizon. L'eau avait creusé le sol, le paysage était plein de collines et de tertres, de bosquets d'arbres bas et de rochers moussus. L'endroit idéal pour se cacher.

Steve calculait les possibilités avec les indices qu'il voyait à l'écran. Si Sam arrivait jusqu'à l'océan, s'il évitait les courants furieux, s'il parvenait à nager sans se faire capturer ou tirer dessus, si…

Steve sursauta. La porte du laboratoire s'était ouverte. Il reconnut le pas de Rumlow ; il serra les dents et crispa les poings. L'autre resta silencieux ; il contemplait l'écran avec le regard captivé d'un spectateur pour son émission favorite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?" grogna-t-il. "En plus de cinquante ans, le Winter Soldier n'a jamais laissé échapper un fugitif. Est-ce que tu crois aux miracles ?" Il ricana. "Bien sûr que tu crois aux miracles ! T'es un foutu miracle toi-même."

Steve ne lui accorda pas une oreille. Il était concentré sur Sam et Bucky.

Le faucon contre le fantôme.

 

***

 

Sam n'avançait plus. Il s'était caché sur une éminence, entre des écueils. Il avait une vue perçante sur le Glen et attendait patiemment son adversaire, étudiant l'ombre noire au loin, masquée dans le crachin. Il essuya la pluie sur son visage. Il savait bien, comme Steve, que les chances d'échapper à HYDRA étaient minces. Il semblait avoir un autre plan.

 Il sortit le Glock et l'arma alors que le Soldier se rapprochait de sa cachette. Il tira à ses pieds, la balle fit gicler la boue, inoffensive. Le Soldier roula à terre derrière un roncier, arma son fusil et tira une rafale en direction du coup de feu. Il en fallait plus pour entamer la roche d'Écosse, une des plus vieilles d'Europe.

Sam risqua un œil au dehors, conscient que son temps était compté s'il n'agissait pas. Le Soldier savait où il était mais il avait disparu, évaporé dans la brume. Sam inspira et lança son Glock. L'arme décrivit une courbe visible sur le ciel gris et tomba dans le torrent. Elle disparut dans les flots bouillonnants.

Le Soldier suivit la trajectoire de son visage masqué. Deux secondes après, il retira ses lunettes d'un geste brusque, les verres opaques trop brouillés par la pluie.

Sam sortit la tête des pierres et hurla :

"Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes !"

Il rentra la tête aussitôt après. Mais le Winter Soldier, bien qu'il ait brandi son fusil, n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette. Il attendait, muet.

Sam brandit ses mains au dessus de la tête pour qu'elles dépassent des rochers.

"Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes" répéta-t-il avec sa douceur caractéristique.

Le Soldier – Bucky – sortit lentement de derrière ses ronces, impressionnant dans le brouillard, drapé de noir, l'allégorie même du danger. Il avait le canon de son fusil vers le sol.

Sam descendit de sa cachette, les mains toujours tendues et ouvertes, signe de paix universel.

"Ton meilleur ami s'appelle Steve Rogers. Il te surnomme Bucky depuis que vous avez treize ans."

Steve l'entendait parler, le cœur serré, le souffle en attente – un brin d'espoir entre les dents.

Sam se rapprocha lentement du Soldier – Bucky – avec un sourire pâle et des yeux effrayés.

"Vous avez fait la guerre ensemble, en Europe. Il t'a sauvé la vie là-bas. Tu étais le Sergent Barnes, membre des Howling Commandos."

Celui-ci écoutait attentivement. Ses yeux gris déchiffraient le visage de Sam sans rien exprimer de ce qu'il l'agitait intérieurement. Steve croyait dur comme fer que ce spectre d'ami en valait la peineet Sam comprit qu'il avait raison, maintenant qu'il voyait l'homme en face.

Le Soldier avait les iris gris comme un ciel d'orage et parcourus de fulgurances, des émotions impossibles à exprimer, interdites à ressentir. Ce n'était pas une coquille vide comme Sam avait cru, ni une arme sans sentiments. C'était peut-être pire. C'était toujours un homme.

Le Soldier fit un mouvement brusque qui fit sursauter Sam mais c'était seulement pour porter les mains à son visage et retirer son masque – sa muselière.

Sam recommença à respirer.

Le dialogue était établi.

"Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes. Steve t'appelle Bucky."

Le Winter Soldier fit un pas en avant.

Sam se rapprocha encore de lui.

 

***

 

Rumlow poussa un juron entre ses dents. "C'est pas bon, ça !"

Il appuya sur son oreillette pour contacter quelqu'un.

Steve lui jeta un regard triomphant.

"C'est pas bon, Madame. Faut changer le tir, tout de suite ! Donnez-lui un ordre direct !"

Rumlow avait l'air paniqué. Le jeu de l'hydre ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

Les gros bonnets d'HYDRA regardaient la scène avec perplexité. L'assassin d'HYDRA à la charpente de bouledogue était devenu docile comme un mouton. Marine Le Pencil changea le canal de son oreillette pour capter la fréquence qui la reliait au Soldier.

"Tue-le" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix d'acier.

 

***

  

"Tu as quatre-vingt quinze ans" dit Sam au Soldier d'un ton calme, les paumes levées. "Tu es né en 1918. Ton prénom est James, ou Bucky, selon ton envie."

Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne prononçait pas un mot. Soudain, il pencha la tête sur le côté et rompit le contact visuel. Quand il regarda de nouveau Sam en face, celui-ci vit distinctement dans ses yeux une étincelle d'hésitation. Le Soldier inclina la tête vers lui, un mouvement imperceptible – un remerciement ou une excuse.

Sam voulut tendre le bras vers lui. Il y était presque. Encore un peu et…

Il ouvrit la bouche et vacilla, le souffle coupé par un choc au creux de l'estomac.

Il baissa les yeux.

Il saignait.

Il saignait _vraiment beaucoup_.

Il releva les yeux sur le Soldier. Il rebroussait chemin sans un regard en arrière, son fusil maintenant inutile négligemment posé sur l'épaule. Bientôt, il s'effaça dans le brouillard. Sam se retrouva seul.

_Shit, il y a du sang partout._

_Pourquoi ?_

Sam trébucha et tomba à genoux. Il bascula sur le côté et réussit à s'affaler sur le dos dans la pente. La bruyère s'imbibait de sang. Il respirait très vite. Il n'avait pas mal. Il ne sentait rien que le froid.

_Je suis gelé. Pourquoi ?_

_Faut que j'me relève. Faut que j'aille aider Steve._

_Dans deux secondes._

_J'me repose un peu._

_Ça fait beaucoup de sang._

_Steve ?_

Il respirait de plus en plus vite. Sa poitrine se soulevait comme celle d'un oiseau blessé. Son regard affolé cherchait l'invisible dans les nuages.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Steve ?_

_T'es là ?_

_Steve ?_

_Ste–_

 

***

 

Quand le Winter Soldier tira sur Sam, le regard froid, Steve poussa un hoquet de désespoir.

Et quand il vit Sam basculer sur la bruyère, la tête en arrière et les yeux grands ouverts fixant sans ciller le ciel d'hiver, quand il le sentit _mourir_ comme si son propre cœur avait cessé de battre – et finalement, c'était un peu le cas – Steve devint fou.

Le monde devint couleur rouge sang.

Il tira sur les anneaux de métal, sa force décuplée par la folie.

Le carrelage craqua et se fendit autour de lui. Steve arqua son dos, tendu comme un arc. Il n'était plus qu'une bête déchaînée.

Il arracha l'acier de terre, envoya du carrelage voler aux alentours.

Un bataillon de soldats entra dans le labo au pas de course et se jeta sur lui pour le maitriser, Rumlow voulut maintenir la perfusion dans son avant-bras, laissa tomber et appela des renforts, catastrophé.

Steve luttait contre le métal qui l'étouffait, il explosa des rotules à coups de pieds et mordit un poignet que se trouvait à proximité.

Le goût métallique du sang sur le palais.

La haine et le désespoir dans chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Steve poussa un hurlement de rage qui résonna entre les murs, un hurlement de loup prêt à mourir.

Les seringues enfoncées dans sa jugulaire et sa cuisse furent une libération.

Il accueillit l'abysse noir avec gratitude.

 

***

 

HYDRA expérimentait. Injections, prélèvements, vérification de la tension et du rythme cardiaque…

Steve ne voyait rien et ne ressentait rien. Ils le gardaient sous contrôle avec leur précieuse drogue qui coulait en permanence dans ses veines. Ils avaient mis un bandeau sur ses yeux et un bâillon dans sa bouche. Il s'en moquait.

Le monde était flou, sans contours ni signification.

Il flottait dans une mer de nuages.

Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_Je dois aider Sam._

Elle se répéta inlassablement et Steve savait que quelque chose clochait mais impossible de penser à autre chose.

_Je dois aider Sam._

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Je dois aider Sam._

À un moment, il se réveilla. Son corps devait s'être habitué à la drogue et il récupérait peu à peu ses facultés mentales.

Il aurait préféré rester dans cet état comateux.

_Je dois aider Sam._

Un docteur retira son bandeau. Steve cligna des yeux avec léthargie.

Il y avait toute une équipe de techniciens, affairés comme des fourmis autour de lui.

À même le carrelage, ils étaient occupés à effectuer des branchements et visser des plaques.

Steve reconnut vaguement la machine pour l'avoir déjà aperçu à Alkali Lake.

Celle pour effacer la mémoire.

Il songea à se battre. La pensée se dilua dans le brouillard.

_Je dois aider Sam._

Rumlow était parti. Marine Le Pencil était là.

"Où… Sam ?" articula-t-il faiblement, la langue pâteuse, l'esprit gélifié.

Elle lui jeta un regard faussement accablé : "Votre ami est mort, Captain. Crossbones est allé nettoyer le terrain."

Les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans son esprit tant ils étaient impossibles.

_Je ne peux pas aider Sam ?_

"Où est… Sam…?" répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit signe aux techniciens de se hâter.

"Probablement dans l'océan à l'heure qu'il est" répondit-elle avec désintérêt.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. "La procédure peut commencer ?" lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Quelqu'un approuva dans le fond. Elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire avide.

"Bientôt, vous accueillerez l'oubli comme un cadeau, Captain."

Steve se sentit brusquement terrassé par la douleur.

C'était comme si un pic à glace chauffé à blanc lui entrait par les oreilles pour brûler son cerveau. Il n'avait pas de bâillon pour étouffer ses cris.

_Je ne peux pas aider Sam._

Tout devint blanc.

Page blanche.

Tout à réécrire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de L'arithmétique des Sentiments, troisième partie.  
> Quatrième partie à venir.
> 
> Voilà, devant les demandes insistantes, il se pourrait que j'aie cédé à la tentation d'un virage à 180 degrés pour Construire un Bateau, et il se pourrait que je fasse désormais un Stucky… Qui sait ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
> Oh, et si vous voulez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la partie 3 ! Tout commentaire sera dûment apprécié :D


End file.
